Revolutionize
by MiharuTousaka
Summary: Rev·o·lu·tion·ize (revəˈlo oSHəˌnīz): change (something) radically or fundamentally. Slight AU. SI/OC as Toga Himiko.
1. Prologue: Dreaming?

_**Author Note:**_

This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Prologue: Dreaming...?

 **Dream (Drēm):** a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep.

* * *

"Mmmm.. n?"

 _Where... am I? An alleyway? This is... what? How did I get in an alleyway? The last thing I remember is... right! I was reading at home and then... and then... and then what?_

 _This is where it's normal to start panicking right?! I can panic now, yes?! I'm going to scream now._

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

 _Ahem. Excuse that. I should probably figure out where I am so, time to get out of this alley._

Deciding on my immediate course of action I stood up and walked to the nearest end of the alleyway that opened up onto a main street. Once I got on the sidewalk I realized I still haven't the slightest clue as to where I am. _Well, since I don't live very close to the main parts of the city and even then, I'm not recognizing anything around... I suppose this isn't anywhere near home._

 _The real question is how did I get here. Am I still just half asleep on my couch? Was I drugged and kidnapped?! Did I hit my head and forget everything between here and when I last remember?! Or is it some situation like in a light novel and I was transp-_ *BOOM* _-holy shit what was that?!_

"What the _fuck_ was that?!"

 _Hm. Hmmmm...? Explosions in the middle of the city? No thanks. I'm going back through that alleyway to the other side. Away from the explosions. I am definitely nowhere near home. Even in the city home was relatively peaceful._

I see people running past me once I reach the road at the opposite end of the alleyway. Towards the explosions. _Um. Are they okay? Like, in the head? I should probably stop one and ask... Yeah. I'll do that._

"Hey, old dude, why are you running towards the scary explosions?!"

"O-old dude?! I'm still in my 20s! Why are you _not,_ kid? Don't you want to see the heroes?" The old dude yelled in something akin to exasperation.

"Heroes...? What are you talking about? Did you hit your head or something old man?"

"That's what I should be asking you kid. Ugh. Whatever, suit yourself, I'm going!" The old guy said, running off as he finished, having given up on explaining to me.

 _Heroes? What. Like, comic book heroes? Uhm. It's scary over there but now I'm curious... ugh. I suppose I could take a quick peek and run away if it's too dangerous._

So, I ran after the old dude. To the source of the explosions. What I saw befuddled me to no end. In fact, I thought I was dreaming. It looked like something out of 'The Avengers' or some shounen anime.

There was some kind of brown/green slime-type creature fighting against a bunch of dudes in outlandish outfits and... _is that a giant?_ And it looks like there's a kid in the slime too.

"Huh?" I questioned to no one, as I watched the scene in front of me not quite believing my eyes.

 _What is this? Is this real life? Impossible. Nope. Not possible. I am most definitely dreaming._ And then at the other end of the street I saw a kid with green hair run out of the crowd and throw his backpack at the slime. The heroes are yelling at him now too.

"Idiot! Stop! STOP!"

 _Well. I can't disagree with that but... he's braver than those dudes wearing spandex, that's for sure._ As he got to the slime he started talking to the blonde boy in the slime and trying to pull it off of him. Though I couldn't hear what they were saying since it was so far away.

And then, when the slime went to hit the green-haired boy, there was an explosion. _Ahh, they're covered in smoke, I can't see. Oh! it's clearing!_ Inside was a big blonde guy that looked like a body builder. Who proceeded to spray blood out of his mouth? _Oy, big guy, you okay?_

" _ **DETROIT SMASH!**_ "

He punched it after grabbing the arms of the boys. _Holy crap his punch caused an explosion of wind._ _Ooooh. The giant girl is covering us. Yup. He's ok. Definitely not some dying dude that jumped in like an idiot. Hah. This is crazy._

 _The air pressure from his punch made clouds which made it rain? Ehhhhhh?! That's. Woah._ The crowd began cheering like crazy, seeing that the situation had been resolved. _Did I hear something about All Might somewhere in there?_ _Dream. This is a dream. A very vivid one I'll give it that but, definitely a dream._

 _I guess I'll follow Izuku then. Just for fun until I wake up. Because that's who the kid that ran out has to be. I mean, it makes sense that I'd dream about Hero Academia when that's what I was reading before I fell asleep. So, I'll just enjoy it while it lasts._

 _It's... got to be a dream... right?_

* * *

I waited for the heroes to stop scolding Izuku and then followed him from about a block back. I followed him for about 10 minutes, everything going peacefully until we reached a more suburban area. And then, the blonde boy from earlier stormed past me and started cussing at him... _that's got to be Bakugo. Ah. That means All Might will be here in a minute! Ohhh this is so exciting!_

Just after Bakugo left, stomping away from Izuku, All Might dashed around the corner and started his talk about how easy it was to get away from the press for he is All Migh- _he deflated._ _Oh my god! It's so hard not to laugh!_ I clasped my hands around my mouth and hid around the corner of a fence so I could keep watching without giving myself away.

Izuku started crying when All Might told him he can be a hero. _I want to go up and give him a hug so bad, but I should hold myself back! This is an important moment! Don't ruin it, me!_

 _I wonder how long this dream will go on... Ohhhhhh, I hope there is a time skip so I can watch Izuku do the entrance exams! But how would I...? I would have to find a way to get access to the U.A. cameras so I can watch it from a safe distance. Yes, that sounds fun. Oh! I could put myself in Izuku and All Might's little circle somehow. I could~… yes! I could give bits of info from the future and say it's my Quirk or something right? Yeah, that sounds good. But a dream wouldn't last that long. Oh well. It was fun to think about anyways._

 _Actually, I wonder if I have a Quirk here. I'll think about it later. Because right now is the time for me to watch Izuku and All Might! Heeheehee._

 _Looks like All Might is already finished his suggestion of passing on One For All to Izuku. I can almost hear the epic music in the background. This is great. Ah. But now what? In the anime there was a two-day time skip so is that going to happen or am I just going to follow Izuku home? Oh, they're trading contact info! I'll just add these on my phone!_ I grabbed my phone from my pocket but when I looked at it, I realized that it wasn't _mine_! _Hm? Hmmmm?! Wait. Back up for a second._ I looked at my reflection on the phone. _This... this isn't even_ my _face! I_ do _recognize it though. I can't think of the name off the top of my head but I know it was a character from Hero Academia... Oh well, maybe I can have some fun with this too! Now that they've separated and Izuku is heading back home I will move forward so I don't lose him._

 _I'll look through the phone and add their contact info while walking behind him. Heehee. Hopefully there isn't a password on this phone._ There was a password, but it looked like a fingerprint password had been set. _So, I can just unlock it that way, sweet! Now I'll just add their phone numbers and follow Izuku home! Once he gets home it's not like I can just go in though... I'll check my wallet and see if I can get some food and then find somewhere to sleep once he's home._ I searched through my bag, pulling put my wallet once I found it and opening it up to find there was 50000 yen. _How much is that again? Wasn't it something like put a decimal point behind the last two digits...? So, it's $500?! Why is she walking around with this much?! I wonder if there is an ID in here... Ah, here it is, 'Student ID: Toga Himiko'._ *bump*

"Eh?"

"Why are you following me?" Izuku accused.

 _Oh. Crap. I bumped into Izuku! Um. What kind of explanation is good? I wonder if I could just pass it off as a coincidence? Maybe I should just tell hi-_

"Ah. Um. I mean, you are... following me... right? If not I'm super sorry about that!" Izuku panicked upon thinking he made a mistake.

"Eh. Ah, no, you were right, I've been following you. Ever since that slime looking guy was beat up by All Might." I responded without thinking, giving myself away. _Oops._

"Eh? Uhm. Ah. Eh?!" Izuku began sputtering once I confirmed his suspicions.

"I mean, you looked really cool when you rushed in ahead of the heroes like that." I clarified while looking up into the sky, tapping a finger on my chin. "Even though you didn't do anything." I added.

"Guh."

"I thought you were really brave there and you looked like fun so I wanted to follow you for a bit. And... because I don't really have anywhere to go. Ehehe." I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly while finishing off my explanation.

 _I panicked and just blurted it out but it sounds like a good enough excuse! Yes! That should be good enough! If this goes like a manga then with this, he'll invite me to stay at his house and then I can stay there. VICTORY! YES. Hopefully. I didn't really think this through did I. Shit. It's not like this is a manga so that wouldn't work, agh stupid me! Ah. But this is a dream. So, maybe it will work like that then? Hmmm? Nnn? Right?_

"Ehh?! Uhm... I-if you want y-y-you could come b-back with me?" Izuku stuttered as he offered to have me come back with him.

"YES! YAHOO! I mean, yes. Please." I cheered animatedly before quickly controlling myself.

"O-okay. W-w-w-w-wait! S-s-since the slime... y-you mean, you heard e-e-e-everything A-a-a-ll Might said?!" Izuku stammered in shock.

"Yup!" I agreed.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?" Izuku let out a scream in his surprise.

 _Haha. Oops. Oh well, it's not like it'll make much difference since it's just a dream anyways._ We kept on walking back to Izuku's place. We didn't talk anymore though, he just kept mumbling to himself the whole way. I thought I heard something about 'I talked to a girl!' And 'What am I going to do?! All Might told me it was a secret'. It took about 20 minutes to arrive at Izuku's house. As we were about to enter he stopped and turned to face me.

"Um, I forgot to introduce myself before, but my name is Midoriya Izuku."

"Oh, right, I'm Toga Himiko." I responded. _"According to this ID at least._ " I finished off mumbling to myself.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Izuku asked.

"Ah, I was just saying thank you for letting me come with you."

"Oh."

 _I completely forgot about introducing myself. Hehe. This dream is so nice, reminding me of things like that!_ He turned back to open the door and then he held it open while he waited for me to enter first. As I entered, I bent down to take off my shoes and then left them in the genkan, straitening up again to follow Izuku who had done the same.

"I'm home!" Izuku announced.

"Welcome home, Izuku!" She yelled back from somewhere further in the apartment.

"That's your mother I take it?"

"Ah, yes."

 _Hmhm._ Izuku's mother entered the hallway and stopped when she saw me. S _he's just as cute looking as in the manga. Like a teddy bear you would hold while going to sleep. She's staring at me. Oh! Is this one of those events where the parent misunderstands and calls me his girlfriend? That would be pretty funny. Come on, do it. Do it!_

"Izuku, who is your friend?" She questioned.

 _Awwww, too bad. I was really looking forward to his reaction too._

"T-this is Toga-san, she doesn't have anywhere to stay tonight and I told her it would be alright to stay here. It is okay, right, Mom?" Izuku explained while gesturing towards me.

"Of course! It's been so long since you brought a friend home!" She agreed happily, clapping her hands together before her chest.

"Thank you for letting me stay Midoriya-san, Izuku-chan!" I bowed slightly, giving my thanks.

"I-Izuku...chan?" He mumbled pointing at himself in confusion.

"Yeah! Because you're cute and small!"

"S-small..." He complained, slumping slightly.

"And cute! Also, is it okay if I borrow your bath?"

"Of course, make yourself at home Toga-chan, Izuku, why don't you go prepare the bath for her?"

"Ah, no that's okay Midoriya-san, I can do it myself."

"If that's what you want to do... I suppose I should go prepare some extra dinner." She stated, turning away to head to the kitchen and busy herself making extra food.

"Izuku-chan could you point out the bathroom for me?"

He nodded and took me to the bathroom then left me to my own devices. _I guess I'll just take my time to relax and think in the bath here then. Ah, I should look at myself in the mirror!_ Examining myself in the mirror I tried to pick out all the details I could temporarily forgetting about my bath in the process. _Hmm... Petite body with blonde hair which is styled into wild looking buns, along with straight bangs, the edges longer to frame my face. My eyes are yellow with the beginnings of dark bags and cat-like canine teeth. As for my clothing I'm wearing a sailor uniform with an oversized cardigan. Hmm. Hm? Isn't this that girl from the villain alliance? Ehhh?! Well. She is cute. Just something else that makes this dream so fun! Oh! And wasn't her Quirk to transform into whoever's blood she ingested. I hope I get a chance to use it before this dream ends. But then I'll lose all my clothes after I stop using the Quirk so maybe I won't._

 _Oh well, I should just relax in the bath for now. The downside of this dream being so vivid is that time seems to be moving so slowly. I feel exhausted, so a bath sounds perfect to rest and relax._

"Ahh, that was refreshing. But I have a serious problem. Mirror-kun, can you help me? No? That's too bad..." I pouted at the mirror in the bathroom holding the towel I had used to dry myself off.

I put my clothes in their washer before I got in the bath without thinking, and now I don't have any clothes. _Shit._ I wrap a towel around myself as the last line of defense. _At least it's only in a dream so it's not the end of the world if he does accidentally see something..._ I left the bathroom and looked for the All Might sign on the outside of Izuku's door. _Ah, found it._

"Uhm, excuse me, Izuku-chan!"

I heard him move around in his room so I guessed he was planning on opening the door for me. _Wait. I won't let him do that!_

"P-please don't open the door Izu-" I stammered, trying to prevent the inevitable awkwardsness.

He opened it. _Oh! Wow his face is red. I didn't even think that it was humanly possible to go that red._ I covered his eyes with my hands. He kept stuttering so I thought I shocked him speechless. I walked into his room while pushing him in and then I closed the door behind me.

"S-sorry Izuku-chan, I tried to warn you not to open the door. But since I've come this far already, I'll just ask my question anyways." I apologized. "Uhm. Could I borrow some of your clothes? Please? I forgot I didn't have my own change and put mine in your washing machine."

 _I feel like my face is on fire but there's nothing I can do about this anymore._ I secured the towel at the top with one arm and pulled l it down as far as possible with the other after removing my hands from his face.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-toga-san, s-s-s-sorry" Izuku stuttered barely beginning to regain control of himself.

"Ah, no It's my fault so I should be the one apologizing. Sorry about all the trouble I've been causing you."

He turned around and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts.

"H-h-h-here. You can wear these T-t-t-t-toga-san." He offered me the clothes with one hand while facing away from me. "I-I'll keep facing this way so please get c-c-changed q-quickly."

"Nn. Thank you, Izuku-chan."

I quickly took the clothes and pulled on the t-shirt over the towel. I then pulled on the shorts under the towel before removing it. _I know he probably wouldn't look, but he's still a teenage boy so, I might as well be careful._

"Thanks, again, haha."

"Y-y-y-yeah, you're welcome. We should probably go eat now, Mom told me it was ready for when you got out of the bath."

"Alright! I'm starving I haven't eaten anything all day."

We headed to his living room and sat down at the dining table. S _he already set everything out so now I can just eat! It's nothing fancy but it looks good._ There was a plate with fish, a huge bowl of salad and she had already served out rice into our bowls. _Ohh! And is that miso soup I see? Mmmm. I'm practically drooling already. Miso is love, miso is life!_

"Thanks for the meal, Midoriya-san!"

I didn't hesitate to start shoveling food down my throat. Izuku began looking at me funny, like, his eyes were super wide and the veins were extra pronounced. _Oh, crap, don't laugh! Don't laugh. Guh._ I laughed and now I'm choking. _Oops._ Izuku proceeded to hit my back to help dislodge the offending food. _Ahh. That was... let's not do that again._

"You shouldn't eat so fast Toga-chan."

"Ahaha, I couldn't help it, I haven't eaten all day and then the face Izuku-chan was making was just too funny for me not to laugh."

"M-my face?"

"Yeah, that one where your eyes go all funny and you're sweating a lot but your face is frozen like a rock!" I explained.

"I-I see..."

"Mhmm! Oh... by the way, where can I sleep? I was hoping to go to bed early since today has been so long." I inquired while slightly blushing. "You could probably use it too, Izuku-chan, considering how eventful your day was, haha!" I rubbed the back of my head while laughing lightly.

 _Ahh... this has been a fun dream. But I should probably go wake up now. I mean, I read somewhere that in lucid dreams that you are unable to go to sleep. And I don't think it would be too big of a leap of logic that I should wake up if I go to sleep... It's too bad there wasn't a time skip though... Oh well. There's always next time._

"Oh, we have a guest room that you can use Toga-chan!" Izuku's Mom answered. "It's right next to Izuku's room, which has a sign with his name on it. I already prepared a futon while you were in the bath as well."

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Midoriya-san!" I slightly bowed again to show my gratefulness.

I finished up eating and then took my dishes to the sink to wash them, quickly cleaning and drying them before placing them to the side where some other dishes had been left to dry. I thanked Izuku's Mom again before going to the guest room. As I entered, I looked around the room to find it very plain. There was almost no furniture other than the futon that she had laid out for me and a dresser next to the closet. Likely for longer term guests to place their clothes in. _Oh! She brought my bag in here too. I completely forgot about it after leaving it by the front door. Mm, Now I'm curious! I suppose I'll take a look before going to sleep. Let's see... A bunch of notebooks, textbooks, and ugh, is this homework? No thanks! That's too bad... I was kind of hoping Toga's signature knife would be in here. Welp. Guess I'll go wake up now!_

/Line Break/

 _Hm. Hmhm. Hmmmm? It's already been 3 hours and I can't fall asleep... Oh! Maybe it's because I don't have a body pillow! I haven't slept without my body pillow in forever... but, it's not like they'll just have one laying around for me... maybe I could... yes! That could be fun, it'll be too bad I can't stay asleep to see his reaction though... Oh well... I've been wanting to give him a hug since I saw him crying in front of All Might anyways!_ I got up from the futon and left the room as quietly as I could. I took a left out the door and creeped up to Izuku's room which was right next to the one I was staying in. I slowly, slooooowly open his door and snuck in then took my time slooooowwwwwwllllyyyyy closing it. SLOWLY. And quietly too. Can't forget quietly. I tiptoed over to his bed and lifted the sheets and crawl in with him before wrapping myself around him. _Ahhh. A warm body pillow is the best! I would've loved to see his reac-_

 _"Nnnnnn... nn?"_

" _..."_

 _"Toga-san?"_

 _"This is a dream. Go back to sleep."_

 _I whispered to him but there's no way that would work right? I'll just pretend to be asleep and he can take it as he will. I am getting rather sleepy... maybe he'll ignore me if I'm asleep and let me stay. Plus... once I fall asleep... I'll wake up so there... won't be any repercussions. Yeah... I'll go ... with... that..._

 _"..."_

 _"Zzzzzz..."_

 _"I-I-is she asleep?!"_

 _"Zzzz..."_

 _"M-maybe I_ am _just dreaming that she crawled into my bed..."_

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Funny face** imgur qB3T7DX .png

 **Genkan; Japanese Entranceway (** **pinterest . ca / orni / japanese-entryway)**

 **Every time I use the "haha" laugh I picture the character rubbing the back of their head while doing so. An awkwardish kind of laugh... haha.**

 **Updated 10/17/2018**


	2. Chapter 1: It's real!

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited and followed:** Thank you very much!

 **Karlos1234ify:** Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you have found it interesting so far! *blushes*

 **Style:** Thank you for the review! I'm happy you like it and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!

 **Andrestar:** Thank you for both your encouragement and the review! 3

This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! I totally forgot to put a disclaimer last chapter! Please, read on! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 1: It's... real?!

 **Re·al (rē(ə)l):** actually existing as a thing or occurring in fact; not imagined or supposed.

* * *

"Eh? Ah? Uh...? EHHHHHHHH!?"

 _Holy crap! Since when did I have a loud alarm like that?! Hmmm... 5 more minutes. Yeah. I'll just hit the snooze button._ *smack**smack**smack* I could hear and feel the sound of my flesh slapping against the annoying alarm next to me.

"Just 5 more minutes... mmmn." I mumbled into my body pillow.

"T-t-toga-san?! Why are you hitting me?! No! Wait! Why are you in my bed?!" The alarm clock screeched.

"Hau?"

 _In whose bed? What? Huh? Toga? Who's that?_ I opened my eyes slowly and looked into a bundle of green... hair? _Eh? Why does my body pillow have green hair? And doesn't it look kind of like Izuku? I remember dreaming about him before I woke but... Eh? Wasn't all of this just a dream? Huh? What? Error. I don't compute? Hello? Brain?_

"Wasn't this... a dream...?"

"Y-you aren't dreaming and you are definitely in my bed Toga-san!"

"But... huh? This is... real? What? But I... Ehhhhh?!"

 _Then... everything that happened yesterday is real? No. More importantly, I'm stuck in someone else's body in the world of Hero Academia and it's real?! This means that everything that happened yesterday is real? And... how am I supposed to get home? Did I mess things up? What happened to the real Toga Himiko? Izuku saw me almost naked?! What happened to my body?_ Hundreds of panicked thoughts and scenarios rushed through my head. My brain felt as though it was frying itself. _What is even happening. Eh? There's a hand waving in front of my face. Is that real too?_ *chomp* I bit it just to see _. I'll suck on it while I think. Hmm. Hmmm? It's real... probably?_

"Umm... T-toga-san... why... are you sucking on my finger...?"

"I'm checking to see if it's real." I explained. "It's like that thing where uhm... you know! Where you pinch the person next to you to check if you're dreaming?"

"You mean... pinch yourself to check if you're dreaming?"

"Eh? Was that what it was? Whatever, that's what I'm doing."

"It's... definitely not a dream though!?"

"I mean... I thought yesterday was a dream too... Ehh?"

 _What is this? I need to think. Like. A lot. I can't think with Izuku freaking out so much right next to me. I need space. Escape time! I choose you! The time tested, best excuse for a girl to leave any situation!_

"I-I'm going to go to the restroom."

I got off of Izuku's bed and left the room in a hurry. I sped down the hall and into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. _Eh? It's all real? Really? Like... really real?!_ I slid down the door with my back against it, curling my knees into my chest and wrapping my arms around them. _I feel like I'm going to scream. Or cry. Or both._ I clasped my hands over my mouth and did my best to hold back a scream.

 _"Haaaa... what is going on?! I thought it was a dream but it's real?! Ahhh scary, scary. If I'd done something stupid like rushing at that villain since 'it's a dream'…"_

I shivered feeling a chill rush up my spine. _That would've been bad. What am I going to do~?! Haaaaaah. Le sigh._ After sitting there in shock for a few minutes I tried to stand back up, but I stumbled and almost fall back down. _My legs feel so weak. This is way more serious than I thought. I need to think of what I'm going to do from now on. Of course, finding a way home is on my list of priorities! It may be fun to watch but this world is still terrifyingly dangerous. But... I should also be prepared for the possibility of there being no way home or it taking too long... Should I ask Izuku for help? Ughhh... while I'm pretty sure he would say yes, I'm not so sure there is anything he could do about it anytime soon. All Might? Hmmm, maybe. I don't know if Toga became a villain before or after I've landed in her body though. Haaaa. Am I overthinking things again? Would All Might even believe me? Hmmm. He might know someone with a Quirk to see lies or something. But if I'm stuck here too long and it_ is _after Toga became a villain I have no way of defending myself against a hero if they decide to attack me since, 'I'm a villain'. This situation sucks~. I want to cry._

"So depressing..."

 _There isn't much I can do from in the bathroom though... I suppose I'll wash up first. One thing at a time. No need to rush and screw myself over._ I stood up and stumbled to the sink, catching the edge of the counter to hold myself up, my legs still feeling weak. I turned on the sink with cold water, cupping my hands beneath the tap, and splashing my face with water before I tied my hair up in a ponytail. _Toga's hairstyle is awesome and all but I have no idea how to do it. They probably wouldn't have an extra toothbrush so, I guess I'll be using my finger._ I washed my hands and then squeezed some toothpaste onto my left pointer finger before taking it to my teeth for a couple minutes, washing out my mouth and turning off the sink when I was finished.

 _I guess I'll just take a chance on All Might. He's probably my best bet and being a hero and all, he wouldn't just turn a blind eye to me. Right? I really hope Toga hasn't gone on her killing spree yet. How much should I tell him though? Everything? That I'm stuck in this body? What I know of the future? Probably not that. Maybe I could ask him to train me so I can defend myself alongside Izuku? Would he even accept that? Aghhh, there's too much to worry about! I should assume the worst and that I'll be stuck here for a long while so I should probably write everything I know down. It will probably come in handy at some point... but I can't overly rely on it either, it's not like my memory is perfect so I'm not sure how accurate my information will be. Plus, just my being here will have changed things already. At least I assume it would have. I'll worry about this more later. I'll ask Izuku when he's planning on meeting with All Might again first._

I left the bathroom and headed to the living room and sat down at the table resting my head down on my forearms. _Mmmm, smells like Izuku's mom is cooking breakfast already. I should probably greet her. That's a normal-ish thing to do, right?_

"Good morning, Midoriya-san." I mumbled into my arms.

"Good morning, Toga-chan!" She greeted back enthusiastically. "Do you know what Izuku was yelling about earlier?"

"Ah... that, haha, it seems I walked into his room and used him as a body pillow while I was asleep, heehee."

"…"

 _She's making one of Izuku's shocked faces!_ I started giggling because her face had frozen in a big smile and she began to visibly pale in front of me. _It looks so silly! It's like the face Izuku made when he was told he was Quirkless, except for the fact that it's just funny and not sad in this case. Ahaha! I can't stop laughing! Phew. That brought up my mood from my little panic attack in the bathroom earlier. Haa~. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad..._

"Haha, I guess I need to apologize to Izuku-chan when he gets out here."

"Y-yes... you do that... Toga-chan... Haaaaa..." She sighed. _"I don't want to be a grandmother yet so please stop it._ " She added, mumbling under her breath.

"R-right, sorry, Midoriya san... haha..."

 _Oh! She made the face again! Heeheehee. I bet she thought I couldn't hear her. I suppose I should think more about what I need to do until Izuku gets here..._

 _I guess I'll start with a quick mental review of what I know and I can write it down when I get the chance. Hmm. So, after this is... the 10-month training, then the entrance exams, villain invasion, tournament arc, workplace experience/hero killer arc, and what else? Oh! Finals for the first semester! That was it for the anime and as for the manga, next up was... summer training camp? Yeah! Then it's the rescue mission, provisional license exam and then the internship story arc. Which isn't finished. Oh dear. At least I have... what? Nearly a year and a half to prepare? I have no idea how Izuku was going to deal with Overhaul. If I'm even here that long. Nnnn...! Frustrating. I can write that down with some finer details later._ While deep in thought a hand crept in front of my face once again. I opened my mouth to bite it but it pulled away super-fast! _It chose the run option! It seems I'm being stared at again. Was I lost in my head for that long? I hope breakfast is almost ready._ As if on cue my stomach growled.

"Haha, sorry about that, I got a bit lost in my head. Were you trying to talk to me?"

Izuku sweat dropped before responding. "...I was asking why you would have made me your body pillow while you were sleepwalking."

"Oh, that, sorry about that!" I rubbed the back of my head while apologizing before I went on to explain myself. "You see, the thing is, I've slept with a body pillow for as long as I can remember and I guess I unconsciously wanted one and you happened to be the right size...? Or something like that? Haha. Sorry, again."

 _Damn, I wish I'd been more awake to see his reaction! It had to have been priceless! Maybe... next time? Heeheehee. I can feel an evil plan brewing already._

 _"Ah, more importantly Izuku-chan, were you planning on meeting All Might today?"_ I leaned in close to him whispering. _"Because when you do meet him, I need to speak with him as well. Plus, considering I heard all those secrets he'll want to talk with me too, no?"_

 _"R-right, I'll contact him after breakfast and see."_

 _"Roger dodger, Captain Izuku-chan-san!"_ I gave a mock salute upon receiving his agreement.

 _I might as well have fun with it as long as I'm stuck here. Plus, Izuku's reactions are amazing! I could watch those all day! Though I'd probably die of asphyxiation due to laughter. It would totally be worth it though!_ Izuku's Mom asked him to set the table, bringing me out of my train of thought and, seeing as I had nothing better to do, I decided to help him out. _Aren't I nice?! I'm practically a hero already am I not? Hahahaa!_ I tried my best to pull an All Might face and deepen my voice while laughing in a boisterous manner, attempting to emulate him.

"Haaahahahahaha~!"

"Pffft!" Izuku spit out the water he had been drinking upon see my magnificent impression.

"Aren't I heroic helping you bring out these dishes, Young Midoriya?!"

"Pffft! Hahahaa! Toga-san, your face!" He pointed at me with one hand while trying to stifle his laughter. "W-with your face like that you look like All Might dressed up as a little girl!"

"Haaahahahahaha~! Fear not, Young Midoriya, your plates shall be set! For I am here!"

"Oh my god! T-t-toga-san, please, my stomach can't take it! Please stop making me laugh!"

Letting my face relax and dropping the impression I responded to him in a joking manner. "Oh, that wouldn't do! We can't have you dying of asphyxiation now, can we Izuku-chan!

 _Ahhh, that was fun._ As we calmed down, I noticed that Izuku's Mom brought out breakfast while we had been playing around and had taken her seat on the other side of the table. _She seems happy. I suppose Izuku wouldn't have brought any friends over in a long time seeing how he's treated at school. Maybe that will be something I can fix while I'm stuck here. Plus, it'll be plenty of fun! But for now, it's time to dig in!_

"Thanks for the meal!"

"Thanks for the meal, Mom."

We took our time eating the meal she made. It was a western style breakfast consisting of Sunnyside up eggs, toast, and orange juice. _Mmmmm, orange juice~~. 100% Orange juice is the best~. Happiness~. But, Izuku's going to have a lot of trouble in his future, isn't he? It's not like I can do all those amazing things he does during the story for him though... besides, all those tough situations helped him grow into the budding badass he is going to be!_

 _Still... I think I'd like to help Izuku, if I can, while I'm stuck here, at least. And while playing it safe is probably my best bet... If I can convince All Might to teach me how to fend for myself, I might be able to put any future knowledge I have to good use. As long as I stick as close to the original story as I can. But since I don't know much about Toga's back story, I guess I'll just have to make it up as I go. First thing after training would be, getting publicized as a villain? I'm sure there's some way I could fake it. I suppose I'll ask All Might if he agrees with all this. Assuming he would even agree to it. I'll worry about that later! Then it's off to the Villain Alliance! To protect Izuku while on the opposing team! That sounds like cheating but it could end up being fun, when it isn't scary at least. Plus, it would definitely be a useful position to help Izuku from. Besides, aren't female spies like, super-cool and sexy?_

Izuku left to contact All Might after we finished eating breakfast. I took the time while he was busy to go and help his Mom with cleaning the dishes. _Should I ask if I can stay...? Or should I wait until I talk with All Might? Hm. I should... probably wait. I can always ask her later if necessary. Un! That sounds good!_

 _I wonder how long they're going to talk on the phone... no wait, for that matter I wonder what they're talking about at all. Nnnnn! So curious! I wonder if they're talking about me? Or maybe they're arranging where to meet today? Or for training? Or maybe Izuku is fanboying over the phone? That would be fun to watch!_ I sped up my hands washing the dishes so I could and go see if he actually was fanboying. I finished washing the dishes and thanked Izuku's Mom for breakfast again. I rushed out into the hall and as I turned the corner, I bumped into Izuku and knocked him over. He tried to grab me to balance himself but ends up pulling me down with him. O _uch? Well, he cushioned the fall for me so it probably hurt him more._ I stood up and offered him my hand.

"Sorry, sorry, I was in a rush because I was wondering what you and All Might were talking about."

"Ah, n-no problem, Toga-san, and sorry for pulling you down with me. We set a meeting time for this afternoon at 12:30 and he said it was okay for you to come, after I told him you heard everything anyways..."

"So pretty much exactly as expected. Hmhmmm! This afternoon is going to be so exciting, huh, Izuku-chan?!"

"R-right... exciting. Ah. We **are** meeting All Might! Of course it will be exciting!"

I nodded along with him as he kept mumbling about things he was going to ask All Might. About how he beat this villain or what his strategy for that disaster etc. _Ouch, my self-confidence. He didn't sound very excited before he remembered All Might was coming as well... haha. I suppose that's just how he is._

We separated to go and prepare whatever we needed for the coming meeting in the afternoon. _Well, it's not like I have anything to prepare... and... wait, doesn't Izuku have school? Or is it the weekend?_ I checked my phone and saw that it was, in fact, Saturday. _Lucky~. That would've been boring, just waiting for him to finish school while I just sit around doing nothing all day. I wonder where we will be meeting too... probably not the beach since that seemed like a surprise to Izuku during the anime. Izuku Is already getting his things so it seems we'll be leaving soon. I should probably grab my clothes and get changed back into them._

I headed to the washroom so I could get changed and ready to go out. _I put my clothes in the dryer earlier so they should be nice and warm for me to wear now! Warm clothes always feel the best! I should probably use the facilities while I'm in here. Nothing is happening here. Nothing. At. All._ I left the washroom and headed to the front door to wait for Izuku. I decided to leave my bag behind anyways, since, even if I couldn't convince All Might I was sure Izuku wouldn't just kick me out! _Maybe I should've asked if I could stay while I was washing dishes with his Mom after all... oh well. I'm rather hopeful of All Might agreeing to help me, in which case I might end up staying here anyways. I really didn't think that through. Even though I'm always over thinking things. Haaaah. I'll just ask later. Yup. I'm feeling good about this!_

* * *

 _I have a terrible feeling about this._ We left Izuku's house and headed to a nearby family restaurant. It only took us about 15 minutes to get there so we were a little bit early. But it seemed All Might was pretty early himself seeing as he was already waiting at a table for us. In his skinny form. Back to the point though, he had been glaring at me like crazy since we got here. I half expected Izuku to scream out 'All Might!' Though when I turned to him I wasn't overly surprised to see him having one of his so-called 'mumble storms'. I grabbed his arm and pulled him along to the corner table All Might was sitting at.

 _Ahahahaaa... maybe this won't go as well as I was hoping._ As we reached the table All Might had taken for himself, we sat down across from him. _I no longer feel so confident about this._ I fidgeted in place under his scrutiny, him having continue to glare at me without saying anything. _Why isn't he saying anything~!? Agh, I want to run away!_ I smiled awkwardly at him while giving a small one-handed wave.

"Young girl."

"Ye-yes! That's me Young Girl-chan! Nice to meet you!" I responded in panic.

"…Ahem, I assume that you realize everything you saw and heard yesterday needs to be kept secret?" All Might continued, ignoring my little outburst.

"Ah, yes sir."

"And I hear you wanted to speak with me?"

"Y-yes! I was hoping to ask for your help with some things... but that can wait for after you're done speaking with Izuku-chan."

"Hmm. I see. I wouldn't be much of a hero if I turned down a request for help from a young girl, now would I?" He began laughing upon finishing his rhetorical question. "Hahahaa-*Cough*!" Aaaaand then he went and coughed blood into his hand.

"R-right!"

 _Ahhhhh... that was nerve-wracking. That didn't go so bad, now, did it? Was I imagining his glare and he was just watching me then? Whatever, one hurdle cleared! Now I just have to think of what exactly I want to say to him. I'm glad Izuku was here so I was able to use him as an excuse!_

All Might turned to face Izuku. "So, Young Midoriya, how exactly did you find her?"

"A-ahaha, umm, see, the funny thing about that is... Apparently she was following me since I left the scene of the fight yesterday." Izuku reported.

"And that's how she heard everything... then how did you end up taking her home?"

"Umm, she walked into me while she was looking through her wallet?"

"That is 1000% correct! Good job Izuku-chan!" I praised and went to pat him on the head. "Heeheehee."

"…."

Both Izuku and All Might hung their heads after my outburst. _Haha. Was that not the best time? It seems Izuku only told All Might that I heard everything and that I wanted to talk to him, but nothing else. All Might doesn't seem to want to talk about 'One For All' or any of the more sensitive topics, so maybe we'll save that stuff for later? Isn't this just a normal lunch date then? Because I'm not really sure what else we would talk about... It looks like Izuku is fanboying now, I should quit wasting time and figure out what I want to say..._

 _Let's see, I definitely need training, so I'll be sure to ask for that. But should I tell him about my plans to be a spy? Would he even be willing to help me with that? He would probably just convince me not to. Or try at least. In fact, he might try to get me to enroll at U.A. with Izuku. I might be able to do that and the villain alliance but I would be spreading myself pretty far in the process... Hmmm. Yeah, I'll figure out a way to join the villain alliance on my own. I could try and find that guy that recruited Toga and that other, creepy looking dude originally. What was his name... Giran? Or something like that. Or I could try and find their base... If I remember right I think it was in... Kamino? I'm pretty sure the rescue arc was referred to as the battle in Kamino at some point? Yeah, that sounds right. So, I'll just ask for training, for now at least. And should I ask if he knows of a Quirk for 'Dimensional Travel' or something similar? Hmmm. Maybe after I start training... assuming he agrees to train me anyways. I could always ask later. That sounds like a good enough plan for winging it._

 _But I should train my, or rather, Toga's Quirk too... Or would it be mine since I'm in Toga's body? Hmmm? This is confusing so I'll ignore this train of thought for now. It's not like I can just go around asking for people's blood. And for that matter, I don't even know if it will work. This is so frustrating! I need to slow down. I should just take things one at a time and stop worrying myself in circles. Well, at least try to stop doing that, though, I don't think it will come very easily to me. There's just too many things that could go wrong and it's making my head spin._

 _Maybe I should try thinking about something else? Liiiike... food! Speaking of which, I'm hungry!_ Successfully distracting myself I take the menu that was laying in front of All Might and looked at it to see if there was anything I wanted. _Hmmhmhmm, a club sandwich sounds great right about now..._ I looked around for a waiter but didn't see one that was close by... _so am I supposed to just wait for them to come to us?_ Suddenly, there was a loud *ring* sound coming from right next to me. I looked to my left and saw that All Might had pressed the bell on the table. _Oh. I totally knew that's what you were supposed to do. I definitely knew about that! I'm not lying you know! And I'm definitely not blushing either!_

"You looked like you wanted to order something, Young Toga."

"Ah, yes I did. Thank you! And... wait a minute, I never introduced myself!" I pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"While you were spacing out, Young Midoriya and I were discussing things." He began explaining. "Things including you, so he told me your name since you seemed to have forgotten to tell me yourself."

"Ah... haha." I laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of my neck.

Izuku and All Might went back to talking about... whatever it is they'd been talking about. Though from Izuku's excitement I could only guess he was asking all about his many feats of heroism. When the waitress arrived, I placed my order and she said she would be right back. _Okay. So, I've decided the start of my plan but what's next? Should I join the alliance before Toga would have? No, I'll wait until after Stain, and then use him as my reason for joining. What should I do before that then? I suppose I could just wing that part. Ah! My food has arrived! Food! Food, food, food! Delicious food~~!_

"Thanks for the food!"

I quickly ate and looked towards All Might and Izuku. _They've been staring at me for a bit now... was I not supposed to order food?_

"Young Tog-"

"Ah, call me Himiko please! Pleasepleaseplease! You too, Izuku-chan!"

 _Being called Toga makes me think they're talking about the original when she was a villain. I shall avoid it as much as possible from now on! I'm totally not a villain you know?! Winky face!_ I pumped my fist into the air while making a triumphant expression.

"Young Himiko then." He corrected. "What was it that you wanted to ask of me?"

"Uhm, there might be more later but the most important thing right now is, I want you to train me!"

"Train you?"

"Yeah!" I nodded my agreement vigorously. "I want to get stronger alongside Izuku-chan and know how to defend myself!"

"Hmm, are you planning on becoming a hero as well?"

"Ehh... something like that?"

"Something like that... you don't sound so sure."

"Well, I decided I want to help Izuku-chan this morning so~, I plan on giving him a hand whenever it looks like he **needs** it! But I don't really plan on specifically getting a hero license or anything? Though maybe I will, since I might find myself needing one later on, hmmm... hmmhm?" I began tapping my finger on my chin, getting lost in thought. "Decisions, decisions. I'll figure it out later!"

"H-haaah... And why exactly did you decide to 'help' Young Midoriya?"

"Hmm? I guess because he helped me? And because I want to? I know he's going to do great things but, that will probably come along with a lot of trouble so, while I'm here at least, I want to support him! It's really just my own selfish decision though... haha." I finished laughing awkwardly my hand reaching to rub the back of my head.

 _I wonder if what I wanted to say got across properly... while I've been acting all cheerful, I'm really just scared to take all of this in completely. I guess I'm still pretty far in denial, huh. Though not as bad as yesterday. How could I have thought it was a dream when all the sensations were so, vivid?_

 _"Hmm..."_

 _All Might looks like he's thinking really hard. Please accept! Please! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! Please~~~~! Woah! He puffed up!_

"All right, Young Himiko! Fret not! For I shall accept your request and train you alongside Young Midoriya!"

 _Or so he is yelling. While I'm super happy you accepted, please think about where we are!_ There was a ton of people looking over, some even taking out phones and pointing them towards him so they could take pictures or videos of him, freaking out about All Might. _Aghhhh. Why, All Might, why! I thought you were trying to keep a low profile?! I do not want to deal with this! I would say this is about the time we should run!_

"Therefore! Let's leave this place! Izuku-chan! All Might!"

I grabbed onto Izuku's arm and rushed out of the store not forgetting to slap a 5000 yen note onto the counter with the cash register. _That was probably way more than my meal was worth but I'm in a rush!_ I just kept on running, taking twists and turns, until I couldn't hear the commotion about All Might anymore. I turned back and saw Izuku panting, hunched over, resting his hands on his knees. _I don't see All Might anywhere around us though. Crap, did we lose him?!_

"Um, Izuku-chan. I think we lost All Might."

"E-ehhhh?!"

Just as I was about to ask if we should call or text him, Izuku received a message. _Is his ringtone for messages... All Might laughing? Fanboy supreme over here, haha._ I looked over his shoulder and snuck a peek, reading the message. _It just has a location, time and the sender... Oh! It's from All Might! Let's see... tomorrow morning at... Dagoba Municipal Beach Park. Eh? Is he going to have me clean the trash with Izuku-chan? Ah, I forgot to ask if I should stay with him or Izuku. I suppose I'll ask tomorrow. This way I get to implement my evil plan of using Izuku as a body pillow again tonight! Muahahahahahahahhaaaa! I'm extremely evil, aren't I?!_

"Muahahahahahahahaaa!"

"To-I mean H-himiko-san, you're scaring me..." Izuku stared at me with a somewhat terrified expression. " _Why do I feel like she's going to do something ridiculous again...?"_ He added, mumbling to himself.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Hi~ I was thinking of having Himiko/OC call All Might Shishou-chan or something but should I stick to using 100% English except for honorifics? Please! Let me know! Though I hope you'll agree with me so I don't have to rewrite it after I get back, teehee.**

 **I feel like I've been doing a lot of food scenes... Of course, meals are important! But it feels kind of irrelevant? Sorry, I'll cut down on them!**

 **I listen to the Season 1 Original Soundtrack while writing this story if anyone wanted a suggestion on what to listen too while reading it! *shyly* or you can just ignore that *shyly*.**

 **Also, while I will be doing my best to write a slow burn romance alongside the main story, I myself have never been in a relationship. Therefore, it will probably end up being something of a mix between my ideals for love, and what I've read in other stories.**

 **Phew, that ended up being a bit long didn't it? Sorry about that!**

 **New chapter next week at the earliest since I'm away for the weekend.**

 **Updated 10/17/2018**


	3. Chapter 2: Hero Cultivation!

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited and followed:** Thank you very much!

 **E-kingmoney18** : Thank you!

 **LolPopz:** I'm glad you are enjoying! Thanks for leaving a review ;)

This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 2: Hero Cultivation!

 **Cul·ti·va·tion (kəltəˈvāSH(ə)n)** : the process of trying to acquire or develop a quality or skill.

* * *

We left Izuku's house rather early the next morning but ended up having to run the last 10 minutes since the beach park was further away than we had expected. All Might was already there waiting for us standing on top of a fridge in the middle of all of the trash on the beach. _Ohhh this is going to be so fun to watch! As long as he doesn't expect me to pull him at least. I have a feeling that he might..._ There was a rope wrapped around the bottom with two loops laid out on the ground. All Might sat down on the fridge once he saw us and when we were near enough, he started speaking.

"Young Midoriya!"

"Y-yes!"

"For now, I want you to pull this fridge of the beach! Hahahahaha~!"

 _Is he an S? I think he might be a bit of an S._ Izuku didn't look too excited but he walked up to the loops and pulled them over his shoulders. Then, he began to struggle trying to pull the fridge with all of his might. _Haha, get it?! Haaaa... I hate my own thoughts sometimes... Well I should have some fun while I can before he starts his spartan training schedule. I wonder if he made me one too?_

"Hey, hey, hey! This is such a comfy fridge to sit on!"

"Oooh, oh, oh! Me too! Me too!"

I jump up and grabbed the top of the fridge before pulling myself completely on top of it. Izuku continued to grunt and groan trying to pull it while I sat down and started swinging my legs over the edge. As I started to cheer Izuku on he continued to strain himself while trying to pull the fridge with both All Might and myself on top of it.

"You can do it! Go, go, Izuku-chan! Ah, he fell over."

"If you could move it even a little... this would be bit easier."

"Well yeah, I mean, you weigh 274 kilograms, right?"

"Nope, I lost weight, so I'm only 255 kilograms now, in this form."

"And I weigh about 50 kilograms, Izuku-chan!"

Izuku lowered his head and sighed, before raising it back up again to look around.

"Anyway, why am I dragging trash at the beach park?"

"Hahahahaha, it's cause, you know, you're not a proper vessel."

While saying that All Might took out his phone and started taking pictures. I followed his lead and brought out my phone to do the same. _Yay~._ Izuku whipped his head back to face us and started spraying tears out from the sides of his face. _That's... like, amazing. In a lot of different ways._

"Heh?! What you're saying now is the opposite of what you said before! Uwaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"

"I'm talking about your **body**."

"-hhhhhh... uhhh?"

"He means that you're not all muscly like him so your body couldn't handle his Quirk. Right, Shishou-chan?"

"...Correct, Young Himiko!" _Ah. He decided to ignore me calling him Shishou-chan. I'll take that as an All Might approval!_ "My Quirk, 'One For All', is the fullest physical capabilities of many people gathered into just one. An unprepared or, as Young Himiko put it, an un-muscly body would not be able to inherit it fully. The limbs would come off and the body would explode."

"My limbs will what!?"

"And we can't have that since you're going to be the top hero! Isn't that right, Izuku-chan?"

"Ah... yeah, I need to work hard and become the best hero that can save everyone with a smile!" Izuku pumped his fist in the air and shot a huge grin at us. Rather, he did so after he was done shaking off the shock of being told his limbs would explode.

"Then... I'm picking up trash in order to train my body...?"

"You got it in one, Izuku-chan!"

"No! Actually, that's not completely correct."

The bad feeling from earlier came back. _No. Please. I like being clean. Don't make me do it!_ I turned my head slowly and saw All Might's face right next to mine with an evil glint in his eyes and a manic grin plastered on his face.

"The **two** of you will be picking up trash! After I did some research on the internet yesterday, I found that part of this beach park's coastline has been like this for years."

"Yes... For some reason, because of the currents, objects drift to this part of the beach often, and people use that as an excuse to hide the fact that they are illegally dumping... And the local residents don't come near here, either." Izuku explained, whether for my benefit or All Mights, I'm not sure.

"Heroes these days are all after the showy stuff. Originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer service." All Might explained while he began to beat down the fridge we had been sitting on. "Even if people call it boring or whatever. You can't waver from these roots." Just as he finished speaking, he also crushed the fridge flat, causing a shockwave that launched the trash behind him into the air, thus revealing the sunrise over the water.

 _The sunrise is so pretty~! All Might's strength is ridiculous~! Ahahaaaa~! I feel like one of those characters that cries while smiling when they give up trying to understand the ridiculousness around them~._

"Exactly! Heroes shouldn't be saving people because it's their job or because they get famous off of it! There needs to be more heroes that save people just because it's the right thing to do! Heroes like Izuku-chan and Shishou-chan! Tehee."

"The two of you will restore the horizon for this whole section! That is your first step toward becoming heroes!"

"Ah, so you wanted me to become one after all." I commented.

"Of course! Young Himiko, if you insist on assisting Young Midoriya here in his journey to the top, then it will be necessary for you to become a hero, so that you can stay by his side!"

"Ehhhh... is that... how it is...?"

 _From the sounds of it he thinks I'm helping Izuku because I'm in love with him or something. Hahaha~. No way~. Nai wa~. I'll let him think that for now, since it will be way too much trouble to explain everything to him when my thoughts are already messed up. Or I'm completely overthinking things again and he meant nothing by it. Whatsoever._

"Our first step...? Clean... this... All of it...?!"

"Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A., right?" All Might questioned, looking between Izuku and Myself. "And since you want to stick with him, you will be going as well, Young Himiko!"

"Yes... Yes! Because it's where you went, All Might! So if I'm going to go... I thought... it would definitely have to be U.A..."

 _That logic though... I felt like he would try and do that... I guess I'll try to talk to him about that later._

"You're such a go-getter fanboy! But, I've told you this before, it's not something you can do without a Quirk. It's sad, but that is what reality is. And U.A.'s is the hardest hero course to get into. In other words..."

"In the ten months until U.A.'s entrance exam, I have to complete my vessel!"

"That's where this comes in! I came up with this: 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan'! It's a training plan to help you clean up this beach. It's fine as is for Young Midoriya, but I may need to make some adjustments for Young Himiko after, as I neglected to ask about her Quirk and current physical capabilities! But once adjustments have been made, I'll have you two following this plan in every aspect of your lives!"

"There's even sleep time included..."

 _"Frankly, this is a super hard schedule. Can you follow it?"_ All Might leaned over to Izuku, whispering with a hand covering his mouth like he was sharing some big secret.

"Of course... I have to work many times harder than everyone else, otherwise I won't be able to do it!"

"Yes! You can get started right away, Young Midoriya! I still need to talk with Young Himiko for a bit longer."

At that, Izuku gave a mock salute before diving headfirst into his task of cleaning up the trash. _Ahhh. There he goes. All grown up now. It brings a tear to the eye._ I wiped fake tears from my eyes and sniffled as I watched Izuku begin his arduous task. I glanced to the side and saw All Might looming over me. _Here comes the tough part... What should I do? What am I going to do?!_

"Young Himiko!"

"A-ah! Yes! I'm definitely paying attention!"

"…Yes, you most definitely were..." He let out a sigh. "As for what I was saying, I asked what your physical capabilities were and what your Quirk is."

"Uhh, for my physical capabilities I'm not sure, but I think I'm probably pretty agile? I don't think I'm very strong physically though. As for my Quirk I would have to test it to know for sure?"

"You would have to test your Quirk to know what it is. Even though you should've manifested it at the age of four?" He said dubiously, arching an eyebrow practically into his hairline.

 _Agh. Stop looking at me like that! I don't need you to give me the stink-eye to know I'm suspicious, I know it perfectly well already! I guess I'll chance it and just tell him this isn't my body? Or at least it wasn't... It might be for a while now depending on how things go..._

"Ahaha, yeah, you see, the thing is, the day before yesterday I just suddenly woke up in this body that most definitely not mine? Haha. Haaaa. This is actually one of the things I was going to ask for your help with. I kind of... sort of... I'mnotfromthisworldbecausewhereI'mfromQuirksaren'trealandIkindofreallyreallyneedyourhelpsopleasehelpme!"

I hung my head and leaned my hands on my knees while I gasped for air after finishing my outburst. _I didn't mean for it to all burst out at once! Oops._ I slowly peeked up at him from under my bangs. _He's staring at me really hard! Please believe me! I have no idea what would happen if he doesn't. Would he send me to the police? A hospital? A mental institute? Or worse! Jail because I took over Toga's body?!_ I could feel myself break out in a cold sweat and just when I felt like I was ready to run away, a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up at him in shock and when I was about to blurt out all of my suspicions, he put his other hand on my head and started ruffling my hair. Looking at him carefully, he seemed to be looking at me with an expression of... _would compassion be the right word for that?_ _Eh? Isn't he being, like, super nice to me? Me, the person who took over Toga Himiko's body? Because she very well may have just been an innocent little girl at this point in time. Eh?_

"It must have been hard for you, huh, Young Himiko."

"Hue...? Wha... Why are you being nice to me? I mean it may not have been on purpose but I still took over the body of a potentially innocent middle schooler!?"

I could feel tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. But that didn't matter to me right then because I was too busy panicking. His reaction was much too different from what I had been expecting. Even though I had decided I would take a chance and just tell him, if I had been thinking clearly, I would have thought up some excuse or a better and more believable explanation of my abilities. Because even if he was a hero, he was still an ally of the law and technically speaking, even if she would have become a villain, I had taken the body of a potentially innocent little girl. _Even if it wasn't on purpose._

"Haaahahaha~! You worry too much, Young Himiko! For even if you have taken the body of an innocent little girl, who's to say that girl isn't in your body thinking the exact same thing? There's no way I could punish you for something out of your control! Especially when all I see while looking at you is just a scared, and lost little girl? How could I call myself a hero if I turned you away while you are looking like that?!"

As he finished talking he turned around his phone to face me, showing me a picture of myself. _Wow, I'm a mess. I'll have to agree with him on that, I look like a terrified child, with tears leaking out and a bit of snot. Ew. Haha, I guess I needed that little pep-talk. I feel a bit better now. Because even if I'm ignoring my own feelings and acting cheerful... in the end, that's all I really am isn't it, a lost and scared girl._ I looked up towards him and tried shoot him a big smile.

"Thanks for that, Shishou-chan."

"Haahaha~! Of course, Young Himiko! As for how you got stuck in this body, I'm sure there's a Quirk out there that could have caused this. I've seen a villain with the Quirk to switch bodies for as long as he can hold his breath. So, who can say that there **isn't** a Quirk to switch bodies with someone in another world?! Hahahah-*Cough*"

"Heehee, thanks for cheering me up and helping me out, you're the best, Shishou-chan! Though you shouldn't force yourself into that form when it's just the three of us, don't you have a time limit for how long you can handle it?"

"You raise a fine point. Now, was there anything else you needed to tell me before we move on to your training?"

"A-ah, yes, actually. Umm, it'll be confusing if I go into too much detail so I'll just give you the basic rundown." I sniffled as I finished speaking, trying to keep the nasal fluids where they belong. I wiped the snot that had started leaking on the towel Izuku had let me bring from his place. _It was meant for sweat but, letting it just leak down my face is gross. No thanks._

"Basically, I guess you could say that... I know what Toga's Quirk is and where she would've been about a year from now. Don't ask how, please. Assuming it's the same as what I know, she would have become a villain and her Quirk is to transform into the person whose blood she ingests."

 _I don't want to tell him he is an anime character in my world... there's no way anyone would be okay after being told they might just be the product of someone else's imagination. I don't need a depressed All Might, thank you very much._

"Also, I was planning on infiltrating the villain organization she would have been a part of so I can be a double agent on that side... I know it's reckless, but I thought it would be really useful for both you and Izuku-chan. Hmm... Ah! Would it help my case to tell you that 'All For One' might be involved?" I finished off my monologue and glanced to All Might to see him making a really serious expression upon hearing All For One's name.

 _Oh my god. That is one scary face you are making All Might, please stop it! Ehehe... maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that? I relaxed and let out too much information because he comforted me so much. Shiiiiit. I might have just really messed things up? Maybe? Just a tiny bit?_ I awkwardly laughed and took a step back.

"U-um, All Might, you're scaring me with that face, so could you relax a little bit? Ehehe...hee?"

"If you can follow the new training plan I make you, I will allow you to infiltrate this villain group you speak of. But! Only alongside going to U.A. with Young Midoriya and you will not be allowed to engage them! Information gathering only! Un. Der. Stood?!" He shoved his finger in my face and jabbed me with each punctuation.

 _Ehhhhheeeeeh?! I'm going to be spread so thin with all of that! And from the sounds of it he's going to make me an even harder training plan than Izuku. I regret this. Help. Someone. Anyone. I'm dying inside. At least... on the bright side, he actually agreed to let me do this... even if he set some ridiculous clear conditions. Well, what's done is done. I suppose I'll just have to do it!_

"Understood! Shishou-chan!"

"Haahahaha~! Good! Good, good! For today, just go help out Young Midoriya! I will write up a **very** special training plan just for you, Young Himiko!"

 _The face he is making right now makes me think I was right about my training being even harder than Izuku's training plan. He might be smiling but he is looking downright evil! Help. He's definitely an S._

* * *

Nearing the end of the day, I remembered to ask All Might about my 'shelter' situation. Or rather, should I stay with Izuku or move in with All Might. As tactfully as possible. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

"So, Shishou-chan. Should I sleep in your bed or Izuku-chan's?"

 _All Might just coughed out so much blood! It's funny but... maybe I shouldn't say such shocking things around him...? At least... not so much. I wouldn't want him to lose too much blood... Oh! I should collect some to test my Quirk! But I have nothing to hold it with... I should get a container and be ready for next time! Making 'evil' plans is always so much fun!_

"H-himiko-san... you shouldn't say things that can be so easily misunderstood..." Izuku complained, letting out a sigh once he finished.

"Eh? But it's fun, Izuku-chan!"

"I think... what Himiko-san means to say is, should she live with you or myself, All Might?"

"H-haaah, I believe it would be best if you stayed with me for the time being." All Might quickly recovered, sharing his answer and reasoning. "We wouldn't want to burden Young Midoriya's mother with supporting an extra teenager, would we?"

"Right! Got it, Shishou-chan!"

 _While it is unfortunate that I won't be able to use Izuku as a body pillow, this is probably for the best. Because All Might knows more about me than Izuku I can be more open around him and discuss sensitive topics at his home when necessary. Ahhh, I'll miss Midoriya-san's cooking... maybe I could go over in my free time and ask her to teach me? Though... maybe All Might will be a surprisingly good cook? I assumed since he's a guy and lives alone, that he eats junk food a lot but he might actually cook his own meals according to his own meal schedule for keeping healthy. Now that I think about it, it wouldn't actually be that farfetched of an idea that All Might cooks for himself. Maybe it won't be a bad idea to get my hopes up? I'm getting a little excited! Alright! Let's do th-_

"-iko? Young Himiko!"

"-is! Eh? Ah sorry, I got lost in thought again, didn't I...?"

"Please try harder to pay attention, Young Himiko..."

If people could sweat drop in real life, I'm sure that All Might would have, at my response. And he probably would be doing so in the future as well. Many times. _Haha. Sorry, Shishou-chan._

"As I was saying, let us walk Young Midoriya home and retrieve your belongings."

"Sir, yes sir!" I mock salute while grinning madly at him.

We quickly left the beach and after grabbing my things from Izuku's house, I said goodbye to both him and his Mom. All Might's house ended up being surprisingly close, only a thirty-minute walk away. Though it took a bit longer as we stopped to buy groceries along the way. Rather, All Might bought groceries while I just looked around at all the junk food, comparing to the brands that I knew. Like Nays chips or 1Up soda. _The usual kinds of alternate junk foods in anime._ Long story short, he bought food and I wasted time. _Teehee._

His place ended up being a bit smaller than Izuku's but since it was only him living here before, I suppose it was actually rather large for just one person. It was a two-bedroom apartment with a living room/kitchenette, and a washroom that had a very large bathtub. And it looks like there was a third room that could have served as a bedroom, but he seemed to have modeled it into something of a study/office. _This place is big enough to fit at least three grown adults. Woah. I'm not sure whether or not this is overkill for the number one hero. They talk about heroes working for money a lot in the manga and anime but they never really say how much they make. I'll just assume this is a modest place for him, since he wanted to stay under the radar until he comes out as being a teacher for U.A. Plus, he wants to hide his true form and he can't be seen coming here in his hero form either. I suppose a regular old apartment would be the last place that the media would look for him... Yeah. This is definitely modest._

"What's the plan now, Shishou-chan?"

"Now, Young Himiko, you can go make this instant-ramen while I continue to make your training plan. Haahahahaha~!"

 _Eh? Instant... ramen? Wasn't I supposed to be... I don't know... on a special meal plan of some sort? Should I think of this as a one-time thing or have my hopes been completely and utterly crushed?_

"S-shishou-chan? Aren't I supposed to be, I don't know, on some kinds of regulated food menu for training? Or something?"

"Perhaps, Young Himiko, but for tonight, we will be having instant-ramen! Because I was craving it."

He winked as he finished his statement. _Ha. Haha. Ok. At least it's something easy to make?_ I proceeded to boil enough water for two servings of the instant-ramen. _Wait. Would All Might only have one? Hmmm. I suppose I'll boil enough water for two more, just in case._ When the water was finished boiling, I poured it into two of the instant-ramen bowls. I assumed he didn't have some special way he wanted it, so I prepared it normally before I brought it over to him. He had situated himself on his couch while writing down a bunch of exercises and other stuff I didn't get a good look at. I saw some lines that look like titles, such as 'Heroine Super Training!' And 'Cultivation for the Top Training Menu!' So, I thought I could safely assume that it was for my training plan.

"I wasn't sure how much you wanted, Shishou-chan, so I boiled enough water for a couple more." I informed him, placing his bowl of instant ramen off to the side of all the papers.

"Thank you. You may want to get to bed early as we will be getting up at 4AM tomorrow. You can have the room at the left side of the hall, all the way down at the end, Young Himiko."

I thanked him before I quickly ate my meal and then left the room, grabbing my nearly empty bag and heading down the hall coming to a stop and turning left at the end of the wall, facing the door to the room he gave me. _Now that I think about it... if I end up staying here long term, I will definitely need to get more clothes._ I entered to find the room was rather plain, much like the Midoriyas' guest room, although with a more western style. There was a single-sized bed up against the left wall, while the head of the bed was against the back wall. At the foot of the bed a desk was positioned against the wall and a dresser across from the bed on the right wall, along with a full body mirror next to that. The room was rather wide... it probably could have fit another two single-sized beds in between the dresser and the bed. _I guess this will be 'My Room' for a while, huh? It looks fancier than my old one to be honest, and it is most definitely larger._ I was usually something of a night owl so I decided that I should follow All Might's advice of going to bed early. _Especially since I can already feel that getting up at 4AM tomorrow will be hell for me_. _And it is getting a bit late..._ I looked at the digital clock placed on the desk. _8:42. Hm. I don't have a change of clothes... should I sleep in them? But then they'll get all wrinkly and everything... maybe just the cardigan? I can wash it while we're out tomorrow. Yeah that sounds good. Goodnight me!_

* * *

 _Why is it always so hard to fall asleep?! I can practically feel the veins on my head bulging. This will probably be the last time for a long while I have trouble falling asleep, but it will still make tomorrow that much harder. Maybe I should try thinking myself to sleep? What's a good topic... food? No that will just make me hungry. My situation? Definitely not, I don't need to be depressed Himiko again so soon. Ah, wait... well it's vaguely related to my situation but I don't think the language barrier will get me depressed. I would hope not at least. Yeah, that sounds fine._

 _Language, huh? I overlooked it because I was worrying about other things earlier but... How can I speak Japanese?! Or could it be that I'm speaking English and it's automatically translated to Japanese for them? And it seems everyone else is automatically translated to English in my head since I can't tell the difference between when All Might is speaking in English or Japanese... Ughhh. This is so confusing! I mean it's useful... but, how? Something to do with how I got here? A Quirk? Something else? Hmmm. Could it be something to do with this_ world _specifically? Or... maybe because I am in Toga's body I automatically... understood Japanese? That sounds... a bit farfetched... but, maybe? Crap... I can feel my eyes starting to droop... I need... to come back to this. If I... can figure it out it... could end up... being really handy... tomorrow... I'll... definitely remember... yeah... tomorrow..._

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I ended up using Shishou-chan! I hope it doesn't seem too out of place, I rather like it to be honest**

 **/**

 **I tried to slim down a lot of the unnecessary scenes without cutting them out completely, I hope it worked out okay. Ahh, I always feel so self-conscious when writing one of these author notes.**

 **Hmmm, what else...? What. Else? Oh! I was thinking of doing something of a training montage for the ten months period but spreading it out over a couple of chapters with one or two events during the training period. Or should I just get it over with? I've kind of started writing it but I can wrap it up quicker than planned if no one wants it a bit spread out. Aghhh! I'll just put up a poll and hope for the best!**

 **Umm, I think that's it. Haha. Sorry if it became a bit long. Oh! I didn't include the body pillow wake-up reaction at Izuku's but I'll make an omake of it! Let me know if you want more of these? Hehe. Now! Off to write the omake and next chapter!**

* * *

Omake: Body Pillow Reaction

I could feel a squeezing sensation on my chest as I slowly began to wake up.

"nn... Hya!"

 _Eh? What? This didn't happen yesterday though? I didn't expect Izuku to be the type to grope a girl while they're sleeping... Or is he still asleep? I can't tell since somehow, I became the body pillow. Even though he was supposed to be my body pillow! Hmph! I can definitely feel a vein bulging on my forehead. I know this is my own fault but I still didn't expect to be groped... Since it's already happened though, I might as well use this to my advantage and get an extra good reaction out of him. Hopefully?_

"Izuku-chan... Oi, Izuku-chan!"

"H... uh? Five more minutes, Mom..."

"I'm not your mom and I would like you to stop groping my chest, Izuku-chan." I could feel Izuku stiffen behind me as he snapped awake and became aware of what he was doing.

"Huh? Eh? What?! G-g-g-g-g-g-groping? I'm no- Oh my god, I am so sorry Himiko-san! No wait, more importantly why are you in my bed again!?"

"Body pillow."

I pointed at him while giving my best deadpan expression. _Oh! He was starting to blush a little before but now he's gone full blown tomato! And his eyes look like they're about to burst out of his head! In fact, it looks like his 'I'm Deku' face. Heeheehee. His reactions are always so fun!_ I pulled his hands off of my chest since he seemed to have lost all motor function due to information overload, or at least something similar. _I don't want to give his mom a heart attack so I guess I'll end it here..._ I started to get up from the bed only for Izuku to start backing away from me. Pulling the blanket that I happen to be standing on with him. I fell over on top of him and he tried to catch me by my shoulders. Proceeding to grope me. Again. _Eh? Was this that kind of anime? Izuku is a lucky pervert? Nai wa~, this situation is Nai wa~. I'm out. See ya!_ I stood up and rushed out of the room and straight into the bathroom. _That was way more than I signed up for. Ahhh! So embarrassing! I'm just going to pretend this never happened._ I could still hear Izuku freaking out in his room. _Maybe... I should wait a while longer before going out... haha._

In the end Izuku couldn't look me straight in the face until we reached the beach park. And his mom was giving us funny looks during breakfast. _Sorry! Midoriya-san! Ehehe... maybe I shouldn't use Izuku as a body pillow...? Eh, whatever. Ah! I can see All Might!_ I ran ahead to reach him before Izuku so that I could experience Izuku trying to pull him for the first time. _This should be fun!_

* * *

 **Bit ly/2MvdXDe**

 **Leave a review telling me what you think 'Nai wa~' is reference to! O-only if you want to, of course. Ehehe.**

 **Bit ly/2MvdXDe**

 **Updated 10/17/2018**


	4. Chapter 3: Settling in with Shishou-chan

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited and followed:** Thank you very much!

 **E-kingmoney18:** Thanks for leaving a review! I have a lot that I hope to do with this story so I'm glad it's off to a good start. I was a little nervous that I spilled the beans to All Might a little too early, so thank you for letting me know it was good! *blushes*

 **Swordman21:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it, originally, I wasn't sure whether or not I should make her go to U.A. but as I was writing it just kind of came out and I went with it. Haha. I can't see how many chapters you said it should be, but I was planning on doing 2-4 chapters not too long and hopefully not too short.

This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 3: Settling in with Shishou-chan!

 **Set·tle(sedl):** begin to feel comfortable or established in a new home, situation, or job.

* * *

 _All Might wasn't joking about that 4AM wake up call._ Right at four on the dot, he had burst into my room screaming 'It is time to wake up! For you will be training today!'. _I feel like he's the kind of person who would record himself saying that, and then go and make it the alarm tone on my phone. Who am I kidding? I know he is the kind of person to do that. In fact, he probably already has. I should probably put a password on my phone..._

I jumped out of bed and headed straight into the bathroom across the hall, not forgetting to bring my clothes with me. I didn't expect him to give me too much time to bathe so I quickly washed up and rinsed off within ten minutes. I threw my cardigan into the washer before getting dressed, and pulled my hair into a twintails style. I brushed my teeth before heading out to the living room, where All Might was waiting for me. _It seems he had a bath before I even got up. He's sparkling. Like crazy. And he buffed up into his hero form the second I walked into the room. I can see the smoke still dissipating. Is he trying to look cool? It's kind of adorable how hard he tries when he's with students, maybe watching him like this at U.A. will be fun?_ _Assuming I get in, of course. Even if doing so many things at once will be plenty stressful, if I can think of going to U.A. as stress relief it will probably be pretty fun! Heheehee~._

He handed me a cup with something greenish-brown and a gooey consistency inside of it. _Is it... bubbling? Eh? Am I supposed to drink this?_ I looked at him inquisitively and he started nodding while his smile grew to even larger proportions than usual. _I_ am _supposed to drink it. Did he make it look like this on purpose?_ I feel a chill run up and down my spine, causing me to twitch and shiver briefly. _I can only hope it doesn't taste as bad as it looks._

I gulped it down and... _it... could have been worse? At least I didn't vomit?_ I looked towards the counter and saw some egg shells, banana peels and some green leaf-type stuff. _So... it tastes like he just threw in some raw eggs, bananas, and... is that a chunk of bread I see floating around? It tasted about as good as it sounded. But at least the eggs seem to be mixed in so it wasn't too bad...? Hm. Thinking about it, I'm actually very surprised I didn't throw up, considering my relatively bad gag reflex. Maybe Toga's was just that much better than mine? It doesn't seem all that important so I'll think about this at a later date. In other words, I'll completely forget about it for the next few weeks at least._

"Alright! Let us be off to meet Young Midoriya!"

"...right! Shishou-chan!"

 _Maybe, if I act extra excited, I'll feel more energetic for this day full of undoubtedly torturous exercise? Haha. Right..._ We left the apartment at a normal walking pace thankfully, though I'm not sure if that was because it wouldn't be necessary to exercise before we get to the beach park or because he wanted to talk to me before we arrived. _At least, I think he wants to talk to me... probably about my training plan._ When I looked over to him, he smirked and pulled out a stack of pages stapled together. _That can't all be for me can it?_ I read the headline: 'Aim for the Top; Heroine Cultivation Plan!' _Oh my god, it has to be at least fifty pages thick! How did he have time to write all of this?!_ I flipped through the pages and let out a sigh of relief when I saw that this covered the whole ten months. As in, it was only about one page for a day's work and the latter pages are just slowly upgrading the weights and such once I reach certain benchmarks. I stopped on the last page. _Eh? I didn't completely read all the exercises but how did it get to that?! By the end of ten months he expects me to be able to dodge his punches and projectiles thrown by him at an 85% success rate?! I'd practically be on my way to already being a top hero at that point?! And he wants me to be able to carry him while running? He's five times my weight! He... he wasn't kidding when he said this was going to be hard... I kind of don't want to read anymore, I feel like I will just get even more depressed... this... this is definitely harder than Izuku's training schedule... haha. Hahahahaha._ I started hysterically laughing while we continued walking to the beach park. All Might was giving me a funny look as I continued to laugh. I did my best to stop laughing before I opened my mouth.

"Don't worry, Shishou-chan, this sweat coming out of my eyes is definitely because of how hard I was laughing. Definitely not because I think you're trying to kill me under the guise of training. Ahahahaaahahaa~."

 _I'm not crying. Not at all, you know?_ We arrived at the beach park after my little outburst. _There were no tears involved. At all._ Izuku wasn't there yet so I guessed we were a bit early. I flipped back to the first page and compared it to the end, it wasn't nearly as bad. _Let's see here... cleaning with Izuku, running, swimming, lunch, cleaning while All Might patrols the town, and returning home at 5PM. All with weights, but I don't think he would start me off with more than I could handle... right? Looks like I'm going to be helping Izuku with the cleaning a lot during the early stages... and then he put some time for studying in there before bed. Joy. I love studying. Insert sarcasm here._

 _At least I don't have to go to school... well, Izuku will be at school studying during the weekdays so he won't be working as much but... he probably needs that physical break in there. Especially with the likelihood of him overworking himself. I hope Toga was already as athletic as she was a year from now... I guess it's time to put these hopes to the test._ After Izuku arrived All Might made me wear five-kilogram weights on my wrists and ankles. _What, am I supposed to be Rock Lee?! Ugh._

It was hard to move and so when Izuku and I started cleaning up the trash my pace was only about half of his. After a few hours it was running 200m laps and 100m sprints while Izuku left for school. The laps went relatively slowly but since I was carrying almost half my own weight, I don't think All Might expected me to be very fast. He coached me while I ran and told me to take breaks when I looked like I was about to collapse. _And this is supposed to be the easiest page on that training plan of his. Haha._

When it came to swimming he told me to only go elbow deep, since I wouldn't be able to swim right off the bat. He told me to just wade through the water and only swim if I felt I would be able to without sinking. _That makes sense, I suppose._ Though he fully expected me to be able to swim with weights once I get further into the training. _Hopefully not too many..._

Once it was time for lunch we sat on the fence of the pier and he brought out what looked to be a... _homemade bento?_ I opened it up to find an actual bento with rice and a bunch of side dishes that, while I didn't know what they were, they definitely looked good. After last night and this morning, I had all but given up hope at the thought of getting a home cooked meal while I lived with All Might. I immediately dug in after thanking him for the meal. _Mmmmmm~. After all that physical work, I feel like I'm in heaven._

"Did Shishou-chan cook all of this himself?"

"Haaahaha... ha~." He cut himself off with a sigh. "Actually, I asked Young Midoriya if he could get his mother to make this for us. It's a bit embarrassing, but before now I usually just ate bento from convenience stores. Which is why I set aside some days to serve as both your breaks and for us to learn how to cook the meals on your training plan together, Young Himiko!" He exclaimed.

"I see... well, it would be a useful skill for the both of us, wouldn't it?" I conceded. "By the way, is it okay if I go shopping soon? Since I don't have any clothes or any other necessities... and I should probably look for some kind of job to do, so I can pay some form of rent and for my own things. Ah. But will I even have time for that? Hmhm... things to decide... things to deci-"

All Might coughed, interrupting my rambling, before continuing to talk once he saw I was finished. "Slow down, Young Himiko. Is this what you're always thinking like whenever you space out...? To answer your questions, you could say that you are paying me back by becoming someone capable of supporting my successor, so no monetary compensation is necessary. There is also the fact that you're still a child and I couldn't, in good conscience, make you get a job to pay me back. Besides, if you stay living with me after I retire as a hero, you could always pay the rent after you go pro! This is what I would call a Win/Win situation. Hahahaa~! As for clothes and necessities, we can end training a bit early today and go get whatever you need."

"Eh?! Really? Thank you! Really, Shishou-chan, I have no idea what I'd do without you! And... yes, that is what it's always like inside my head. Haha. Um, if we're going to end early shouldn't we let Izuku-chan know that we won't be here this afternoon?"

"I suppose we could... but it would be fine to go shopping after we finish eating and be back before Young Midoriya finishes school for the day. It won't take that long to get what you need will it?" He inquired.

"Ah, no just clothes and some things for hygiene. That's all I need for right now." I confirmed, mentally checking over what I needed.

"Yes! We will leave immediately, Young Himiko!"

"Eh?" He grabbed me by my arm after changing into his hero form and then jumped, launching us across town.

 _Eh!? I thought we were going to leave_ after _we finished eating? And was it really necessary to change forms and jump over everything? Couldn't we have just walked like normal people?!_ The wind pressure was really hurting my face so I pulled myself closer to All Might and buried my face in the back of his shirt.

After we landed on a roof in what I assume was the shopping district, he changed back to his true form, leaving me to stand next to him slightly dazed. After giving me a moment to regain my bearings we made our way down the building's staircase. _I have no idea where we are so I'll just follow All Might. Ah. Now that I think about it... couldn't I have just ordered what I needed online? It's too late to worry about that now though._ When we got down to street level, he led us to a pharmacy, where I bought all the hygiene products that I needed. _I'm not going to tell you what though. That's a girl special secret, you know? Winky face._ Once All Might finished paying, we left the store and headed to a clothing store that happened to be a couple of blocks away. _Just so happened to be right there? Isn't All Might new in town? Did he research this expecting me to ask? That's so sly, Shishou-chan!_ I got a few plain shirts, skirts, and jean shorts, as well as some thigh-high socks. I also grabbed some training shorts and a tank-top as well as a couple training bras and regular underwear. _This is probably enough for now, and when I need anything else I can just get it then. Although, I would've liked to spend some time finding cute clothes..._

After we finished shopping, we started to head back to the beach park, so we could be there before Izuku. The walk back plus the shopping only ended up taking about an hour and a half, so we still had about another hour before Izuku was going to show up. _Maybe I should have spent more time on clothes..._ All Might decided to go on a quick patrol around the city in his hero form and told me to keep cleaning the beach until he got back. I decided to change into the tank-top and shorts for while I was moving the trash, so I looked for a public washroom and changed in there. When I made it back to the part of the beach we were currently cleaning, I put on the weights he was having me wear earlier in the morning. In the end, I only moved a small portion before Izuku got there and All Might wasn't very far behind him in returning.

We spent the next couple of hours cleaning until we left for home at five. We walked Izuku back to his place and when we got there he ran in before coming back out with his mother and a booklet with 'Recipes' written on the front. _Ohhhh. So, we were going to learn how to cook from his mom's recipe book? I guess? Wait... Wasn't Midoriya-san not supposed to meet All Might until after he retired? Um. Did I screw this up? Well... It's not like she_ knows _that it's All Might, so maybe it's okay?_

"Hi, Midoriya-san!"

"Hello, Toga-chan. And who is this with you?"

"Ah. Well, he's, um, h-" I stuttered, searching for an excuse.

"I am her guardian. Thank you for taking care of her the past few days. You helped us out a bunch by making us lunch and giving us this recipe book, so I must thank you for that as well." He bowed deeply while thanking her.

"Eh? _Guardian?_ Ah, yeah, lunch was delicious, Midoriya-san!"

"I want to thank your daughter for taking care of my Izuku as well, um..."

"Ah, Yagi Toshinori."

" _D-d-d-daughter...!_ " _I-is that the story we're going with...? Eh? Um. What. I guess we have the same hair color... kind of?_

"Yagi-san, then. I hope our children continue to get along well!"

"Of course, and I am training Young Midoriya as well, so I will be sure to take good care of him myself as well."

 _He's... totally going along with it. I feel like my soul is leaving my body. What is happening. I don't even... I'll just... nod along to whatever he says and leave it all to him. I can't think properly right now._

"Trai... ning? For what?"

"To become a hero, of course! I may not look it now, but I was quite the hero in my prime."

"Eh? But... Izuku... doesn't have a Quirk...?"

"He does. He just needs to train, and I will be facilitating that."

I looked towards Izuku who started spouting excuses about how he had a Quirk now. _Even though he doesn't. Yet. I feel like I've heard some of these excuses before... Isn't this... the explanation he gave his mother originally? Did he and All Might already talk about that...? I thought it happened during the tournament arc though? I'll ask him later._ Izuku looked back and forth between all of us at a crazy speed. _Woah. His head looks like it's about to fly off. He's definitely just as confused about all of this as I am._

"Is that... so? Isn't that great, Izuku!"

She started bawling and hugged Izuku. _Well, It's probably for the best? Since she's going to be supporting him. Maybe? I don't see how this could mess things up too badly... Ah. All Might looks really uncomfortable. Are we going to leave now?_ We said goodbye to Izuku and his mom as well as thanking them again, and then we headed home. For dinner, we learned how to make curry together. A lot of it. _I suppose I know what we'll be eating for the next few days..._

Once we finished eating All Might handed me a bunch of text books and told me to go study. _Geh. I hate studying... but, I probably need this. Therefore! I shall go study. I guess._ I studied for the entrance exams for the next hour, which felt like it went surprisingly well. _Hm? Normally when I study it feels like it goes in one ear and out the other but... it feels like I'm actually... learning? Maybe? Or am I just imagining things? If it's only this much studying I think I can handle it though. As long as he doesn't increase the amount I need to study, expect perfect marks on the test, or anything like that. That would just be asking for the impossible. I should probably figure out the minimum passing grade... For now, I guess I will aim for an 80%…_

 _Ahh... I feel so tired... It's no surprise I'm so exhausted after all the work I did today._ I put my studying materials away inside of my desk and headed to the washroom to take a bath. I washed and rinsed myself quickly before throwing the clothes I wore for the day into the washer. Once I finished drying off, I headed straight to bed and immediately passed out.

* * *

The next morning went relatively the same as the previous one, the only difference being that I was woken by my phone alarm. That he had set to his voice, saying 'For morning is here!' Over and over again. _I freaking knew it._

Over the next two weeks we settled into a schedule of training, cleaning and learning how to cook. At the end of each week All Might increased the weights I was wearing by ten-kilos overall. _At this rate I'll be up to carrying his weight shortly after we hit the halfway point on these ten months._ While it was tough, since the weights were only increasing gradually, I felt like it wasn't so bad. At the beginning of the third week of May as well as the third week of training I regretted my thoughts of it being not so bad.

* * *

"Eh? Could you... repeat that, Shishou-chan?"

"Yes! Today we start your evasion training! You had better dodge everything that I throw, or you'll be bruising for the next few weeks to come. Haahahahaha~!"

He said, while giving me his trademark smirk and a thumb up, as though he didn't just say something ridiculous. _I mean, I knew it was coming, but I didn't think that it would be this soon! Such misfortune... He's really into this too though, isn't h-_ I felt something light and made of some kind of metal hit me in the head. _-Ow. I guess we're starting already. What did he even throw... is that... that's a used soda can. I really hope that didn't spill in my hair._ I slapped my cheeks and shook my head. _Now isn't the time to be vain, Himiko. I need to dodge everything he throws at me! Un! Me fifteen seconds from now, I leave it in your hands!_

 _Why didn't I spend that time trying to –Ow- think of a strategy!_ After the soda can, All Might started to throw heavier things, and he threw them **a lot** harder. Everything from empty bottles to tires to barrels and any other trash I could possibly think of. I dodged as best I could, using other trash piles for cover, but I was still hit a few times on my back and sides by empty bottles. _Luckily nothing too large has hit me, but I'll still be nursing some crazy bruises later._

The evasion training was intense. If I stopped for even a moment to catch my breath, the next thing I knew a fridge or something of similar size would come flying my way. All the exercise up until now had been tough but, compared to All Might throwing things at me, it was a piece of cake. _And he's even taking it easy on me right now... I can't even imagine what it's going to be like when he starts getting serious. And we're going to be continuing to increase my weights on top of this..._

There was a sudden lapse in projectiles and I watched him like a hawk, waiting for him to throw the next piece of trash, from my position behind a pile of trash about twenty meters away. _If I can predict where he'll throw something, it'll be that much easier to dodge, so I won't take my eyes off of him!_ At least, that was what I thought, until I was hit in the back even though he wasn't moving. _Owwww!_ I looked to the ground behind me to see he had thrown a boomerang. _Why was something like this even in here?! Ahhhh, it stings! Apparently, I need to be aware of things coming from behind me too. In which case I should be watching out for things from above and below too, just in case._

I ran to another pile, while still keeping an eye on All Might. He hadn't thrown anything again so I checked my surroundings to see if he threw something else that I was unaware of. _Nothing...?_ I looked back to All Might and immediately got smacked in the face by a bottle. _Ow. He must have been waiting for me to look away, that damn S! I need to be able to be aware of what he's doing at all times for when he throws something but at the same time, I need to watch my surroundings. He called it evasion training but it's also strategy and awareness training too, isn't it? I guess I'll just have to improve even more! But, first things first. I need to dodge that tire that's flying straight at me~!_

Over the next few hours we continued the evasion training, taking a ten-minute break after each hour. In the end I felt like I was just one giant bruise, that was sporting another few giant bruises. _This portion of training is going to be the real hell. And I still need to clean more today as well as continuing this schedule every single day. Haha. I was kidding about the whole S thing but maybe he actually is?_ By the time Izuku arrived my bruises were starting to show and he freaked out about it.

"H-himiko-san?! What happened? Are you alright?! We should get you to a hospital!"

"Calm down, Izuku-chan, these are just bruises, nothing's broken."

"Bruises?! How did you get so many that your whole body is starting to look purple?!"

"Ahaha... well, I started the next portion of my training?"

"We started her evasion training today, Young Midoriya."

 _Holy crap where did he come from!? Actually, he was there the whole time! What was he waiting for?! Or does he just like leaving me to handle the awkward conversations...?_

"Evasion training...? What was she evading that would make her look like that?!"

"Well... I'm not sure how I should answer that so I leave it in your hands, Shishou-chan!"

 _I ran away. Sorry! All Might!_ I started cleaning closer to the water so I could stay out of the potentially awkward conversation. _I'm not sure what he's telling him but I can see the color draining out of Izuku's face from all the way over here! Amazing reactions as always! As expected of Izuku. Fumu._ After they finished their conversation All Might left the beach park for some reason or another, while Izuku came over to help me clean.

"Are you sure you're fine after trying to avoid all that trash All Might threw at you?"

 _Ah. So, he told him the truth after all, huh? Well, I suppose he doesn't plan on hiding much from his precious successor and this would be something rather minor. I guess I was overthinking it, since this would totally look like abuse back in my world._

"Yup! As long as I don't try to push myself too hard I'll be good for the rest of the day. Besides this is a lesson in itself! If I don't want to be hurt, I should just never be hit! If I think of it like that I can stay plenty motivated!"

 _Besides, I've already decided to do it, so even if it gets a little hard, I'll do my best to see it through. Because compared to what I know is coming, and what is likely to be even beyond that in the future, this really is only a little. It still stings though. Owie._ Izuku looked at me with a dumbfounded expression. _Maybe he thought I wasn't as motivated as he was? Or something?_

"We have to work many times harder than everyone else, right Izuku-chan?"

"O-of course!"

 _Hoho~? His eyes are sparkling a bit. Was he just thinking something like 'she's amazing' or something like that? Well. I am pretty amazing. Okay! That's enough narcissism. I need to calm myself, I could have easily imagined it or it could have just been the sunlight reflections off of his eyes. Yeah, something like that. I can't go and get cocky now, I still have a very long way to go. Besides, even if he was thinking something like that, he thinks plenty of people are amazing. So maybe he's just looking at me in a new light since he thought I was always joking around not taking anything seriously? Probably. I mean even if_ I _know that I'm not just playing around how is_ he _suppose-Ow- okay then. Pay attention when I'm carrying things or I might drop them on my feet. Got it._

We didn't really talk much while we were cleaning after that. All Might returned about a half hour later with a bunch of plastic bags. He beckoned me over to him, so I quickly finished dragging the piece of trash I was carrying off of the beach.

"You're done for the day, Young Himiko. Just treat your bruises with the supplies I got and I'll go over to coach Young Midoriya."

 _Ohhh! So that's what he was doing. So considerate. Or would this be guilt? I'm not really sure, so I'm not going to think about it._

"Thank you, Shishou-chan."

I took the plastic bags from him and sat down on the steps leading down to the beach from the road. _Let's see what we got here~. A bunch of cold compresses, gauze, and water. And some energy bars for snacks. I started with washing off the few cuts and scrapes I received before bandaging them and tying them off. As for the bruises... I don't have enough hands to hold cold compresses to all of them at once so I'll place on one at a time and tie them on with the extra gauze._

For the next hour I just sat on the steps watching Izuku clean while All Might encouraged him. Once they were finished for the day, they came back over to me and I offered the plastic bags with the leftover supplies in them. All Might took the bag and tossed us each one of the energy bars before opening one for himself. We slowly started to make our way home after saying goodbye to Izuku. It took a little longer than usual, since I was walking slowly due to all of my bruises and All Might was keeping pace with me. When we got to the front of the building his apartment was in I saw that there was an elderly woman with a cane pacing around looking rather annoyed. _Is she lost?_

"Oh! Chiyo-san! Thank you for coming." _He knows her? I guess I'll let them catch up and I'll just stand here like the raging ball of awkwardness that I am._

"Right... is that the patient there?"

"Ah yes, this is Young Himiko, who I have been taking care of."

"And that's why she looks like a grape?" She accused him while pointing in my direction. "You really should be taking it easier on a young girl like her."

"Sorry, Sorry! But this is necessary. It's why I asked if you could come over every night for dinner from now on."

"Yes, yes, Mr. Overzealous Teacher-sama." The old lady walked over to me while teasing All Might.

 _I feel like I recognize her and the way she talks..._ When she arrived next to me her lips stretched and landed on my cheek. _Eh? Isn't this...? Oh! Wow, he really is thoughtful isn't he, getting Recovery Girl to come here for me. Every night too, if I'm to believe their conversation. I guess that's one worry ticked off my list. Though, I'm really starting to get sleepy, the anime really wasn't kidding about how tiring this is._

"Um, it's nice to meet you, miss..."

"You can call me whatever you like, Himiko-san, was it?"

"Yes! Then~... how about Chiyo-baa-chan! And baa-chan for short!"

"Yes, yes, whatever you like Himiko- **tan**."

She smirked while saying so and I smirked back because it was the first time since coming here someone confronted my playfulness head on. _I like her, she was fine in the show, but it never showed too much of her. I'm glad she's a fun person, I feel like we'll be getting along well! Heeheehee. Thinking back on it she always had a pretty sharp tongue too, didn't she?_

"I think we're going to get along great, baa-chan!"

"This one has got spunk, Toshinori. Make sure you keep her."

All Might just stared at the two of us like we had sprouted an extra head or something. _I forgot how good his reactions are when you truly surprise him. I should make a memento!_ I pulled out my phone and took a picture of him while is eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. He had opened the door while Chiyo was healing me, so the two of us headed in. As I passed by All Might I push his jaw closed while giggling. _I hope every dinner with her is going to be like this, I just can't stop giggling at the look on his face!_

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I intended to release this chapter on Friday but I caught a cold... Sorry!**

 **I'm not really sure if I wrote Chiyo well... but I did my best!**

 **I feel like I have an issue with switching between past and present tense and end up confusing myself while I'm writing. Not fun.**

 **I'm planning on writing ahead a couple of chapters so I don't need to rush to finish them, as well as slowing down how often I release them, so that I don't burn myself out. Though I'll still aim for 1 chapter a week minimum! Thank you all again for the support!**

 **Updated 10/17/2018**


	5. Chapter 4: Guardian

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited and followed:** Thank you very much!

 **E-kingmoney18:** Haha, I wanted to make it seem like All Might had just grabbed whatever was lying around in the kitchen and shoved it into a blender. I'm glad you agree with me on my decision to not rush, I want to see this through to the finish! And thank you for the well wishes!

 **SSJ-Jolt:** This is legit how my mind works. It's not quite as cluttered and confusing as the real thing though... I think. I wonder what that says about me? Haha.

This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 4: Guardian.

 **Guard·i·an (ɡärdēən):** a defender, protector, or keeper.

* * *

Over the next three months the training steadily increased in difficulty. Though it was mainly just the weights I was wearing. Those first few weeks after we started evasion training, I felt like I had died and gone to hell. Although the injuries never lasted thanks to Chiyo coming over every night, I still felt especially exhausted every morning, thanks to the stamina her Quirk would drain. I started to get hit less, even with the increasing weights, and as time dragged on I could definitely feel the improvements in my physical capabilities. _All Might did start making me wear the weights 24/7 after I started to dodge more though..._ While they were likely at a significant amount, I didn't feel too much difference between when we started and now, since the weights had been gradually increased.

In fact, I could move a little faster than when we started, even though I was probably carrying something like double my own weight. _Haaahahaha~ I bet I could even out-speed All Might at this point! I'm just kidding, please don't make me do it, I would lose horribly, pleasepleaseplease_! I also learned to never be overconfident. Ever. It was as though he could hear my thoughts and every time I got even a little cocky he would hit me extra hard on his next throw. Sometimes those specific bruises wouldn't even be fully healed after getting treated by Chiyo!

The schedule stayed mostly the same until the last week of May, when All Might started to go somewhere between the time that Izuku left for school, and when the two of us would eat lunch. I wasn't completely sure what he was doing, but I wasn't too worried about it, since I was sure he could handle whatever it was fine on his own. That was until the first week of August, after we finished training for the day, when he decided to spring the big surprise on me.

"I'm going to be officially adopting you as your guardian, Young Himiko."

"What."

 _What._

 _What? Um...?! I knew that he had used that excuse with Izuku's mom but I didn't think he'd do it for real?! Ummm?! I think my brain is short circuiting._

"I have already filed the necessary court forms and we will be going to a court hearing tomorrow."

"H... uh?"

 _Okay...? Okay? Okay. So. How does this even work?! Now that I think about it, what ever happened to Toga's parents?! You would think that they would call their daughter if she hadn't returned from school in a few months! And even then, would they accept some stranger just coming in and taking her? I mean, personally I think it's probably better this way but still. Thinking about it is just making me spiral myself into confusion, so I am going to just ignore everything he said for now._

The rest of the evening went by in a flash. With Chiyo healing me, All Might and I making dinner, the three of us eating together, followed by myself going to study and finally having a bath before going to bed. Just like any other day. Completely exhausting. _Sleep. I need it. Put me to sleep instantly, bed. Please._

* * *

After sleeping on it, I decided to just go along with All Might's decision instead of getting all confused. _I mean, it's not like anything's going to change from what we've been doing up until now. It'll just be officially recognized. No need to worry about pointless things. In fact, I could even get excited about this. Yeah! Court hearing, here I come!_

We had a quick breakfast before heading out at 9AM. We walked through the busier parts of the city before arriving at the Chenini District Court, which happened to be a couple blocks away from Tatooin Station. _Go figure._ The hearing went by quickly, since All Might had already pretty much handled everything, and it was just legally necessary for me to be informed and present. Though some of my questions were answered. It seems Toga's parents were killed by a villain when she was younger. And it was kind of the hero's fault for barging in during a hostage situation, her being the hostage and her parents had come to negotiate. The villain had likely killed her parents thinking they had told the hero about the negotiations and were planning on getting him caught. _Well, considering the outcome, I can see how it would lead to her blaming the hero._ _At least I assume that's how Toga viewed it and why she went a little crazy in the head. She was being held by a villain that liked to cut people and watch them bleed, after all. Hmm? I'm not really sure how I feel about that. I know that would be traumatic, but would it really make a young girl want to go around draining people of their blood...?_

Luckily, this also confirmed for me that Toga hadn't quite yet become a villain. There didn't seem to be any issues with the case other than that, and the judge accepted it rather easily. They gave me the choice to keep my last name or take on All Might's but I decided to think on it. _Taking his name would be cool and all but 'Yagi Himiko' just doesn't quite have the same ring to it as 'Toga Himiko'. Though I'm leaning towards taking Yagi, since, while it doesn't sound quite as awesome, for all intents and purposes I am not 'Toga'._ They gave a me a one-week time limit so I will probably decide in the next couple of days.

We went to a family restaurant for lunch and I got a club sandwich. _Mmmm~. Thinking back on it, wasn't that my chance to do an 'Ace Attorney' reference?! Damn it~! I'm going to hide my disappointment by eating this food as violently as possible! Not really though._ We took our time eating, since All Might told me we were going to take the day off of training, considering we had plenty of time until Izuku showed up at the beach park. Before we left the restaurant, he asked me if there was anything I wanted to do, since we still had a couple of hours to kill. _If you talk about things a teenage girl wants to do, it has got to be that right? Shopping! This will be a good chance for me to get some more clothes. Especially with him being my guardian now, he practically_ has _to get me more. Not that he_ actually _has to, but since he offered, I'll definitely take advantage of it!_

We ended up clothes shopping until the last minute. _It was definitely worth it to pull him into that lingerie shop! He just stood in the corner trying not to look at anything, and then a clerk came up to him asking if he was a pervert! Of course, I went in and saved him but it was still hilarious to watch. All Might, the pervert. Pffft. Ahhh. That was a good laugh._ I ended up buying a few dresses and tights at one of the clothing stores as well as some more shorts, skirts and training tops. _At this rate I'm going to make him go broke_... _Well, maybe not since I don't actually know how much he makes._ So, I decided that I probably shouldn't get anything more. While there were still plenty of things I **wanted** , there was nothing that I really **needed**. We ended up arriving at the beach park about fifteen minutes after Izuku since I spent so much time though.

The rest of the day went about the same as usual, just with me cheering on Izuku instead of actually helping him. _Soon I'll be helping with that less and less until I'm not cleaning anymore at all, so Izuku will be finishing it himself the same as he would have originally._ Dinner was also fun since Chiyo was teasing All Might about becoming my official guardian. _Yeah... I think I'll take his name. I feel like it will be more 'me' than keeping Toga's name. And thinking about it, 'Yagi Toshinori' isn't any catchier than 'Yagi Himiko'. Yup! I'll let him know first thing after waking up tomorrow, so he can go fill out whatever paperwork is needed for it._

* * *

The next morning, I informed him of my decision as we were leaving the house, and he said he would go to fill out the necessary paperwork after Izuku had left for school. Once we arrived at the beach, he handed me a plastic bottle of 'V9 Tomato Juice'. _Ew. There's nothing wrong with tomato juice but just, ew. No thanks._ I shook my head as fast as I could to indicate my distaste.

"Thanks for the gesture, Shishou-chan, but I don't really like tomato juice."

"Oh. No, this is for you to practice with your Quirk. Instead of helping clean in the mornings I'm advancing you onto Quirk training now. At the very least we can extend your Quirk so you can stay in another form for longer with less blood."

"Ohh! Then, thank you very much, Shishou-chan!"

I take the bottle from him and take a small gulp before putting it in my bag. _This is also gross. I'm not sure if I prefer the taste of iron over tomatoes... but this is one taste I'll have to get used to. Ah. But it absorbs my clothes when I transform doesn't it...? Um. When in doubt, ask an adult? Maybe?! I'm totally not an exhibitionist! I swear!_

"S-shishou-chan... about the whole thing with my Quirk absorbing my clothes...?"

He coughed into his fist awkwardly before answering. "Right. I brought a changing tent, I packed it into your bag last night so you can set that up and use it." As he finished, I realized he had actually coughed out blood, seeing it leak down is fist to his forearm.

 _I wasn't expecting him to cough out blood from that. Was he imagining dirty things? Oh, you naughty All Might, you. Haha. As if, he probably just thought of what would have happened if a passerby had seen him with me after my clothes were all gone or something. That would not paint a pretty image. Hmm. Didn't that one third-year have his hair weaved into his costume or something, so he didn't end up naked? I should probably ask about getting that for mine at some point. Food for thought._

I set up the tent by the stairs since we'd cleared out a lot of the immediate trash after getting onto the beach. We, or rather it was going to be mostly Izuku now, still had a lot to clean out going down the beach in either direction though. It was a rather large tent to be honest, it would be big enough for All Might in his muscle form with room to spare. It was closed on all sides with a zipper going down the middle of one of them, which I left facing the water. I went inside and took off all of my clothes. _I'm not really sure how this works... what happens to the clothes when they are absorbed? Are they gone forever or something? Ah. But wasn't there that one time she stayed dressed after turning back? Maybe I can train the Quirk to not absorb the clothes!_

With that in mind, I put my underwear back on. _I should probably get a bunch of disposable swimsuits for future training sessions... First off though... How the heck do I transform?! Umm. Transform! Henshin! Robots in disguise! Super Saiyan Mode! Combine!_ I struck a pose with each mental exclamation. _This... isn't working. Ummm. Should I ask All Might? Hopefully he won't tell me to clench my buttocks and yell 'Smash!'. Though it would be a little funny._ I stuck just my head out of the opening after unzipping it and called out for him.

"Shishou-chan! Shi~shou~chan~! Shishou-chan~!" Both he and Izuku turned to face me in confusion but neither of them came over. I stuck out my arm and waved for him to come over. He began fidgeting in place. _Wow. He really doesn't want to come over, does he? Fine. If that's how he wants to play._

"If you don't come over here, then I'll just have to go over there! Completely naked!"

 _Heh. That should get him to come over quick._ Izuku's face went completely red and All Might immediately ran over to the tent and lightly glared at me. _Hey, you're the one that wouldn't come over. Don't look at me like that._ He sighed heavily before speaking.

"Haaaa~. Please don't do things like that, Young Himiko."

"I had to get you over here somehow, didn't I? Besides I decided to try and train my Quirk to not absorb my clothes. Hopefully. So, I'm wearing underwear at least!"

"...and don't yell things like that out either. Please. I feel like you're taking years off of my life."

"Don't worry so much, I'm going to make sure you live a long life, to the point that I'll be changing your diapers when you're too old. Or at least, Izuku will be."

I winked with that statement hoping he got the message I was trying to convey. _Well, even if he doesn't get it, I plan to make it a reality. Even if I can never make it home, as long as I have my goals and... family, I feel like I can live a good life here. Because though we might not be related at all, that's what All Might is steadily becoming to me. The father figure that I never had, even if I won't admit it out loud, and there's no way in hell I'm going to let anyone take that away from me._ I smiled at him and he started to turn around. _But I still have an issue here?!_

"Wait, I still haven't asked my question!"

"Oh! Right, my bad. Haaahahahaha!"

"I'm... not really sure how to use my Quirk. I mean I get how it works! To an extent at least... But I don't really know how to... activate it? Yeah, that sounds right."

"Hmmm. That isn't something I can easily help with, as it varies from person to person and most people learn on their own how to use their Quirks in elementary school. Try concentrating on different parts of your body and see if anything feels... different. If you can find something then concentrate on it. Or so I've heard that's how some Transformation-type Quirks work. If you cannot figure it out today, then we shall go do some research on it tomorrow."

"All right. Thanks for the advice, Shishou-chan."

 _Well. That wasn't quite as helpful as I was hoping it would be._ I tried concentrating on my limbs, my skin the things I could easily feel, but I felt the same as usual. _This, isn't working... maybe... maybe something to do with blood? But how can I concentrate on my blood? Consciously feeling it flowing through my body? That sounds hard, so maybe that's it?_ I spent the next half hour trying to concentrate on my blood as much as possible, but to no avail. _Aghhh!_ I pulled on my hair lightly in frustration. I sat on the sand and leaned back on my hands. _I heard somewhere that sugar helps the brain be more active, so maybe I should have a snack._ I reached into my bag and pulled out an energy bar. I put it in my mouth and leaned back again, leaving it hanging there. _Hmm~! Hm. Hmm... m?! Oh! Maybe... the blood I ingested?_ I tried to concentrate on my stomach, to see if I could feel something there. _It would make sense if I have to concentrate on a specific person's blood that I had ingested, especially if I had ingested blood from multiple people! Nnnnununu~! There! It feels like a small spot of my stomach is churning._ I closed my eyes and I concentrated on that feeling as hard as I could. I could feel the sand shift slightly underneath me and I opened my eyes. _The ground... looks slightly farther than before._ I grabbed my mirror out of my bag and saw All Might's muscle-form face looking back at me.

"Yes! I did it!"

 _Holy crap I even have his voice! I'm going to go show him right away!_ With that thought in mind I rushed out of the tent and sprinted over to All Might and Izuku, and as I arrived, I struck an epic pose and yelled-

"For I am here!"

Izuku fainted. _Eh? Why?_

"Young Himiko."

"Yes, Shishou-chan!"

"Please tell me that you did not intentionally come out here, looking like my muscle form, dressed in only your underwear. Your **girls** set of underwear. Underwear that is much too small for a body of that size."

I could feel the color draining from my face. _No. No, I did not intentionally do that. I'm going to run away now._ I sprinted back to the tent screaming the whole way. _I don't think I can handle this embarrassment! Such misfortune~!_

"Kyaaaaa~!"

 _Noooo~! Even the scream is in his voice!_ Once I arrived back in the tent, I immediately concentrated on the churning in my stomach to change back. _I can feel it sliding off of me... it's kind of... slimy. Gross. And I lost my underwear. Awesome._ I pulled a towel out of my bag and wrapped myself in it and sat down. _I think it's a good time to sulk now. On the bright side I figured out how to use my Quirk? Ugh. This. Sucks. I think I just traumatized Izuku._ All Might walked in about five minutes later and pat me on the head. I looked up at him and he was smirking down at me.

"Isn't it great that you figured out your Quirk, Young Himiko? Good job!"

He gave me a thumb up while his other hand was still patting me on the head. _Haaah. He really would make a great dad. Just like Izuku I feel like I've been blessed every step of the way._ I sheepishly looked to the side before speaking back to him.

"Haha. Um... Sorry."

"No need for an apology, it was an accident after all. Though I suppose we'll need some disposable clothes for future training with this, won't we?"

"Ah. Yeah... I was thinking bathing suits, but after that whole debacle... I think that's out."

"Swimsuits will be fine. Male ones that is. I'll get you the same type I would wear, and while extending your Quirk you can also work on your acting skills."

"... yeah. Yeah! I knew I could count on you to see the bright side of this! You're really the best, Shishou-chan!"

I stood up and gave him a tackle hug. He looked to the side and coughed into his hand. _Oh. Right, I should get dressed._ I let go of him so he could leave the tent and got dressed in my usual training clothes once he was out. _I guess it's back to 200m laps, and 100m sprints, both on land and in water. The past couple of days have been quite eventful, haven't they._

Once Izuku woke up I apologized to him and he said it was no big deal, I had just given him a big shock was all. _I'll say! Shock would be putting it lightly._ He went back to cleaning and I drank the rest of the blood All Might had given me. _The manga never said how long after she drank someone's blood that she could take their appearance for... But I'm not sure there is a time limit since she could still turn into Ochaco during the provisional license exams after only getting a small amount of her blood during the field trip arc. Either way is good for me, if there is a time limit, I'll train to extend it and if there isn't then I'll work on the other aspects._

After I finished drinking, I decided to get a head start on my exercises for the day, so I started doing some stretches to warm up. For the next five hours, I split my time evenly between swimming and running. _Considering my weights should be well into the triple digits, I think I'm doing rather well, keeping an even pace of about 20 kilometers an hour when running. Well. According to All Might at least._ As for swimming I was completing the 100m laps in just over three minutes, and while the weights were halved when I'm swimming, I still thought of it as somewhat of an accomplishment. For lunch All Might and I ate the bentos we had made the night before. _While still nothing near Midoriya-sans, I like to think we've learned rather well! Considering my cooking ability before, I'm actually quite proud of the cooking I can do now._ And then it was the dreaded time...! _Evasion practice!_

 _Lately, I think I've been getting a little bit better at this. Just a little. Because if I think I've gotten too good All Might will just ramp up his strength again. I have enough painful memories of that already. Just thinking of it makes a shiver run up my spine._ I had even started to be able to predict where he'd throw, not all the time but once in a while I'd dodge before I even saw the object flying at me. Those moments were the best, since zero pain was involved. I hadn't been able to hide as much though, since Izuku had been cleaning up the trash in the area close to the stairs which I was using for cover. I had tried to deflect some of the trash he throws but whenever I tried, it felt as though he threw it harder and it would hit me before I could even see it. _He really doesn't like taking it easy, does he._

The next piece of trash he flung at me was somewhat flat so I decided to try deflecting it while dodging at the same time. I didn't stop moving that time, so he didn't seem to realize what I wanted to try and threw it at his normal strength. _Well, normal for what we've been doing at least._ As the... _is that a car door?_ As the car door approached me, I jumped so I was just above it and when it was under me, I kicked it down as hard as I could. It went down into the sand before bouncing twice and stopping in the sand. _Haahaa! Yes!_ Since the trash always ended up hitting other piles and scattering it everywhere, I tried to think of it as though it was collateral damage. _Doing it this way minimizes that and if there were civilian,s I could stop the objects before it hit them. Go me!_

I looked toward All Might and I smirked at him. He smirked back. _Um. The smirk is turning kind of evil though...? Eh? That... that wouldn't warrant leveling the training up even more... would it? It was just a one off! I got lucky! No need to throw harder!_

By the end of the training session I was almost as bruised as I had been on the first day we did evasion training. I still had to help Izuku clean for the last two hours until we headed home. _I feel as though I am the physical embodiment of pain at this point. It hurts._ If I could spray tears like Izuku, I think I probably would have done it many times by now.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I took off romance from the genre section and replaced it with drama. Because while romance will be part of the story, it's not really the main focus... At least that's how I see it.**

 **To be honest I forgot about their birthdays until I finished writing the chapter and it was too late to fit it in naturally so I'm going to make it an omake! Teheporo.**

 **There isn't a whole lot of information on Toga presently, so I'm going to be taking some creative liberties!**

* * *

 **Omake: Birthdays!**

To be honest I forgot about All Might's birthday until the day of, on June tenth, and I only realized because he was wearing a birthday hat when I walked into the living room that morning. _Oops?_

"Um, today was Shishou-chans birthday...?"

"Yes! Since I'm taking the day for myself, you can also take today off of your training."

He immediately ran out the front door after announcing that. _Crap. I have to get him something now too. I suppose it's a good thing I never spent the rest of that 50000 yen._ Checking my wallet, I saw that I still had 45000 yen safely tucked into it. _Speaking of birthdays, I need to ask Izuku what his is as well. I'm a bad fan, I couldn't even memorize the main characters birthday. Oh! I know, I'll call him and ask for his help, and I can casually ask him his while we get All Might's gift!_ Plan in mind, I pulled out my phone and called Izuku. _It's ringing~, it's ringing~, ah, he picked up._

"Hiya, Izuku-chan! Do you know what day it is?!"

"Um... Saturday?" He asked. _I can practically see his face scrunching in confusion right now~. Ehehe._

"Nope! Today is All Might's birthday!" I corrected. "And I was wondering if we could throw him a party at your place and if you'd help me pick him out a gift?"

"Eh?! It's his birthday!? I have to add this to my notebook immediately!"

"Ummm... You didn't just completely ignore me and drop your phone, did you? Izuku-chan? Izu~ku~cha~n~! Hello! Anybody there?!"

I could hear some fumbling through the line before a soft voice spoke back. "Hello, who is this?"

"Ah, Midoriya-san? It's me, the super stylish and awesome Himiko!"

"Ah... right..."

"More importantly, I was asking Izuku-chan if we could hold a party at your place since it's my-my d-d-dad's birthday?" I stuttered out. "He kind of left in the middle of the conversation though..."

"Oh, that sounds great! I'll prepare dinner and you can bring him over at... how does six this evening sound?"

"That would be amazing! Thank you so much, Midoriya-san! Also, can you tell Izuku-chan to meet me at the train station?"

"I will, Himiko-chan, I'll see you tonight then! Bye!"

"Bye-bye, Midoriya-san!"

 _Haaaaaah. That was super embarrassing. Why did he have to use that as an excuse for her... Nothing I can do about it at this point though._ I grabbed my bag and headed out, locking the door behind me with the second set of keys All Might had given me. I waited at the station for about 40 minutes before Izuku showed up looking left and right, likely searching for me. _Even though it's only 10 minutes away from his house. Actually, isn't he dressed kind of nice? Geh. Did his mom think it was a date or something and tell him to dress up? Well, it's not like he misunderstood, right?_ Once he spotted me, he came over and while his face turned red, he asked me if I was waiting for long. _This is that first date cliché isn't it?_ _He totally misunderstoo~d! M-maybe I'm misunderstanding that he misunderstood and he's just shy because he's barely ever alone with a girl, let alone going shopping with one? Y-yeah. That sounds like a reaction he would have._

"Ahh, I've been here for a while, but it's no big deal, since I kind of really need your help choosing All Mights gift. Since I have absolutely no idea what he'd like. At all. In fact, I should thank you for showing up at all, since you seemed busy. Now, let's go find him an awesome gift, yeah?"

"Right! I'll do my best to help select All Might's gift!"

And like that we spent the next few hours searching through stores for a gift that All Might would like, as well as stopping for lunch. At the first opportunity I could find during our search I asked Izuku when his birthday was, which turned out to be on July fifteenth. _I already have a pretty good idea for his gift, I'll just need to ask All Might for a little help. Hehe~._ While we were searching, I found a gift I thought would suit him, but was too embarrassed to get it. _M-maybe I'll get it for him next year. Best dad mug. Hyaaa~! Even thinking it is embarrassing!_ In the end we got him a superhero movie set that seemed to be this worlds equivalent to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, since as we were searching, I remembered seeing somewhere that he liked movies. We decided that it would be form both of us since it easily contained 20 movies and ended up costing 30000 yen, so he had to pitch in 5000. _The rest of my money, or at least most of it, is for his gift after all._ After we bought the movie set, we had them gift wrap it and as we were heading back to Izuku's place I texted All Might that we were going to have dinner there.

On the way back, we passed by a cake shop reminding me that we still needed to get one. I asked Izuku if he knew what kind of cake All Might would like and he shook his head to answer my question. In the end I just got a plain vanilla and a plain chocolate cake with strawberries on top. _If he doesn't like one, he can have the other. Guh, my money is disappearing so quickly._ I looked mournfully at the remaining 17500 yen in my wallet, both the cakes together having cost 2500. We continued on our way back to Izuku's and arrived at quarter to six. All Might showed up at six on the dot so we still had to wait a few minutes before eating so we decided to give him his gift and wish him a happy birthday a bit early. Without giving away that he's All Might/not my dad since Midoriya-san was right in the other room.

"Happy birthday!"

"Ohh! Thank you both, Young Midoriya, Young Himiko!"

He opened his present right away and from the look on his face he liked it. _Yes! Mental fist pump! High-five, Izuku!_ I put my hand up in front of him so he could high-five it, but instead he blushed and turned around. _Ehhheheeh?! Why though, Izuku?_

"Did you get this knowing I was interested in this series, you two?"

"Um, I don't know about Izuku-chan but I picked it because I remembered hearing that you liked movies somewhere." I admitted. "He was the one that suggested we get the whole box set, so maybe he knew?"

"Is that so, Young Midoriya?"

"Ah, um I saw your post on your website from when you went to see one of the films in theatres, so I thought you might like the whole set."

"Haaahahahaha~. You were right about that!"

"Everyone, dinner's ready!"

With her call we all went and sat at the dinner table to eat. _Mmmm. Food. Stomach. Good. Midoriya-san is an amazing cook as always._ After we finished eating all of her food I went and brought out the cakes which were pre-cut so I didn't have to worry about that. _All Might had a piece of each, so I guess he likes both? Or he wouldn't have minded either way? Oh well, at least he's enjoying it! All in all, I think today was a big success!_

* * *

On Izuku's birthday I gave him what I was sure would be his favorite gift. _Assuming his mom didn't get the same thing. Oh god I hope she didn't._ It was from both me and All Might, since he contacted some companies making the suggestion for the product, and I bought it off of them. Which left my wallet in a pitiful state, only 2500-yen leftover. Though they probably should've given it for free since it was my idea anyways. _It's the 'Official All Might Onesie'! Yay!_

We had dinner at Izuku's just like before, except instead of going out and buying a cake me and Midoriya-san baked it together, while All Might took Izuku out for the day. When I asked them what they did that day, neither of them will give me a straight answer though... At the end of the night we gave Izuku his gift from us and his eyes started was kind of amazing. _I knew he'd love it! I can imagine him wearing that every night from now on already. Hehehee~._

 _Overall, I think I did pretty well. By the way... when in the world is Toga's birthday?! Or should I be using_ mine _?!_

* * *

 **Fyi, I made the onesie reference thinking I put it in this chapter, but it was actually next chapter. Uuuu... T_T**

 **Updated 10/17/2018**


	6. Chapter 5: Progression!

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited and followed:** Thank you very much!

 **Swordman21:** Thanks for your support! Favorite ships huh... I never really put too much thought into it, but I guess Izuku with Toru or Ochaco? As for favorite fanfics I actually haven't read a lot of MHA fanfics... I have yet to find a favorite here so I'll give you my favorite RWBY fanfic instead... if that's okay. I really hope it's okay! Not This Time, Fate by Coeur Al'Aran. Or I could give you one for Naruto, Death Note, or KHR? If you want, let me know! *blushes*

This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 5: Progression!

 **Pro·gres·sion (prəˈɡreSHən):** the process of developing or moving gradually towards a more advanced state.

* * *

I stared intently at the mirror while trying to flex my arm. _Nnnnununu~! Gah!_ It's been over six months since I got here, and while I have been improving, it feels like I haven't grown any muscle at all. _I'm still just as petite as when I first got here, the only change being the beginnings of dark bags that I had before fading away. I guess Toga was just one of those people that, no matter how much muscle they built, it never showed? I mean it's not like I wanted to look like some super muscular body builder or something, but being able to flex a little would've been kind of nice._

I rinsed myself off before stepping into the bath so that I could sulk. _I don't understand how I can almost carry All Might's weight and not show a single ounce of muscle!_ I blew bubbles under the water to try and vent my frustration. _I mean, I'm glad I can stay cute and all, being the vain person that I am, but that doesn't make it any less frustrating._

 _Tomorrow is the day that I'll reach the weight goal that All Might set for me, huh. To be honest it's kind of amazing. I think the physics in this world might be broken, for me to be able to reach it so fast... Once I reach that goal I'll be moving on to the next stage as well. Sparring with All Might... Could I like... pass? I really don't want to do it. I'll die. For real. Probably. Hopefully not. I'm really not looking forward to this. Really! I'll say it a second time because it's important! Really!_

After sulking in the bath for about half an hour, I got out and started to get ready for bed. I pulled out my new pajamas and proudly put them on. _As of today, I now sleep in an 'Official All Might Onesie'! It's a little exciting! Though I don't know why. He said he got it for free from the company we suggested the idea to in the first place and that I'd need something warmer to sleep in as it was getting closer to winter. Not that I'm complaining. It even has a hood with his hair sticking out on it! I feel all warm and cuddly in this thing, it's seriously way too comfy._

* * *

I woke up to my usual alarm and went through my morning rituals. Recently, All Might and I had been cooking breakfast as well, instead of his 'mystery drinks' that he was making those first few weeks. He seemed to have gotten up early today, since breakfast was already on the table. _Mmm, eggs and bacon. Food is love, food is life. Now get in me! Yum! He really seems to like American breakfasts, and I might be inclined to agree._ After eating we headed out to the beach park for the day. Surprisingly Izuku beat us there for once. Though I don't know why he's carrying a first aid kit. _I'm not sure I want to either. Whatever! I'm going to go extend my Quirk!_

As it turned out there wasn't a time limit for how long after I've ingested someone's blood that I could still turn into them. I'd taken to thinking of it as something like an mp bar or a stamina bar, and there was a separate one per person. I currently had about three days' worth of All Might and Izuku's blood stored. At my current level at least. Which happened to be about one week of transformation time per one cup of blood. _It's getting pretty good you know? Haahahahaa!_

I'd tried and failed quite a few experiments as well. Such as trying to combine transformations between two different bloods. That had just ended up using all my stores before dumping me naked back on the beach. Not even taking just a couple of specific features worked! I'd also tried sleeping while a transformation was active, but once again, naked, just in my bed that time. _Speaking of being naked, I haven't been able to keep my clothes from being absorbed yet. Sadly. Though I feel confident in getting it by the time of the entrance exams! I hope!_

I practiced my All Might and Izuku impersonations in my tent while transformed as them. _I can't say for my acting skills on other people but I think I've got the two of them down perfect! Maybe it'll be useful someday? Hopefully? Not as useful as my stealth skills though!_ After I practiced my acting for a while I went out and practiced Toga's stealth technique while keeping All Mights form. I headed down the beach to a busier, not to mention cleaner, area and held my breath while moving, only catching my breath while behind cover or keeping myself still. I made my way through all the beach goers without being noticed once. _In All Might's muscle-form! I think I'm allowed to say my stealth skills are top notch at this point. He'll be so surprised when I pull this one out on him, since I've been practicing it in secret._ I practiced my stealth all the way back to the tent before I moved on to my daily exercises.

After running and swimming was of course, my favorite time of the day. _Lunch! Hell yes! I'm excited for today's lunch even more than usual as last night All Might and I decided to add extra squid shaped wieners to our bento. Mmm. Wieners. Not that kind you perv! And after lunch it's the worst time of the day! Evasion training._

"Oh, Young Himiko, I forgot to tell you this morning, but as you've completed the weight goal we set, from now on we will now be doing a thirty-minute spar before going on to evasion training. Which will now be two and a half hours of evasion, no breaks! Hahahaa~!"

 _It somehow got even worse?! I'm seriously going to die?! Hello?! All Might?! No breaks?! I basically have to fight him for three hours straight?! Um?! Shock-desu~._ Please wait a moment while we sort out these technical difficulties.

"-o! Young Himiko! Are you all right?!"

"We are currently experiencing technical difficulties, please call again later-desu~."

"D-did I break her? First, I should call the hospital, no! Recovery Girl. And maybe master as well? Actually, wait. Slapping Young Midoriya worked that one time so maybe..."

"I have resolved my technical difficulties, no need to slap me, Shishou-chan!"

"Oh, that's good, shall we begin then?"

"Uhmm, can I ge-"

All Might threw a punch at me and I reflexively dodged. _Um. I didn't say yes? I do not consent?! Is this what doing non-consensual ecchi things is like?!_ The water behind me had receded pretty far due to his punch as well. _Is he... really holding back?! I know he said spar but how am I supposed to fight back against that?!_ He swung at me again and I ducked underneath it before trying to uppercut him. I hit him square in the jaw and he didn't even budge. _Um. This is... that. You know, that. That. Impossible._ While I was in shock, he punched me in the gut with his other arm and I went flying out into the water. If I hadn't had the wind knocked out of me, I absolutely would have been screaming 'why me~~' as I was flying through the air. _Seriously. Why?_

Thanks to the water receding I only landed where it was about waist deep. And that wasn't even the first full minute. I looked over towards him and saw that he had switched out of his muscle-form. _He's not even going to count the couple minutes it will take me to get all the way back over there?!_ I trudged my way back over to him and glared lightly. He switched back to his muscle form and I took that as the 'start' signal. I rushed at him and he began to swing at me. I dropped low to the ground and slid in between his legs before jumping onto his back and putting him in a chokehold. _I know it isn't likely to faze him very much, but I'm kind of desperate and short on time!_ He let me hold him for a few seconds before grabbing my arm and flinging me over his shoulder straight into the ground. _Guhah._ I rolled over onto my knees and forearms before hacking a few coughs into the sand.

 _He's really taking this seriously. And we're going to be doing it for the next four months. Ha. Haha. Okay, unnecessary thoughts begone!_ I pulled myself back up to my feet before taking a loose stance. _Okay, so punching and chokeholds are out, what else can I- holy crap dodge that fist- he's not even giving me time to think! The plan is dodge, dodge, improvise, and dodge some more!_ He kept swinging at me and while I was doing my best to dodge, he kept grazing me! _His grazes may not send me flying but they are most definitely leaving cuts!_

For the next five minutes I continued to barely avoid getting hit again. _But I still can't get any hits in. At this point it's practically close-range evasion practice rather than sparring. I could always try that one technique reserved for girls but, that would be kind of mean and I don't really want to... kick him in between the legs that is._ Across from me All Might shivered, as though he could hear my thoughts. _Chance!_ I rushed up close to him and tried to sweep his feet out from under him with my right leg. He avoided it and countered with his right fist and I ducked low under it before rolling away. _That was close! But... he dodged instead of letting it just stop on his leg? Oh! I'm still wearing the weights so my hits when aimed downwards will carry extra power! Thanks gravity-san! You're still not as good as g**gle-sensei though!_

All Might threw a few consecutive punches and I dodged them all except for one which clipped my arm. The momentum sent me spinning back a few meters and as I stopped, he jumped straight at me. I front flipped towards him, bracing my hands on the ground, and swung my legs down as hard as I could. All Might blocked my kick with his left arm and punched me with his right. It knocked me back, but the force wasn't nearly as much as before. _I'm not sure why he held back more on that one but from the look on his face he definitely felt my kick! Yay~, progress!_

All Might didn't give me a chance to rest and came at me once more. I jumped over his punch and kicked down on his fist, sending it straight down into the sand. Taking my chance, I grabbed onto his neck and maneuvered to his back so I could put him in a chokehold once again. Only this time it was with my legs. Once I had him in the chokehold, he jumped backwards onto a pile of trash, leaving me to take most of the impact.

"... I can't continue if you just stay on top of my Shishou-chan." I complained.

"Is that how you're going to get a villain off of you, Young Himiko, by asking?" He pointed out. "If you want to get out from under me you must make your own way! Hahahaa~!"

 _He's just going to take a break while laying on top of me?! It kind of hurts with all the trash digging into my back you know?_ I struggled trying to lift him off of me but couldn't get any leverage from underneath him. _Nope. Not happening. Maybe if I wasn't wearing the wrist and ankle weights. Maybe. And I can't move enough to take them off either. Um. Oh! I'm not sure if it will work but if I change into All Might's muscle-form, then the change of surface area will push him off. I hope._ I concentrated on what's left of his blood in me and transformed. _It_ seems _to have pushed him up a little bit._ I braced myself so I could move quickly and then I changed back, taking my chance and darting out from beneath him. He fell back into the trash and I moved to punch him but he caught my hand and threw me. _Again?! I landed further out in the water this time, since the tide had come back in after his earlier punch, but at least I didn't get the wind knocked out of me..._

I began to sink under the water from the weights and waded my way back to shallow parts of the water while holding my breath. Once I broke the surface I gasped for air and looked back towards the trash piles where All Might was... _Hm? Was? Where did he go? Please don't be standing behind me!_ I quickly glanced to my back and let out a sigh of relief seeing that he wasn't there. _Where did he go then?_ Before I could expand on that thought a hand grabbed my left leg and dragged me back under the water. I quickly breathed in before my head was submerged, and tried to kick off the hand that had grabbed me. I wasn't able to generate enough force underwater so I curled up and tried to pry open its grip with my hands. As I pried it open another hand grabbed my other leg and proceeded to toss me up out of the water with enough force to launch me high into the air. _Um. From this high up I'll die though? What are you thinking All Might?!_ I dropped down immediately after reaching the peak height of my fall. _I don't know exactly how high up I am but looking to the side I can see houses way below me? Maybe four stories up? Haha._ As I neared the ground, he caught my arm before spinning me in a circle and tossing me back into the water. _Isn't he just bullying me at this point?! What am I supposed to do against that?!_

Once again, I made my way out of the water and hastily ran further inland so that he couldn't drag me under again. _Scary! Is this what it feels like to be the target in a shark-based horror movie?!_ I frantically looked towards the water and, when I didn't see him, my surroundings. _He's standing right next to me!_ I jumped away from him towards one of the trash piles and once again took up a stance. I was panting wildly while I waited for his next attack, which didn't come from in front but rather behind. _This damn boomerang again!_ I picked it up and snapped it over my knee before tossing it into a trash pile behind me. _Hmph! That'll teach you! Stupid boomerang._ All Might dashed forwards while I was snapping it and hit me straight in the gut as I tossed it behind me. _That'll teach me to vent my frustrations in the middle of a fight._ I flew straight back through the trash pile I had just tossed the boomerang into and bounced off the sand a few times before coming to a stop. I rolled over onto my side while hacking out sand and bile. I looked up to see All Might smirking down at me. _We still aren't done yet? It hurts..._

"Good job, surviving the whole thirty minutes on our first spar, Young Himiko!"

 _Oh, thank god it's over._ I immediately rolled over onto my back and coughed once more before passing out.

* * *

I woke up to All Might lightly slapping my face. _Uhhh... What were we doing again? Uhm... training, lunch, and then... what? Eh? Memory loss? Concussion?_ He slapped me one more time, though much harder than the previous times. _Oh. Right. Sparring. More like 'Use Himiko as a punching bag' but whatever you want to call it, All Might._ I sat up and glared at him, to which he adopted a guilty look and laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head. _I know he's trying to make me strong but I don't think he needed to go that far. I'm pretty sure he didn't hold back at all on a few of those punches... Now that I think about it... Why am I not in pain and agony?_ I looked around and saw an irate Chiyo next to me in her hero outfit. _He even had to call her over in the middle of the day. Definitely overboard for our first sparring session._

"Ahem, well, I have to head back to work, so I'll see you at dinner, Himiko-tan."

"Ah... right, see you."

 _And she's off. Did she just completely ignore All Might too? She definitely scolded him big time while I was unconscious. I'd bet money on it. Well. Since I've been healed and all, he's going to be expecting me to do evasion training now, isn't he? Somehow, I feel sorry for the me of five minutes from now. Forgive me, me! It's getting me depressed already... Enough, enough! I'm just going to rest while I still can._ I flopped back down onto the sand and closed my eyes. _Ahhh. The sweet bliss of doing nothing. I wish I could just lay here and do nothing forever._

Or so I thought until All Might walked over to me and picked me up. _I kind of want to keep doing nothing but his shoulder is digging into my gut._ He walked me over to another area of the beach before setting me back onto the ground. I looked around and saw he'd brought me further down the beach to one of the more trash-filled areas. _Did he need more ammo...? Are we really still doing this? I feel so lethargic after being healed by Chiyo._

"Umm. Shishou-chan, I'm pretty sure I won't have the stamina to go for two and a half hours, after both the spar and baa-chan's healing..."

Instead of answering he started laughing as he picked up a fridge. _Um. Okay?!_ I glanced behind me to search for cover before turning around and making a dash for a small opening between trash piles. I turned to my right as I reached the other end and just seconds later the fridge landed on the opening. _Is he trying to kill me?! I need to figure out a way to avoid his throws while using as little stamina as possible... I can't think of anything though?!_ I kept moving in between piles to stay out of his line of sight, while trash was landing all over the general area that I was in. _At least he doesn't know exactly where I am...?_ As I was having that thought I turned around a corner only to be faced with All Might himself. _Um._ I slowly back around the corner I came from while he smirked at me the whole way. Once I was back around the corner that I had just come from, I turned around and sprinted in the opposite direction. I sprinted until I felt that I'd reached a safe distance I collapsed onto my hands and knees while trying to catch my breath. _Okay. This isn't working. It's barely been thirty minutes at best and I'm already completely drained. Think. Think! What can I do to keep avoiding him? Transformation wouldn't really help, I am completely out of stamina and... oh. Oh. Yeah! I'll try using the stealth technique. I should find a good hiding spot while I'm at it too._ I moved around some trash in the pile closest to me so there was a small opening that I could crawl into. I placed a light layer of trash over the opening behind me, so that it wasn't easy to see into and I could still see out of it.

 _Okay! All set. Now to just hold my breath and hope for the best..._ I held my breath in two-minute intervals before lightly catching my breath in between. After what felt like an hour I started to feel light headed, and decided to stop holding my breath as I wasn't sure if it was even helping me. Which I regretted five minutes later as All Might pulled off the trash covering the opening. I held my breath as I jumped out past him and ran past pile after pile in hopes of finding another one that I could attempt the same strategy with. I let out a sigh of relief after I looked around myself finding no sign of All Might. _Today is really the worst. I kind of want to just go and cry myself to sleep._ As I was moving the trash around, I realized he would probably start looking in the trash piles for me from now on so, after making an opening and covering it up, I left the area and kept moving. Albeit slowly and while using my stealth technique, stopping every few minutes to catch my breath. _That pile should make a good emergency hiding spot at least. Hmm. What else could I do... I guess I could try posing as Izuku...? No, that wouldn't work, he's still at school right now. Damn, that would've been a pretty good strategy too. Or at least it sounds good in my head. Maybe I'll get a chance to use it eventually?_ As I was lost in thought I bumped into something, falling onto my but due to how tired I was. I looked up to see... _Izuku? Eh? He doesn't usually get here until around three though?_

" _What are you doing here so early, Izuku-chan?_ " I whispered.

"E-early? I'm later than I usually am though?" He asked in confusion.

" _Huh? Early?! Wait, what time is it?_ "

"It's four in the afternoon. Are you okay, Himiko-san?" He asked, adopting a look of concern. "You seem a bit... out of it."

"Four...? I did it? I survived? I survived! Yahoo! Banzai!" I cheered, jumping and pumping my fist into the air while shouting.

 _But then... what has All Might been doing the past hour? Who cares! I'm celebrating right now!_ I grabbed Izuku's hands and made him jump for joy with me. After all my excitement was gone, I collapsed onto the sand and closed my eyes while letting out a sigh. _Maybe... maybe it'll be okay if I have nap. Just... five minutes. Y...eah..._

* * *

I woke up disoriented, though still lying in the sand if the feeling beneath me was to be believed. I opened my eyes to see that I was in the tent I use for my Quirk training. _Ugh. I still feel so exhausted._ I sat up and headed out of the tent only to find that the sun had gone down. _They... they didn't leave me behind... did they? N-no need to panic and jump to conclusions. They probably decided to wait for me to wake up. Or something like that. Right?_ I went back into the tent and packed up my things before heading back outside. _Should I wait here? Or head home? Ah~, what am I doing, I can just call him._ I took out my phone and called All Might. It started ringing, and at the same time I heard his ringtone of 'A phone call is here!' from behind me. I turned around and saw that he had fallen asleep right outside of the tent. I ended the call and walked up to him pondering on the benefits of drawing on his face. Before I could come to a decision on what I should draw, he coughed violently and spat some blood out onto the sand. _Uhm. Whenever I see him cough like that it makes me feel worried. Even though I laugh at it on some occasions, seeing him like that reminds me just how serious his condition actually is. That being the case, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let him rest a bit more._

I sat down next to him and pulled his head onto my lap. _It won't hurt to give him just a little special service either._ I sat like that letting him sleep for the next fifteen minutes before remembering that Chiyo was probably waiting for us at home. I took out my phone once again and texted her, as well as sending her a picture of the sleeping All Might in my lap, letting her know that we would be arriving a little late. _Well. More than a little. It's already 6:30 and dark out after all._

I started lightly shaking All Might while stage whispering to try and wake him up. "Shishou-chan, it's time to get up!"

He started to stir after a couple minutes and when he awoke, he jumped straight to his feet and took a fighting pose. _Cute._ I stood up and brushed the sand off of my legs.

"Come on Shishou-chan, we don't want to keep baa-chan waiting any longer, do we?"

"O-oh, right, Chiyo-san. Waiting...?"

He stood still for a few moments before realizing how long he slept and screaming out. "Oh! My! Goodness! How could I have fallen asleep and kept her waiting like this?! S-surely she won't scold me for this one-time accident, would she? Who am I kidding, I know better than anyone that she's going to scold me."

"No need to freak out so much. I already texted her to let her know why we were late and that we would be there soon."

He calmed down quickly after that and we started our walk home. On the way back, I asked about what had happened during our training session and after. As it turned out, while it only felt like one hour, I had hidden in that trash pile for nearly two hours. _I don't know how it felt like it went by so quickly, but I survived so I'm not complaining._ All Might had only found me well after the training had finished, and if I'd been paying attention, I would have noticed that he was in his true form when he found me and not his muscle form. After that, I completely evaded him for thirty minutes before bumping into Izuku. I had run much farther than I thought in my haste, and had gone all the way back to the stairs by the tent. _Really, I should have realized with the lack of trash piles compared to where I had dragged All Might to. I was truly out of it from exhaustion, wasn't I?_ After I took my nap in front of Izuku he started yelling and freaking out, which drew All Might back over to the stairs. After explaining what had happened to Izuku and telling him that I was just sleeping, All Might took me into the tent before going to supervise Izuku's training. _All's well that ends well and all that jazz, right? Right... not funny, got it._

Once we arrived home we ordered take out, as we didn't have time to cook and didn't want to keep Chiyo waiting. After eating she healed me of any leftover light injuries before going home and I forewent a bath, as I was afraid, I would fall asleep in it, instead just washing and rinsing myself before going to bed. _There's no way I'm studying today after everything I just went through!_ I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

* * *

The following weeks I continued with my new schedule of sparring before evasion practice with no breaks. While All Might did take it easier on me the first few days after, he quickly started to make the training more difficult as I started to dodge more. _As always, I feel like he just might be a closet S._ Training was tough and I continued to endure and adapt. And sure enough, we were slowly approaching the day of the entrance exams. _As long as I don't have to fight with All Might for the entrance exam, this should be a piece of cake. Not to mention my advantage of knowing the exam already. Heehee~!_

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **This is my first try at writing anything like a fighting scene. To be honest I thought I did pretty well. I'm a little proud! Let me know what you think though. As well as any suggestions for improvement. *blushes***

 **We're almost finished! This should be the last chapter of the 10-month training arc and I'll be moving onto the entrance exams next chapter!**

 **I feel like my chapters are getting longer each time... I always intended for about 5k words per chapter but they have been going over a bit more each time. T_T**

 **If I add an omake to this it will continue that trend so I'm not sure I want to... I'll think about it tomorrow. Sleep. Bed. Yummy. What.**

 **Updated 10/17/2018**


	7. Chapter 6: Exam, start!

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited and followed:** Thank you very much!

 **Guest:** Thank you for leaving a review! I'm glad it wasn't terrible, and a one-sided beatdown is most definitely what I was going for, haha. I'll give that story a shot when I have some time. I would like to find a good Code Geass fics, but I have yet to find one that I _love,_ so if you have any you'd like to recommend I'll definitely give it a try **.**

 **Treavellergirl:** Thanks for the review!I think it would be cool if she could use others Quirks as well, but, according to the wiki, she can't. I will be having her be able to use at least one other Quirk, though that won't be until later. Much, much later...

This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 **Warning:** Swearing from Bakugo? Is this even necessary?

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 6: Exam, start!

 **Ex·am·i·na·tion (iɡˌzaməˈnāSH(ə)n):** a formal test of a person's knowledge or proficiency in a particular subject or skill.

* * *

The last couple of weeks before the exams, All Might had started me on doing something like shadow boxing, in place of exercises. _To be honest I don't really get how this helps but I keep punching and kicking the air anyways. It's finally the entrance exams tomorrow... Hah~. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. While I'm sure I'll do well after all the training he put me through, I can't help but have these niggling doubts. What if I fail? What if something goes wrong? Agh!_ I shook my head and slapped my cheeks. _Now isn't the time to be nervous or have doubts._ I went back to my shadow boxing. _Or would it be shadow sparring? Ugh. Useless thoughts._ I continued until it was time for lunch, and as All Might was focusing on Izuku for the day, I ate on my own before continuing my self-training all the way until the end of the day. _It's too bad that we couldn't do our usual training today, as I've started to enjoy my spars with him recently. At the start it was horrible and I felt like I'd been dropped into hell, but once I started to be able to dodge most of his attacks it was kind of fun. Just a little though! He started hitting at full strength so it became way more painful when I was hit though..._

Izuku had already cleaned up everything outside of the designated section just like he did originally. _Though it was a few days early._ Since he finished it though, All Might had been giving him a few tips as well as having him just do regular exercises. It might just be my imagination but Izuku seemed stronger than he was originally. It was just a feeling though, so it's not like there's any proof of that. I headed back to the tent before packing up my things and waited on the steps for Izuku and All Might to finish up for the day. I took out the diary/notebook that All Might had given me a few months earlier, after I had asked for something to write my thoughts and self-notes in. _The perfect place to put the timeline in! Well, it wouldn't be if it was one without a lock._ I had filled out what I could remember about the timeline, characters, events, and any stray thoughts I'd had whenever I had free time to write in it. I added in a note of 'Izuku might be stronger than in anime?' before I locked it back up and put it into my bag which I placed onto the steps before laying down on them, using my bag as a pillow. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be because, just as I was about to close my eyes, All Might yelled out for me.

"Himiko! Come over here please!"

I stood back up and trudged over, leaving my bag on the steps.

"What's up, Shishou-chan?"

"As we've reached both of your goals for training, we will be going out for dinner!"

"Ohhh~!" I unenthusiastically raised my fist into the air and cheered. "Will we be leaving now or will it still be a bit longer before the two of you are done?"

 _My damn nerves are really getting to me if I can't even bring myself to cheer properly for a fancy dinner. I really need to get over this before the exams. Ah. While I'm at it I should ask permission for tomorrow._

"Oh, also, will it be alright for me to remove my weights during tomorrow's practical exam?"

"I suppose you haven't had them off in quite a while... Yes! But only for the practical, you'll have to put them back on afterwards."

"Yay! Thanks!"

I hugged his side quickly while thanking him. _Phew. That's a relief. I was worried he'd make me use the entrance exam as training and wear the weights throughout. This way will ease my worries somewhat, since I'll be able to go all out during the exam. Not to rub my own ego or anything but I've gotten quite fast over the past ten months. If I had to guess I might even be able to beat Tenya in long range runs and I know that I can keep up with All Might for a short sprint. Without the weights of course. I'm totally not patting my own back you know?_

 _I'm pretty sure we'll be continuing training even after school starts, so it will be back to wearing the weights 24/7. I just hope that he doesn't increase the weights too much more or spar me in the mornings... Though with my luck, that's exactly what we'll be doing. Haaah. I feel like I've made a habit of putting myself down after bringing myself up thanks to All Might. I'm not sure if I should feel happy about keeping my overconfidence in check or annoyed at becoming a pessimist. Wait a minute... Now that I think about it, haven't I always been a pessimist? Huh. Maybe this habit is all me then._

While I was busy with my internal monologue All Might and Izuku had finished up and packed their things and seemed to be waiting by the stairs for me. _Oops. Haha._ I strode over to them and picked up my bag before we headed off. We walked into town and All Might brought us to a sushi restaurant, getting us a booth in the back of the restaurant and we made our orders shortly after. _Mmmm. I love sushi. At least I did 'before'. I'm not really sure if it will be the same in Toga's body. I'm not sure why but, ever since getting here, flavors always seem less pronounced. Well, I have an idea as I've always assumed it was just a difference in taste buds but I don't really 'know'. For now, I'll just assume I'm right and hopefully enjoy this food._ The food had arrived while I was lost in my thoughts and Izuku and All Might had started eating without me. _I feel like they've been ignoring me today... It's probably just my imagination. Whatever. Time to dig in!_

"Thanks for the food!"

I shoveled food into my mouth as though it was going to run away from me. _Just as good as before~. Mmmmmhmhmhmmm._ I could practically feel the expression of pure bliss make its way onto my face as I ate. We spent about an hour at the restaurant even after we had finished eating, just exchanging small talk. When we left All Might sent me home first and walked with Izuku back to his place. Once I got home I just went through my usual schedule of cramming in some studying before taking a bath and heading to bed. Though I still wasn't able to shake all of my worries.

* * *

In the end I was only able to get about two hours of sleep before my morning alarm went off and I felt like death. Getting out of bed, I went to the washroom to clean up and get ready for the day before going to make myself some breakfast. After making myself some toast I realized something was missing. _Where's All Might? He always wakes up before me. Always. I don't think I've ever seen him sleep except for that one time._ I ate before grabbing my bag and heading to the beach. _He told me we weren't going to do morning training the day of the exam but at this point it is just habit, so I might as well get in a couple hours of exercise as a warm up before the exam._ When I arrived at the beach I found Izuku doing his scream on top of a trash pile on the walkway. _Um... But didn't he finish cleaning the trash a week ago and already do this scene...? Or was there another pile that was out of sight?_ I couldn't see All Might anywhere around so I maneuvered to the beach underneath the pile in case he fell like the last time. _A~nd he fell._ I stretched out my arms to catch him but he was falling at a bad angle and instead of landing in my arms he crashed into my head first. _Ow._

"Um, Izuku-chan? Didn't you already finish cleaning up the trash last week?"

Instead of responding he started to get up and I realized he had groped me. _Again. I'm starting to feel like one of those gratuitous fan service characters. I'm not going to hit him. ImnotgoingtohithimImnotgoingtohithimImnotgoingtohi-_

"Hyan!"

I hit him. Not very hard but enough to get him off of me. _Even if he's unaware or too tired to notice, letting him squeeze is a no._ I glared at him lightly before getting up and walking away. _There's no way he's dense enough to not realize why I hit him. Right? And he didn't even answer my question!_ I brushed the sand off the back of my skirt as well as my cardigan and decided to just head to the school early. As I was leaving the beach All Might was just arriving so I stopped to talk to him for a moment. _If I sounded a little annoyed when I spoke to him maybe it's because I was. Just a little. Not my fault!_

"Where were you this morning?"

"I had some work that needed to be taken care of so I left the house quite early. Do you happen to know where Young Midoriya is?"

"Yeah, your perverted student is down on the beach under that trash pile." I waved a hand in the direction of the beach and trash pile that Izuku resided under.

And with that comment I continued on my way. _I don't know what it is they were doing but they can sort it out themselves. Oh! Maybe he's passing on his Quirk now?_ After walking for about twenty minutes I arrived at the train station and rode for just a few stops before getting off and walking the rest of the way to U.A. _I arrived way too early though, the gate is still closed._ I checked the time on my phone and saw that it wasn't even six yet. _Haaah. I don't even need to be here until nine in the morning._ I sat down in front of the gate and closed my eyes while leaning my head against the wall. _I guess I'll just rest out here until the gate opens._

The gate ended up opening about twenty minutes later at quarter after six and I headed in. While following the long walkway from the entrance to the main building, I brought out the brochure that All Might gave me. I flipped through it stopping on the page with a map and directions that All Might had written down for me so I could figure out where I needed to go. I followed the directions he added on to the brochure and eventually made it to an auditorium that I was pretty sure was the same one that Present Mic did the explanation for the practical in. _At least it looked like it. I'm pretty sure this is the same place._ I sat down in the center of the middle row and let out a sigh before setting my bag down. As I was way too early I decided to study until more people came and brought out a text book and spent my time going over material I thought I might have trouble with. Eventually, more and more examinees started to trickle in so I put away my study materials and pulled out my examinee card to double check which area I was in. _Let's see here._

[Exam Ticket]

[Examinee No.: 0919]

[Test Location: Battle Center A]

[Locker No.: 919]

[Password: *****]

 _Hm. If I remember right Izuku was in battle center B. Well, I wouldn't want to mess up his exam somehow so it's probably better this way._ The lights in the auditorium dimmed and I pulled out my phone to check the time. _8:45AM huh... Almost time. In fact, Izuku should be arriving any minute now._ Within the next ten minutes most of the seats had been filled and the screens at the front had turned on displaying the U.A. logo. While I was looking around someone sat down next to me and I looked at them, observing their features. _Actually... he seems familiar._ _He's very... square? He looks kind of blocky and his eyes and glasses are both square as well as sharp looking eyebrows. Isn't he... yeah, he's got to be Tenya. He was a little mean to Izuku when he was first introduced though wasn't he? I'll just ignore him for now then. We can get to know each other once he's not quite as stuck up. Well, he'll still be stuck up just less so. Not that I really mind. I'm just being petty because he was mean to Izuku. Oh! I have an idea~. Yeah. This should be fun. Ehehe~._ Soon enough Present Mic came in to start his presentation and the lights dimmed the rest of the way, washing the auditorium in darkness except for the light from the giant monitor behind the podium. As he arrived at the podium the lights directly above it turn on, some slightly obnoxious music began playing, and he posed as he started speaking.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say 'hey'!"

"Hey~!" I screamed out as loud as I could just to see how far I could drive Tenya up the wall before he called me out.

Present Mic pointed at me while exclaiming his joy at a response. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Now then, I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready?! Yeah!"

"Yeah~!" Once again, I screamed out my response with a huge smile on my face.

 _This is kind of fun! Though I need to think of a nickname for Present Mic. His name feels kind of long... Mic-san? But he's a teacher so maybe Mic-san-sensei? That just defeats the purpose of shortening his name... I'll think about this later. Maybe._ Behind me I could hear Izuku start his muttering about his excitement at seeing Present Mic in person, how he listens to him on the radio every week, and how all the teachers at U.A. are pro heroes. Followed by Bakugo telling him to shut up. _If I get a chance I'd like to give him a good kick in the butt, the arrogant little brat._ As Present Mic continued his speech the monitor behind him changed to a map of the main building marked 'You Are Here' leading out to areas marked A through G.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this! You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?" After a stretch of silence, he yelled again to make sure we understood. "Okay?!"

"Okay~!" I respond once again and Present Mic smirked.

 _I guess he doesn't usually get a response, so he's enjoying this._ _This should definitely get Tenya's attention off of Izuku. I hope._ I heard Bakugo thinking aloud about how this is basically so you can't work with friends behind me. And Izuku's response of how even though they have consecutive examinee numbers they are in different battle centers. Of course, Bakugo wouldn't be Bakugo if he didn't threaten death upon those around him, especially Izuku. _Haha. Ha~…_ The monitor changed once again to an image of a pixelated city and images of robots with point values appeared on the sides as the speech continued.

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!" While he explained, a video game clip played behind him showing an example of a hero disabling the faux villains and gaining points. As he finished, Tenya, who was sitting next to me stood while raising his hand and asked a question.

"May I ask a question?"

"Okay!"

A spotlight shined on him while he asked his question so it suddenly got very bright next to me. _Is that really necessary? I don't see how lighting him up will help people hear him._ He pulled out the printout that was placed at every seat showing the faux villains. "On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake." _Oh. Well I guess it helps people see the printout? But how would they have known that he would bring it out...? Agh!_ I shook my head slightly trying to clear my head of useless thoughts.

"We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes. In addition, you right next to me with the blonde hair, as well as you, back there with the curly hair—You've been yelling at every chance you can get and muttering this whole time, respectively. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

"Ahahaha~! Sorry, sorry! _But, you know, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover Ingenium's little brother-san."_ I leaned over and placed my mouth next to his ear and whispered, all the while keeping my smile as wide as possible.

 _Though I don't think my eyes were smiling._ I backed off and closed my eyes while giggling to myself a little. To my unspoken threat, Tenya stood stiff as a rock. _Though he's always standing like that so maybe he didn't even realize._ While I was doing that Izuku had covered his mouth and quietly apologized.

As Present Mic resumed his speech an image of the zero-point faux villain appeared on the monitor. "Okay, okay Examinee Number 7111-kun. Thanks for the great message. The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center—An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it." During the explanation of the zero-point villain, another video game clip played of a hero running away from it.

"Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!" As Tenya thanked him for the explanation he executed a ninety-degree bow and sat back down, the spotlight turning off.

After he sat down, he turned his head to stare at me so I winked at him while doing a peace sign with one of my hands and he looked away immediately. All around us I could hear some of the examinees muttering their comments of how it's like a game and I discreetly look at Tenya faithfully ignoring all of the chatter. _What, you're only going to yell at Izuku for muttering and not the rest of them? I mean, I get that I was yelling, but Izuku was only whispering to himself... Well, he still has a lot of room for growth, especially with how he acts after the tournament arc. I shouldn't expect too much from him too early on._

"That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present—our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Go beyond. Plus Ultra!" As he exclaimed the school motto the monitor switched to display it as well.

 _To be honest I never fully understood the motto and just assumed it meant something along the lines of 'surpass your own limits' or something like that._ As all of the examinees started to rise from their seats Present Mic added one last closing comment before anyone had left the room to go to their designated battle centers.

"Now, everyone, good luck suffering!"

Once he finished his closing comment I got out of my seat, and headed out of the auditorium before going to the designated locker rooms to change as well as put away my things. I walked into the locker room and looked for the locker with my number, though I didn't immediately find it and had to walk down the aisles looking at the numbers.

"919~, 919~, where are you, locker number 919~. Ah. Here we go."

Once I found it I opened my locker using the provided password on my examinee card and put my bag on the bench, opening it so I could place my change of clothes for after the practical. _Though it was just my uniform that I was currently wearing._ I had worn my normal exercise gear of a training bra and short leggings, since I was planning to train a little this morning. _Though that didn't work out so well did it._ So, I only had to take off my cardigan and uniform. I put my uniform into my bag after taking it off and placed my bag into the locker. _Oh! I almost forgot my weights!_ I held out my right arm in front of me and unbuckled the weight on it, which All Might had increased all the way to seventy-five kilos and as I was pulling it off, it slipped and dropped to the ground leaving a large dent and cracks in the tiles. _Oops. That's his fault for increasing the total weight fifty kilos past the original goal of 250. Yup! His fault._ The examinee next to me tried to pick it up and hand it back but struggled too much before giving up and using her Quirk on it. _Oh~! It's Ochaco~!_

"Thanks, angelface-san!"

"A-angelface...? And this... is quite the impressive amount of weight you're carrying, um..."

"Himiko! Yagi Himiko! You can call me Himi-chan!"

"Then, Himi-chan, it's nice to meet you. I'm Uraraka Ochaco."

"Chaco-chan! Ah. Now I'm kind of craving chocolate..."

"Ahaha. Let's do our best during the exam, Himi-chan!"

"Yeah! I'll be seeing you once class starts!" I beamed a smile at here as I finished my statement and grabbede the seventy-five-kilo weight out of her hands.

"Yeah~!"

She beamed back at me while pumping her fist into the air before she went back to changing into her outfit for the exam, consisting of a t-shirt under a black and white track suit with pink accents. I carefully took off my other three weights and placed them gently in my locker before closing it and locking it up once again. I waved goodbye to Ochaco before leaving the changing room and heading towards the bus that would take me to battle center A. The first thing I saw after arriving was a pissed off Bakugo. _Oh, so this was the same battle center as him, huh._ I smirked to myself as I thought up a few things I could do to him and though I knew that I wouldn't do anything drastic, it didn't hurt to have fun with sabotaging him in my imagination.

The ride there was rather uneventful, other than Bakugo cussing out some people that went up to him and asked him about the sludge incident. _Oh~. I really, really, really, want to go up to him and ask him how it felt getting saved by Izuku! That's definitely a terrible idea but I totally want to see his reaction! I probably shouldn't though... Maybe another time._ Once we arrived, I walked up to the gate and started stretching, knowing that they wouldn't give a warning before starting the exam. _Ma~n this place is huge. I can't even see the ends of the wall surrounding the faux city._ I looked around to see if there's anyone I recognized, but after a quick peek I only recognized a patch of spiky red hair and an examinee with the head of... some kind of bird. _Those should be... what were their names... Tokoyami and... Eijiro? I think the red haired one was Eijiro. I always remembered him by his hero name Red Riot, so I can't be completely sure though._ As I was stretching and people around me talking amongst themselves or watching other students, some actually watching me stretch, someone bumped into me from behind and proceeded to start swearing at me.

"Move out of the way you damn bitch!"

" _Ehehe~? Bitch he says?_ " I stretched my leg out even further than it already was, placing my foot in front of his path as he kept walking by after cussing at me. To be honest I didn't think it would work but he magnificently planted his face into the ground next to me. _Uhm. Oops? Karma... question mark?_ I quickly stood up and offered him my hand. "Ah, are you alright, aggressive-delinquent-san?"

He looked like he was about to explode. No pun intended. His face was red and twitching as he pushed himself back up. He turned to face me before threatening death upon me, in true Bakugo fashion. Well, according to the fan translations that he is extra creative with his insults in at least. "You shitty thundercunt, I'll fucking kill you!"

"Wow, so creative! Thank you, pretentious-juvenile-san!" I clasp my hands in front of my chest and act like a typical airhead while insulting him.

 _At least I think I'm acting like an airhead._ He continued to rage at me while throwing in cuss word every so often, including and not limited to 'shitpouch' and 'twatwaffle'. _Quite creative, that boy is. Though I don't think I've ever met someone who swears as much as he does, and I've only just met him._ He looked like he really wanted to hit me but realized that it probably wouldn't be a great idea for getting into the school. I giggled to myself a little and waved at him as I walked to the other side of the group, still staying on the side closest to the gate. _That was a little fun. Watching his face go through different stages of 'I am about to kill you and there is nothing you can do about it' even though he couldn't. Though I don't think I'll be able to keep up with his creative insults for too long._ I went back to stretching my arms and legs, preparing myself to go top speed for the exam. _To be honest I feel like I'll be the fastest one here, but I might be a little biased. Who knows, maybe someone will keep up with me?_ Before long, Present Mic called out the start of the exam and I dashed straight into the battle center.

"Okay, start!"

As I sprinted down the road, I took a quick peek behind me to see that not only was I the first one through, but I'm way further ahead of everyone than I thought I would be. _In fact, it looks like almost no one else has set off yet. Eh...? I knew I was fast thanks to All Might's training, but was I really_ _ **this**_ _fast?_ I faced in front of me once again and before long I could see a huge cluster of faux villains ranging over all the different types from one-pointers to three-pointers milling around a large intersection a few blocks further into the faux city.

I could hear Present Mic calling out to those that hadn't started running into the battle center yet. "What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights! Run, run! The die has been cast you know!"

I could hear the rest of the examinees stampede behind me as they started running into the battle center. In the time before they caught up, I had already started fighting a couple one-pointers that had tried to ambush me before I could reach the large cluster further down the road.

"Target acquired. I'll kill you!" Both of the robots targeted me and repeated their automated lines as their singular red eyes were glowing. They had jumped out at me from around the corner of a building to my right and as I dodged underneath the first one's swing of its left arm, I grabbed the corner of its left arm that was closest to me and ducked between the legs of the second one, pulling as hard as I could. I pulled the arm off of the first one I had grabbed and the second one's legs were disabled so it fell on top of the first, immobilizing it. I held on to the arm pulling it along with me to use as a weapon.

I continued on my run towards the cluster and as I neared it I could hear a series of explosions from behind me so I took a quick peek. While he wouldn't catch up until after I started fighting, Bakugo had gained some ground on me while I fought the pair of faux villains. I continued my mad sprint to the cluster to get my head start on points and I could feel my adrenaline pumping. _This is so exciting! I'm fighting robots. Honest to god, robots! Even if they are kind of trashy!_ I threw the robot arm I was carrying into the cluster and it took out another pair of one-pointers. _Alright! I'm ready for some action!_ I pounded my right fist into the palm of my left hand before jumping into the middle of the cluster.

"Let's do this!"

[Status; Villain: 4/Rescue: 0]

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I asked some friends for a really creative swear word to have Bakugo say, and they gave me 'Snicklefritz' and 'Megua'. I didn't think they were things he would say so I decided to just include them here.**

 **I'm not sure whether or not I should put a warning for swearing as the story is rated teen... I feel like it shouldn't be necessary, but I thought I would ask, as there is slightly more swearing in this chapter.**

 **I'm thinking of making rescue points worth the same amount as the robot the person is rescued from and 5 per person on the 0-pointer. If I decide to do anything other than run away from it. I'm not sure yet. I just re-watched episode 4 and was reminded that rescue points are given by a panel of judges. Oops? Haha.**

 **I feel kind of bad about it but I think I'll be cutting out one of the characters in 1-A. Kouda. Or Sato. Maybe? I'm still thinking about it.**

 **Updated 10/17/2018**


	8. Chapter 7: Results!

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited and followed:** Thank you very much!

 **Lilah tunth:** Ehehe, thank you very much! I plan on working on this fic until I catch up to the manga at the least. As for the internal monologuing, it's a character trait I gave her from myself, just toned down, as I'm not a very talkative person and end up talking to myself in my head. Haha. Ah it feels so embarrassing to share that! *blushes* I'll try and cut down on it a bit more P.S. Didn't seem pretentious at all, in fact, I hope that _I_ don't sound pretentious.

 **Speeddemon56:** Thanks for the review! I'm really happy that you're enjoying the story, and yes, she will be fighting against them during the USJ arc. To be honest Mineta and Yuga were the first ones I considered removing, but I felt like I might be able to use them more than Kouda or Sato. I will absolutely be placing them in class 1-B as there are students in 1-B that I can just cut out. Things will be changing a lot more than I originally intended, both from effects of Himiko herself, and other behind the scenes forces.

 **Verified sanctuary:** Thank you! I'm trying to improve as I write but as you can see, I'm still quite amateurish.

 **Addles28:** YES! IT'S HERE!

This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 7: Results!

 **Re·sult (rəˈzəlt):** a consequence, effect, or outcome of something.

* * *

"Let's do this!"

After leaping into the middle of the cluster I grabbed the arm of the closest robot which happened to be a two-pointer. _Correction. I grabbed its tail._ I swung it around myself in a circular motion taking out all of the immediate one-pointers surrounding me without giving them a chance to attack and tossed it at a pair of three-pointers. It landed on the portion with their eyes, crushing them and I dashed towards their bodies ripping off one of their arms before tossing it at the one pointer that was chasing me. I jumped on top of the three-point robots and looked down the roads of the intersection for another cluster. Turns out I didn't need to, as another trio of robots decided now would be a good time to attack and launched themselves at the remains of the robots I was standing on. I quickly jumped off and kicked the three-point robot in its eyes before jumping off of it towards the two tailed robots. As they both tried to swing at me, I caught their attacks and pulled them together and tangling their arms before I punched their eyes in. _Phew. Let's see seven one-pointers, three two-pointers and three three-pointers. Twenty-two more points for me, hehe~._

I took off down the road looking for another cluster and came across quite a few other examinees fighting robots. It seemed they had plenty of time to spread out while I was fighting that first cluster. I glanced around myself, making sure they could all handle the robots themselves. _Everything seems okay here._ I kept sprinting down the road before coming to a stop outside of an alleyway. _Hmm?_ I cupped my ear and pointed it towards the alley as I thought I had heard something inside. Upon further listening I could hear a distinct clanking noise that could only have been more robots. _Ahaa! More robots for me~._ I sprinted into the alley and turned the corner to find a group of at least fifteen robots. Oh boy.

I yelled out to them trying to get their attention. "Hey, you big hunks of metal! Come and get me! Unless... No?! Are you scared of a **little girl**?!" I gasped in mock horror bringing a hand to cover my mouth and adopting a shocked expression.

That got their attention I heard a bunch of robotic yells of 'I'll kill you!' and 'Target acquired' as I turned my back to them and start sprinting back down the alley. I looked over my shoulder to make sure they were following me and when I saw that they were I slowed down enough for the lead one to catch up with me. I grabbed its arm and jumped over its head, landing on the head of the robot behind it. I firmly planted my feet down on its shoulders and swung the robot whose arm I was holding over my head hammering it down onto the two behind my makeshift platform/robot. _Haah. I'm lucky these were all one pointer since they're much lighter._ After thoroughly jamming the alleyway with the bodies of the front four robots, the ones behind that were going full speed crashed into the front units, making a nice big pile up. I jumped to the back of the pile and kicked in their eyes to make sure they were all disabled. _Another fifteen points for me~! Hehe._

"Six minutes two seconds remaining!"

 _Only six minutes left? Off to find more clusters for me!_ As I left the alleyway, I heard some frantic yelling in the opposite direction of the next cluster I could see down the road. _Well of course I need to go help out right?_ I ran towards the screaming and found a pair of students cowering beneath a pair of two-point robots. I dashed towards them while holding my breath and performed a jumping knee kick into the eye of the closest robot and then kicked off of it with my other leg backflipping onto its partner. I ripped off its head and kicked off of it before taking a quick look around to make sure that there weren't any more. _Alright!_ I clenched my fist and pulled a victory pose as I face the two examinees that I rescued.

"Hey, are you two all right?"

"A-ah, yeah." One of them responded, still looking slightly shell shocked.

"If you to want to head over into that alley over there until the exam's done, I've already cleared it out so, you should be safe there." I pointed with my thumb over my shoulder to the alley I had just finished clearing out.

They nodded and ran over there, ready to sit out the rest of the exam. _Uhm. Crap. I have 43 villain points, but I have no idea how the rescue points work. I guess I'll just have to keep going as well as I can. I know I probably shouldn't overdo it but I feel like I'd be dishonoring All Might's training if I just took it easy and didn't do my best all the way to the end. I am his student after all! Hehe~._ While I had been helping out those two examinees another had gone and taken on the cluster I was going for beforehand. I moved on down the road, scouting for more clusters. Before I could find one, I found myself in an area with a bunch of examinees, including but not limited to Bakugo, Tokoyami, and Eijiro. They were already engaged with their own faux villains, throwing about explosions, Tokoyami's shadow thing piercing through robots, and Eijiro smashing them in hand to hand combat. As I try to cut my way through, I noticed a few examinees cowering behind a pile of disabled robots. _There's quite a few of them actually, I'd say at least ten people are hiding back there._ Before I could fully leave the area, I was able to feel the ground rumbling beneath me. _So, the 'obstacle' is finally here, huh._ I turned my head to catch a glimpse of it as I sprinted out of the area but I saw that none of the cowering students were moving. _Of course. This is a hero exam after all._ I turned around and I looked at my surroundings for something I could use as a weapon to throw at it before my eyes landed on the perfect weapon. _If he'll let me use him. Though I think throwing is out for that height with the full weight of a person._ I sprinted at him and arrived within seconds and if I accidentally finished off his three-point robot, it totally wasn't on purpose.

"Hey, your Quirk is hardening, right? Yeah? Okay, there's a bunch of kids over there not moving and if we don't do something the obstacle is just going to crush them. I have a plan but I need you to let me use you!"

"You had me at kids in need of rescue, blondie!"

"I need you to harden yourself as much as possible! I'm going to use you as a sword!" I let a massive grin crawl onto my face as I explain the situation and my 'plan'.

I picked him up in a princess carry before entering the nearest building and sprinting up the stairs six stories. We still weren't high enough to reach its head but it was good enough to execute my not entirely thought out plan. _This is totally a stupid idea._ Once the zero-pointer neared the building Eijiro hardened himself and I grabbed him by his legs before sprinting us closer to the edge of the roof and leaping off of it towards the robot. I landed on its arm and started running along it to gain a little more height and bring us closer to its head. It raised its other arm to swing down towards us and I jumped further up the arm to dodge it, causing it to remove its own left arm. _Haha! I wasn't really aiming for that but it works for me!_

We reached the head and I swung Eijiro as hard as I could at the neck, taking off a good chunk of it. _They really made these quite fragile, though I suppose it makes sense for just an entrance exam._ I swung him at the head once more for good measure and this time the remains of the head came completely off. _That was kind of crazy... Adrenaline rushes for the win!_ As I was mentally cheering the robot started toppling over backwards, luckily away from the examinees below. _Though, how the hell are we getting down?! I definitely didn't think this all the way through!_ I looked around searching for something to break our fall and the only thing around was more buildings. _Well. I suppose it's better than nothing?_

I called out to him, because while I had something of a landing strategy, it was most definitely improvised. "This might hurt a little!"

I adjusted Eijiro back into a princess carry before sprinting down the undamaged arm and once we neared rooftop level leapt off of it towards the closest rooftop. We fell slightly short though, and crashed through the window two floors below the roof. _Ow. Glass. It's digging into my right side._ I got up and move away from the glass, while brushing off any that were stuck to me and not piercing into my skin.

I leaned against the doorway of the room we landed in and started laughing. _Ha. Haha. How the hell did that even work._ "How does an improvised plan like that even work? Haaahaha~." _I am so lucky that they only made the zero-pointer bigger, and not any tougher. I'm terrified of heights how the hell did I pull that off?! Right. Adrenaline rush. Haa~h. I'm exhausted. The exam still isn't over though._

"You are crazy! But that was awesome! But you're still crazy!" _Well. I'm not going to deny that._ Eijiro had walked up behind me while I was having my mini freak out, putting an arm on my shoulder.

"I think we don't need to go get anymore robots after that, haha... I'm Yagi Himiko. I think we'll be seeing each other in class, Sword-kun."

We started to head down the hall before reaching the staircase and going down the building, making me realize that we were only on the second floor. _Of course. That was a much closer call than I thought. I'm surprised I didn't break anything. I can understand him with his hardening Quirk and all, but what the hell do I have? Transformation. Because that's helpful in breaking a fall. Ha. Not that it doesn't have its own uses._ We reached the bottom floor and went our separate ways, I waved to him as he went back to fighting one and two-pointers before making my way back to the cowering examinees. I walked up to the pile of robots that the examinees were cowering behind and, lo and behold, they were still cowering there.

I plastered a goofy smile on my face as I greeted them. "Yo! I'm here to help. Are you lot ready to get out of here? I'll escort you back to the entrance so let's go!"

They slowly get up one by one and gather next to me. Once they're all standing and look ready to go, I turn towards the entrance and entered a light jog, making sure to look behind me, to check and make sure that they are keeping up. Luckily, they could keep up since I didn't really want to walk the whole way. We quickly made our way to the entrance and it was within sight before even thirty seconds passed. Though it was still a few blocks away.

"Less than two minutes left!"

Just after that announcement a cluster of one-point robots ambushed us from both sides of the intersection. I held my ground keeping the other examinees behind me and both sides started rushing towards me. When they were about to hit me, I hopped backwards causing the front pair to crash into each other and I kicked them back into the pair of robots directly behind them. Two more circled around the right side of the tangled robots and I leaped at them, crouching under their swings before I jumped onto their backs and smashed their eyes from behind, disabling them. I quickly checked around me for any more before letting out a sigh. _I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight anymore. Not that it isn't fun, because it is. This is like playing a game on easy mode after beating the hardest difficulty, in comparison to my spars with All Might._ I jogged over to the pile of tangled robots and took out their eyes just in case. _Another six points, huh. Time to get out of here!_ I motioned to the examinees hiding behind me before taking off in a light jog towards the front gate of the battle center once more.

"Come on, let's go, let's go! We're almost out of here!"

I let a small smile creep on to my face as I recounted my points from the beginning. _There was the first pair for two points, the first and second clusters for twenty-two and fifteen points respectively. And then... what else, oh the pair of two-pointers and then stealing Eijiro's three pointer, before finally fighting this last cluster for six. So, that will put me at... fifty-two. Did I overdo it a bit? Actually, no. Definitely not. If I remember right, Bakugo was in the seventies for villain points. Assuming I get at least ten rescue points I should be sitting comfortably two points above Izuku. That sounds good. I'm pretty sure this guarantees my passing score! Hahaha!_

I looked over my shoulder checking on the examinees as we reached the last block before the gate and see that we were missing one. _Are you kidding me?!_ I quickly guided the other nine to the gate before sprinting back into the battle center. _Ugh. I don't know their names or anything so I can't call out for them and he or she isn't calling out for help. Damn. I guess I'll just give a vague call out as it's the best I can do right now._

"Hey~~! Examinee that got separated from the group heading back to the gate~~! Where are you~! Hello~! Respond please!"

I kept calling out for about thirty seconds before, rather than a response, I heard a scream down the street to my left. I ran towards it and found the missing examinee on the ground clutching his ankle and surrounded by two three-pointers. I dashed in between them and grabbed him, keeping my speed, I stopped with him in my arms him at the corner of an alley, a couple dozen meters from the robots. _This is going to be annoying. I was taking out the three pointers up until now, before they could shoot their rockets, but now that I have to defend this guy while he's immobile, that is going to be a bit hard..._

"Hey, do you think you'll be able to hold on while I fight if I'm giving you a piggy-back ride?"

"Uhh... M-maybe? I t-think?"

"Okay, I'll make this quick so hop on."

I set him down on the ground before crouching and facing my back towards him and he climbed on to my back, wrapping his arms around my neck. It was a good thing I could hold my breath or he might have choked me out while I'm fighting, gripping on to me that tight. I looped my arms under his knees before dashing at the robots once more, and they finally launched their rockets at me. I waited until as late as possible strafing between the rockets as I ran towards them. _Lucky~. They're slow rockets and they aren't homing either. I wasn't sure how fast they would be or what functions they would have so I had been wary of them, but if this was it I can easily dodge. All Might throws much faster than this! Ha. Haha. I'm starting to think I've become a little crazy. I never thought I would think of dodging rockets as easy._

I jumped onto the first one's head before leaping off of it and kicking in its eyes in the same movement. _One down!_ The other one shot another volley of rockets at me while I was in midair and I let go of the examinees legs to brace my arms in front of me, as I was too far from anything to change the direction of my momentum. Only one rocket hit me luckily, but it felt like something cracked in my right arm after the impact and explosion of smoke. _So, they were using smoke instead of real explosives. Though I suppose that should have been obvious._ I landed on one leg and hopped for a few seconds before I planted my other foot down, regaining my balance. _He's squeezing super hard!_ I looped my arms back under his knees and held my breath while dashing to the other robot and kicking it in the eyes, avoiding its arms swinging at me from above. _Haah~. That was a little stressful._ I unlooped one of my hands to tap his arm, trying to let him know that I couldn't breathe. He loosened his grip and I took a large gulp of air before letting out a sigh.

I turned my head and gave him a smile, hoping to ease his worries. "Let's get you out of here, huh?" I started jogging us back to the gate while still carrying him on my back, and when we were just one block away from the entrance Present Mic called out the end of the exam.

"Time's up!"

After he announced the end a blaring alarm wailed to mark the end of the exam, and I finished jogging the rest of the way to the entrance. Once we arrived, I set the examinee down before taking a seat on the ground and leaning back on my arms. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. _That was a little tough. The robots were pretty easy but protecting the other examinees and managing ten people at once was definitely tough._ After resting for a moment, I stood back up and took a good look at my right arm. _Wow~. My forearm is bruising quite colorfully. I suppose Chiyo will be going around all of the battle centers... Or did she only go out for Izuku as his injuries were more severe? Hm. I guess I should go see if he'll be at the nurse's office._ I loaded myself back onto one of the buses that had brought us there and all the examinees that I had rescued followed me like little ducklings. It was kind of funny, seeing so many jittery people following me around.

Within fifteen minutes the bus had left and started taking us back to the main building of the school. Once we had arrived I headed back to my locker and changed out of my training clothes into a set of clean underwear before putting my uniform back on. _I need a shower. I wonder if they have showers somewhere on campus... That would be nice._ I took the brochure out of my bag and looked for the nurse's office on it. Once I located it I almost left, but remembered to put my weights back on, which I had almost forgotten in my locker. Ready to go, I locked my locker up and headed off to the nurse's office. Once I arrived I couldn't see anyone so it seemed that Chiyo was still out there, alongside Izuku. I took a seat on the office chair placed next to the nurse's desk and waited for them to arrive. Surely they wouldn't just leave him to sleep out there on the hard ground, and would bring him here to sleep on the bed instead. The written exam isn't until the afternoon, likely to accommodate for any injured students and the stamina drain of Chiyo's Quirk on those she healed.

I closed my eyes and spun the chair in circles with my legs, letting out a sigh. As I was mid-spin the door opened and Izuku was brought in by a pair of stretcher robots, followed by Chiyo. Izuku was dumped onto one of the beds and the robots left. Chiyo walked over to me and grabbed my arm, rolling up my sleeve. _So, she was watching after all. In fact, she was probably one of the judges now that I think about it._ I jumped out of her seat and waved the arm that she wasn't holding on to at her while I greet her.

"Hiya, baa-chan!"

"Hello, Himiko-tan. I feel like you are starting to take too many habits from All Might. Jumping off the top of the zero-pointer and blocking rockets with your bare arms! What would you have done if it had had real explosives in it? Honestly, the two of you should think more before rushing in. That child over there too!" She pointed over her shoulder with a thumb at Izuku while finishing her statement.

 _Haha. She's totally in scolding mode now. Well, she's not wrong._ After healing my right arm and all the small cuts and scratches I had accumulated while fighting, she took her seat at her desk and I took one of the guest chairs from next to the beds. She pulled out an electric kettle from somewhere in her desk and filled it at the sink in the corner of the room before placing it onto her desk, plugging it in and turning it on. While she was doing that, she asked me to grab some teacups located in the cupboard behind me.

 _Tea time is nice~._ We sat and sipped at our tea for the next twenty minutes, before we were interrupted by a certain overzealous teacher. As All Might barged into the room he rushed towards me and picked me up, crushing me in a hug, before I was even able to see him. _Is this really a good use of your time left in muscle-form?!_ He let me down and held me by my shoulders while giving me a huge smile. And not one of his evil ones.

"I'm so proud of you, Himiko!"

 _He's... proud? I don't think I've had anyone say they were proud of me before..._ A smile crept onto my face and ducking down to get his hands off of my shoulders, I launched myself into his chest, giving him a good old tackle hug. I didn't have any face leakage at all. I swear. _I can hardly believe how close we've gotten that I could openly show my emotions to him like this. It truly amazes me, considering I'm the type of person to bottle things in and just acts like everything is normal. I'm not sure if I've ever been so close to someone in my life as I have become with him_.

Over the ten months that we were living together we had grown extremely close, to the point that he no longer added a 'Young' to my name and I practically saw him as my real dad. _Though I haven't told him that. What? It's still an embarrassing thing to say straight to his face!_ While he was super strict with training, he was mostly normal the rest of the time. Though it seemed like he enjoyed doting on me a little bit. _My dresser is already full since I first got here, and it's definitely because he let me go shopping that much. I think that, just as I see him as my dad, he's starting to see me as his daughter. He's even made a couple dad jokes! Though he replaced 'dad' with 'All Might' in them. But that's beside the point! It's a little embarrassing. Is this how having a dad is supposed to feel like?_

After letting go of him and backing up a couple steps he patted me on the head. He's been doing that a lot recently. I _think so at least._ Before I got the chance to ask him how I scored on the exam, Izuku groaned and proceeded to sit up, making the three of us all look towards him. I linked my hands behind my back and walked up to him so that I could congratulate him on passing, but before I got the chance, All Might picked me up and sped out of the room. _Uh... don't tell me that week of no contact was on purpose. Isn't that a little mean? Oh. Right. Closet sadist._

"Isn't this a little mean, Shishou-chan?"

"Haaahaha~! It'll make the surprise all the better for him!"

"Right..."

[Status; Villain: 58/Rescue: ?]

* * *

It had been a week since the exam and All Might had been doing paperwork at the school the whole time, so I ended up spending my time continuing my training at the beach. Although alone now, as Izuku hadn't been there at all and All Might took my phone so I couldn't tell him that he passed. I don't know why he was so insistent on doing it this way, really. Even Chiyo hadn't come over for dinner this whole week!

The night that All Might came back, he arrived with a letter from U.A. I wondered if he personally did my projection as well. After he handed me the note, I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the living room with me and sat us down on the couch. I ripped open the letter and pulled out the mini-projector and placed it onto the coffee table. It wasn't turning on though. I stared at it as though it would start playing through just my willpower and while I was attempting my exercise in futility, he reached over and pressed a button on the front of it. _I totally knew it was there though! I just wanted you to press it for me! Hmph!_

"I am here as a projection!"

 _Oh~! He did do it himself after all. Even though he could've just delivered the news in person. This should be fun._ I gripped his arm to make sure he didn't even think of leaving. I just hoped he didn't say anything too embarrassing. For his own sake.

"I had to do some paperwork that took some time, so I couldn't contact you, Young Midoriya. Ahem. I'm sorry. Actually, I came to this town to work at U.A. Hm? What is it? This is the one for Himiko? And I need to wrap it up? Eh? This... is rather embarrassing. I apologize, Himiko."

 _Um. He accidentally started giving me Izuku's speech? Oh my god! That is hilarious!_ I started giggling to myself and slapping All Might's arm with my free hand. I can't believe he messed up who this was for! All Might facepalmed next to me with the arm I wasn't gripping and I struggled to get my giggling under control. The All Might projection faced his palm towards the camera and pulled an akimbo pose before he continued his speech. _Though I don't know if he can top messing up the first half of his speech to be honest. Phew. That was a good laugh._

"This is pushing everything else back? Ahhh, all right. Okay. Let's see here... You passed the written exam with an average mark and got fifty-eight villain points! You passed! Congratulations! But that isn't all! The practical was not only graded on villain points."

I guess there isn't really a need to show me some video or something when I already passed with villain points. But I am curious as to how I did on rescue points.

"Because how can a hero course reject people who save others and do the right thing? Call that lip service? Bring it on! This is a job that requires risking one's life to put that lip service into practice! Rescue points! And they're given by a panel of judges. It's the other basic ability we at U.A. look at! Of course, this applies to Young Midoriya's score as well! Yagi Himiko, fifty points! And furthermore, Midoriya Izuku, seventy points! You both passed. Come, Young Midoriya. Ah. Whoops. I was recycling my speech for Young Midoriya. Sorry, sorry. Restart! Come, Yagi Himiko. This is your hero academia!"

"A~hahahahahaa~! Oh my goodness! I can't believe you messed up the ending too! You were acting so cool too!" I burst out into hysteric laughter as the projection ended and gripped my sides with both arms, letting go of his arm in the process.

He stood up and started waving his hands at me in his embarrassment. "It was a studio mishap, and by the time I had finished them all, there wasn't any time left to redo it!"

"Ha! I c-can't! O-oh my god! My sides! I can't s-stop! Hahahaha!"

He continued to make excuses while I laughed myself until it became painful to even breathe. As I calmed down, I noticed that the projection had left up a copy of the top ten rankings, slowly adopting a flabbergasted expression. _Um. Eh? How did this happen? Aren't these very different from the original scores? Does me just being here change things that much? Uhhm... What in the world is going on?!_

[Examination Result]

[NO. 1 | Himiko Yagi | Villain | 58 | Rescue | 50 | Total | 108]

[NO. 2 | Eijiro Kirishima | Villain | 30 | Rescue | 50 | Total | 80]

[NO. 3 | Itsuka Kendo | Villain | 38 | Rescue | 40 | Total | 78]

[NO. 4 | Ochaco Uraraka | Villain | 28 | Rescue | 45 | Total | 73]

[NO. 5 | Izuku Midoriya | Villain | 0 | Rescue | 70 | Total | 70]

[NO. 6 | Katsuki Bakugo | Villain | 65 | Rescue | 0 | Total | 65]

[NO. 7 | Fumikage Tokoyami | Villain | 53 | Rescue | 10 | Total | 63]

[NO. 8 | Ibara Shiozaki | Villain | 30 | Rescue | 32 | Total | 62]

[NO. 9 | Tenya Iida | Villain | 52 | Rescue | 9 | Total | 61]

[NO. 10 | Yuga Aoyama | Villain | 34 | Rescue | 25 | Total | 59]

 _I didn't notice it before, but how the hell did Izuku get an extra ten points?! I had assumed it just went the same as usual since he had been brought to the nurse's office but did he actually do something even more amazing than before?! I... I'm just going to ask._

"Shi... Shishou-chan? Why does Izuku have seventy points instead of sixty?"

"Sixty? Did you think he was only going to get sixty points on the exam instead of his earned seventy?"

"Um... Tell me if I'm wrong but, did he jump at the zero-point robot to rescue Chaco-chan and break his legs and right arm in the process?"

"He did. But he also helped some other struggling examinees to find hiding places before that. Oh! I see, so you only knew about the robot and thought he would only get sixty because of that?"

"Ha. Haha, yeah. Something like that. I'm going to my room."

I walked to my room and flopped onto my bed, letting out a sigh as I hit the mattress. _If just training alongside him changed the examination rankings this much, who knows what else has changed just from my being here._

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I feel like I made Himiko seem kind of OP, but I always thought the robots were actually rather weak, as Izuku was able to defeat one barehanded during the tournament arc. (Actually, she's definitely OP, I hadn't intended on her scoring that high but after writing the whole chapter that's what it added up to. I will probably be keeping the weights on for quite a while and only take them off in emergencies. Maybe.)**

 **Tell me how the fight scenes turned out, I tried listening to some heavy music by coldrain while writing (It kept auto-correcting to raining for some reason?), and it felt like it came out better. I hope.**

 **I changed up the scoreboard quite a bit didn't I. Ha. Ha. Ha. I don't know. I thought it seemed about right. If you have questions about why I gave certain people certain scores, feel free to ask.**

 **Updated 10/17/2018**


	9. Chapter 8: First day hazing!

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited and followed:** Thank you very much!

 **Shigurai:** Thanks for the review!Haha, I don't want her to be too OP, but considering how the exam went, she'll definitely be having her moments.

 **Lilah tunth:** Thank you for leaving a review! I don't really want her to be a Mary Sue. ;-; Her luck has to run out sometime, right? Ha. Haha. Rather than Bakugo being downgraded, my train of though was more 'she stole that whole first cluster from him' which he ended up getting less points for, but he'll definitely be in more for the future.

 **Treavellergirl:** Thanks for the continued support! I'm glad the Present Mic and the acceptance letter scenes were satisfying! They really were lucky, haha, originally, I had written that she had aimed for that and that instead of running up there with him she just threw him through its head from the ground. Not OP at all. Ha. Ha. Ha.

 **The Plague Doctor:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad the fight scenes were easy to follow as I wasn't super confident in writing them, so I'm really happy they were enjoyable! Everyone seems to be okay with OP Himiko apparently, hahaha, though I don't plan on making it smooth sailing the whole way. Does that count as a spoiler?

 **EVA-Saiyajin:** Thank you! I'll keep doing my best!

 **Speeddemon56:** Thanks for reviewing! That's, pretty much exactly what I was thinking for whether she was OP or not, but looking at the numbers alone it just _seems like_ she's OP. As for the scores... That whole first cluster would've originally been Bakugo's and Itsuka was saving people quite a bit while going through the exam, but that last group that I had Himiko save would've been taken to the gate by her, giving Itsuka more time to get villain points, specifically a large cluster that was skipped over by Himiko going to escort the other examinees. As for Tokoyami and Ibara, the six points missing from hers were taken by Tokoyami instead. Basically, Himiko stole a bunch of points, causing examinees to go to different areas with more/less robots. As for the class being different, well... you'll see, haha. And I'm not sure if I mentioned this yet but she's the type of person to bottle things up, so the freak-out may or may not be building up, so you might notice her emotions going out of whack for a little while. I don't mind all the questions at all, Plus Ultra *shyly fist pumps*! Also for Yuga, no comment. Hehe~. I have a few character and story arcs planned aside from the canon ones for later on.

 **Addles28:** HERE IT IS!

 **E-kingmoney18:** I'm running out of ways to say thanks for supporting! Tehe. Definitely preparing her. *winks*

This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 **Warning:** Swearing from Bakugo? Is this even necessary?

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 8: First day hazing?!

 **Haz·ing (hāziNG):** the imposition of strenuous, often humiliating, tasks as part of a program of rigorous physical training and initiation.

* * *

During the next month after the entrance exam I continued my training every day, while Izuku finished the last couple weeks of middle school and All Might went to U.A. to fill out more paperwork and prepared for the coming semester. During that time All Might went out to meet Izuku and congratulate him personally, while I was busy filling out some forms for the school. It was my sizes for the school uniform and gym uniform, while I decided to leave the form about my hero costume aside for now. I never figured out why the scores on the exam changed as much as they did, but after thinking about it the following few days, the changes weren't as big as they seemed. _Though I still didn't think I'd end up in first place. It will definitely be harder than that from now on as I'm sure All Might isn't going to let me take off my weights for quite a while to come._ The month passed by in a flash and suddenly, it was the first day of school in the second week of April.

* * *

I woke up rather early, considering my alarm hadn't gone off yet, and decided to extend my Quirk for the day before having a shower and heading over to Izuku's, so that we could walk to school together. I didn't need to go out to extend my Quirk, so I just did it in my room, taking All Mights and Izuku's forms while practicing their body language for an hour before my alarm went off at 6AM. _I suppose changing my alarm to two hours later all of a sudden would result in me waking up before it, but most of our training is going to be conducted after school from now on according to All Might, so it's fine. Probably._ I turned it off before I went out into the living room to see All Might and eat a quick breakfast. After he leaves and I ate, I went to the washroom so that I could take a bath and get ready for the day. I washed and rinsed myself before relaxing in the bath for a good half an hour and once I got out, I dried myself off before putting on my brand-new uniform that had arrived just a week earlier. Not forgetting to put on thigh high socks as well as my cardigan over top of the uniform, of course. I left for Izuku's house at seven and arrived at seven thirty knocking on his door. I waited outside while he was conversing with his mom and when he opened the door, I gave them a small wave.

"Good morning, Izuku-chan, Midoriya-san!"

He walked out in his new uniform along with his yellow backpack and his mother followed him out to just in front of the door, greeting me. "Good morning, Himiko-chan/san."

"Well, are you all ready to go, Izuku-chan?" He nodded in response to me before turning back to face his mother. "We're off!"

As we left, I gave her another wave and smile before reaching the staircase of their apartment building. We walked to the train station and we rode to the stop down the hill from U.A. before taking our time to walk up. We arrived at the main gate at 8AM, thirty minutes early, but ended up taking our time so we wouldn't arrive at our class too early. We headed in and to our class as we were both in 1-A. Which is lucky because I honestly hadn't thought of the possibility of being thrown into a different class. _Lucky~._

As we walked down the hall with classrooms to our left, and a window overlooking the campus as well as the city below to our right, we arrived in front of the door of class 1-A. _Huge. It's really huge. I always thought it was just that Izuku was short but this is nearly four times our height._ Izuku voiced his similar thoughts next to me as we stood in front of the door and started shaking his head. _Probably worrying about whether or not Bakugo is in this class._ He opened the door a crack only to see his fears realized, Tenya and Bakugo both in our class and already arguing. I placed my hand on his shoulder in sympathy while placing my other hand over my mouth to prevent myself from laughing. _Because, honestly, it is kind of funny. Tenya, the serious student fighting with the smirking delinquent, Bakugo and the unfortunate bystander soon to be caught in the middle, Izuku._

"Don't put your feet on the desk!"

"Huh~?"

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?"

"Nope. What junior high did you go to, you side character?" Tenya looked like he was about to argue that statement before catching himself and starting his self-introduction while placing his left hand on his chest. "I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya." As he spoke he makes hand motions with his right arm. _I never understood why his body language was so robotic. Meh. I'll figure it out eventually. Probably. Maybe?_

"Somei? So, you're a damn elite, huh? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you."

"'Crushing'? That's cruel. Do you truly aim to be a hero?"

 _Nailed it in one there Tenya._ Bakugo grunted as he saw us and Tenya was also alerted to our presence. As Tenya spoke out, the rest of the class also turned away from the two-man entertainment show to face us.

"You're..."

I smirked and waved at them while Izuku gasped realizing all the attention was on us and that the two people he was worried about just noticed him. "Oh, um..." Izuku stuttered while Tenya greeted us alongside starting his self-introduction once more, walking towards us. "Good morning! I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is-"

"I heard! I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida-kun."

Tenya stopped when Izuku interrupts him and looked between the two of us. He seemed to be having trouble deciding who to speak to first, so I winked at him while giving my best evil smirk. He looked away from me and back towards Izuku while stiffening. As much as he could stiffen with his body language the way it is at least.

"Midoriya, you realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you?"

"Ah, yeah, thanks to Himiko-san here, I was able to."

"Heh? Uhm. Me? What?"

"I had no idea... I misjudged you! Just as the girl next to you told me before the exam. I hate to admit it, but the both of you are better than me."

 _Did he just ignore me? I have no idea how Izuku figured it out but it sure as hell wasn't because I told him!_ He was making a rather pained face while rigidly pointing his hands towards us. _And rather than better, wouldn't just be that our talents are concentrated in different areas? I should tell him that._

As I opened my mouth to speak my thoughts, a voice from behind me cut me off before I could even begin. "Oh, that curly hair! You're the plain-looking one! And Himi-chan! You passed, just like Present Mic said! Of course you did! Your punch was amazing! Break! Break! Bre-!"

"Oh, well, um, it was thanks to you going to speak with him directly that I, uh..."

"Huh? How did you know about that?"

"Oh, uh, that's because..."

"Hi! Chaco-chan! I told you we'd see each other in class, didn't I?"

I gave her a huge smile while greeting her and interrupting Izuku before he could dig himself into a deeper of a hole. While we were conversing, a giant caterpillar had crawled up behind us and turned its scruffy face towards us. I closed my eyes and waved at him, waiting for him to tell everyone to be quiet. Though Ochaco hadn't noticed and kept talking to the two of us.

"I wonder if today's just the entrance ceremony and orientation? I wonder what our teacher's like? Aren't you nervous?" I poked her while keeping my smile up and pointed below and behind her. At that moment the giant caterpillar decided to open his mouth, speaking in monotone.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends."

"Hoh?!" Izuku inhaled a shocked gasp next to me as Ochaco froze slowly turning to look behind herself, letting out a noise of surprise. "Ah. Uhu?"

"This is the hero course." He stated while he unzipped the top of his sleeping bag and shoved some kind of juice packet into his mouth before draining it.

I quickly peeked at everyone's faces in my immediate vicinity and was rewarded with some amazing facial expressions. He stood up and unzippped his sleeping bag the rest of the way, stepping out of it, while continuing to speak. All the while the rest of the students in class make noises of interest at the strange creature, sorry person, that had appeared in the class.

"Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough." He paused before announcing he's our homeroom teacher, to which most of the students in class make noises of disbelief. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota. Nice to meet you."

 _They're making a lot of noise but not talking very much are they._ I looked behind me at the rest of the class and while I recognized most of the class there was at least one face missing and one that I knew should have been in 1-B. _Um. What the heck is Itsuka doing in 1-A?! And... though I might not be able to remember who is missing off the top of my head, I know that there are at least two missing students. Since Itsuka, apparently replaced one of them, and I replaced the other. Crap. Well... They probably still passed and were just placed in 1-B right...?_ Before I could expand on that train of thought Aizawa pulled a gym uniform out of his sleeping bag and told us to change into our own before meeting him out on the field.

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field."

Once again, the whole class makes a noise of confusion. After stating his business, he left and the rest of the class sat there in confusion. _Should I get them going or will someone else do it first..._ I looked over to Itsuka and we happened to lock eyes. She seemed to understand my intention, as she stood and clapped her hands together before calling out to the class. _She's got it under control, so I'll just leave to the locker rooms ahead of everyone then._ I grabbed Ochaco's hand as I passed by her and dragged her away with me.

We could still hear Itsuka speaking as we were leaving the vicinity. "All right, everyone! Let's go to the locker rooms and get changed. Then we can go and see what Aizawa-sensei wants us to do out on the field!"

The changing rooms were in a different location than the ones they had us use for the entrance exam and my hopes were answered, as there were shower stalls in a room connected to the changing room. _Showers! Hell yeah!_ The lockers already had name tags on them and inside are our provided U.A. gym uniforms in the sizes they had us give them beforehand. Ochaco and I had already finished changing before the rest of the girls had arrived but we waited for them before leaving.

I went over to Itsuka giving her a thumb up and a smile. "Good work, future class-rep!"

"Future class-rep? Why's that? I'm Kendo Itsuka. And you're the student that kept screaming along with Present Mic weren't you?"

"Ah, yeah that was me. I had a good reason for that! Though it was still fun... I'm Yagi Himiko, but you can call me Himi-chan! And I will call you... Suka-chan!"

"S-suka? You're a very happy-go-lucky kind of person, aren't you, Himi-chan."

"If that's what you think, then sure! And I called you future class rep, because I'm pretty sure you will be! Our future class rep that is." I wink at her while speaking my mind.

 _She's got my vote at least, she was a great class-rep for 1-B._ Once she finished changing, I grabbed her hand and dragged her over to Ochaco introducing them to each other. The two of them did the equivalent to a real-life sweat drop as I introduced them to each other. _I wonder why though? Teheporo._

"Chaco-chan, this is Suka-chan! Suka-chan, this is Chaco-chan! We're going to be such great friends!"

"Is that really how you're introducing us, Himi-chan? I'm Uraraka Ochaco. It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, I'm Kendo Itsuka."

After introductions we made some small talk while waiting for the rest of the girls in class to finish changing. Once they did we all headed out and found the boys of the class already waiting for us. At least, those that didn't leave on their own to the field. _*cough* Bakugo *cough*._ We headed out onto the field and waited for Aizawa to start speaking, as he just stared at all of us for a minute straight before turning his back to us.

At that point Ochaco decided to ask her questions to him, since he didn't seem to want to start speaking first. "What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?"

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events. U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes." He explained. "You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational." Aizawa complained before insulting the ones in charge of the public schools. "Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating. Now here I would ask the student at the top of the practical exam to give a demonstration with their Quirk, but as the top student has been excused from sharing their Quirk in public, I will ask someone else... Bakugo, you finished in the top ten without rescue points, right?"

 _Eh? Excused? Why is that? I mean it's useful since I'll be using my Quirk when I go undercove- oh. All Might must have spoken to the principal to get permission for me to not have to share it. That will be useful for when I go undercover after all._

Bakugo snapped to attention when his name is called and Aizawa asked him about his best result in middle school. "In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"Sixty-seven meters."

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk."

Bakugo walked up to the throwing area and picked up the softball that was laying on the ground inside the white ring. Once he was ready Aizawa gave his final instructions and let Bakugo do as he pleased with the ball. In his best monotone voice of course.

"You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you've got."

"Then, well..." He started stretching and warming up before getting ready to pitch the ball. Once he's ready he took a stance and started his throw, letting off an explosion from his hand to give it a boost. "Die...!"

"Die?" Izuku repeated him out of shock while standing next to me on my right. The ball flew into the air and once it landed Aizawa showed us the result on his phone.

"Know your own maximum first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

[705.2m]

After seeing the result everyone in the class let's out exclamations of surprise and shock.

"705 meters? Seriously?"

"What is this? It looks fun!"

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!"

"'It looks fun,' huh? You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?" Aizawa mused. "All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

"Huh?!" This seemed to be turning into a trend. The whole class exclaiming, making noises, etc. as a group. Next to me Izuku seemed to be panicking, but I'm sure he'll be fine, since he was without me anyways. Though if I think he's in trouble I'll do what I can to help.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!" Aizawa drew a hand up his head, pulling up his hair somewhat while smiling at us all creepily. _I can't tell if he's trying hard or just naturally that creepy..._

"Last place will be expelled? But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!" Ochaco protested.

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations." Aizawa pointed out, not budging. "If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you've got. All right, demonstration's over. The real thing starts now."

The first test was the fifty-meter dash and he had us run in pairs. First up was Tenya and Asui, getting [3.04 seconds] and [5.58 seconds] respectively. Next up was Ochaco and the boy with a tail, so I cheered her on while she ran, and she got [7.15 seconds] while he got [5.49 seconds]. After them was the laser guy and the pink girl, scoring [1.71 seconds] and [5.23 seconds] respectively. _Um. I thought he couldn't shoot his laser for more than one second?!_ Before long it was Izuku and Bakugo's turn, Bakugo boosting himself with explosions to get a time of [4.13 seconds] and Izuku getting [7.02 seconds]. Before long it was my turn and while I still had to wear my weights, I was most confident in my speed. I was up against the invisible girl, I think her name was Toru, and when the speed tracker told us to go I dashed the lane as fast as I could, getting [3.98 seconds]. Though I might have pushed it a bit, I was feeling slightly out of breath. She finished after me with a time of [6.78 seconds]. My favorite for this test turned out to be Momo, as she was allowed to ride a bike made by her Quirk. _Uhm. I guess that's how she gets first. Does this mean she'll use a cannon for the ball throw?_

The next test was grip strength and I was able to get a score of [64 kilos] while I could hear some students freaking out about one of the others getting [540 kilos] as well as Itsuka who got [400 kilos]. After that was the standing long jump which I got [2.5m] on and that was followed by repeated side steps which I reached [80] on. Even though I could score higher without my weights. _Damn it. I'm not sulking. I'm not!_ On the ball throw Ochaco went first, getting [Infinity] followed by Momo, who did, in fact, get to use a cannon. Once it was Izuku's turn, he started to look slightly panicked.

After he walked up to the throwing area, Tenya spoke his thoughts on it not looking good for Izuku. "It doesn't look good for Midoriya if he continues like this."

"Huh? Of course not. He's a Quirkless small fry, you know."

"Ehhh, delinquint-san, does that mean you lost to two people that didn't use their Quirks in the entrance exam?"

"What was that you bitch?!"

"Quirkless?! Are you two unaware of what he did in the entrance exam?"

"I'm aware, I'm just teasing the aggressive child. I guess that means you only lost to one person that didn't use their Quirk then, huh, yankee-kun?"

"Shut the fuck up, cuntpuddle!"

"Ahaha~!"

While we were fighting, well, more like me teasing Bakugo and him screaming his rage back at me, Izuku started to make his throw. His throw ended up falling short at [46m], likely due to Aizawa erasing his Quirk, but once I got a look at his face, I realized he hadn't tried to use his Quirk this time. I had expected Izuku to try and throw full power but he didn't, though the resulting conversation went almost the same anyways. _It seems Aizawa isn't aware if he erases a Quirk while it's not being used. That might be a useful piece of information._

Aizawa's scarf started floating around him revealing his yellow goggles and his eyes were glowing red while he spoke to Izuku. "I erased your Quirk. That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted." _I never got that either, the floating scarf that is, is it a side effect of him activating his Quirk? Or is it just some special material that he can control?_

"You erased my Quirk? Ahh! Those goggles... I see! You can erase other people's Quirks with your Quirk just by looking at them. The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!"

He looked like he was mumbling to himself after finishing his statement but I don't think anyone was able to hear it. My best guess would be that he noticed the exact same thing I did about Aizawa's Quirk. In response to Izuku's revelation our classmates started discussing amongst themselves about our homeroom teacher's identity.

"Eraser? I don't know him."

"I've heard of him. He's an underground hero."

 _I don't know what 'underground hero' is supposed to mean but yeah, that._

While the rest of the class distracted themselves, Aizawa spoke to Izuku. "From what I can tell, you can't control your Quirk, can you? Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?"

Izuku tried to defend himself, beginning to stutter out an argument. "Th-that's not my intention-!" And, while the other students were still conversing, Aizawa dragged Izuku towards him using his scarf.

"Whatever your intention, I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do. In the past there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend. Even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be decked and turn into a useless doll after saving one person. Midoriya Izuku. With your power, you can't become a hero."

He let Izuku go and deactivated his Quirk, returning Izuku's to him and let him have another try at the ball throw.

"I've returned your Quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with."

Aizawa returned to his previous position while Izuku started muttering to himself in the throwing area. _Surely coming up with his reckless plan. Well. It wouldn't hurt to give him a hint just in case, would it...?_

I pointed one finger into the air and while circling the extended finger around for emphasis yelled out my encouragement for him. "You can do it, Izuku-chan! You've got this!"

He looked over towards me and gave a light smile before noticing my finger and making a face of realization. _So, he hadn't figured it out yet. I guess it's a good thing I let him know then? I'm not really sure what he was thinking, not trying to use his Quirk in the first place._ I pulled my arm back down and cupped my hands around my mouth while cheering instead. All the while the students around me spoke amongst themselves.

Ochaco seemed surprised that I knew Izuku apparently, though I thought she had already figured out that much. Or maybe it's because of how I refer to him? "Izuku... chan?"

"-It looks like he received some advice."

"-Are you worried about him?"

"-Probably just telling him he's expelled."

"I'm... not at all."

"Who are you?"

 _Of course, laser boy with that on point comic relief!_ Izuku seemed to be preparing himself within the white ring. Aizawa used water drops on his eyes while glaring at Izuku's back, so I lightly glared at him. Aizawa snapped his head to me and I stuck out my tongue while I pulled down the bottom of my left eyelid. He glared back at me. _Uhm. Right him and All Might get along terribly, and most of the teachers probably assumed I'm his biological daughter and that's why we are hiding my Quirk. Because All Might's daughter would definitely be a target for villains. Haha. Did I put myself in an even crazier position than before? I didn't even think of this until now._ As I was having my mini freak-out, keeping my composure on the outside of course, Izuku started his swing for throwing the ball and we both turned our heads towards him. As the ball left his hand, he activated One For All on the last point of contact which was his right pointer finger, launching the ball high into the air and damaging said finger.

" _ **Smash!**_ "

At his throw most of our classmates let out a gasp, since his previous scores were all normal. Once he'd regained his composure from the pain, Izuku turned back towards Aizawa and clenched his fist. "Sensei... I can still move!"

In response to Izuku's proclamation, Aizawa smirked and let out a comment from his amazement. "This kid..." _Good. It seems he didn't notice my hint. That probably wouldn't turn out well._ His score turned out nicely, getting a [705.3].

"He got over 700 meters?!"

"Finally, a hero-like record!"

"His finger's swollen! There was the entrance exam, too. He has a strange Quirk..."

"It's not very stylish."

I took a look past Ochaco, Tenya and laser boy, who had spoken after someone exclaimed Izuku's score, to get a peek at Bakugo's face. _Wow~. He looks like he's about to explode. Once again, no pun intended!_ His jaw was hanging open and his eyes were bulging out. I'd say that was an Izuku worthy reaction right there. I caught myself giggling silently and quickly slapped my hand over my mouth. As he reached a breaking point in his self-contained rage his hands started releasing explosions and he dashed towards Izuku.

"What is the meaning of this? Hey! Tell me what's going on, Deku, you bastard!"

Izuku freaked out when he saw Bakugo dashing at him, but Aizawa caught Bakugo with his scarf alongside using his Quirk to erase Bakugo's.

Bakugo looked back towards the one holding him and glared while he struggled within the cloth holding him in place. "What the-? These cloths are hard...!"

"They're weapons made for capture, made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy." Aizawa _helpfully_ explained.

 _Well, that was wonderfully vague. Thank you for that precise and descriptive information. It still doesn't tell me how they float!_

"Jeez... Don't make me use my Quirk over and over. I have dry eye." _And here we go again._ The whole class exclaimed how it's such a waste since his Quirk is so great. Aizawa released Bakugo before telling us all to continue the tests.

"We're wasting time. Whoever's next, get ready." _Ah. That's me._

As I stepped up to the throwing area and picked up the ball, I could hear Ochaco ask if Izuku's finger was alright and his response of 'O-oh, yeah'. I pulled my arm back before throwing it as hard as I could and it flew through the air for a few moments before landing, giving me a score of [76.2]. It's not like I expected to get a ridiculous score, so it sat nicely for me. After that was sit-ups for a minute which I ended up getting [75], which is higher than I'd ever done before, so I was a tiny bit proud of it. After that was the seated toe-touch, which, to be honest, I have no idea how it was scored. All I know is that I touched my wrists to my toes! Finally, we ended on the long-distance run, which was five kilometers, and I finished with a time of [7 minutes]. Once we had completed all of the tests, Aizawa gathered us to show the test results.

"Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results. The total is simply the marks you got from each test."

[1 | Momo Yaoyorozu]

[2 | Shoto Todoroki]

[3 | Tenya Iida]

[4 | Bakugo Katsuki]

[5 | Yagi Himiko]

[6 | Fumikage Tokoyami]

[7 | Mezo Shoji]

[8 | Itsuka Kendo]

[9 | Yuga Aoyama]

[10 | Mashiro Ojiro]

[11 | Eijiro Kirishima]

[12 | Ochaco Uraraka]

[13 | Mina Ashido]

[14 | Tsuyu Asui]

[15 | Hanta Sero]

[16 | Denki Kaminari]

[17 | Kyoka Jiro]

[18 | Toru Hagakure]

[19 | Minoru Mineta]

[20 | Izuku Midoriya]

The scores turned out surprisingly similar to how they originally were it seemed, the main differences being me, Itsuka, and... _Yuga?! How the hell did he get all the way up there?_

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion. It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks."

"What?!"

"Aizawa-chan, you liar!" I accused.

"Of course that was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just thought it through."

"Oh, you naïve little girl." I pat Momo on the shoulder and wiped a fake tear from my eye.

The students around us were recovering from varying levels of shock and talking amongst themselves. Before it got too far though, Aizawa let us go with a closing statement and giving Izuku instructions to go the nurse's office as he passed by us.

"With that, we're done here. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them. Midoriya—Have the old lady fix you in the nurse's office. Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself. Ah, right, you, stop antagonizing me just because your old man and I don't get along."

I looked around me to see who he was talking to and noticing everyone else's confusion, I pointed a finger at myself and he nodded. _Eh? All Might's an old man? Nah~. So, he noticed the little things I did too? Or is he considering making faces at him antagonizing? It seems I was right about him thinking I was All Might's real daughter as well._ While I was wallowing in my confusion he left, along with about half of the class, including Izuku who was heading to Chiyo's office. It seemed Ochaco and Itsuka waited for me, as when I snapped back to attention they were giving me funny looks.

"Oh, sorry about spacing out. Let's go back and get changed, Chaco-chan, Suka-chan!"

We headed back and got changed before going back to class and with that, the Quirk apprehension test concluded without any major issues. _Well, I still think it was a class hazing._

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **This chapter would've been out sooner but I had a slight case of writer's block, as I had forgotten to include the Battle Simulation arc in my planning. Now that I think about it, there's actually quite a few arcs I haven't planned out yet. I'll go do that now.**

 **Is it weird that I've been enjoying writing this just as much if not more than reading some other fics? I also feel like I've been giving spoiler-ish comments in my author notes and replies to reviews. I can't really tell though, so it shouldn't be anything major. I hope.**

 **To be honest I have no idea how they mark the total on the fitness test and I totally had to make up some numbers. Haha. And for the most part I placed them a little randomly... But it sounded good in my head!**

 **I kind of removed both Sato and Kouda. They're still in 1-B so I didn't get rid of them completely but as I was writing, Kendo just came in out of nowhere and I went with it.**

 **Updated 10/18/2018**


	10. Chapter 9: Normal Classes?

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited and followed:** Thank you very much!

 **Vedahzii:** Thanks for leaving a review! Haha, oops, I rushed while editing this at 5AM after staying up all night, so I'll be more careful in the future!

 **Speeddemon56:** Thanks for the review! I do have a plan for Yuga, but it probably won't be for a while, so you'll probably keep wondering for a good bit. Sorry! For Momo's score I pretty much went with this imgur a / IQAKq. By battle simulation yes, I mean the heroes vs the villains pairs. I originally thought about putting her on either Izuku's or Bakugo's team but I decided to make them completely random, just keeping the main match-up of Izuku vs Bakugo. Though I might have to rewrite bits of this chapter and the next, if I change my mind. Again. Tehe. I'm really glad they haven't been spoilerish and that I've been able to clarify things for you too!

 **treavellergirl:** Thanks for the support! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 **Warning:** Swearing from Bakugo? Is this even necessary? Fanservice...?

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 9: Normal Classes?

 **Class (klas):** an occasion when students meet with their teacher for instruction; a lesson.

* * *

After a very eventful time in the changing room, I headed back to our classroom to get a copy of the handout that Aizawa had told us he left there. The handout had class schedules consisting of regular required classes such as English in the morning and hero-centric courses like 'Hero Basic Training' in the afternoons. I texted All Might to see if he wanted me to wait for him, or if he was still going to be at work for a while. Getting no response, I sat at my desk which was one in front and to the left of Ochaco's, and one in front of Itsuka's. Before long, the boys started coming in and grabbing their copies of the handout, though they quickly left for home as it was only a half-day. Eventually Izuku returned from the nurse's office but he too left without me, since I was waiting for Ochaco and Itsuka. _Who are taking surprisingly long. I was hoping they would be done with... whatever it was they were doing when I ran away but sadly, they aren't. Even though it's been nearly twenty minutes since I left._

Just as I finished that thought Ochaco burst into the room, grabbed a pair of handouts, and ran over to the exit behind me, grabbing my arm on the way. _I guess she really wants to get home?_ Itsuka was waiting outside of the school for us and after we reached her we all ran down the pathway towards the entrance. Well, I was more dragged than anything, but there's no need to sweat the details. As we neared the entrance, I spotted Izuku and Tenya, and Ochaco called out to them so that they would stop to wait for us.

"Hey~! You two~! Going to the station? Wait for us~!"

"Uraraka-san?! As well as Himiko-san and Kendo-san?!"

"You're the infinity girl and the loud one."

"I'm Uraraka Ochaco. These are Yagi Himiko-chan and Kendo Itsuka-chan!"

She introduced us while lifting my arm for my name, and using my arm to point at Itsuka for hers. _Am I just a tool for pointing at things now?_ After introducing us she tried to remember Izuku and Tenya's names. _Is it just me or did she get Izuku's name even more wrong than before?_

"Um, you're Iida Tenya-kun, and you're Izuku Deku-kun, right?" As she messed Izuku's name up he started gesturing wildly and exclaimed out his 'nickname' in shock. "'Deku'?!"

"Huh? But during the fitness test, the boy named Bakugo said- 'Deku, you bastard!' Right?"

"Uh... my family name is Midoriya and my given one is Izuku, so it would be Midoriya Izuku, but D-deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me..." He corrected, looking embarrassed as he explained.

"An insult?"

"Oh, is that right? Sorry! But 'Deku" sounds like the Japanese word for 'You can do it!' So I kinda like it."

"I'm Deku!"

"Midoriya-kun?!"

"Eheheee, is that the sort of thing you like, Izuku-chan?"

"You're accepting it too easily! Wasn't that an insult?"

"It's like a Copernican Revolution..."

"'Co-pe'?" Ochaco tried to repeat what he said tilting her head in confusion. _A what now?_ I looked over at Itsuka to see if she understood what he was talking about and she shook her head.

After he relaxed a bit, we all started walking down the hill from the school and to the station together while exchanging small talk. Before I could forget, I made sure to text All Might, letting him know that I would be heading home first. After arriving at the train station, Itsuka and Iida were going the opposite direction from us on the train so we separated with them. Once the train arrived the remaining three of us rode for a few stops before Izuku and I got off, saying goodbye to Ochaco, who was still a few stops further. We went our separate ways and after a fifteen-minute walk I was home. _Though half the day is still left..._

I made myself lunch and prepared ingredients for dinner, so it would be easier to make later on in the evening. All my preparations made, I changed into my usual training gear and headed to the beach park so that I could continue with my training. For the next few hours I extended my Quirk while exercising, before I headed home and made curry for dinner. I left the stove on low to keep it warm and set the table while I waited for All Might to arrive. After finishing everything I could he still hadn't come back so I checked my phone to see if he had sent any messages and he had sent one saying he wouldn't be home till late, so I could eat on my own. And so, I did just that, eating until I was full. _I'm not depressed at all. These aren't tears I'm just sweating from my eyes because the curry was too hot. No really._ I washed my dishes once I was finished and placed a plate with curry and rice on it in the fridge, wrapping it so he could microwave it once he was home. I wrote a note for him, sticking it to the fridge, and went to have a bath before heading to bed.

* * *

The next day I woke up to my alarm at six and went through my usual morning routine. _Well, my new usual that is._ After eating, washing up and changing I went to make my lunch before I headed out but I saw that All Might hadn't eaten the dinner I put in the fridge for him. I looked at my phone to see that he had messaged me, saying he wouldn't be home at all the previous night. _Huh. I didn't think it would be that busy, after he spent a whole week over at U.A. without returning a while back, but I guess all the new students made for more paperwork?_ I decided to make his lunch for the day as well so I put in a little extra effort making fresh side dishes instead of just leftovers. I made two bento's out of the leftovers and made some rolled omelette, as well as mini sausages for side dishes. I also made one extra bento with just rice, sausages and a lot of extra rolled omelette. With our bento's done I packed them up and wrapped them in handkerchiefs before I placed them in my bag and headed out. I checked the time on my phone and saw that it was seven thirty, so I still have plenty of time before school started.

I decided to go see All Might right away so I headed straight for the train station, hopping on the train that passed by U.A. As I rode the train I texted Izuku, letting him know that I would be going to school ahead of him so that I could see All Might early, as he hadn't come home the previous night. Once the train arrived at the nearest stop to U.A., I got off and lightly jogged all the way up the hill to the school. After arriving, I bypassed our classroom and headed straight to the teacher's office, looking for All Might. I knocked on the door before opening it and peeking my head in, only to see that instead of All Might, there was Present Mic and Aizawa, as well as another teacher whose name I didn't remember. He looked kind of like a cowboy with a gas mask though. They all turned to look at me so I awkwardly smiled and waved while asking if they knew where All Might was.

"Ummm, do any of you know where my dad is...?" As far as I knew, they all thought he was my real dad, so that's how I asked. With a normal dose of embarrassment of course.

None of them answered and they all just stared at me before turning to each other and whispering a crazy amount between themselves. I was too far away so I couldn't hear anything they were saying and ended up standing there awkwardly until they had finished. I might have been imagining it but at the end of their private discussion it kind of looked like they had been playing rock-paper-scissors. Once they had finished, the cowboy looking one turned towards me before walking over and guiding me away from the office with a hand on my shoulder. Though he still hadn't said anything.

"I never got your name, cowboy-sensei, and, this is kind of irrelevant, but do you really need to guide me by the shoulder...?"

"Oh, sorry, you can call me Snipe-sensei, Yagi-san was it?" He introduced himself.

"Ah, yes, and thank you for your help! Well... I'm assuming you're helping me but I can't really tell since you never said anything before now..."

"I wasn't really sure how I should interact with you, since I'm somewhat of a fan of your father's. So, sorry about keeping silent." He had let go of my shoulder and took a few strides ahead of me after I mentioned it, all the while explaining himself. _I guess I wasn't imagining them playing rock-paper-scissors either, though I'm ninety percent sure Aizawa would've lost on purpose if the winner got to take me to All Might._

"As for whether I'm helping you or not, you can decide that for yourself." As he said that he slid open a door and motioned for me to look inside. _I don't know what I'm looking at._ All Might was in his muscle form doing paperwork so fast I could barely see it and the principal was sitting behind him on a couch laughing maniacally into a cup of coffee. _Or is it tea? I'm not sure._ I stepped back out of the room and slowly slid the door closed before looking at the sign above it.

[Teacher's Lounge]

 _I must have been seeing things, because that looked nothing like a lounge._ I slowly slid the door back open to see that, no, I wasn't imagining things. I wasn't really sure what to make of the scene before me so I looked towards Snipe for some kind of answer but he just shrugged his shoulders. At that point, he gave me a pat on the shoulder and headed back down the hall the way we came. I supposed that it might have been the opposite of my original thinking, they had been playing because they didn't want to come here and Snipe lost. Even though he didn't act like it. I decided that I didn't want to deal with this either and headed back to the teacher's office. Once I was there, I asked which desk was All Might's and after they pointed it out for me, I placed two bento's on his desk writing him a note that one is for breakfast and the one with curry is for lunch. With my task done, I belatedly said good morning to all the teacher's present before I headed to class and took my seat.

 _I'm just going to pretend none of that happened and take a nap until class starts._ I rested my arms on my desk and laid my head down, closing my eyes, hoping to get some sleep before I had to sit through class. Though it was quickly interrupted by someone violently kicking open the classroom door. I lifted my head to see Bakugo standing in the doorway glaring at me. _Um. I never took him for the kind of student to arrive earlier than everyone else. I'll greet him since it would be rude not to. Even though he's always rude to everyone else. It won't hurt to put some form of barb in there, right?_ I raised myself up a bit more and lazily waved my right arm at him while greeting him.

"Good morning, hothead-san."

"Who the fuck are you calling a hothead, cuntflaps?!"

"You, of course. Short fuse-kun."

"Hah?! Quit talking to me you fuckstick of a side character!" He shouted, stomping over to his desk, kicking it out before he sat down and proceeded to ignore me. While placing his feet on the desk of course.

 _That went well. I think we truly connected and understood each other there. Insert sarcastic remark here. This is probably exactly how yesterday morning played out, with Tenya coming in and scolding him. Minus the conversation with me of course._ Soon enough, more students started arriving and engaging in small talk with one another until, at exactly quarter after eight, Tenya arrived and started replaying the argument from the previous day. A few minutes later Aizawa opened the door at the front of the classroom and opened his mouth to greet us unenthusiastically but, before he could, Izuku sprinted into the room stumbling when he bumped into Aizawa. Aizawa caught him by the back of his collar and glared down at him for his interruption but let go of him after letting out a sigh. Izuku backed away from him and apologized the whole way to his seat. I don't know how he didn't bump into anyone else though.

After Izuku's interruption, Aizawa conducted homeroom normally unlike the previous day and once he was done, Present Mic came in to teach English. Which hopefully I will be good at since it's the only language I know, technically. _I never did figure out how the language stuff worked, did I? Please don't tell me that since everything in Japanese seems to be translated into English for me that the reverse will also be true?!_ While I wasn't paying attention, Present Mic had started the lesson and written down some sentences in English that, luckily, wasn't translated into Japanese for me.

[1 | I'm looking for a new apartment.]

[2 | He's about leaving his job.]

[3 | They're considering making an appeal against the judgement.]

[4 | Are you getting enough sleep?]

"Which of these English sentences is wrong? Everybody, heads up! Let's get this party started!" He asked gesturing towards the

"Started!" I replied to him while raising my hand into the air.

"Yeah! Yagi, give it to me!"

"The second sentence is incomplete!"

"And how would you complete it!?"

"Umm, there are a few ways, but the most obvious would be 'He's thinking about leaving his job.'"

"Good job! Okay! Next question, Yaoyorozu, come on!"

The rest of the morning classes, which was just math for the day, continued in a similar manner before we reached the time for lunch. Most of the class headed to the cafeteria but when Izuku and Ochaco asked me to come with them, I told them I would catch up since I still had something to do. Which was true. I headed to the teacher's office and checked for All Might and, not seeing him, I went to his desk to find that he still hadn't even eaten his breakfast. _Do I really have to go in there...?_ I picked up his bento's and headed to the teacher's lounge once more, hoping that the scene from hell is long finished. Once I arrived, I hesitated before slowly opening the door just a crack, and peeking through it with one eye. I let out a sigh of relief seeing that it was filled with a few teachers and the principal was nowhere to be seen, while All Might was sprawled on a chair in the corner with a mug of _..._ _Well, a mug of something._ I opened the door the rest of the way before walking up to him and handing his bento's over. Ignoring the couple of teachers' that exclaimed to me that I couldn't be in here. I glared at them lightly before turning my gaze back to All Might and crossing my arms. As I started speaking to him, I noticed that there was a distinct lack of chatter from the other teachers. _This isn't a show for you to watch people!_

"You should at least eat something good if you aren't going to come home over night."

"A-ah... Sorry, Himiko, the principal decided that he wanted to work me to the bone last night."

"I know, I came to deliver your breakfast and lunch this morning but, seeing the mood that he was in, decided to just leave it on your desk. Which I'm assuming you didn't even see, and that he just let you off."

"Yeah, that's right. Thank you for preparing me a lunch, Himiko."

He smirked and pat me on the head as he finished thanking me. I could feel the eyes of the other teacher's burning into my back. _I guess they weren't all informed of whatever explanation All Might had prepared about me? I had assumed they'd all known and thought I was his real daughter but I suppose that Aizawa had just jumped to that conclusion. Well, all of them were jumping to it now. Oops?_ I said goodbye and waved my hand to All Might while leaving, before I could cause any other issues.

"Make sure you come home for dinner tonight, Sensei-san~!"

I slid the door closed behind me as I exited the room and took a couple steps before stopping and holding my breath. After about half a minute of waiting and listening I could hear a large clamor through the door as All Might was barraged with questions. _So, they really hadn't known anything. Sorry, All Might!_

"Who was she?!"

"Why is a student bringing you lunch and breakfast, All Might-san!?"

"More importantly, what did she mean, by 'Come home for dinner tonight'?"

"Haahahahaa~… Um. I suppose the easiest explanation would be that she's my daughter? Hahahaha."

I walked further away from the teacher's lounge before taking a breath and heading towards the cafeteria. _It just sounded like honest curiosity so it should be... fine. Wait. Wasn't one of the teacher's working for the Villain Alliance? Um. Let's see. Who was there? Midnight, Cementoss, Snipe, Present Mic, Aizawa, Ectoplasm and Thirteen. I'm not completely sure about Snipe and Ectoplasm, but the rest are trustworthy. I hope. Snipe didn't seem like a bad person this morning, and though I've never met Ectoplasm, he's probably trustworthy. Maybe? I mean it never solidified one of the teachers as working with the villains and only suspected them. For all I know it could be that they are feeding them information unconsciously or unwillingly. Or it could even be one of the students! Hopefully none of those are the case though. Ignore it~, ignore it~. It's not like there's anything I can do about it right now, anyways. Hopefully I can catch them when I'm undercover. I can just hope that if it is one of the teachers, they'll deem it not important enough to mention. Or something like that. Though I suppose it would be best for me to be the target than one of the other students, since I'll be the best at running away, ability-wise._

While I was lost in thought I had arrived at the cafeteria, so I started looking around for Izuku and everyone else. Soon enough I spotted them near the middle of the cafeteria and started jogging over to them. As I ran over to them I tripped over someone's leg and did a somersault back onto my feet, continuing my jog over to my friends. Once I arrived I looked over my shoulder to see Neito sitting a few tables away. _Was he always this aggressive before the tournament arc... no, he wasn't._ I looked back in front of me to see the reason why smiling at me and pulling out a chair so that I could sit. _Right, Itsuka isn't there to control him, so he'll be going wild unless someone else takes the reins._

I sat down at the end of the table next to Itsuka, who was sitting in the middle seat, next Izuku on the other end, and across from Ochaco, with Tenya sitting across from Izuku. They had all gotten halfway through their food already, so I immediately unwrapped my bento before digging in. Before I could get too far into my lunch though, a guy wearing a tube of some kind on his face and a chef outfit came up to us. _I guess he's the cook?_ I glanced over to Izuku seeing him begin to freak out, so this guy must be a hero too.

The chef gave us a thumb up as he stated his business. "White rice is great comfort food, isn't it?"

 _O... kay?_ Ochaco replied with her mouth full so I didn't really understand what she said, but she was nodding so I assumed that she was agreeing. He walked off after giving Izuku an autograph, as per his request and then Izuku started spouting random facts about the hero, apparently named 'Lunch Rush', throughout the rest of our allotted time for lunch. Though I kind of tuned it out and ate, since there was only ten minutes left before we had to get back to class. Once we all finished eating we walked back to class and arrived just before the bell, taking our seats as we waited for the next teacher to come in. _If I remember right next up is Hero Basic Training, with All Might. This should be interesting. And fun! As long as he doesn't make it any harder than my normal training, which I highly doubt._

"I am... coming through the door like a normal person."

"Woah, it's All Might!"

"Wow, he really **is** a teacher here!"

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?"

"Its style is so different, it's giving me goosebumps."

As he came into the class, the rest of the students were mesmerized at meeting him in person. _Silver Age? What's that?_ While they were all making their comments, All Might overdramatically walked up to the teacher's stand before he turned to face all of us.

He struck an akimbo pose as he started the lesson. "I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject! Let's get right into it!" He took another pose and brought out a card with 'Battle' written on it during his speech. "This is what we'll do today—Combat training! And to go with that are these! Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started. After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"

"Yes, sir!"

He pointed over to the side wall of the classroom as the cases filled with our costumes were sliding out, and the whole class exclaimed their excitement. As per usual. He finished with telling us to go change, and we all responded with some form of agreement before going up and grabbing our costume cases. We headed to the changing rooms and opened our cases, with some of us marveling over them while others quickly changed. I was in the latter group, as I had just requested for my usual training outfit to be my temporary costume, and was therefore the first person out. I headed down the long hall that connected the changing rooms, as well as the nurse's office and a few other rooms, to many of the training grounds. I arrived to All Might standing in an akimbo pose and walked up to stand beside him before I turned around to watch the other students arrive. Once we could hear their footsteps coming down the hallway, All Might smirked and started giving another speech, dramatic pauses included.

"They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies. Be fully aware... from now on... you are heroes! That's great everyone. You all look cool! Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?"

Everyone was wearing their costumes, which looked the same as I remembered, even Itsuka's with the eye mask and qipao with a corset. Bakugo's looked just the same as always, with the giant grenade style forearm guards/gauntlets or whatever they were, and his crazy looking eye mask that came out behind his ears. Tenya with his full body armor, Ochaco with her skintight bodysuit, and Momo with her very exposing outfit. _Yep, everything seems fine here._ I could hear another set of footsteps running behind the rest of the group and see Izuku come out from the tunnel behind everyone else, wearing his very... All Might-esque head cover and turquoise jumpsuit. As he came out I walked towards him, but Ochaco was closer when she noticed him, complimenting his costume. I walked up behind her and watched as Izuku was looking like he was ready to have a freak-out.

"Oh, Deku-kun?"

"Uraraka-san!"

"That looks cool! Really down to earth. I should've written what I wanted... Mine ended up being a skintight bodysuit. It's embarrassing..."

"The hero course is the best." Mineta stated while staring at Ochaco and he gave a thumb up to... no one?

"Yup!" I agreed, causing Izuku to let out a noise of shock as he whipped his head towards us. "Eh?!"

I looked back to All Might to see him covering his mouth to hide his laughter from the similarities between himself and Izuku's costume. I let out a small giggle thinking about it myself, and Izuku gave me a funny look, before likely brushing it off as nothing.

"Now, it's time for combat training!" Once we were all assembled All Might began the class, but, before he could get into his explanation, Tenya immediately raised his hand to ask a question. "Sensei! This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?"

"No, we're going to move ahead two steps! Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you take a look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals—In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows! For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes to fight 2-on-2 indoor battles."

"Without basic training?"

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up." Upon answering Tsuyu's question, everyone started to barrage him with questions.

"How will wins and losses be determined?"

"Can we beat them up anyway?"

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei?"

"How shall we be split up?"

"Isn't this cape crazy?"

"I'll answer all your questions!" All Might looked like he was struggling before agreeing to answer them all. He pulled out a small booklet and read from it while explaining the simulation in more detail. _I guess he'll answer them after?_

"Now listen here. The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes. Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!"

"They're decided so haphazardly?" Tenya questioned.

"Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies, so maybe that's why?" Izuku suggested in lieu of a proper explanation.

"I see. The discernment to look ahead..." Tenya acknowledged.

" _Or he was just too busy thanks to the principal..."_ I muttered to myself after hearing Tenya and Izuku's reactions.

"Please excuse my rudeness! It's fine. Let's do this quickly!" Tenya apologized and All Might accepted hurriedly before moving on to the drawing lots, so that we could get the teams together. _He totally distracted them and completely ignored their questions!_

Ochaco and Izuku went up to pick their names first and soon the other students took their turns picking lots before any of the teams were decided. Ochaco and Izuku end up on the same team, to which she exclaimed her excitement. "Wow, it must be fate! I'm counting on you!" Somehow, I was inclined to agree, since they were the only team that stayed the same as they would have been originally.

[Team A | Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochaco]

[Team B | Hagakure Toru & Kirishim Eijiro]

[Team C | Ojiro Mashiro & Sero Hanta]

[Team D | Mineta Minoru & Yagi Himiko]

[Team E | Kendo Itsuka & Yaoyorozu Momo]

[Team F | Aoyama Yuga & Bakugo Katsuki]

[Team G | Iida Tenya & Kaminari Denki]

[Team H | Tokoyami Fumikage & Ashido Mina]

[Team I | Asui Tsuyu & Shoji Mezo]

[Team J | Todoroki Shoto & Jiro Kyoka]

After the teams were decided, All Might quickly picked opponents from the boxes labeled 'Villain' and 'Hero'. As he pulled them out, he hid them with his forearms. "The first teams to fight will be... these guys!" Upon he exclamation he dramatically brandished the participating teams, displaying them above his head. "Team A will be the heroes, and Team F will be the villains. Everyone else, head toward the monitor room."

"Yes, sir!" My classmates agreed in unison.

We all headed to the monitor room while Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo and Yuga stay behind. As I passed by him, I gave Izuku a pat on the back and a thumb up with my free hand while smirking at him.

"You've got this, Izuku-chan!"

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I've been leaving Izuku out for now because I want to concentrate on Himiko's familial relationship with All Might, and her somewhat unstable mental state for those that hadn't noticed. Her emotions have been on the fritz a bit due to changes the past few chapters...**

 **I wasn't sure what to do with the question so I just put in a bunch of sentences and randomly removed one word *.***

 **Omake because I felt that it didn't fit properly in the chapter. The incident Himiko references at the beginning of the chapter.**

 **I didn't realize it until I did my final edit on this but, it feels kind of filler-y. Hopefully not too much though! Please don't hurt me.**

* * *

 **Omake: The Changing Room Incident**

We were in the changing room and I was currently being groped. How it came to this I wasn't completely sure, one moment we were putting our uniforms back on after having showers, the next someone started talking about Momo's breast size and groped her. After that one thing led to another and now Itsuka is groping me. _Really, what is with me and getting groped recently._

"S-suka-chan could you please sto- hya!- Stop groping me? Please?" She didn't stop. I never took her for the kind of girl that groped her friends.

Luckily, Ochaco came up to us and tried to assist me. "Umm, Itsuka-chan? Could you please stop groping Himi-chan? She looks like she's really uncomfortable with it?"

"Ehhh~? You don't mind, do you Himi-chan?"

Itsuka leaned her head over my shoulder giving me an inquisitive look. I nodded my head to tell her that I did mind, but she took it as an 'I don't mind' and continued to grope me, causing me to let out a squeak once more. As she groped me again, she gave Ochaco a triumphant look and tentatively stopped once she noticed Ochaco's state of dress. Ochaco was wearing nothing but a towel as we had just finished showering and she had yet to put anything on, leaving her standing there holding her pale pink underwear. Itsuka finally let me go, and I dropped to the ground covering my chest with my arms, in case she targeted me once more. I only noticed where she went when Ochaco let out a little squeal. I looked up to see that she had become the next sacrifice, leaving me a perfect chance to make my getaway. I immediately grabbed my bag and threw on my cardigan, waiting to put on my blazer once I was safe. _All right time to go!_ I ran towards the exit, turning my head back to face them and thanked Ochaco for her bravery.

"I'll never forget your heroic sacrifice, Chaco-chan! This is goodbye!"

"Nooo~! Save me, Himi-chan!"

"I will build a statue in memory of you! Chaco-chan!"

I sprinted away from the changing room like my life depended on it. Because, in a way, it did.

* * *

 **Updated 10/18/2018**


	11. Chapter 10: Fated Match!

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited, reviewed and/or followed:** Thank you very much!

 **Vedahzii:** I hope you enjoy the fight!

 **E-kingmoney18:** To be honest, All Might originally didn't have as big of a part as he is getting, but it just felt right so I'm doing it. XD

 **Speeddemon56:** When I originally found that pic I couldn't stop laughing either! The fight between Bakugo and Izuku always felt HUGE for their character development, so I didn't think I could take that away from them. And just like you said, Himiko is the protagonist, but she isn't the center of the universe. I've already finished her fight and, to me at least, it felt very comedic. Plus Ultra!

This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 **Warning:** Swearing from Bakugo? Is this even necessary? Fanservice...?

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 10: Fated Match!

 **Fate (fāt):** be destined to happen, turn out, or act in a particular way.

* * *

As we began heading to the monitor room All Might slipped something into my hand. Upon opening my hand, I saw that he had given me an extra ear piece, likely so I could listen in, although I wasn't sure why. _Not that I'm complaining. Favoritism at its finest!_ Shortly after arriving in the monitor room we could see All Might and the participating four approach the designated building for their match.

"Villain team, go in first and set up! In five minutes, the hero team will break in, and the battle will start!" He quickly bestowed instructions to the two teams, who responded affirmatively. "Yes, sir!"

"Young Aoyama, Young Bakugo, learn to think from the perspective of the villains. This is pretty close to a real battle. Go all out. Don't be afraid to get hurt. If things go too far, I will stop it." As All Might continued explaining, Yuga nodded his head in understanding while Bakugo was busy glaring a hole into Izuku's back.

They headed into the building and, while Izuku and Ochaco stayed outside, All Might quickly headed back to us in the monitor room. On the monitors, we could see Yuga and Bakugo head up the building to their faux nuclear weapon. Once they arrived, Yuga whipped out a mirror and started checking himself out while he struck different poses.

Bakugo just stood, arms crossed over his chest, looking at the door while his back was facing the weapon, before he asked a question to Yuga. "Hey! Deku has a Quirk, right?"

"You saw it for yourself, didn't you? Although it wasn't very stylish." One he had answered the question, Yuga went back to being his narcissistic self while Bakugo stewed in his rage.

You could practically see the thoughts of 'Damn nerd' running through his head while he smiled somewhat crazily at the door. Meanwhile, outside the building, Izuku and Ochaco were making their plans while they memorized the building's layout.

"It's a lot of work to memorize the building's floor plan. But All Might is just the same as when he's on TV. Unlike Aizawa-sensei, it looks like there's no punishment, so we can relax and—You're not relaxed at all!" Well, it seemed more like Ochaco was talking to herself while Izuku was having a mini freak-out due to going up against Bakugo...

"Well, it's because... we're up against Kacchan... And we shouldn't underestimate Aoyama-kun either, so I feel like I need to be on guard..."

"I see. Bakugo's the one who makes fun of you, right?"

"He's amazing. He's a piece of work, but his goal, his confidence, his physical strength, and his Quirk are way more amazing than mine. But that's why right now... I don't want... to lose..." Stating his determination, Izuku placed the faceguard section of his mask back on.

"A fated battle between men, huh?" She concluded, causing Izuku to gasp in embarrasment. "Oh, sorry, this isn't your problem, Uraraka-san."

"It is! We're a team, aren't we? Let's do our best!" Ochaco pumped her fist into the air excitedly.

As they were finishing up their conversation, All Might arrived and came up to the front, taking his place at a panel close to the monitors. He pressed his finger to a button on the panel to activate the microphone and told them to begin the match.

"Now, let's start the indoor person-to-person combat training with Team A and Team F!" He let his hand drop back to his side and, while keeping his back to us, told us to pay attention and think about the match ourselves. "Okay, everyone, you all should think as well."

He brought out a clipboard, likely for scoring, and inserted his earpiece into his left ear with his free hand. On the monitors, we could see Izuku and Ochaco climbing into the building through one of the windows on the second floor, infiltrating successfully, Ochaco verbally repeating the observation.

" _We've infiltrated successfully!"_

" _There are a lot of blind spots, so let's be careful._ "

They headed further into the building, walking slowly and taking their time to check corners, with Izuku leading the way. As they got further into the building he started using hand signs instead of talking and Ochaco would look behind them while they advanced. As they approached the next corner Bakugo jumped out before they could reach it and launched a surprise attack, ripping off one of the ears on Izuku's costume. _Or would it be hair?_ Izuku jumped to the side and tackled Ochaco to the ground just as Bakugo attacked, saving her from any damage.

"Uraraka-san, are you all right?" Izuku asked as they landed. "Yeah, thanks." Ochaco let out a sound of surprise upon seeing the damage he took before saying his name in a worried tone. "Huh, Deku-kun?

"It's just a scratch."

As the smoke rose around the explosion from Bakugo's attack, he waved his arm, clearing it, and told Izuku to come get him. "Come Deku, don't dodge."

"I figured you'd come for me first."

Around me students shouted their surprise at his strategy of attacking first, even though he was on the defending team. Many of the students around me exclaimed their shock at Bakugo's 'stategy' or that Izuku had actually evaded it.

"A surprise attack from the start?"

"Bakugo, that's cheating! A surprise attack isn't manly at all!" Eijiro complained, to which All Might explained how it was merely strategy. "A surprise attack is a strategy, too. They're in the middle of a real battle right now."

"Midori-kun avoided it!"

"There goes Bakugo!

On the monitor Bakugo started to rush at Izuku and Ochaco while letting his rage flow through him. While threatening bodily harm of course. "I won't do so much damage that this fight gets stopped, but I'm gonna get close!"

He started with a right swing at Izuku, which Izuku caught before throwing Bakugo over his shoulder onto the ground. All the while Ochaco watched and stated her amazement. Bakugo tried to use his explosions in his left hand but couldn't get enough force while Izuku yelled out in effort.

"Wow, he's like a martial arts master!" Ochaco excitedly commented.

As Bakugo hit the ground he coughed out some saliva while Izuku gasped for air before telling Bakugo his mistake. "Kacchan... You usually start with a big right swing. How much do you think I've been watching you? I wrote an analysis for all the heroes I thought were amazing in my notebook. In the notebook you blew up and threw away. My 'Deku' isn't always going to mean 'useless'! Kacchan, my 'Deku' means 'You can do it'!" Bakugo had sat up while Izuku made his speech and Ochaco let out a gasp when Izuku exclaimed the new meaning of his Deku.

Bakugo stood up completely and turned to Izuku, who brought up his guard, before releasing more explosions in his hands as he screamed at Izuku in rage. "Deku... Even though you're scared... That's what I hate about you!"

On the far left of the monitor I could see Yuga flourishing his cape and winking towards the camera while standing next to the weapon. _What is he even doing..._

He placed one hand next to his ear and presses a finger to his earpiece, activating his microphone. "Do you need assistance in stylishly capturing our opponents, Bakugo-san?"

"I don't need your help. Just shut up and defend the weapon. I'm really angry right now!" On the main video feed of the monitor Bakugo cut out his mic while on Yuga's he just smirked and started inspecting himself again. Around me other students expressed their frustration at being unable to hear what they're saying and voiced their questions, which All Might answers diligently. I may or may not have voiced my question on Yuga and gotten ignored.

"What was Bakugo saying? Can't tell with just the cameras in a fixed position and no sound."

"Is laserboy-san even taking this seriously...?"

"He's talking to his partner over the small wireless radio. You can bring that plus the building's floor plan, and this capture tape! Once you wrap this around your opponent, it shows that you've captured them."

"The time limit is fifteen minutes, and the heroes don't know where the nuclear weapon is located, right?"

"Yes!"

"The heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here!"

"Heroes should be able to turn the tables on whatever predicament they're in. Besides, didn't Aizawa-sensei tell you, too? You know—Here we go—Plus Ultra!"

"Plus Ultra~!" Everyone that was present shouted out the school motto with him until someone pointed out that Bakugo was starting to move.

Bakugo extended his left arm behind him, preparing to launch himself forward with an explosion, and Izuku told Ochaco to go on ahead. "Uraraka-san, go!" Bakugo launched himself forward when Izuku shouted out to her and she immediately ran off down the hallway in search of the weapon.

As Bakugo approached Izuku, he pulled back both his left arm and leg, swinging his leg at Izuku, who blocked it with his right arm.

"Looking away? You must be sure of yourself." As he taunted Izuku he realized that the 'capture' tape was being wrapped around his leg and he let out a small gasp.

Bakugo swungs his right fist at Izuku to get him off immediately, but Izuku abandoned capturing his leg and leaped out of the way to the right. Around me more students are exclaiming their shock of him going up against Bakugo without even using his Quirk. Though it wasn't like he even could use it without causing injury to himself. Izuku crouched at the intersection he landed at after his leap and faced towards the smoke engulfing Bakugo, waiting to see what he would do next.

As the smoke cleared Bakugo extended his arms behind him once more, but Izuku dashed down the hallway to his left, causing Bakugo to yell out and start searching for him. "Come back here, Deku!"

As Izuku sprinted down the halls, Bakugo wildly searched after him, having completely lost sight of Izuku. When he reached the T-intersection at the end of the hallway he was in, Bakugo looked both ways before dashing down the hallway to his right. He repeated this action multiple times, at separate intersections, choosing which direction he searched in at random.

Unable to find Izuku, he stopped once more at a four-way intersection before yelling out at him once again. "Hey! You tricked me, didn't you?! Was it fun tricking me all this time?! Huh?! You've got a flashy Quirk there, don't you?! Try and get me with it! 'Cause I'm better than you!"

As he ran away, listening to Bakugo's yells of anger, Izuku adopted an expression of surprise and guilt, realizing that he had to hide what truly happened from Bakugo. As Bakugo continued to search, even blowing into the doors of a few rooms, Eijiro spoke out from a few meters to my left.

"He seems real angry. It's scary!"

Meanwhile, Izuku crouched down and rested his back against the corner of an intersection, having reached a good distance from Bakugo. He seemed to be taking this chance to rest and go over his plan again mentally, though he was distracted from his thoughts by Bakugo's continued yelling out for him from across the building.

"Where are you?! You damn nerd!"

After hearing that he made a determined expression, while Bakugo continued down the halls of the building, searching for Izuku. On the monitor to the right of the main two, which were concentrated on Izuku and Bakugo, Ochaco arrived into the room with the weapon, which was being guarded by Yuga. _Though I'm not sure if what he's doing could be called guarding._ As she hid behind a pillar, she peeked around the corner at him, and she saw the same sight I was seeing, which was Yuga dancing himself in circles while flourishing his sparkling cape all the while humming to himself.

He immediately noticed her and flourished once more in her direction before he spoke out to her sending her a sparkling wink. "Hello, mademoiselle. If you are here for this weapon, then I am afraid I cannot let you have it. Though if you are here for me, I can wonderfully entertain you, if you would like."

He bowed towards her as he finished speaking, but she just stared at him blankly, not sure if he was serious or not. After a few seconds of keeping her face blank she seemed to have decided he was joking, letting out a laugh but quickly covering her mouth, remembering the situation she was in and letting out a gasp.

" _I... can't tell if he's being plain narcissistic or acting like a narcissistic villain...! I should contact Deku-kun."_ She backed a few steps away from her cover and muttered to herself before placing her hand to her ear, activating her microphone, contacting Izuku. _"Deku-kun!"_

" _Uraraka-san! How's it going?_ "

"So, are you here for me-

" _Aoyama-kun found me. Sorry! Right now, he's..._

"-or are you here for this weapon, mademoiselle?"

" _Where are you?_ "

" _The middle of the fifth floor._ "

" _Almost directly above!_ " As he responded to Ochaco he looked above him, to the next floor, and stood up while preparing his 'capture' tape.

Just as he looked around the corner of the intersection he was resting against, Bakugo arrived from one of the intersections further down the hall, with his gauntlets lighting up red and making a noise, causing Izuku to look back at him and gasp.

"They're loaded."

"Kacchan."

"Why won't you use your Quirk? Are you saying you can win even if you don't use it? Are you underestimating me, Deku?"

Izuku turned to fully face Bakugo while trembling slightly and exclaiming his lack of fear. "I'm not scared of you anymore!" As he shouted that he stopped trembling, and Bakugo smirked while raising his right fist into the air.

"With your stalking, you probably already know, but my Quirk, Explosion, lets me secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from the sweat glands on the palm of my hand and make it explode. If they made this the way I asked, then these gauntlets will store the nitroglycerin inside of them, and..." As he talked about his Quirk, Bakugo aimed his right arm at Izuku and went to pull the pin from the top of his gauntlet, and All Might activated the microphone to tell him to stop.

"Young Bakugo, stop! Are you trying to kill him?!"

"If I don't hit him, he won't die!" Bakugo yelled as he fully pulled out the pin from his gauntlet, releasing the stored nitroglycerin and causing it to explode outwards from his arm, destroying the hallway.

It continued all the way until the side of the building opening a hole in it and barely hitting Izuku, launching him to the side. We could feel the explosion all the way in the monitor room and, on screen, Ochaco and Yuga struggled to keep their balance. Well... Yuga still flourished his cape while spinning around, trying to keep his balance. He didn't look like he was struggling very much as he was smirking the whole time and, it might have been my imagination but, did he wink at the camera too? _Seriously, what is up with him?_

Around me some of the students yelled out and gasped at the rumbling caused by the explosion while I made an obscure reference that no one but myself would understand.

"This is supposed to be a class!"

"EXUPLOOOOSION!" I thrusted out my right arm as though I were holding a staff and, after shouting out I dropped to the ground, glancing at the monitor and smirking, made a very chuuni-esque remark. "Burn to ashes within the crimson."

"Young man! Young Midoriya!"

I stood up afterwards, getting quite a few strange looks but I ignored them and went back to watching the monitors. On the main monitor, as the smoke cleared, we could see Izuku laying on the ground and gasping, with the sleeve of his right arm torn off.

"Is that... even allowed...?" As he sat back up, he let out an expression of shock before gasping as he saw Bakugo walk out of the clearing smoke, marveling to himself at the power of his explosion. "Haha! Wow... The more that's stored in these gauntlets, the stronger the blast. Come on, use your Quirk, Deku... I'll force you to surrender even if you're at full strength."

Meanwhile, on the fifth floor Yuga was still spinning around and Ochaco took the chance to rush for the weapon. Ochaco activated her Quirk on herself and jumped over him, to which he skillfully danced towards the weapon before thrusting his hips at her, activating his Quirk. He hit her straight in the center of her torso, launching her back towards her pillar and she rolled a few times, causing her helmet to fall off.

"I told you that you can't have this weapon, mademoiselle. Please do not try and take it away from me in such an unstylish way again."

Ochaco slowly got back up, though with a few scratches and bruises, before turning and facing him fully, half of her bodysuit having been destroyed completely. I heard everyone around me gasp before several of the girls went to cover the eyes of the boys closest to them. Though everyone still got a good look at Ochaco's cleavage, thankfully, none of the important parts were visible.

"HERO COURSE IS THE BEST! MORE CLEAVA-" Mineta made an exclamation before he got a tongue wrapped around his eyes cutting him off and causing a wet slapping noise. While he was being his usual perverted self, Itsuka busied herself collecting the male students in her gigantified hands.

Ochaco didn't seem to have noticed yet and so, Yuga seemed to have taken it upon himself to inform her. "Mademoiselle... It appears you are having a wardrobe malfunction. I apologize for ruining your outfit, but you still can't have this weapon." She instantly covered herself with her hands before running to hide behind the nearest pillar.

Ochaco peeked her head around the corner of the pillar, red as a tomato, and glared at him. In response he just smiled back like nothing happened before flourishing his cape again, to which she picked up her helmet from the ground next to her and threw it at him. He spun away from it while letting out an aristocratic-like laugh and winking at her when he stopped. _Is he... teasing her? Eh? Was that in his character description?! I don't know!_

Most of the classes attention had reverted back to the main fight as they couldn't hear the comedy that was happening and Ochaco had covered up, causing the boys to lose interest. _Well, most of the boys, minus Mineta, but that's expected._ As almost everyone's attention had reverted back to the main fight Itsuka released them and they all stumbled to the ground.

Luckily, not much had been missed, the two of them still having a glare-off, and Bakugo was still taunting Izuku, trying to get him to use his Quirk. "Hey, hey, what's wrong, Deku? I didn't hit you, so you can still move, can't you? Come and get me!"

" _Uraraka-san, what's the situation?_ " Ignoring Bakugo's taunts, Izuku started whispering to Ochaco, who quickly responded. " _Deku-kun!_ "

"Keh! Ignoring me again?" Bakugo grimaced. "I can't believe him!"

"Sensei, you should stop them! That Bakugo's really crazy! He's gonna kill him!" Eijiro anxiously suggested for All Might to end the fight, seeing how dangerous it seemed to be getting, to which he refused. "No..."

Knowing how important the fight was to Izuku, and as Bakugo seemed to be keeping his sanity, for the moment, All Might let the fight continue with a stern warning. "Young Bakugo, the next time you use that, I'll stop the fight, and your team will lose."

"Huh?"

"To attack on such a large scale inside is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. That is a foolish plan for both heroes and villains! You will lose a lot of points for it!" All Might admonished, making Bakugo let out a scream in response.

"Go to the pillar by the windows! Over and out!" Izuku instructed to Ochaco through his ear piece, finishing off their planning. _Crap. I missed them planning while I got distracted. Oopsies._

"Fine, then! Let's fight it out with our fists!"

While Bakugo launched himself at Izuku on the main screen, Ochaco ran along the outside edges of the room containing the weapon, reaching the windows at the same side of the building as the weapon, although still at the opposite end of the room.

As Bakugo was flying towards him, Izuku took a stance and swung his right arm at Bakugo, who changed his momentum midair with a small explosion, sending smoke into Izuku's face. Bakugo flew over Izuku's head with the explosion he let out of his right hand and stopped his momentum with another explosion from his right, all the while releasing another explosion from his left straight into Izuku's back.

Most of the class gasped at Bakugo's movements while one of the girls let out a scream and Eijiro spoke out in surprise. "What was that just now?"

"He doesn't look like the type to think, but he's more subtle than I expected." Todoroki observed.

"You got it, popsicle stand! Even though he's just a ball of rage." He ignored me calling him popsicle stand. _I guess Todoroki is the kind of person that doesn't care about too much, isn't he? For now, at least._

"What do you mean?" Eijiro asked, turning towards Todoroki.

"He changed his course in a blast that doubled as a smoke screen and then did it again immediately." He calmly explained.

"Getting in a clean hit while fighting against inertia requires fine lateral adjustments to the power of the explosions." Momo interjected, explaining the need for fine adjustments for such a move.

"He's too talented... Too talented... Ugh..." Someone sighed out in a defeated tone.

Back on the monitor, Izuku fell forward with his back smoking, but kept standing as Bakugo continued his taunts. "Look, here I come! It's your favorite right swing!"

Izuku let out a scream as he was hit in the back once more, and Bakugo grabbed Izuku's right arm before using his left hand to gain spinning momentum with explosions. "Deku!" He yelled out as he tossed Izuku violently into the ground, causing him to gasp out in pain once more. "You are... below me!" Bakugo finished.

All around me the other students began complaining about the match not ending, not that I didn't get it, I was worried too. But I knew how important this match is to Izuku, and in the end, it was All Might's decision on whether he would end it or not.

"This is a lynching! He can capture him for this exercise by just wrapping the tape around him!"

"Those are not the actions of a hero."

"I thought Midoriya was pretty amazing, too, but in terms of combat power, Bakugo is definitely a ball of natural instincts."

Next to me All Might was gripping the microphone as tightly as he could without breaking it, showing me that he was just as worried as I was. On the screen Izuku started enacting his plan, moving into position, though most of the students thought that he was just running away.

"He's running away?"

"That's not something a man should do, but he has no choice."

"Ehhh~? Is that really the case, Sword-kun?" I responded to Eijiro.

Just as he arrived next to the windows, turning to face Bakugo, he recognized and acknowledged that something didn't seem quite right. "Eh? You're right... something is strange... Why...?"

"Ahaha~! You'll see in a moment, this is where it gets good!" I replied, grinning to myself all the while.

"Why won't you use your Quirk? Are you underestimating me?!" Bakugo stomped towards Izuku while complaining about not being taken seriously, and Izuku lowered his head as he replied. " _No..._ "

"You've been like this ever since we were kids... Have you been underestimating me like that since then, you bastard?!"

"That's not it... You're... You're an amazing person, so that's why I want to beat you! I want to win and surpass you, you idiot!" Izuku raised his head as tears started to leak out and he clenched his fists while he shared his determination.

"Don't look at me like that! You damn nerd!" Bakugo clenches his fists as he replied and they both rushed towards one another at the same time, swinging their right fists. Bakugo released explosions from his hand while Izuku charged up One For All in his and yelled out the start of his technique.

" _ **Detroit**_..."

"I said, this looks bad! Sensei!" Eijiro called out.

"Both of you, sto-" All Might quickly brought the microphone to his mouth, attempting to end the match, but quickly cut himself off as Izuku called out to Ochaco.

"Let's go, Uraraka-san!"

I glanced over to the left-most monitor to see that she and Yuga were still having a stare-off but she was gripping a pillar by the windows, hiding her chest against it, ready to enact their plan. She replied to Izuku with a yell and Yuga just smirked while standing there next to the weapon, as though he had been expecting it all along. "Okay!"

I quickly turned back to the main monitor and saw Izuku change his swing to an uppercut while bringing his left arm up to guard against Bakugo's attack. He swung his arm up while yelling out and taking Bakugo's attack head on.

"… _**Smash!**_ "

Izuku's attack destroyed the building from the inside out, making a vertical hole all the way up through the roof of the building. On the fifth floor Ochaco held onto her pillar while Yuga stayed standing next to the weapon before she swung it like a baseball bat, hitting all the rubble that was suspended in the air from Izuku's blast.

"Sorry, Aoyama-kun! Improvised special move— _ **Comet Home Run!**_ "

"Very nice, mademoiselle." As the rubble flew at Yuga and the weapon, he complimented her while dodging it all, moving away from the weapon. _Though from those movements... I think he could have dodged or countered without leaving the weapon open. Nah, I'm probably just imagining things, it's that narcissist after all._

After swinging, Ochaco dropped the pillar before using her Quirk on herself once more, jumping at the weapon and grabbing onto it, exclaiming her team's victory. "Retrieved!"

"Ah, she got the weapon." Yuga had stayed off to the side after dodging and he activated his microphone while nonchalantly commenting that the weapon had been taken.

On the second floor, Bakugo was trembling in anger and stared up into the sky after Izuku's attack, before he verbally let out his shock. "That's what... From the start, you were... You **are** underestimating me, aren't you?!"

"I wasn't... going to use it... Because I can't use it... Because my body can't handle the impact... Aizawa-sensei said so, too... But... this was all... I could think of..."

Izuku let down his arm as the timer ran out for the battle and Bakugo stared at him in shock, whether due to his own loss or the extent of Izuku's injuries though, I'm not really sure. Everyone in the monitor room stared at the screen, just as shocked, if not more so than Bakugo was, without making a single noise until All Might exclaimed the hero team's victory as Izuku fell to the ground.

"Hero... Hero team... wins~!" As the victory was announced Bakugo stood, unmoving, and just stared out into space with an expression of complete bafflement plastered onto his face.

On the fifth floor Ochaco slid down the weapon while looking exhausted and Yuga walked up to her, offering his hand. "You did well in this battle, mademoiselle, though not the most stylish."

She didn't respond and instead rolled over onto all fours, placing a hand over her mouth so she didn't throw up, causing Yuga to back away from her. The students around me stopped keeping their silence, letting out gasps and noises of confusion while a few started talking amongst themselves.

"What the heck? The losers are practically uninjured, and the winners are on the ground..."

"They lost the battle, but won the war, huh?"

"This is training, though."

While the students around me continued to converse, All Might had called in the stretcher robots and headed out to the building they had conducted the battle in himself. When he arrived, he loaded Izuku onto the robots and they left, taking him to the nurse's office, while Bakugo was still standing there. He was holding his right arm in front of himself, which was shaking, the shock of losing still evident on his face.

As he started to hyperventilate All Might walked over, placing a hand on Bakugo's shoulder and telling him to return. "Come back, Young Bakugo. It's time to review the results. Whether you win or lose, looking back and learning from your experiences is a part of life."

After the teams and All Might, minus Izuku of course, returned we moved on to reviewing it. All Might was about to announce the MVP who I wasn't sure about, since Tenya wasn't there this time. _Speaking of, where is he...?_ Just as I had thought about him, he entered into the room, walking over to stand between myself and Itsuka. She had been strangely quiet the whole match, aside from controlling the boys during the wardrobe mishap, even though she had been standing next to me.

"Hey, where were you, Iida-chan?" I asked.

"I was in the washroom, Yagi-san. Could you tell me what happened in the match?"

"Ah, sure, Izuku-chan won. We can go over more details after the post-match review?"

"That would be best, thank you, Yagi-san." He slightly bowed his head to me in thanks.

I looked over to Itsuka and she was still being quiet but she was holding a finger to her lips, with an inquisitive expression on her face. _Should I ask...?_ Before I got the chance to decide though, All Might decided to announce the MVP, likely because Tenya had returned.

"Alright everyone! For this combat training match, the MVP was Young Aoyama!" Hearing All Mights exclamation everyone let out a gasp, because it wasn't one of the winners and they likely had similar thoughts to mine, of him not taking it seriously.

"It's not either of the winners, Ochaco-chan or Midoriya-chan?" Tsuyu questioned.

"Hmm, well... Why is that? Does anyone know?" He asked in response while raising his left arm and I repeated the action, interrupting Momo's chance at beginning her lecture of an answer.

"Yes! Sensei! It's because, while he didn't seem very villainous, Aoyama-san acted as what he believed was villainous, which followed the training's context!"

"That is correct! While Young Aoyama wasn't particularly villainous, there are in fact villains that have acted like such in the past. Villains who believe themselves to be aristocratic such as the 'Blood Count', act in a manner that isn't necessarily villainous, but their violent actions are! Does anyone else have anything to add?"

Momo jumped at the chance and began her lecture. "Yes, All Might-sensei. From watching the match, it appears Bakugo acted on his own because of an obviously personal grudge. And as All Might-sensei said earlier, it is foolish to launch a large-scale attack indoors. In the same way, taking into consideration the damage he received, Midoriya-san's plan was also rash. As for Uraraka-san... She let her guard down mid-battle, and her final attack was far too reckless. If she treated the papier-mâché as a real weapon, she would not have been able to do something so dangerous. The hero team only won because they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They were practically breaking the rules."

 _And she went and started her lecture anyways... Though she didn't mention Yuga at all. I suppose she thought he was MVP by default because the others all disqualified themselves._ A few feet away I could see All Might shaking, likely because she had practically stolen the lesson from him.

He raised his right hand with his pointer finger held out and stated that she was correct while giving her a thumb up. "W-well, young Aoyama also has parts of him that could be more serious, but well, that was correct!"

"We should always start with the basics to develop depth of learning. We must strive to devote ourselves wholeheartedly. Otherwise, we cannot become top heroes."

 _Um. Okay? No offense, but did anyone even ask? You're stealing All Might's spotlight here you know!_ While she was talking All Might had pulled the hero and villain boxes out from somewhere and was ready to start the next match. _Where the hell was he even keeping those?_

"All right everyone, let's change locations and start the second match. Tackle this training after thinking about what we just talked about."

"Yes, sir!"

"Match two! It will take place at Battle Building B with Team C as the heroes, and Team E as the villains!"

 _Ohh! Itsuka's on team E isn't she?_ I turned to face her but she was still staring at the monitor in the same pose as earlier.

I took a few steps towards her and laid my hand on her shoulder before asking if she was fine. "You've been really quiet ever since combat training started, Suka-chan. Are you all right?"

"Ah. Yes, I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Well, you're up! Good luck in your match, Suka-chan!"

 _She didn't seem like there was anything bothering her, but I can't help but be worried..._

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I was very tempted to make a KONOSUBA! Reference when he spoke about Explosion, but I decided not to. In fact, I still want to do it. Ehehe. I went back and did it. Teheporo.**

 **I keep writing fanservice bits and I don't know why! I'm just sitting here, writing normally, and all of a sudden there's groping or wardrobe malfunctions, etc. What is going on...**

 **Uhm... I kind of forgot about Tenya... Let's just pretend he was in the bathroom this whole chapter! Ah. Itsuka too.**

 **I'm having a lot of trouble with the 5** **th** **match. ;-; I know what I want to happen, but I just can't get it quite right.**

 **Updated 10/18/2018**


	12. Chapter 11: Battle Simulations! Go!

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited, reviewed and/or followed:** Thank you very much!

 **Treavellergirl:** I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'd say Yuga is a mix between the two and this will definitely be expanded on later down the line (I may or may not have a character arc planned around him). As for treating his opponents preferentially, I'd say, not so much.

 **Vedahzii:** Thank you for sparing me! You'll see everyone's opponents this chapter.

 **Hitler's Moustache:** .-. Um, I like your moustache? I'm not sure how I should respond to this... But hey! The next chapter is here!

This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 **Warning:** Swearing from Bakugo? Is this even necessary?

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 11: Battle Simulations! Go!

 **Sim·u·la·tion (simyəˈlāSH(ə)n):** imitation of a situation or process.

* * *

After the villain team, consisting of Itsuka and Momo, had set up during their five minutes, All Might signaled the start of the match, allowing the hero team, Ojiro and Sero, to head into the building.

"Now, let's start the second indoor person-to-person combat training match!"

The timer on the monitor started and the hero team rushed to the fire escape on the right side of the building and immediately went to the top floor, likely planning on working their way down. It was also possible that they were hoping for the weapon to be on the top floor, just like in the previous match. They searched the floor and found the weapon after only a few rooms, with Momo standing in front of it guarding. They both took stances while smirking before Ojiro rushed at her and Sero used his Quirk to launch tape at her. She moved to dodge but stopped as Ojiro arrived in front of her, cutting off her escape and causing her to get caught by Sero's tape.

"Did you and your partner split up thinking we'd go through the front door?" He questioned, adopting a smug expression.

"Nope! I'm right here!"

Itsuka jumped out from behind one of the pillars and grabbed Sero with one of her enlarged hands, swinging him back, which caused Momo, who was captured by his tape, to also be pulled towards her. Ojiro rushed to the weapon and grabbed onto it while Itsuka was wrapping Sero in the 'capture' tape with her free hand.

"The match is over! I've retrieved the weapon!" As she was freeing Momo from Sero's tape Ojiro called out at them that the match was over, but the both stood their ground with Sero tied up behind them.

"Is that the case? But All Might-sensei hasn't announced the victory of the hero team, has he, Kendo-san?"

"Nope, I haven't heard a thing." The two of them smirked at each other while teasing Ojiro, who was left alone next to the weapon and a few members of the class spoke out their pity for him.

"It's only expected from someone who got in through recommendations, isn't it?"

"That's quite the mean trap they set up for the hero team."

Ojiro looked at the villain team in confusion and was too late to react as they rushed up to him, Kendo grabbing him while Momo wrapped him in the 'capture' tape. At this All Might announced the victory and went out to retrieve them from the building.

"Villain team wins~!"

"Huh? What?!"

"But we got the weapon!"

Momo took pity on the hero team crying out indignantly and explained the trap they had set up. "That would be because the weapon in this room is a fake. I made it with my Quirk, it's only papier-mâché after all. Meanwhile we covered up the entrance to the real weapon on the third floor with material that followed the same pattern as the building, making it indistinguishable from the rest of the hallways."

"A-amazing... I can see why you got in through recommendations."

"Actually, half the plan was Kendo-san's here, I originally intended to only hide the weapon, but she came up with the idea for this trap."

"Hehe~." Itsuka gave a laugh while using her right hand to make a peace sign.

 _Or would it be a 'V' sign for victory?_ They unwrapped the hero team and once All Might arrived, they all began to walk back to the monitor room for Battle Building B so that we could conduct the post-match review.

Once All Might and the two teams returned, he headed to the front of the class to announce the MVP once again. "The MVP this time was Young Yaoyorozu! Does anyone want to tell me why?"

Momo raised her own hand but Itsuka pulled it down, probably realizing that it would sound quite self-centered of Momo to be explaing why she herself got MVP. Since it seemed like no one else was going to, I raised my own hand before I started speaking.

"While both Suka-chan and Yao-chan acted like great villains, Yao-chan was the MVP this time since her Quirk did most of the heavy lifting!"

"Correct! Anyone else?" All Might paused, giving a chance for anyone that was so inclined to put forward their questions. "No? Okay! Now, let's move on to the location of the third match then!"

We left the monitor room, heading for the one that was set up for Battle Building C before All Might once again brought the Hero and Villain boxes out of nowhere. He stuck his hands in and dramatically drew out the balls with the teams written on them.

"For the third match Team D will be the heroes and Team G will be the villains!" Hearing All Mights announcement Tenya stood up straighter and went to Denki before dragging him out of the room. He came back moments later to ask the location of the Battle Building though, to which All Might's hand twitched. _He definitely wanted to facepalm there, I know I did._

All Might guided the four of us to Battle Building C before sending in Tenya and Denki so they could have their five minutes of preparation. Unlike the previous two matches this building was six stories instead of five and much wider as well. _Won't this be a bit harder? He... didn't do this on purpose, right? It was just a coincidence...?_

All Might gave the same rundown as the previous matches before heading back to the monitor room, and I casually changed my earpiece from the one listening to all channels to the regular one for connecting to my partner, so as not to draw attention to it. _My... partner..._ I slowly turned around to see Mineta was standing right behind me. _Maybe... legging shorts weren't the best idea. He was definitely staring at my butt just now. At least he didn't try to grope me?_

I tried to think of a few battle plans before asking him if he has any ideas. "So, Mineta-san, do you have any plans for the match that you'd like to share? And could you go over your Quirk for me quickly?"

"Eh? You're asking me? Uhm, I didn't have any plans. Not at all. Nope. My Quirk is these balls. I can pull them off and they'll regrow within seconds! They stick to everything except for me, I'll just bounce off of them. Though if I take off too many, too quickly I'll start bleeding. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yup! I can think of a few things to do with that. Hmm, say, how do you feel about being thrown?"

"T-thrown?"

"Yeah, like, if I threw you at them and you throw your balls at them while flying through the air?"

"That... could work? I guess?"

"Sweet! Let's learn the floor plan with our remaining time!"

We spent the next few minutes until All Might signaled the start of the match reading over the building's floor plans.

"The third indoor person-to-person combat training match, let's begin!"

"Hop on my back, Mineta-san, it'll be easier for me to move around that way." As he called out the start of the match, I told Mineta to jump on my back, it might not have been my brightest idea, but I had more mobility options if I didn't have to worry about him keeping up. _I'm throwing him off the second he touches me somewhere he shouldn't though._

He didn't ask any questions and immediately hopped on, though I couldn't say exactly what he was thinking, I wasn't sure it was anything good. I dashed into the building checking every room of the first floor and sprinted up the stairs to the second when we didn't find the weapon. I continued this process until I found the weapon on the fourth floor and, as I entered the room, I slowed my pace down to a walk searching around me for the members of the villain team.

Not finding them I told Mineta to try throwing a ball at the weapon, to see if they had anything set up, though I'm not sure what they could, considering their Quirks. "Mineta-san, could you try throwing one of your balls at the weapon?"

"Got it!" He popped off a few balls before throwing them at the weapon which, as the balls approached, was swiftly carried away to a different corner of the room. _So, he was hiding behind it._

As Tenya placed the weapon back on the ground he walked in front of it before laughing maniacally at us. "Ha~hahahaha! You will never retrieve this weapon from me! My brand of evil knows no bounds, and you have already fallen for my devious trap! Hahaha~!"

As soon as he spoke the word evil I dashed to my left behind a pillar, watching as Denki reached out for where I was moments before with a charge of electricity held in his hands. I glanced around myself to see if there is anything useful, but it looked like Tenya had cleaned the room of everything he could, just like he would have against Ochaco. I grabbed one of the balls off of Mineta's head with my left hand and held it in front of me, careful not to touch anything with it.

 _I'm not really sure if this will work but I'll hope for the best._ I dashed at Denki, who had spun around to face me after he missed me the first time, and he swung his right hand at me, still fully charged with his Quirk. I caught his fist with the ball I had grabbed from Mineta's head and the electricity dissipated within it on contact. _I always thought they seemed kind of rubbery, I'm glad I tested this out!_

"Woah! I didn't know I could do that!" As I caught Denki, Mineta exclaimed his shock at the unknown effect of his Quirk and I told him to wrap Denki in tape so that we didn't have to worry about him anymore.

"Wrap him in the 'capture' tape, Mineta-san!"

"Y-yeah!" After responding to me, Mineta climbed over my shoulder and wrapped Denki in tape.

Finishing his task, he turned and raised his hand to give me a high-five but instead, grabbed my chest. _I'm throwing him. It seemed like an accident so I'll let it go but it doesn't make it any less uncomfortable. Seriously, why am I getting groped so much recently._

As we were capturing Denki, removing him from the match, Tenya yelled out for his partner. "Nooooo! Kaminari-kun! How dare you! I will show you heroes my true prowess as an acolyte of evil! Prepare yourselves!"

" _Sorry, Kaminari-san._ "

As Tenya rushed towards us I whispered an apology to Denki for what I was about to do. I grabbed on to Mineta's left leg with my right hand and spun around in a circle, releasing him in a throw towards the weapon just as Tenya was about to arrive next to us. Before he could turn around to chase after Mineta, who was screaming out in surprise, I grabbed Denki's other arm with my newly freed hand and I continued spinning to gain more momentum, smashing him into Tenya's in the chest, using Denki as a makeshift weapon. They both coughed out and Tenya was knocked into a pillar just as Mineta landed on the weapon, All Might calling out the end of the match.

"Hero team wins~!"

I pulled Denki up to his feet before walking over and offering my right hand to Tenya, asking both of them if they were all right. "Are you two all right? Sorry if I was a little rough. Haha."

"The... the weapon! I... I am alright, Yagi-san." He seemed short of breath, so I guess I really knocked the wind out of him, that would explain why he didn't yell out about the weapon.

I felt a tugging on my left hand and saw that Denki was trying to pull his hand free from the ball attaching our hands together. I gave him a smile while telling him the bad news about possibly being stuck together for a while, due to Mineta's Quirk. "Ah, I'm not sure if we can remove that, Kaminari-san, so I guess you're stuck with me for now!"

"Ehhh?!"

He looked down at our hands again before turning his face away from me. I wasn't sure why though. I called out to Mineta, asking him to come back over to us. "Hey~! Mineta-san, can you come back over here please?"

"Oh, yes!"

He ran back over to us and when he arrived I pointed at the ball attaching my left hand to Denki's right hand, using my free hand. He looked between the ball and me, smirking before jumping up onto the ball, clinging to my arm for balance. After he stomped on it once it came free, but as our arms were no longer being held together mine swung towards me, as Denki had pulled our arms taut while trying to get the ball off.

As my arm swung back towards me, Mineta spun around my arm, proceeding to cling to it, resulting in him faceplanting into my chest. _This time was definitely on purpose._ I grimaced as I pulled him off, grabbing his cape with my right hand and holding him away from my body.

"Could you please stop that, Mineta-san? I considered the first time an accident, but this time was definitely on purpose, considering that evil smirk you gave beforehand. You could have just removed it with your hand, right?"

"No, no, no! That was a complete accident, Yagi-chan!"

"Hmmm, is that so?" I let go of his cape, dropping him to the ground before glancing over at Denki, who looked kind of depressed, and Tenya who was patting Denki on the back. _Hmmm. Right... Denki was a pervert too, wasn't he... And I suppose Tenya misinterpreted his depression as being due to their loss._

I snapped my head back to Mineta, to see him smirking and he quickly adopted a shy expression, as though it truly had been an accident. I smirked evilly at him before grabbing him by his cape again and dragging him towards one of the windows.

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"That's better. A sincere apology was all that was needed, you know. Pervert-san." I closed my eyes and smiled at him. Whether he saw it as evil or friendly was up to him though. I let go of him just as All Might arrived and we all headed back to the monitor room, for our post-match review.

"The MVP this time was Young Yagi! Does anyone want to tell us why?"

He announced the MVP and, just as she did in the previous matches, Momo raised her hand so she could start another lecture.

"Yes. While Yagi-san was reckless in her search for the weapon she skillfully disabled her opponents all the while sending her partner to capture the weapon. She adapted well and showed good on-the-spot judgement. Iida-san also adapted well, but when his partner was taken out, he rashly charged his opponents, leaving the weapon unattended. Even if he is confident in his speed, he shouldn't become overconfident in his ability to outrun someone. As for Kaminari-san, he saw Yagi-san grab the ball she used to stop him, but decided to ignore it, thinking it was irrelevant, thus causing him to be captured. As for Mineta-san... He didn't seem to be concentrated on the match at all, only moving when Yagi-san told him to or made him."

"That's correct...!" All Might was shaking slightly again, his spotlight completely stolen by Momo once more, so I patted him lightly on the back, since everyone's attention was on her.

He shot me a quick smile before composing himself continuing the class. "All right! The next match is going to be Team J as the heroes and Team H as the villains! We'll move to the monitor room for Battle Building D before I escort the participants to their building."

As we left the building, I glanced towards both my opponents and my partner, only to see that instead of just Denki looking depressed, now they all did. _Though I'm pretty sure the only one depressed about the match results is Tenya._

After repeating the process of guiding the whole class to the new monitor room and escorting the participating teams to the battle building for their preparation, All Might swiftly came back to start the match. During their preparation time I switched back to the earpiece that All Might had given me so that I could listen in on the match, although the villain team didn't set up anything and just discussed defensive strategies that assumed their opponent would be at a disadvantage, so I didn't really need to.

"The fourth indoor person-to-person combat training match is now underway!"

As All Might announced the beginning of their match, Jiro ran into the building and plugged her _**Earphone Jack**_ into the wall, listening throughout the building for the villain team.

"They're on the fourth floor together, but they haven't been moving too much..." After finding them she notified Todoroki, gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

"Go outside. It's dangerous." He ordered. "I'm sure our opponents intend to fight a defensive battle... but that does not matter to me." He stated, walking into the building as he froze it completely, ice stretching out before him and enveloping his path.

As the ice reached the fourth floor, both Mina and Tokoyami's legs were frozen to the ground, trapping them. They both let out exclamations of surprise before Mina took the initiative and used her acid to free her feet, although some ice was left over on her legs, before doing the same on Tokoyami's legs.

Once he was free, he stood in place where he had been frozen, to keep the illusion that he still was, and Mina hid behind the only door, which was frozen open inwards keeping her out of sight from anyone entering the room. They both tensed when they heard the clinking of the ice as Todoroki approached closer to the room.

As he stepped inside the room he spoke. "You can move if you want, but I will just freeze more of your body the next time, so you'll stay immobilized either way."

His breath misted from the cold and he continued walking to the weapon, unaware that they had freed themselves from his ice already. When he neared Tokoyami, who was still standing in place in front of the weapon, he let out a gasp, as Tokoyami took the chance to launch a surprise attack with his _**Dark Shadow**_. Todoroki immediately brought up a wall of ice between them in defense and began sliding around it towards the weapon, while bringing up more ice to separate them.

As he was going around his self-made wall, he noticed Mina behind him, who had taken the chance to rush him while he was distracted. He clicked his tongue and let out a large burst of ice completely filling the whole room, except for keeping a gap around the weapon so as not to damage it. Both of the villain team members completely immobilized, he used his heat to create a tunnel straight to the weapon, winning the match for his team.

Before announcing the hero team's victory, All Might shared a quick analysis of the match while we were all shivering, being in close proximity to the frozen building. "He did not cause any damage to his teammate or the nuclear weapon, and on top of that, he completely immobilized the enemy."

"He's strong!" Eijiro shouted.

"Hero team wins~!" All Might finally announced.

After the victory announcement Todoroki started melting all the ice he had created, causing the whole building to steam. As he finished melting his ice, he turned to leave the room, but not without a final remark to the members of the villain team.

"Sorry. The difference in our ability was too great."

The students around me, whose teeth were no longer chattering from the cold, took the chance to verbalize their amazement with Todoroki's performance.

"What's up with that Quirk?"

"As expected of someone who got in through recommendations."

"Meh, I've seen better." After I made my comment the students nearest to me turned to face me and made deadpan expressions, to which I reinforced my statement. "What? I have!" Although I didn't reinforce it very well.

All Might moved on with the lesson, bringing everyone's attention back to him and I subtly gave him a thumbs up for the convenient subject change. "All right, everyone gather round for a review of the fourth match. Next, we will begin the final match! For this match Team I will be the heroes and Team B will be acting as the villains!"

"Yes, sir!"

For the fourth review, the MVP was obviously Todoroki and, as All Might had basically stated the reasons why earlier, Momo didn't raise her hand to start a lecture this time. _Yay! I think?_ We quickly moved on to the next monitor room as All Might escorted the last two teams to their battle building, confident that we understood the procedure after the first four times.

As we arrived, the villain team was just entering their building for their five minutes of preparation. Toru and Eijiro quickly reached the weapon, as it was in the center of the first floor. They discussed their plans upon arriving, for the first minute, before they took out their 'capture' tape, rolling it up to resemble a thin rope, and placed them as tripwires in the surrounding hallways.

After they finished setting up their traps Toru decided to take off her gloves and boots, leaving her earpiece as the only thing visible on her. "Kirishima-kun! I'm going to get serious. I'll take off my gloves and boots too!"

"R-right... you do that." In contrast to her confidence stating her intentions, Eijiro awkwardly responded, not sure what to make of her apparent nakedness.

She hid around the corner of an intersection next to one of the traps, to the right of the doorway to the room containing the weapon. While she was hiding, Eijiro stood in front of the door to the room with his arms crossed over his chest, so as to avert their opponent's eyes to him, rather than their surroundings.

With a minute left of preparation, All Might arrived in the monitor room and pulled out his clipboard while both the hero and villain teams waited in their positions for All Might to begin the match. During the preparation time the hero team had done little to discuss their plans other than deciding to go floor by floor from the bottom, utilizing the rest of their time to memorize the floor plan.

As their time was almost up, All Might brought the microphone to his mouth and announced the beginning of their match. "The final indoor person-to-person combat training match will now start!"

While the villain team kept their positions, the hero team jogged into the building side by side and searched the first floor thoroughly, circling through the outer hallways as they checked rooms before working their way in. Soon enough they spotted Eijiro standing in front of the door, who was already watching in their direction due to the noise they had made.

Tsuyu slowed slightly, to let Shoji take the lead and fight him, but he had gotten tunnel vision, forgetting to watch his surroundings as well, causing Tsuyu to also miss the tape as he was blocking her view. Shoji tripped first, faceplanting into the ground as he tried to catch himself using the wall, and while Tsuyu also tripped, not reacting quite fast enough after seeing him trip, she caught herself, somersaulting into a crouching position before looking between both her partner and her visible opponent. While the hero team was distracted Toru ran out from her hiding place behind them and grabbed both ends of the tape wrapped around Shoji's legs, using it to wrap him fully and remove him from the match.

"Captured!" As Toru called out, Tsuyu whipped her head back to face her partner, and seeing his legs completely wrapped in tape, used her tongue to apprehend Toru. Watching the whole exchange, Eijiro had hardened himself and started to rush at Tsuyu, who swung Toru at him after hearing his footsteps near her position. Eijiro caught Toru with his left arm and grabbed Tsuyu's tongue with his free hand, pulling her towards him.

Tsuyu took that chance to pull out her 'capture' tape and jump towards him, gaining extra momentum from his pulling. As she drew closer to him, he jumped to the side while letting go of her tongue and rushed into the weapon room, slamming the door shut behind him. As Tsuyu had yet to let go of Toru with her tongue it was slammed in between the door and the doorframe, causing a few students to cringe from imagining the pain.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt."

"I can't even imagine how painful that must be."

Quite a few students seemed to get shivers up their spines while watching that, and on screen Tsuyu's eyes were watering, although she was keeping her usual stoic expression. Inside the room with the weapon, Eijiro let Toru down as he started prying off Tsuyu's tongue off from around her, before noticing that it was stuck in the door and making an awkward expression. It seemed to be a mix of something between guilt, triumph, and cringing. He passed over his remaining 'capture' tape to Toru, who took it and hid behind him while he walked towards the door before slowly opening it.

Tsuyu, who had kept her tape out the whole time, had prepared herself to jump into the room as soon as the door was opened. As it opened she pounced straight in, landing on Eijiro and beginning to wrap him with her tape, but before she could, Toru, who had been right behind him, wrapped her 'capture' tape around Tsuyu's eyes, giving Eijiro a chance to escape. As he got out from under her, he flipped her around and pinned her to the ground while Toru finished capturing her, securing their win.

"Villain team wins~!" All Might announced.

All Might headed to their location to escort them back while on the monitors we watched as the victors freed the hero team from their bindings. Eijiro was the one to speak first and, while the rest of the class couldn't hear it, they could see Eijiro bowing his head before Tsuyu in apology.

"I'm super sorry about slamming your tongue in the door! Asui-san!"

"Ah, no worries, Kirishima-kun. It was just training after all." She responded, not seeming to mind too much.

"Ahaha." Eijiro raised his head back up and shot her a smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

After that they all walked out of the building together making small talk, exiting just as All Might arrived, and they all headed back to join us in the monitor room so that we could conduct the last post-match review.

"The MVP this time was Young Hagakure! Would anyone like to tell us why?"

Following her usual routine, Momo was the first to raise her hand and stole All Might's spotlight once he announced the MVP. "I will, All Might-sensei. Hagakure-san took advantage of her opponent's carelessness and showed no mercy when capturing her opponents. While she adapted to the situation well, she still made mistakes such as ignoring Asui-san while capturing Shoji-san, which gave Asui-san a chance to grab her. As for Asui-san, while she recovered well from the sudden change caused by her partner being caught, she made a somewhat hasty decision in striking without a plan as the door opened, likely due to the pain she was holding in. Kirishima-san did well in preventing Hagakure-san's capture and pinning down the remaining opponent after escaping from her, but he could have jumped into the fray earlier, instead of leaving all the capturing to his partner. Shoji-san... got tunnel vision after spotting his opponent, forgetting to watch his surroundings causing him to get captured upon first contact."

"That... That's right!"

After the post-match review, All Might brought us all back to the entrance before he praised us all for a job well done, thus ending the class.

"Good work everyone!" All Might yelled, placing a hand next to his mouth. "We didn't have any major injuries other than Young Midoriya, either! You guys took this on seriously! You all did a good job for your first training!" He finished, giving a thumb up to all of us.

"To have such a proper class after Aizawa-sensei's class... It's kind of anti-climactic..."

"We're free to have proper classes, as well!" He waved as he responded to Tsuyu, who he had offered a slip to the nurses office, although she declined. "Well then, I must review the results with Young Midoriya! Change and return..." As he prepared to dash off, I shuffled towards him while holding my breath. Just All Might began sprinting down the hallway, I grabbed his cape and was thus dragged along with him as he ran for the nurse's office. "...to the classroom!" He finished while sprinting down the long hallway.

He looked over his shoulder and saw me hanging on to his cape so I gave him a smirk while keeping my eyes closed so that the wind didn't rush into my eyes from his speed. The smile he had been holding all class widened even more and he sped up to get to the 'Staff Only' exit, his muscle-form dissipating as we entered. He shut the door before he completely switched and I stopped holding my breath, taking in a gasp of air. Next to me All Might was also gasping for air after switching to his true-form and we took a minute for each of us to catch our breath.

After we did, I shot him a smile and he smirked back before asking me if I was ready to go. "Are you good to go, Himiko?"

"Yeah! Let's go see Izuku-chan and baa-chan already!"

We started our walk there when I remembered that this was the third time Izuku had been sent to the nurse's office already. I decided to voice my worries, and my pace may or may not have declined slightly.

"We're... not going to get scolded... are we? Shishou-chan?" As I asked him, he kept facing forward and I'm not sure if it was my imagination or not, but it looked like a shiver went up his spine.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **For Himiko's fight I wrote it while listening to (Noisy Battle) the 33** **rd** **track on Season 1's OST disc. Her whole battle felt a little silly to me, though that might be the music's fault. xD**

 **I never really understood how Mineta's Quirk could last up to a day, yet people could get out of it so quickly sometimes. Such as when he stuck to Momo's back in the tournament arc. There wasn't a huge gap of time between then and the start of the cavalry battle, yet she didn't have any on her back then. I don't remember where I was going with this... Whatever! I'm giving him the ability to remove them!**

 **I don't know why the last battle was so hard for me to write** **took me more than a week to finish this one.**

 **Updated 10/18/2018**


	13. Chapter 12: Class Representatives

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited, reviewed and/or followed:** Thank you very much!

 **Vedahzii:** I've been following the Anime for the most part and honestly, I can't remember that far back in the manga 🙁. As for terrorizing, there will definitely be more in the future, although I don't know how far that will be going at the moment. Hehe.

 **Hitler's Moustache:** I haven't quite decided when I'll be doing that but I can tell you for sure that it won't be too soon.

 **SmexyBananas:** Thank you! To be honest, when I first started writing I wasn't sure if it would turn out very well (I'm still not very sure actually... Haha), but I'm glad that people have been enjoying this as much as I have!

 **E-Kingmoney18:** I didn't really want to skip over the fights so I randomly picked the teams and made them fight pretty much... Though I'm not sure it was my best idea, as it's given me some writer's block... I feel like Mineta is always planning something perverted, %100 of the time xD. I didn't know there was a limit to how many reviews you could post a chapter. .-.

Sorry for this chapter taking so long! I was pretty busy this week. This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 **Warning:** Swearing from Bakugo? Is this even necessary?

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 12: Class Representatives.

 **Rep·re·sen·ta·tive (reprəˈzen(t)ədiv):** a person chosen or appointed to act or speak for another or others, in particular.

* * *

When we reached the door with a 'Nurse's Office' sign, All Might stood behind me while I went in first, likely expecting to be scolded.

"Hiya, baa-chan!" I greeted cheerfully after slowly sliding the door open and entering, All Might sheepishly walking in behind me.

"Good afternoon, Himiko-tan. And as for you, All Might. The school year has just begun, and he's already been in here three times! Why didn't you stop him, All Might?" She scolded, as though she might have with a small child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I apologize, Recovery Girl." He bowed his head.

"What are you apologizing to **me** for? On top of his total exhaustion, he was here just yesterday. I can't treat him all at once. I did first-aid treatment already, so after the IV is finished, we can only wait for his body to heal slowly overnight." She reported dutifully before complaining to All Might once again. "Jeez, I know he's one of your favorites and that you passed on your powers to him, but that doesn't mean you should spoil him!"

"There is nothing I can say to that. Because I wanted to consider his feelings, I hesitated to stop the training match. Even so... Will you please not talk about One For All so loudly?"

"Yes, yes, Natural-Born Hero-sama. Symbol of Peace-sama."

As they started their discussion, I began boiling some water with Chiyo's electric kettle as well as preparing three cups, placing tea bags in them, before I pulled out a chair for myself to sit to the side of the two of them.

"My injury and this form of mine are common knowledge among the U.A. teachers and a certain group of pros, but the secret of my Quirk, One For All, is known only to the people in this room, the principal, a close friend, and my old teacher."

"I know it's not like you want to rest your laurels at the top, but is being a 'natural-born hero' or the 'Symbol of Peace' really that important?"

"If I no longer am, then the superhuman society will be seized by evil. This is the responsibility of those of us with this power."

"If that's the case, then it's even more important for you to learn what it means to guide someone."

"Yes, ma'am."

As they finished talking the kettle had also finished boiling the water, so I got up and poured it into the cups before serving one to each of them and sitting back down to drink my own. The three of us made small talk while drinking our tea before All Might left, not forgetting to give me a slip of paper excusing me from the final homeroom of the day and taking back the earpiece that he had given me earlier. I checked the clock to see that it was already three in the afternoon and the rest of the class was likely ready to be excused by Aizawa already.

I pulled up my chair to the right side of Izuku's bed, moving the IV drip closer to the head of the bed, and laid my head down on the side of it, deciding to get some rest until he woke up, since Chiyo was still busy with paperwork. _Or whatever it was she did other than healing students._ Even though I didn't work as hard as All Might usually made me, I still felt a little tired, as though the day had dragged on for three episodes. _Not that I'm in an anime or any- oh wait._

I lifted my head before placing my arms on the bed and resting my head on my arms instead, so my back wouldn't be quite as sore. _Hopefully._ I closed my eyes and quickly found myself drifting off, my thoughts not bouncing around all over the place for once. _Just... for a few minutes..._

* * *

" _...ahhh... It's late afternoon...?_ "

"Are you awake?" Chiyo questioned.

" _Khuh?!_ "

I awoke to Izuku gasping and something pulling away from my arm, although I was only half asleep since I could remember what they had said just before. _Or is that me dreaming of what had happened originally? Too confusing, forget it._ I raised up my head and rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands before looking towards Izuku and giving him a small wave. He still seemed to be in shock from having Chiyo in his face when he woke up, as his mouth was still hanging open.

Once he overcame his shock he slowly sat up and glanced at me before turning to face Chiyo completely. She finished her treatment on him for the day making him wear an arm sling for his casted arm, leaving his bandaged one free.

"That's all for today's treatment. Come back again tomorrow, okay?" She said he was free to go and that he should come back the next day before basically kicking the two of us out.

We slowly walked back towards class while he hung his head slightly, letting out a sigh every once in a while. To our left were the tall windows lining the school, letting in the orange glow of the late afternoon sun while we made our way back to class. While we were walking, I tried to talk to Izuku a couple times but he seemed to be in his own little world, so I just let him be as he let out occasional sighs.

"Haaaah."

Izuku turned his head and looked past me out the windows while making his worried state evident on his face, likely expecting some form of punishment from Aizawa. As we arrived back at the classroom Izuku slowly opened the sliding door while letting out another sigh. When he opened the door a cluster of students surrounded us causing him to let out an exclamation of surprise. I had forgotten that this had ever happened, causing me to be just as surprised as Izuku at the sudden volume of students surrounding us.

"Oh, Midoriya's here! Good work!"

"Woah!"

"Man, I don't know what you were saying during the match, but you were fired up!"

"I can't believe you fought evenly with Bakugo, who had the most villain points in the entrance exam!"  
"You did a good job dodging!"

"From what little I saw of you, you were far from elegant, but-"

"You did a good job dodging!"

"H-huh?" Being bombarded by Eijiro, Sero, Mina and Yuga, Izuku let out a noise of confusion

"Eh? Why's everyone still here? Sword-kun?" I questioned in surprise.

"I'm Kirishima Eijiro. As for why we're here, we're all going over the training together right now." Before responding to me, he gave a thumb up to Izuku while he smirked wildly and then proceeded to use that thumb to point at Sero. Sero took that chance to introduce himself and everyone else followed, taking turns to introduce themselves.

"I'm Sero Hanta."

"I'm Aoyama Yu-"

"I'm Ashido Mina! You did a good job dodging!"

"I'm Asui Tsuyu. Call me Tsuyu-chan."

"Um... Er..."

"I'm Mineta!" As they chaotically introduced themselves to Izuku, and I guess myself as well, Mineta jumped in out of nowhere while I heard Yuga talking nonsense in the background.

"-Where the heck did you pop out from?"

"-I am Aoyama Yuga. I am a man who never stops shining."

Soon enough Tenya started scolding someone, which unexpectedly wasn't us for being too loud, but rather Tokoyami who was sitting on a desk. "Tokoyami-kun! That desk is not a chair. Get off immediately."

"It's not that big a deal, is it?"

"Wh-?!"

"What's with those hands, anyway?"

"You people... I cannot condone actions that disrespect the desks the great men and women who are our upperclassmen once used!" As Tenya lectured them, using his usual crazy hand motions, Izuku adopted an awkward smile on his face.

"You're too loud." I heard someone say in the background, even quieter than Yuga, who was still being spoken over.

While everyone that had gathered next to us switched their attention to the cause of the disruption one by one, I let out a small laugh, rubbing the back of my head before whispering to Izuku. " _Aren't you glad you have so many friends now, Izuku-chan?_ "

He didn't respond to me but he did turn to face me before shooting a huge smile at me and nodding his head. Just when we thought all the commotion was over, Denki and Ochaco came in from the back entrance to the classroom, carrying a bunch of books, and he asked Ochaco if she wanted to hang out.

"Hey, Uraraka, wanna grab a bite to eat sometime? What do you like?"

"Mochi—Ah! Wait, Deku-kun, she didn't heal your injuries?" As she unintentionally crushed Denki's hopes, she rushed over to us after seeing Izuku, worried that his injuries still hadn't been completely healed.

"Oh, uh, it's because of how much stamina I have, and..."

"Huh?"

"Um, Uraraka-san, more importantly... Where is Kacchan?"

"Oh, we all tried to stop him, but he went home just now without saying anything." After hearing that Izuku adopted a serious expression and dashed out of the room, hoping to catch up to Bakugo.

 _Wait... Didn't he say some really unnecessary things to him originally?! Ughhh! Should I stop him? Screw it!_ I dashed after Izuku, jumping down the stairs to gain on him and keeping pace with him once I caught up, not forgetting to remind him about what he shouldn't say.

"Izuku-chan! I know you really want to but I'm not sure you should tell him anything that could give away One for All!"

"Ah... I'll... There's still something I need to tell him no matter what, Himiko-san. I'll make sure to be as vague as possible when it comes to that, okay?"

"I suppose that's as good as I'll get out of you. Haha. Good luck, Izuku-chan!" I relented easily, leaving it in his hands.

I gave him a hard pat on the back as I slowed down and he stumbled slightly, but caught himself, continuing his run to catch up with Bakugo. I came to a stop and leaned against the railing by the window as I looked out to see Bakugo slowly walking away from the building, towards the front gate.

He came to a stop just as I saw Izuku run out from the entrance, likely because he was calling Bakugo's name, though it's not like I could hear. From up here, and with no audio, I could barely tell what was happening but, for the most part, it looked the same as it had originally been. _Hopefully minus Izuku unintentionally giving away the secret of One For All._

Soon enough the other girls that had stayed late caught up to me and watched alongside me as Izuku and Bakugo had their conversation from ten feet apart. After Izuku finished his piece Bakugo looked at him like he was an idiot before turning around fully and lowering his head. As he started his rant he kept his eyes covered and thrusted his palm down a few times in frustration before finally making some kind of declaration while he had tears in his eyes. _I really wish I could hear what was going on down there..._

Finally, Bakugo turned around and began leaving once more, but just as he reached the gate, All Might rushed out and grabbed his shoulders while yelling loud enough that we could hear him from inside the building. "There he is~! Young... Bakugo!"

Sadly, I couldn't hear him after that, but it was still a little funny to see Bakugo basically glare him off. Next to me, the rest of their girls speak their thoughts on what they had just witnessed.

"What was that?"

"The fated battle between men."

"What Chaco-chan said!"

"It looked like Midoriya-chan was just giving excuses one-sidedly, though."

"The fated battle between men!"

"Yeah!"

As the girls started heading back up the stairs and to the classroom, I decided to head down and see how things went as I exited the building I saw All Might go up to Izuku, likely asking what they had been talking about. When I reached them, I caught the tail end of their conversation to which All Might gave Izuku a pat on the back.

"-y Quirk but I made sure to tell him that I hadn't been deceiving him."

"Hiya, Izuku-chan, Shishou-chan. How did it go?" They both turned to me when I announced my presence, Izuku giving me a smile. As for All Might, he held the smile he usually had on while in his muscle-form.

"I... think it went okay? Haha. Thanks for wishing me luck, Himiko-san."

"Hehe~. That's what friends are for, right, Izuku-chan?"

"Ah, yup!"

"So... Are the two of you ready to go home? Or will you still be staying for a while longer, Shishou-chan, Izuku-chan?"

"Hahahahaha! I still have to go over some marks for today's classes, so I won't be going home yet."

"Well, shall we get ready to go then, Izuku-chan?"

"Yes!"

We separated from All Might after entering back into the building, with Izuku and myself making our way back up the stairs to the classroom. The girls had apparently already gone back in and most of the class was still hanging around, although I wasn't really sure why. Izuku grabbed his bag off of his desk before heading to the nearest changing room, with Tenya following behind him. _Probably to help Izuku with changing, since he's stuck with that cast until tomorrow. Unless Tenya has_ those _kinds of tendencies. I hope not._ I felt a shiver crawl up my spine as the thought passed.

I walked over to the other end of the room, by the back entrance, after both Itsuka and Ochaco waved me over. For the next ten minutes we spent our time chatting while waiting for Izuku and Tenya, so that we can head home. Once they returned we walk to the station together, before separating from Itsuka and Tenya, boarding our respective trains. Just the same as the previous day Izuku and I got off before Ochaco, walking together to the entrance of the station before parting, leaving me to head home on my own.

After getting home I made some turkey sandwiches for dinner, leaving a plate of them in the fridge for All Might, and took my time eating. Once I finished eating, I headed to the washroom and had a quick bath, before spending the next two hours extending my Quirk while doing some simple exercises. Just before heading to bed I heard the front door open, signaling All Might's return, and so I headed back out to greet him.

"Welcome back!"

"Ah, I'm home, Himiko."

"I made turkey sandwiches for dinner, which are in the fridge." I quickly informed him before running up to him and giving a quick hug, then proceeded to flee back to my room, wishing him good night. "I'll be heading to bed now so, good night!"

"Good night."

I changed into my pajama's before crawling into bed, turning off the light as I made my way to the bed. _It was an eventful day, but I think it went quite well, all things considered._ Sleep came relatively easy to me.

* * *

I awoke to my usual alarm at six in the morning, quickly getting out of bed and going through my morning routine. I didn't have any need to get to the school early for the day, as All Might had made it home the previous night, and even made both of our lunches this morning, leaving shortly after I woke up. I headed to Izuku's house and knocked on the door after texting him to let him know that I was there. He opened the door a few minutes later, ready to go, and we set off for school. The train ride was rather uneventful and once we arrived at our station, we ran into Itsuka. We walked together up the hill exchanging small talk, but once we made it to the front gate we were swarmed by reporters that seemed to have appeared from thin air.

We, as well as other arriving students, were barraged by questions about All Might, and what he was like as a teacher. "Hey, you three! How are All Might's classes?"

"Ah, excuse him, he needs to go to the nurse's office." Izuku had started freaking out as we were swarmed so I decided to give him a way out. Next to me Itsuka kept a blank expression, so I wasn't really sure if she minded or not.

I decided to give an answer after confirming the question, to which the reporter that asked gave me a nod. "Uhm, the question was 'How are All Might's classes?', right? I would say... they were fun, but also informative and practical."

"Thank you! Next, you!" After I answered the reporters quickly moved on to another student, and both Itsuka and I made our way through the gate. Although we could still hear the next student being questioned before we made it out of hearing range.

"Will you tell us about what the Symbol of Peace is like as a teacher?"

"Wh-what he's like? Um... He's very muscular!"

"Thank you! You, what do you think _of All Might as..._ "

As we kept walking the questioning by the reporters slowly faded out and we heard someone rushing up behind us. We both turned to see Ochaco running to catch up with us and, as she arrived, she rested her hands on her knees while catching her breath.

"Good morning, Chaco-chan!"

"Morning."

"Hah~. Good morning Himi-chan, Itsuka-chan."

We greeted each other before walking together into the school, making our way up to the classroom, while making small talk. We sat down at our seats near the back entrance to the class and continued chatting while we waited for Aizawa to arrive so that he could start our homeroom class. Izuku returned at the same time that Aizawa arrived, not even a minute before the bell, taking his seat behind Bakugo, who glared at Izuku harder than usual. _I guess yesterday afternoon's events are still quite fresh in his mind._ After the bell signaling the start of the school day went off, Aizawa began the homeroom class for the day in his usual monotone voice.

"Good work on yesterday's combat training. I saw the video and results. Bakugo, you're talented, so don't act like a kid."

"I know."

"And Midoriya. You settled it by breaking your arm again, huh? You can't keep saying you can't help it because you can't control your Quirk. I don't like saying the same thing over and over. As long as you fix the control issue, there's a lot you'll be able to do. Feel a sense of urgency, Midoriya."

"Yes, sir!"

"Now let's get down to homeroom business. Sorry about the late notice, but today, I'll have you..." He paused dramatically. "...decide on a class representative."

 _It might just be me, but I feel like he puts dramatic pauses in all of his announcements to cause misunderstandings on purpose... But hey! I get to vote for Itsuka to be class rep now!_ Around me the class explodes with noise, most of the students volunteering themselves as representative.

"I want to be class rep! Pick me!"

"Me too!"

"I want to do it too."

"It's a job made for m-"

"I'll be the leader!"

"My manifesto is for all girls' skirts to be 30 centimeters above the knee!"

"Let me do it! Me!"

I checked behind me to see that both Itsuka and Ochaco were keeping their silence, like myself, so I gave them both a nod, while making a clapping motion with my hands. I counted down from three with my fingers and we all began the motion to clap our hands together, Itsuka with hers slightly enlarged.

"Silence, ple-" * **Clap** * Tenya stood, shouting, only to be quickly cut off by our synchronized clap. _Oops?_

Everyone quieted down and looks towards our corner of the class the three of us that clapped blushing while Tenya took the chance to keep speaking.

"It is a job with the serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for just anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to choose one."

"Uh, yeah, what Iida-chan said."

"Why did you suggest that?"

"We haven't known each other for that long, so how can we have trust or anything?"

"If that's the case, and everyone votes for themselves..."

"Don't you think that is precisely why whoever receives multiple votes here can be truly considered the most suitable person? What do you think, Aizawa-sensei?"

"I don't care, as long as you decide before homeroom is over." During the commotion, Aizawa had wrapped himself up in his sleeping bag, and he dropped to the ground to sleep as he answered Tenya, leaving the class to decide for itself.

"Thank you very much!"

Tenya took it upon himself to keep track of the results, walking up to the front and writing them down after collecting written votes from everyone, most of which just voted for themselves.

[Yagi Himiko | 3]

[Itsuka Kendo | 2]

[Midoriya Izuku | 2]

[Yaoyorozu Momo | 2]

[Iida Tenya | 1]

[etc.]

"Eh? I thought the three of us were voting for Suka-chan?"

"Huh?! How did Deku get more votes than me?! Who voted for him?!"

"Well, it's better than voting for you."

"What did you say?! I'll fu-"

"-Sorry, Himi-chan, but I think you fit better than myself, you've been taking charge whenever you see it necessary, after all."

"Ehh... Well I have personal reasons that I can't do it so everyone that voted for me please re-vote."

I wouldn't be able to do those duties while also spying, after all. On the other side of the room Bakugo was still spouting insults and threats after not getting any votes other than his own. Meanwhile on our side of the room, Itsuka gave a put-upon sigh before writing down another vote and tossing it to Tenya who stayed at the front after I declared that I was unable to do it. I also saw the other two that voted for me toss up their papers at Tenya, who were surprisingly Eijiro and Mineta. _I can kind of understand Eijiro, but didn't Mineta have a bunch of evil plans for when he took over? Did I scare him that much? Or is he hoping to get brownie points or something?_ After reading through the new votes Tenya erased the previous results and wrote down the new ones.

[Itsuka Kendo | 4]

[Yaoyorozu Momo | 3]

[Midoriya Izuku | 2]

[etc.]

 _I'm pretty sure I know who voted for Momo. Definitely for brownie points. For some reason Eijiro seems to trust me quite a bit too, obviously voting for Itsuka after hearing our original plan. I didn't do anything to garner that much trust, did I? All I did was swing him around as a weapon, right?_ After sitting down in his seat, Tenya seemed slightly unsatisfied that he didn't win, but also satisfied that he got a vote, making for a very complicated expression.

I could barely hear Sero saying that he gave up from Bakugo, who was still yelling, who had been choking him. "- _ive up! I give up!_ "

"You voted for someone else, huh?"

Tenya began his monologue at the same time as I had heard them in the background. "One vote... I knew I wouldn't win... That is only to be expected of a person's calling."

I gave him a small pat on the shoulder while Momo commented on his decision to vote for someone else. After which I turned to face Itsuka and nodded my head towards the front of class once I made eye contact with her. As she walked up, Momo following behind her, and Aizawa announced them as class reps once they arrived at the front.

"Then, the class rep is Kendo, and the deputy class rep will be Yaoyorozu."

"Ahaha~." Itsuka gave a small wave to the class while laughing and smiling, while Momo offered her hand for a handshake. "Let's work well together, Kendo-san."

As for the rest of the class, even though most of them wanted to do it themselves, they didn't seem to be too unsatisfied with the results.

"That might not be too bad."

"After all, those two worked quite well together during the matchups, anyway. Kendo seems pretty smart and level-headed and Yaoyorozu was cool when we were going over the battle results!"

With the class representatives decided, Aizawa ended the homeroom and we proceeded through our normal classes, heading to the cafeteria once it was lunch time. We took a table to ourselves once again, and I held the table while they all went to get their lunches, since I had the bento that All Might had made. I opened it up to find that he had made a rice filled omelette for the main dish with sausages and some raw vegetables as the side dishes. After they returned, they started eating while still making small talk, so I began eating my food too.

"There are a lot of people today, too!"

"That's because everyone in the hero course, support course, and management course meets in the same place."

"The rice is so delicious!"

"So, Iida-chan, do you regret making it a vote for who became class rep?"

"No, while I don't know Kendo-san very well, I'm sure that she's qualified. Since you went through all that trouble to make sure she got the position, you are confident in her abilities, aren't you?"

"Yeah! Suka-chan's going to do great things!"

I gave Itsuka, who was sitting to my left, a pat on the back before asking why Tenya voted for Izuku, deciding to tease him a little bit. "Also, why did you vote for Izuku-chan when you wanted to be class rep yourself? I mean, you have the glasses for it."

"It was Iida-kun?"

"Yeah, Himi-chan's right, you've got the glasses and everything."

"Maybe I should hand the position over to you, Iida-san. I mean, since you've got the glasses for it."

"Eh?!"

Izuku reacted to the three of us lightly teasing Tenya, letting out a noise akin to surprised confusion, while Tenya didn't react other than properly responding to the original question. _Well I'm not too sure if Ochaco was serious or not..._

"Wanting to do it and being suitable for it are different issues. I merely did what I judged to be correct."

"'Merely'?"

"You don't usually use that word..."

"Oh, that's..."

"I've been thinking... Are you a rich boy, Iida-kun?"

"Rich... I tried to change how I talk because I didn't want to be called that. Haaah. Yes, my family has been heroes for generations. I'm the second son."

"What?! Wow!"

"Do you know the Turb-

"Yup, yup! I think they get it, Ingenium's little brother-san!"

"-o Hero... Ingenium... Yagi-san... Please don't steal my thunder! Just as she said, he is my elder brother!"

"Ahaha, sorry, sorry."

"I know him! He's a really popular hero who has sixty-five sidekicks working at his Tokyo agency! That's amazing!"

"He's a likable hero who honors the rules and leads people. I set my sights on being a hero because I want to be like my brother. However, I think it is still too soon for me to lead others. Unlike me, there are others who realized the point of the practical portion of the entrance exam, like Midoriya-kun and Yagi-san. So, if Yagi-san believes you to be more suitable for the position than herself, then I will believe in you as well."

"This might be the first time I've seen you smile, Iida-kun."

"What, really? I smile!"

"Like I said before, about the entrance exam..." Izuku began, only to be interrupted by an alarm blaring, casuing the students all around us to panic.

"An alarm?!" Izuku let out a yell and I poked Itsuka before her of the situation and to calm everyone down, while I went to the scene to make sure they left peacefully.

" _Suka-chan, it's only reporters so work with the others to calm everyone down. I'll go take care of them until the teachers arrive, so don't worry about me._ "

She gave me a skeptical look before nodding, so I sent her a reassuring smile before standing and dashing off, hearing someone yell behind me as the evacuation announcement began.

"There has been a Level 3 security breach."

"-What?!"

"-All students please evacuate promptly I repeat..."

I sprinted out of the cafeteria before anyone else had even raised from their seats, so I had no trouble in making it outside. _Now... Let's see if I can't find the one that did this. It'll be useful for multiple reasons if I can physically meet him after all._

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I'm contemplating having a side chapter from Izuku's or All Might's POV every once in a while, but what do you think? I think I'd be able to convey some more of what's going on outside of what Himiko sees as she's supposed to be an unreliable narrator... I don't know, tell me if you think it's a good idea!**

 **If anyone's confused about whether there were classes after the simulations or not I'd say no. Assuming each fight took the maximum amount of time, including preparation and setting aside 10-20 minutes for review that's about 2 hours, and I assumed their lunch hour ended at 1PM. Soooo, yeah. I wasn't sure if that needed clarification, but here you go anyways.**

 **I realized while writing the next chapter that Tenya calls Ochaco 'Uraraka-kun' which made me realize that maybe he should be calling Himiko 'Yagi-kun'. It's something rather small though, so I'm not sure I should change it...**

 **Updated 10/18/2018**


	14. Chapter 13: Panic!

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited, reviewed and/or followed:** Thank you very much!

 **Vedahzii:** She isn't quite yet, but she'll be doing... something, soon. I'm glad you found it enjoyable!

 **Treavellergirl:** The ripples are still rather small but don't worry, big things will be happening soon. Rather than suicidal, I'd say she just isn't thinking things through. I'm glad you found the match-ups interesting and as for Chiyo, I always felt like there were more scolding's that were never shown, though that might just be me.

 **EVA-Saiyajin:** I'm glad that it's been able to entertain you! As for the bit about the 'Silver Age' I just kind of assumed it was a reference to the 'Silver Age of Comic Books' that the author snuck in. While she has been learning in her time here, she spent most of her time improving her abilities, not so much her knowledge, and thus still doesn't know as much as she should about this world. At least that's how I view it xD.

 **Speeddemon56:** I'll definitely make some side chapters then, though I might end up making it a supplemental story, so those who don't want to read it can just avoid it completely. Although I might just do it in Omake's. Plus Ultra! *shyly pumps fist*

 **Heitor:** I have no problem with the long review (It actually helped organize my thoughts a little on a few parts) but I'll answer it at the end of the chapter, since I'm sure this has already become somewhat of a wall of text. Haha.

 **Reaperjamm:** I'm sorry I have no idea what you've just said. ;-;

Updates will likely be slowing down over the next while as I found a full-time job for while I'm building up my portfolio thus, giving me less time to write. Sorry! This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 **Warning:** Swearing from Bakugo? Is this even necessary?

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

"'Group Speech'"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 13: Panic!

 **Pan·ic (panik):** sudden uncontrollable fear or anxiety, often causing wildly unthinking behavior.

* * *

I sprinted out of the building and headed straight for the front gate, making sure to watch my surroundings for activity. If I remembered correctly, this was only a declaration of war, but if I could at least catch sight of him, I could give semi-reliable info to the teachers excluding All Might, since I could just tell him everything. _Well, for now I'll just search._ I could think about plans for the future later, and bounce ideas off All Might if he didn't already have a set plan. I reached the decayed front gate and looked out beyond it, not seeing anything. _Did he go in with the reporters or just leave after breaking it... I can't remember. It'll be more dangerous if he went in but he wouldn't need to at this point..._

While I was lost in thought, someone poked my shoulder and I came face to face with the person I had been searching for. Wearing all black clothing, with red eyes, light blue hair, cracked and dry lips, as well as scars on both his mouth and right eye. _Yup, that has to be Shigaraki Tomura._

I kept my face blank while we stared at each other before, finally, I broke the silence. "Are you one of the reporters that broke in too, onii-san?"

"Yeah, that's right. Shouldn't you be in class though, student-chan?"

"Nope! It's still lunch hour, but we were told to evacuate so I came out here."

"Ohh, is that so?"

"Yup! Though I might have gone too far ahead of my friends, so I'll be heading back now. Oh, before I forget, you shouldn't walk past that gate, since you'll be trespassing. Good luck, onii-san!"

I casually turned and walked away, glancing behind me once I reached the crowd of reporters, only to see that he was gone. _Well, I guess that's enough evidence. Ha. Haha. That wasn't scary. Not at all! I was only talking to a murderous, psychopathic, villain that, if he knew my relation to All Might, would have taken, if not killed me, on the spot._ I felt a shiver run up through my spine and I lightly clapped my cheeks to calm myself down. _He looks way creepier in person. Alright. Calm. Caaaaaaalmmmm. I think I'm calm? I hope._

I worked my way around to the front, where Aizawa and Present Mic were standing and I listened in as the reporters made demands. "Give us All Might! He's here, isn't he?!"

"We told you, he's not here!"

"If you just give us one brief comment, we'll leave!"

"If you guys get **one** comment, you'll want another. That's just how you are." Aizawa denied.

While the two teachers began whispering to one another I raised one of my hands and held it over my eyes, as though I was looking for something, making sure I stayed in plain view of all the reporters.

"They're illegal trespassers, you know. You could call them villains. You think we can beat 'em up?"

"Don't do it, Mic. They'll write up a bunch of half-truths about you. Let's wait for the police."

In response to Aizawa, Present Mic clicked his tongue, and I decided to initiate my plan. _I really hope this works._ I jumped up onto Aizawa's shoulders before cupping one of my hands around my mouth and pointing towards the gate with my other.

" _Sorry, sensei._ Areeeee~? Isn't that All Might that just snuck out through the front gate?!"

They looked skeptical at first but as they all had their backs turned, I tried changing only my vocal chords to All Might's and tested it out quietly. Luckily, it worked, so I grabbed Present Mic's arm and whispered to him the finishing touches of my impromptu plan.

" _Mic-san-sensei! Can you make it sound like my voice is coming from the gates?_ " He glanced at me, eyes widening in surprise as he heard All Mights voice come out of my mouth.

Recovering from his shock, he nodded back and started messing with the speaker he wore on his neck before giving me a thumb up. I hid behind his back, facing away from the reporters and spoke out, in All Might's voice.

"Haahahahahaha~. All of you trespassing reporters will have to meet me down the hill from here if you want me to give a comment. As it is you're only disturbing the students and my hard-working colleagues on my day off. Now, come!"

I let the partial transformation slip off and turned to the reporters before giving them a nice loud 'I told you so!' in my own voice, and they all rushed off, probably expecting an interview down at the train station. I giggled while I gave a peace sign to Aizawa and Present Mic the former of which was glaring at me.

"While I appreciate the assistance, Yagi, please do not do anything unnecessary."

My smile became somewhat sheepish and I laughed awkwardly in response. "Ahaha... Sorry, Aizawa-chan-sensei."

"And don't call me –chan."

"Right..."

While Aizawa was scolding me, Present Mic gave me a huge smirk before yelling at the retreating forms of the reporters. "Goodbye, bad mass media!" As they made it out the gate, we could hear the police sirens begin to approach though most of the reporters were now outside the walls and making their way down the hill.

I turned around to head back into the building so that I could meet up with the others, but as I took a step forward Aizawa grabbed the back of my blazer's collar, keeping me from leaving. I turned my head around slowly and saw that he had an evil smirk on his face.

He held the silence to let the tension build before he announced his reason for holding me back. "Yagi. You're staying out here with Mic and waiting for the principal to come out here. As for myself I'll go back to class. I hope you have fun with the principal. Ya-gi-sa-n."

I felt like I had been dirtied in some way just by hearing Aizawa say my name like that, and so I moved behind Present Mic to keep him in between us. Aizawa just gave me another smirk, to which I may or may not have growled at him, before he headed back into the building. The wait for the principal ended up being about thirty minutes, so Present Mic and myself just stood outside making little to no small talk other than informing him of the suspicious person I had seen at the gate. Well, he whistled tunes to himself and I fiddled with my weights.

Once the principal arrived, along with Chiyo, Thirteen and Midnight, Present Mic informed him of the details he knew about what had happened. Which, of course, included my involvement in the incident. After finishing his report, he headed back into the building and the principal motioned for me to follow him to the gate, along with the other teachers that had accompanied him.

Once the five of us reached the gate we stood before it as the principal took another few steps forward, linking his arms behind his back, and began speculating aloud. "How were the ordinary members of the press able to do something like this? Someone instigated this. Did someone evil slip in, or was it intended to be a declaration of war?" He looked towards me, his body turning to face me "I hear you had seen someone at the front gate, Yagi-san. Do you have any ideas?"

"Umm, there was a suspicious guy with red eyes and white hair lingering around the gate. He left shortly after I ran into him though, but I couldn't say what his intentions were, haha."

"Hmm. I see." He said, tapping his chin with his forefinger as he turned away from me to face the gate once more. "You're free to go now, we can't keep you away from class for too long, now can we?"

"Right! Bye-bye, Nezu-sensei! Thirteen-sensei, Midnight-sensei, and baa-chan too!" I bid them farewell and ran back to my class, holding my breath as I snuck in through the back door.

I quietly made it to my seat and started taking notes on the subject that was being taught, 'Modern Literature', which was being taught by Cementoss. After the class finished, we had the homeroom class to end off the day, in which Aizawa had the newly appointed class representatives decide on the other class officers. In the end, the officers that were decided on were; Tenya as the [Secretary/Treasurer], and Toru as the [Historian].

Tenya's duties were something along the lines of being responsible for attendance records, establishing a budget, and recording financial records, among other things. As for Toru, she was to maintain a scrapbook of documents and memorabilia, publicizing activities, as well as writing a narrative of activities and events. With all the class rep/officer positions dealt out Aizawa ended homeroom class, sending us all home a few minutes early.

Our usual group packed up their bags and we began walking to the station ready to get home for the rest of the day. While they were all busy making small talk, I took the chance to send All Might a text telling him to make it home early today, as I had some important things to speak to him about. The trip home was just the same as always and I made it home quite early, so I decided to train at the beach park for a couple hours for the day, instead of just extending my Quirk at home.

I dropped off my things and changed into my usual training outfit before leaving the house, not forgetting to lock it behind me. I jogged to the beach park and, once I arrived, did a quick sweep for trash before going through my old training routine of sprints, running, and shadow sparring. I headed back after about an hour and a half of working myself to the bone, making it back by five, still before All Might had returned.

I began making dinner for when he did return, after I changed of course, deciding on making a more Japanese meal for once. I turned on the rice cooker after filling it up, so that it could cook while I made the rest of the meal, including extras so that I could fill bento's for the next day. I made some miso along with a salad as sides and fried teriyaki chicken for the main dish. While I was cooking, All Might returned and took a seat at the table, letting out a sigh.

"Welcome back, Shishou-chan!" I greeted, turning to face him and shooting him a relaxed smile.

"Ah, I'm back, Himiko." He returned, giving me a quick nod. "What's this about you having something important to talk about?"

"Oh, that can wait until after we eat, I'm almost finished making dinner. I went for Japanese style tonight!"

"I'll look forward to that then."

"Yup!" I agreed, quickly working to finish up everything that I had been cooking.

As I finished, I set the table with the meal that I had made, setting aside some for the next day. We took our time to eat and enjoy it, but I ended up finishing before him. Even though All Might hadn't finished eating yet, I began to inform him of what I needed to, about upcoming events.

"Umm, so I know I skimmed over a little bit of this with you before, but today I'll be going into more detail so that we can prepare whatever we think will be necessary, in the time we have. I'm not sure about the date, but when we have the rescue training at the USJ facility, Villains will attack in search of you."

All Might immediately started choking on the food that he had been chewing while I had been explaining. _Maybe I should have waited until he finished eating too..._ I walked around the table and pat his back until he stopped coughing.

Once he had calmed down, clearing his throat, I decided letting him finish eating before explaining any further would probably be for the best. "Sorry... I should have waited until you finished eating. We can continue when you finish, no rush."

"R-right." All Might rushed to finish his meal after recovering from his choking fit, eating what was left on his plate within thirty seconds of me taking my seat again. _Even though I told him there was no need to rush, since he still had half a plate full..._

"So, Himiko, I assume this has to do with the mass media break-in I heard about earlier today?"

"That's right, the instigator was All For One's disciple... His Quirk is ' _ **Decay**_ ' which gives him the ability to decay whatever comes in contact with all five of his fingers, and he may or may not be kind of crazy. Right... did I... tell you about his identity?"

"No, you only went as far as telling me that there was a disciple before."

"Um... I'm not really sure how I should break this to you... Don't be shocked okay? _Although I think you will be anyways..."_ I muttered. _"_ He is... ummm, what's her name again... Well, he's the grandson of your master... Shimura, I think?"

"He's what?! That's... There's no way that's... possible..."

"It is. That's why I'm telling you, so you can have a chance at saving him, because I'm not sure there is anything that 'I' would be able to do about it. That's why, you can't be late for class that day."

"I... I will need to think about this. I'll come ask you more questions when I'm ready." He announced, sounding suspiciously like he was sulking.

"Of course! I'm always ready, Shishou-chan!"

After shocking All Might he trudged out of the room, heading down the hallway to his study. _I hadn't meant to give him such a huge shock, but it's something he needed to know. Probably. I hope._ _We didn't get to discuss any plans tonight and I wasn't able to discuss all the details, but he'll ask me about it when he's ready. Which will be before the USJ class... won't it?_

* * *

On Wednesday of the following week, just as we had returned from lunch, I came to the shocking realization that it was the day of the invasion, and All Might still hadn't come to ask me about it again. I had been hoping that he would know when it was going to occur and would thus come to see me before hand, but instead he completely ignored what I had told him.

While I was internally panicking the announcement that brought on my panic in the first place continued on. "For today's hero basic training, it's turned into a class with three instructors, All Might and me, as well as one more person."

"Excuse me! What'll we be doing?" Sero questioned in response.

"Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between. It's rescue training." Aizawa explained, bringing about many responses throughout the classroom.

" _Rescue... Looks like it'll be a lot of work this time, too._ "

" _Right?_ "

"Idiot, **this** is the duty of a hero! My arms are ready to rumble!"

"No one can beat me in water, ribbit."

"Hey, I'm not done." He admonished. "You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time. Because there are probably costumes that limit your abilities, too. The training will take place off-campus, so we're taking a bus. That is all. Start getting ready." Aizawa finished, walking out into the hallway.

Most of the students around me got up to grab their costumes, while I followed him out into the hall. I walked with him for a couple of minutes before speaking up, intent on discovering what All Might was doing.

"Hey, Aizawa-chan-sensei?"

"What is it? And stop calling me that."

"Do you know where my d- where All Might is?"

"Don't ask me. Try the office or lounge if it's that important." He suggested.

"Got it! Thanks, Ai-chan-sensei!" I teased, taking off in a sprint down the hallway towards the teacher's office.

"Don't call me that either!" He called out behind me.

I arrived to find the office completely empty and so, after my brief stop to check, I kept on sprinting towards the teacher's lounge instead, not stopping for anything until I reached my goal. I slammed the door open as I arrived and found All Might apologizing over the phone, although he had jumped slightly at my entrance into the room.

I quietly slid it closed behind me, quickly glancing around the room and seeing no other occupants, before walking up to him and glaring at him lightly while he finished up his phone call. After finishing it he put away his phone and gave me a smile to which I increased the intensity of my glare, crossing my arms in front of me.

His smile went somewhat sheepish and I gave him a closed-eyed smile as I began scolding him. "Shi-shou-cha-n~. Didn't you listen to what I said at all? And don't tell me that you still used up all of your time even after my warning?"

"Ah. Aha. Ahahaha. I most definitely... did do that. Sorry, Himiko. I've been somewhat in shock after your revelation and haven't been thinking properly over this past week."

"Seriously... I guess it's partially my fault for forgetting to tell you earlier. Fine, I'll buy time and help Aizawa, so I need you to wait outside until you think it's necessary to come in. You don't have a lot of time left today after all, right?" I looked at him pointedly. "We don't have any preparations so I'd like permission to remove my weights if I feel it necessary as well. As for their abilities... I told you about ' _ **Decay**_ ', there will be one with the ability to make ' _ **Warp Gates**_ ', and then the one that we should be most worried about should have ' _ **Shock Absorption**_ ' as well as ' _ **Super Regeneration**_ '. That's about all of the important details I can remember off the top of my head... I have you on speed dial so I'll call you as soon as or even just before the villains arrive."

"Right... I don't feel good about relying on you for all of this, but I suppose it's my own fault for not coming back to you. I'll notify the other teachers so they can be on guard here in the main building as well as have a few of them come along with me as backup."

"That's right! You're cooking dinner the rest of this week as payback, understood?!" I announced, turning up my nose to him. _Really, it's his own fault._

"Haaahahahahaha~! Of course, Himiko, I understand." He nodded his head along agreeably. "I'll go notify the others and begin some last-minute preparations."

"Great! Good luck, Shishou-chan!"

I gave him a huge grin and a quick hug before heading towards the changing rooms, changing into a spare set of my workout clothing upon my arrival. It was going to be way tougher than it should've been, but for some reason, I found myself calming down and becoming more confident in our last-minute 'plan'.

Talking to All Might really seemed to have calmed me down. I supposed I would just have to do my best and call him in when I was ready. _Speaking of, I should probably send him a text to call the police beforehand._ After sending him the text he immediately replied that he had already done it and that he had notified the other teachers already. As well as the fact that they were beginning their preparations to capture as many villains as possible on my signal.

After changing I made my way out to the bus stop and met up with everyone else, including Aizawa. As soon as I arrived, we all boarded the bus, with Aizawa at the front, and I proceeded to sit down next to him. I waited until the rest of the class had found seats further back in the bus, speaking loudly amongst themselves, before letting him know what was going on so that he could relay it to Thirteen as well.

"Ai-chan-sensei, after I found him, he told me that there is a possibility of those people who destroyed the gate last week attacking the school, so we should be ready, just in case."

"If that's the case, I'll let Thirteen know and we can evacuate all of you as necessary. If it's only a possibility though, don't worry too much about it, we have gotten plenty of threats before but none of them ever went through with it." I nodded back to him, even though I knew that evacuating all of us wouldn't be very likely with both teachers occupied.

I felt somewhat bad about withholding information from him, but for the time being, it is probably for the best. _Keeping my knowledge of the future a secret from everyone except for All Might, that was. I mean the likeliness of them believing me is pretty low, all things considered, I'm glad All Might believed me, even when he probably shouldn't have._

I began to feel uneasy once more as the bus neared our destination and I decided to try calming my nerves by listening to my classmates' conversations, taking the time to actually pay attention to who was speaking. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against my seat, letting out a small sigh. I caught the tail end of what Asui had been saying when I began listening in. "-irk is like All Might's."

"Huh?! Y-y-you think so? But I'm... uh..." Izuku stuttered.

"Wait a sec, Tsuyu-chan, All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his. They just kind of look the same. But it's nice to have a simple augmenting-type Quirk. You can do lots of flashy stuff! My ' _ **Hardening's**_ ' strong against others, but unfortunately, it doesn't look like much." Eijiro clarified.

"I think it's really cool!" Izuku praised. "It's a Quirk that can definitely pass as a pro's!"

"A pro's, huh?" Eijiro thought aloud. "But you have to think about popularity as a hero, too, you know."

"My ' _ **Navel Laser**_ ' is a pro-level in both flashiness and strength." Yuga spouted. _Probably with a smug expression._

"I think my ' _ **Acid**_ ' is pretty flashy and strong too." Ashido said while ignoring Yuga, moving on to question my own Quirk. "But to be honest I'm more curious of what Yagi-san's Quirk is."

"Ah, hers is probably an augmenting-type as well, I teamed up with her to beat the zero-point robot during the entrance exam." Eijiro answered, giving me a free pass.

"Hmmm, is that so? If that's the case, it's more stylish than Midoriya-san's." Yuga... _complimented?_ _It's hard to tell with him..._

"Well, if you're talking about flashy and strong, it's gotta be Todoroki and Bakugo, though, huh?" Eijiro praised.

"Bakugo-chan's always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular, though." Asui insulted. _I'm sure she didn't mean any harm though._

"What the hell! You wanna fight?!" Bakugo entered the conversation as he always would. Yelling threats.

"See?" Asui pointed out.

"We haven't known each other that long, so it's amazing that everyone already knows his personality is crap steeped in sewage." Denki teased.

"What's with that vocabulary, bastard?! I'll kill you!" Bakugo screamed.

"What a vulgar conversation." Momo criticized.

"But I like stuff like this, too. How about you Himi-chan?" Ochaco giggled.

"Eh? Um, sure." I awkwardly responded, opening my eyes to glance over at her.

"We're here." Aizawa announced. "Stop messing around."

"'Yes, sir!'" Everyone answered, proceeding to quiet down for the rest of the trip.

Upon hearing him basically telling everyone to shut up I realized that listening to my chaotic classmates had calmed me somewhat. We arrived within just another minute or two, disembarking from the bus as it came to a full stop, to find Thirteen waiting for us in front of the building.

"Everyone, I have been waiting for you." Thirteen greeted.

"'Woah'!"

"It's the Space Hero, Thirteen! The gentlemanly hero who rescued tons of people from disasters!" Izuku summarized in amazement.

"Oh, I love Thirteen!" Ochaco cheered in excitement.

"Let's go inside without delay." He quickly directed, motioning towards the building.

"'Look forward to working with you!'"

We quickly followed him inside, many of our class making noises of amazement or excitement as humongous interior of the building revealed itself. We stopped just before a large archway, where a large set of steps resided just beyond it.

"Wow, it looks like USJ!" Eijiro exclaimed as we came to a stop.

Thirteen began to speak while he spread out his arms, keeping his back faced towards us. "A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etc.- It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint,' or 'USJ' for short!" He explained, ending with its outrageous name. Upon hearing it I could see many of my classmates adopt dumbfound expressions.

Before he went any further though, Aizawa went up to him. "Thirteen, All Might said he'd be late, so we should be vigilant in his absence. Got it?"

" _Yes, senpai. Is it a possibility of villains?_ "

"Yeah."

While I could barely hear Thirteen's whisper to Aizawa, those around me seemed too enamored by the new environment to be paying attention to their private conversation.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Aizawa announced.

"Let's see... Before we begin, let me say one thing... er... or two, or three... or four... five... six... seven..." As the list went on, I could hear noises of exasperation being let out around me. "Everyone, I am sure you are aware of my Quirk, ' _ **Black Hole**_ '. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust."

"You've been able to use that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?" Izuku interjected.

"Yes, but it is also a power that can kill easily. Some of you also have Quirks like that, right?" Thirteen questioned before quickly moving on. "In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. With Aizawa-san's physical fitness test, you found out about the possibility of your own hidden powers, and with All Might's person-to-person combat training, I think you experienced the danger of using those powers against others. This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others. That is all. Thank you for listening." He finished, concluding his lecture.

"That was wonderful!" Ochaco fangirled.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Tenya applauded.

Upon completing his speech, the whole class erupted in cheers for Thirteen but, before it could get out of hand, Aizawa attempted to continue the class. "All right then, first-"

The power around the whole building seemed to fluctuate, the fountains sputtering alongside the flickering lights before a ' _ **Warp Gate**_ ' appeared in front of the fountain, marking the arrival of the villains.

Aizawa whipped his head towards the arriving villains and, seeing the opening gate, ordered everyone to gather up and stay put. "Gather together and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!"

I covertly pulled my phone out of the pocket, pressing the speed dial for All Might, and quietly informed him of the situation before the villain blocking the radio waves could arrive. "They're here. Aizawa has given us the order to not move for now."

"Understood. Backup will be arriving soon, so hold on until then."

"Yes!"

Hearing Aizawa most of the students stayed put, though not without letting out a few noises of confusion. Those that didn't listen tried to move closer and get a better view of what was happening, stepping towards the edge of the staircase.

"What's that? Is this like the entrance exam where the lesson's already started?" Eijiro asked in confusion, being the first to comment on the arriving villains.

"Don't move! Those are villains." Aizawa yelled at the students that had tried to move closer, quickly turning to yell at me as well, but I grinned at him while giving a thumb up before mouthing that backup was on the way. He seemed to understand what I meant, as he closed his mouth before turning back to face the villains and pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"The trespassing the other day was the work of these scumbags after all, huh?" Aizawa speculated.

"What? Villains? No way... There's no way they could get into a hero school!" Eijiro shouted in disbelief.

"Sensei, what about the trespasser sensors?" Momo questioned.

"We have them, of course, but..." Thirteen left his statement open-ended.

"Did they only appear here, or around the whole school? Either way, if the sensors are not responding, that means they have someone with a Quirk that can do that." Todoroki analyzed, "An isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here. They might be fools, but they're not dumb. This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind." He finished, keeping his calm.

"Ding ding ding! That's correct, popsicle-kun!" I jested to him as though he had won a quiz. "It looked like they had teleported in or something similar."

"Thirteen, start the evacuation." Aizawa ordered. "These villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It's possible someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering."

"What about you, sensei? Will you fight by yourself?" Izuku appealed. "With that many, even if you can erase their Quirks... Eraser Head's fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy's Quirk. A frontal battle is..." He finished worriedly.

"You can't be a hero with just one trick. I'm leaving it to you, Thirteen."

After ordering Thirteen to begin evacuating all of the students, Aizawa leaped down the stairs and immediately began fighting the horde of villains, instantly taking out a group of three before moving on. Thirteen quickly took the lead in evacuating the students, having all of us follow closely behind him, although I stuck close to the rear of the group.

"Wow... Aizawa-sensei's actually good at fighting by himself against a lot of people, huh?"

"Yes, yes, get a move on. You can analyze later, Izuku-chan." I pushed Izuku forwards so that he would start moving with the rest of the group, as he was still watching Aizawa fight, talking to himself in amazement.

Before we could reach the exit, the ' _ **Warp Gate**_ ' villain appeared in front of the group, blocking our way out. "I won't let you." He announced before taking on a more professional tone to greet us. "Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves in to the home of the heroes, U.A. High School, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath."

"Huh?" Izuku emitted in confusion.

"I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change? Well, that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play."

As Thirteen got ready to attack the villain that had stopped the group, Bakugo and Eijiro rushed him on their own. Bakugo created a large explosion at point blank range from the villain, causing a huge cloud of smoke to cover all of us while Eijiro taunted him. "Did you consider that you'd get beaten by us before you did it?"

"Oh dear, that's dangerous. That's right. Even if you are students, you are excellent golden eggs." The villain droned.

"No! Move away, you two!" Thirteen shouted.

"My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!" As he finished, he quickly spread his smoke over the entire group to warp us away and scatter us.

I immediately jumped backwards, out of it, expecting his initial attempt at scattering the group. I knew that most of the others should be fine holding out for a few minutes while backup was on the way. _I hope. I really hope they got sent to the same places in the same groups._ I started removing the weights on my wrists while the villain was still recovering from the forced warp of the majority of the class. I moved myself towards the front of the group and prepared to launch myself at him when Thirteen gave his signal to Tenya.

"Is everyone still safe, Shoji-san?" Itsuka asked.

"Everyone is still in the building, although scattered in groups of two or three." Shoji acknowledged.

"Damn it, physical attacks can't hit him, and he can warp things... His Quirk's the worst!" Sero complained.

"Iida-san!" Thirteen signaled.

"Yes!"

"I entrust this duty to you. Run to the school and tell them about what is happening here. The alarms are not sounding, and our phones don't have signal. The alarm system is based on infrared rays. Even though senpa- no, Eraser Head is erasing people's Quirks left and right, they are still not working, which means they must have someone with an interference Quirk who hid right when they arrived. It would be faster for you to run than for us to find that person."

"But it would be a disgrace as a member of this class to leave everyone behind-" Tenya objected.

"You should go! As long as you get outside, they won't follow you! Blow away this fog with your legs!" Sero encouraged.

"Use your Quirk in order to save others!" Thirteen enthused.

"I'll totally support you, Iida-kun. I will! Please, Iida-kun!" Ochaco reassured.

"Even if you have no other choice, are there really idiots who talk about their plans in front of the enemy?!" The villain bellowed as he reared up, preparing to attack.

"We d-"

"That's because it doesn't make a difference either way, Smoky-chan!" I unintentionally interrupted.

I kicked off the ground, launching myself straight at him, performing a roundhouse kick which caught him in the neck. I followed through with the swing until I slammed him into the ground so quickly that Thirteen, as well as the students still present, just stood there in shock.

"Run, Iida-kun!" Thirteen ordered, quickly recovering from my sudden attack.

"Y-yes!"

Tenya dashed out of the building upon being prompted, and I fell back to Thirteen apologizing for cutting him off. "Ah, Thirteen-sensei, sorry for stealing your thunder at the end there."

"H-haaah. It is no issue, Yagi-san."

"Well, I need to go buy some more time so I'll be helping Ai-chan-sensei, okay?"

"What? No!"

"Don't worry about it, don't worry about it." I said waving my hand at him flippantly. "Also, a tip for fighting this guy, make sure you don't suck up too much, or you might end up consuming yourself when he puts a ' _ **Warp Gate**_ ' through himself to your back. See ya!"

 _Well, I hope that stops him from injuring himself, but now I need to go protect Aizawa from a Nomu._ As I dashed back towards the staircase, I heard Thirteen yell out in frustration as he activated his quirk to keep the villain occupied. I stopped and licked my lips before heading down the staircase, picking up my weights and re-equipping them as I reached ground-level. I laughed to myself as I resumed running towards Aizawa to provide him some assistance.

"Well, it can't be that hard, can it?"

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I thought about making Himiko take on All Might's appearance and deal with the press, but I think that would have just made the entire situation worse, so I decided not to. It was a fun thought though!**

 **I wasn't sure how I should refer to Nezu, so I just stuck with sensei, rather than principal or kouchou-sensei.**

 **I don't know too much about this class rep/officer stuff so I just googled it and took what I found off wikipedia. I apologize if my information is inaccurate.**

 **I probably won't include it but I just had the craziest head cannon of Denki being the spy after writing this. Because couldn't he totally be the one blocking the signal before the villains even arrive? Just saying. Okay bye now.**

 **Heitor response:** -Writing Grammar; I started out the saying/hearing beforehand so that it's easier to tell who's talking in the larger conversations, but you're right, I wonder how that started... I don't actually remember making a decision to start doing it that way. It might also be because I've been trying to cut down on the internal dialogue since I got a few reviews saying that it was too much. I've been thinking about reformatting chapters to something like this:

* * *

I began running towards the staircase while calling back to Thirteen. "Well, I need to go buy some more time so I'll be helping Ai-chan-sensei, okay?"

"What? No!" Thirteen yelled.

* * *

Though I'm not sure yet... I tried editing most of that out this chapter, but I'm not sure if I got it all. Not sure whether reformatting or just editing it out like in this chapter would be better. I'd eventually go back and reformat the older chapters too, though it probably wouldn't be too soon.

10/20/2018: All chapters have been reformatted so hopefully it's better. *Winky face*

-"What the hell is an underground hero?"; for the most part that would be the image I thought of as well, although all pro heroes are still paid (as far as I know). But Himiko also had no idea what _exactly_ it meant, which is what garnered such a reaction out of her. At least I think that was my original thought process. Haha.

-Why didn't Aizawa notice that Izuku didn't use his Quirk at that time?; Like you said in the anime it had an effect for the spectators, but I don't believe it did which is why no one noticed. The only reason Himiko noticed is because she read his facial expression after he had already thrown it, she had expected him to use it and freak out when it didn't work, but saw that he wasn't panicking at all, and that he was slightly confused when Aizawa started telling him that he'd erased his Quirk.

-Himiko's Plan; Plain and simple. There really isn't one... I'm pretty sure I've said this before, but things aren't always going to go perfectly well for her. (1) As for All Might, he is against it. I would say more on that but it might spoil some things. (2/3/5/6) As for how and how she's going to join, that also would spoil things. Well I suppose I could give one small one... I never said she would join as herself, did I? Hehehe. Also, she isn't trying to join just yet. (4/6) I'm not sure which part this is referring to, but she's only spilled to All Might while she was panicking just after her arrival. At least, that was the only major one.

Sidenote: in the scenarios you suggested I agree that there is no way it would work and it would have to fail, I have different plans. Also, just to point it out again, All Might is still against it. %500. Who knows, maybe it'll fail anyways, maybe it won't 😉

-Himiko's Quirk; While I haven't been concentrating on this part too much, I will be coming back to it. Just because I'm temporarily glossing over her training doesn't mean it's not happening. I'm not sure if I stated the amount of time she can stay transformed for in relation to how much blood she ingests, I will say that it has increased exponentially. As for how to get blood, that is an issue I plan on dealing with in the near future. Probably. It will be dealt with for sure.

-Fanservice; I feel like it has something to do with the fact that there is actually a moderate amount of fanservice in the source material as well. Though I might just have a dirty mind... I don't know! I'm glad it isn't a huge issue though.

-Mineta; While in the source material Momo is Mineta's main target, I always viewed him as the type who would do it to any of the girls in the class. Such as the changing room incident in S2E20/Episode 33. But yes, he won't be backing off from Himiko either.

-POV; I do actually plan on writing other POV's although I'm not sure if I'll do it in just Omake's or make a separate story to cover those. Probably just Omake's actually. Also, if you want to see those specific scenarios I'll try my hand at writing them in the future too.

-Himiko's life outside of U.A.; while I haven't been focusing on it, I have been mentioning that after school she would train as well as prepare dinner and sometimes bento's for the next day. Currently she hasn't been going out with others (except for walking to the station with friends but that doesn't really count) and is spending most of her time with training. Timeline wise it's only been about 9 days since school started so there hasn't been too much happening yet. In the future she likely will and, while I might not go into detail about it, I will definitely mention it if anything happens. And I probably could make an Omake out of it, but I'm not sure it would be very entertaining... I might give it a shot eventually.

All Might's daughter; While I haven't had him explicitly state that it was a secret, I thought it wasn't worth mentioning as they would assume he wanted it secret, considering he doesn't even share his own identity with the public. The only ones aware are the faculty and, as Pro Heroes, should know how to keep one another's privacy. It's fine to gossip amongst themselves but not spread it. The part about Lunch Rush going to their table, that is Canon, so he wasn't going there specifically for her, although it may have been part of his reasoning, who knows. Her identity as his daughter is still being kept secret, but All Might trusts the other teachers, as the possibility of a spy amongst them hasn't even been brought up yet. As for hiding her identity, it's to keep her from being a priority target for the Villain Alliance. Hopefully. It's technically not a 'problem', it's just how they decided to deal with it. Just like... say for example you were adopted by a famous actor/actress, you wouldn't necessarily want that to be public information, would you?

-Hiding her Quirk; None of the teachers know her Quirk and thus, assume it to be the same/similar to All Might's. That is part of the reasoning, as well as All Might requesting it not be shared. Probably. I originally never intended for this to be included in the story and added it on a whim while writing the chapter so I don't remember my exact reasoning. I'll be sure to go through it properly on my own though. Also, she never asked for it to be hidden, it was All Might's decision alone.

-Aizawa; The type of person she is and how she acts aren't necessarily one in the same. While she does act exactly like the kind of person that he hates, this is how she keeps her own emotions locked up, keeping herself from exploding like she had with All Might. I'm pretty sure I mentioned this before... And yes, while her original intentions might not be perfect, she isn't there just to play around, even if it appears to be the contrary. I don't recall ever saying that Aizawa is in the wrong for scolding Izuku, in fact, I agree that it was a push he needed. If anything, I had Himiko tease Aizawa a bit at the most. Just because she didn't like him glaring at Izuku doesn't mean she disagreed with his actions. I'll say it again since it's important, Himiko _acts_ (it's even part of her training regimen). Not all of her actions should be taken at face value. That's not to say that none of what she does isn't real either though. Sorry if I made it seem otherwise or caused further confusion with this explanation. 😕

I don't mind even if it did seem to come on a little strong for a couple points, I'm happy to clear up any confusion or misunderstandings and answer any questions like these. Doing my best not to give any big spoilers of course.

I also hope I didn't come across as aggressive or anything in my replies, I just hope I was able to actually answer all of your questions, I feel like I might've missed one or two...

Oh, one last side note, Himiko is supposed to be an unreliable Narrator so, just because she perceives something in a certain way or misses someone else's actions doesn't mean that it is necessarily true or that it didn't happen. I hope that made sense...

Thanks for the support and the advice! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

 **Updated 10/20/2018**


	15. Chapter 14: Invasion!

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited, reviewed and/or followed:** Thank you very much!

 **Hitler's Moustache:** Hopefully!

 **Vedahzii:** The conversation issue has been fixed. Hopefully. She used her weights as weapons when attacking Kurogiri the previous chapter. She took off her wrist weights, keeping on her ankle weights, so she could get a little boost in speed, but still keeping that hitting power for her kick. As for why she would take off the weights, it is necessary for her to go all out speed-wise, for situations where a little extra hitting power isn't enough. I'm glad I can help you get your mind off things and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

 **Speeddemon56:** I hope you enjoy how the arc turns out. It's actually not as long as you would think, since it's only in Himiko's POV, instead of jumping between everyone and covering events throughout the building. Fixed the conversation issues, I hope. Plus Ultra!

 **A Certain Triangle:** It has become a wall of text so I'm going to put my response to your reviews at the end... Haha. Ha. xD

 **Treavellergirl:** Shhh! Don't tell anyone that that is exactly what I've been going for with her character! Not to say that she won't ever deal with it, but like you said, she doesn't have the time nor mental energy to, currently. As for the Quirk part, there is still a lot she needs to discover about it.

 **Dryptonium:** Thanks! And I assume you mean this | .com(slash) | xD

 **Guest:** Thank you for the praise and, while I don't think my writing is that great at the moment, I'll do my best to keep improving while staying consistent in my chapter sizes!

This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 **Warning:** Swearing from Bakugo? Is this even necessary?

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

"'Group Speech'"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 14: Invasion!

 **In·va·sion (inˈvāZHən):** an instance of invading a country or region with an armed force.

* * *

I quickly made my way towards Aizawa, who was currently fighting a group of five villains that had surrounded him. _I only need to make sure he doesn't get taken out of commission, otherwise he should be fine holding off on his own. I mean, there's backup on the way after all. They should be here any minute now after all._ I jumped into the fray, dropkicking the nearest villain, launching him sideways into another as more villains closed in on the two of us.

I sprinted towards another villain and, as he swung down at me with both of his hands clasped together, I dropped to the ground, sweeping his legs out from under him, spinning with the momentum of my sweep and slamming my elbow down on his face as he fell. While I continued fighting, Aizawa jumped over a small group of villains, his scarf trailing behind him and looping around them. He pulled them up into the air while also using that same momentum to drop himself down on them, slamming them into the ground.

He went around completing similar complicated maneuvers always taking out at least one or two villains per combo. I swung my gaze back in front of me, concentrating on my own battle, and kicked the nearest villain in between the legs before grabbing his arms. I swung him around in circles before letting him go, and he soared for a few seconds before colliding with another villain. Said villain attempted to help up his companion but I rushed at them, slamming my fist into his gut before executing a front flip. Using my momentum from the front flip, I brought down an axe kickon him, slamming my ankle weight down onto his collarbone.

As we were fighting the villains, the two of us slowly spread out more and more until he decided to dash over to me, once he had finished disabling the group he'd been fighting. "Yagi, get out of here! I told everyone to evacuate, and that includes you!"

"One of the villains spread everyone throughout the building and Thirteen had Iida-chan escape to call for backup, since he's currently tied down."

"You still shouldn't be down here, head back up to Thirteen."

"Nope, I have to make sure you don't overdo it, fighting all of these guys on your own. Besides, I called for backup already. I assumed you noticed that since you gave me a nod earlier."

"I did, but I can't cover for you while fighting these-" A pair of villains rushed us, cutting him off, one attacking each of us. I countered mine as he took a wide swing at me while Aizawa wrapped up his opponent in his scarf before tossing her into the air. "-guys."

"I can handle myself against these guys, sensei. The ones I'm worried about are the leader and that big guy over there." I nodded my head towards Shigaraki and the Nomu that was standing next to him, motionless.

Aizawa looked towards them and, in his moment of distraction, another villain tried to get an attack in while his back was turned. I dashed at her, attempting to clothesline her, but she grabbed my arm before I reached him. I used my previous forward momentum to swing my whole body up along her arm, wrapping my legs around her throat, putting her in chokehold. As she lost consciousness, she fell backwards, and I let go, rolling off of her as she hit the ground.

Aizawa had turned around after hearing me run off but only glared at me, seeing I had already put the villain out of commission. _Maybe I should stop teasing him so much... Maybe. Probably not. Besides, he'll probably continue thinking of me as someone who can't be serious anyways..._ Aizawa turned his back to me as I got back to my feet, checking around myself for anyone else trying to get a sneak attack in on one of us.

"Yagi."

"Yes, sensei!"

"Handle the stragglers while I take care of the leader. And don't think you won't be getting in trouble for this later."

"Understood!"

With Aizawa's somewhat reluctant permission I continued fighting the villains scattered around the main plaza to lighten his burden. I rushed away from him towards a cluster of villains near the large body of water that I assumed was the shipwreck simulation, considering there was a sinking boat in it. I concentrated on the trio in front of me, assuming that Izuku, Mineta and Asui had it handled on their own.

I jumped right in between two of them as they winded up to swing at me and I ducked down before sliding through the legs of the one next to the last villain. The two of them hit each other, although not as hard as I had hoped, while I gave the last one in the group an uppercut, launching him up and backwards into the water. The previous two villains turned back to face me, the one on the left rushing me as the other hung back. I grabbed his arm as he swung at me, preparing to throw him over my shoulder but I found that I couldn't lift him off the ground. I dropped down and rolled to the side, looking at him, and saw that his feet had merged with the ground. _Interesting...? I don't really get what it is but if he's stuck there it works for me._

I decided to ignore him for the moment and ran to his partner, dodging the fist he threw at me before giving him a few good hard punches in the gut. He fell over coughing up bile and I turned back to his partner who was still attached to the ground, although from this angle I could see that he was trying to break free from whatever he was stuck too. I started jogging towards him but, out of nowhere, Izuku jumped out of the water we had been fighting next to, hitting the villain in the face twice, knocking him unconscious.

"Heya, Izuku-chan!"

"Himiko-san! Is this where you were sent by that villain?"

"Nope, I avoided his smoke, a few other class members did as well. They're still up there with Thirteen, who is keeping that villain occupied, while Iida-chan left to call for backup. As for the others, I'm not really sure."

"I see. The three of us were watching in case Aizawa-sensei needed help and thought you could use a hand." Izuku motioned behind him, pointing out Mineta and Asui. She waved at me while Mineta seemed to be giving her one hell of a side eye before he turned that gaze on me.

I waved back at the two of them before turning to scan around the plaza for villains once more, only to find him caught by the elbow in Shigaraki's hand. I saw a group of four villains coming up behind him out of the corner of my eye and I rushed at them, making sure they couldn't distract him from his fight. Concentrating on my own opponents, I immediately dashed at the closest villain, who was wearing a gas mask, catching his arm as he swung past me with something that looked like a mouth in his open palm. I tossed him over my shoulder towards another villain with claws, who dodged his companion before running at me with his arms raised.

As he swung at me, I dropped under his first swing before jumping over his second and delivering a drop kick straight into his chest. Another villain swung a flail/morning star at my back and I jumped towards it, letting the chain wrap around my hand. I blocked the pointed ends of the morning star portion of his weapon with the chain and pulled him towards myself, driving my right fist into his face. The last member of the group grabbed onto my left arm, cutting himself on the morning star that was still wrapped around it. I slid my arm out of the chains and kicked him in between the legs, making him drop to his knees. I swung my right arm in an uppercut into his jaw, making him fall backwards, his injured arm flailing through the air, splattering a small amount of blood on my face.

I took quick survey of the area before turning to see how Aizawa was faring against Shigaraki. Other than his elbow slowly decaying he didn't seem to have been injured again, although the fight seemed to have come to somewhat of a stalemate.

I looked towards where the Nomu should have been only to see a fist swing at me out of the corner of my eye and I ducked below it before jumping backwards to gain some distance. _Why did the Nomu decide to target me rather than Aizawa...? Though I suppose this works perfectly for my goal._ The Nomu stared at me without moving for a few moments after swinging at me and I took that chance to drop my weights from both my ankles and wrists.

As we were staring each other down the villain from the entrance appeared near the fountain, shouting. "Shigaraki Tomura!"

"Kurogiri, I'm busy, if you didn't notice." Shigaraki responded while sounding somewhat aggravated.

"One of the students was able to run away earlier, and I wasn't able to get away until now." The now named Kurogiri apologized.

"Huh?"

Shigaraki jumped away from Aizawa and turned his head towards Kurogiri before he began scratching his neck until it was raw. "Kurogiri, you... If you weren't a " _ **Warp Gate**_ ", I would've crushed you to pieces. We can't win against dozens of pros. It's game over. Man... it's game over this time. Let's go home."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the Nomu beginning to move. As I turned my head towards it, it pushed off of the ground, jumping at me with speed comparable to All Might's. I dodged under its opening swing before once again jumping away from it. _Isn't All Might here yet? I can't do anything to this thing other than keep it distracted!_ It began attacking me in earnest and I did my best to continue dodging it, only getting a few small scrapes from its onslaught. While dodging I found myself in between Aizawa and Shigaraki, who, for all his talk of leaving, was just standing there.

"Oh, yeah. Before we leave, let's smash some of his pride as the Symbol of Peace!" Shigaraki cackled.

Before he even finished the sentence, he dashed at me, trying to grab my arm. I moved my right arm down and out of the way just as three fingers had settled on it. He clicked his tongue before continuing his dash, following his momentum straight towards Izuku and his group, who were still just watching from the water. As I turned to chase after Shigaraki, the Nomu grabbed my left arm and threw me at the fountain. _Holy shit!_

I crashed into the water and immediately hit the bottom of it. Above me I saw the Nomu falling down towards the water, trailing after me. I maneuvered so that my feet were on the bottom of the fountain and jumped out, launching myself in the direction I thought I had come from. Giving me no time to rest it continued pursuing me and began a flurry of blows that I managed to barely avoid until it abruptly jumped away from me, towards the edge of the water where Izuku had been.

There was a large gust of wind that would have sent me flying if I had been in its path. Around the edge of the water I could see a large cloud of smoke and, as it cleared, I could see Izuku in a stance as though he had just thrown a punch. In front of him was the Nomu, who seemed wholly unaffected by Izuku's attack, and behind it was Shigaraki.

As for Aizawa, he was behind Izuku, holding one arm out to keep Mineta and Asui behind him. I dashed towards them, pushing Izuku into the water just as the Nomu tried to grab his arm, diving into the water with him. Just before we went under I heard a large explosion and, as I broke the surface of the water, I found everyone staring towards the main entrance. Next to me Izuku also pulled his head above the water, looking around as he surfaced.

"All Might!" Mineta cried out.

"Ribbit..."

"All... Might..." Izuku gasped.

"Ohhh, we're getting a 'Continue'…" Shigaraki mumbled.

My classmates in the immediate area exclaimed their joy at All Might's arrival by yelling. I took the chance to get out of the water, dragging Izuku along with me, while everyone was still distracted by the arrival of All Might. Looking carefully, I could also see another couple of heroes behind him who immediately dashed off to the sides, likely to help out the scattered students in the varying training areas.

"I've been waiting, hero. You trash of society." Shigaraki announced to himself.

All Might quickly sprinted down towards us, taking out the villains that had begun to recover from the beatings that Aizawa and I had given them. He looked towards us before darting directly at us once again, picking up every single one of us along the way, stopping a good distance from the Nomu and Shigaraki.

"Huh? Huh?! What?" Mineta asked bewilderedly.

"Everyone, go to the entrance. Aizawa-kun, take them with you. Hurry!" All Might ordered.

"Y-yes, sir!" Mineta answered.

"Ribbit."

"Yeah. Come on, brats." Aizawa directed in monotone.

" _All Might..._ " Izuku whispered.

Back by the edge of the lake, Shigaraki looked like he was muttering to himself before he sent one of his psychotic smiles our way. Aizawa began walking to the entrance with Mineta and Asui in tow, but Izuku hadn't started to move yet so I waited for him.

"All Might, you can't. That brain took One Fo—He took a punch that didn't break my arm, but he didn't even twitch. He's gotta be-"

"Young Midoriya! It's fine!" All Might reassured, shooting one of his trademark smiles to Izuku.

Izuku began walking away reluctantly and I waited just another moment before following behind him. But, as I remembered the injury he would get fighting alone I stopped in my tracks, turning back towards All Might while giving him the most serious expression I could muster.

"I'm staying. Just in case." He didn't say anything and just stared at me. He quickly shook his head at me before turning to face the remaining villains, slowly taking steps towards them.

"You're... Shimura Tenko, correct?" All Might questioned.

"Wha...! You... how do you know that name. Only Father should... only Father and Sensei should...! Nomu!"

"Stop, Young Shimura! Your grandmother would not want this kind of life for you!"

"Who cares about that hag! Father...! Only Father!" As Shigaraki began freaking out while grasping the hand on his face, the Nomu rushed at All Might, who quickly reacted to defend himself.

" _ **Carolina... Smash!**_ "

All Might rushed at the Nomu, slashing his hands diagonally upwards, countering its attack, although leaving it ultimately unharmed. The Nomu quickly made a grab for All Might's head and missed, due to All Might leaning back to dodge underneath the attempt.

"It seriously has no effect at all, huh?!"

He pulled his upper body back up, swinging his right arm straight into the Nomu's chest, dodging its counter. He continued to hit the Nomu, striking its face while alternating fists and dodging back as it roared, trying to grab him.

"It doesn't work on his face, either, huh?"

It abruptly followed after All Might, who stopped and hit it in the chest before it had a chance to slow down, using its own momentum against it. He continued his combo against the Nomu, hitting it repeatedly so as not to give it a chance to counterattack.

"It doesn't work because of ' _ **Shock Absorption**_ '. In order to cause damage to Nomu, it would be most effective to slowly gouge out his flesh. Whether he'd let you do that or not is a different issue, though." Shigaraki monologued.

"Thanks for telling me that! If that's true it's easier for me." As Shigaraki explained Nomu's abilities, All Might picked it up and started to swing it over himself to slam it down into the ground.

"Stop! Shishou-chan!" I yelled.

Reacting to my shout, just as he reached the halfway point of the ' _ **German Suplex**_ ' he was performing, he let go of the Nomu, sending it flying into the air. The move didn't have enough force to send it flying out of the building, as he let go part way through, and the Nomu landed in the lake after soaring through the air for a few moments.

"Don't forget about the ' _ **Warp Gate**_ ' user, Shishou-chan!" He grimaced slightly before plastering his usual smile back on, likely imagining the consequences of what had nearly happened. He turned back to face Shigaraki, although not letting down his guard.

"Young Shimura, please, stop this. I don't know what is motivating you to do this, but following All For One can't lead to a good ending." All Might pleaded.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about Sensei! NOMU! KUROGIRI!"

While they were conversing, I could see the Nomu beginning to emerge from the lake but, just as it lifted one leg to step out, our side of the lake was frozen along with the lower half of the Nomu. On the other side of the fountain I could hear explosions as well as a 'Die you bastard!', before Kurogiri was thrown towards us, Bakugo hot on his heels. Bakugo, who was closely followed by Eijiro, pinned down Kurogiri while Todoroki stood in place, at the edge of the lake, freezing the Nomu further.

"Kurogiri, our exit and entrance, has been overcome. We're in a pinch." Shigaraki stated, with a hint of amusement, and an almost creepy level of calm considering his outburst just moments earlier.

"Heh. You careless bastard. You're just what I thought you'd be. Only certain parts of you can turn into a misty warp gate. The fog gate covered your actual body, right? Back then... If you were completely made of mist and physical attacks couldn't touch you, then you wouldn't have said 'that was close.'" Bakugo bragged.

Kurogiri struggled to get out of Bakugo's grasp, only for him to release more explosions as a threat.

"Don't move! Heh. If I feel like you're moving suspiciously, then I'll blow you up." Bakugo threatened.

"His behavior isn't very hero-like..." Eijiro commented.

"In addition to capturing them, they're all uninjured, excluding a few scrapes and bruises. Kids these days are amazing. They make the League of Villains look bad. Nomu." Shigaraki complained.

After hearing Shigaraki call out to it, the Nomu struggled and pulled itself out of the lake, although breaking off its lower body in the process. It pulled itself forward with only it's arms causing Todorki to let out a gasp.

"Even though his body's broken... He's still moving?" Izuku, who had run back after being sent off, noted with a tone of disbelief.

"Get back, everyone!" All Might warned.

Shortly after Izuku's surprised reaction and All Might's warning, the Nomu's body began regenerating, breaking off the rest of the ice on its body.

"What? His Quirk wasn't—oh, right. Of course, with him involved it should have been obvious that he would do something like this." All Might remembered.

"Heh~. Not very surprised are you, All Might? I suppose, since you know Sensei, that makes sense. This, is his ' _ **Super-Regeneration**_ '. Nomu has been modified to take you at 100%. He's a super-efficient human sandbag. First, we need to get our gate back. Go, Nomu." Once again, the Nomu bolted on Shigaraki's order, heading straight for Bakugo.

I dove towards him, barely making it in time to knock him back, even though I was much closer than the Nomu had been. All Might had arrived just as we got out of the way, blocking the hit from Nomu, who had successfully rescued Kurogiri. I jumped further away from the Nomu and towards the rest of the group before dropping Bakugo off, who I had been holding by the back of his shirt.

"K-kacchan! Kacchan?! You dodged? That's amazing!"

"No, shut up, scum!"

"Then how...?"

While they were discussing Bakugo's 'dodge' Todoroki turned to stare at me and I gave him a small wave before turning to face the Nomu.

"All Might!" Izuku called out.

"He protected the children, huh?" Shigaraki observed point

"Do you not know how to hold back?" All Might protested.

"It was to rescue my companions. I had no choice. I mean, earlier, that... that plain-looking one. He was about to punch me with everything he had, you know. Violence for the sake of others makes it admirable. Isn't that right, hero? You know what, All Might? I'm angry. I'm angry at this world that categorizes the same violent acts as heroic or villainous, deciding what's good and what's bad. 'Symbol of Peace'? Ha. You're just a device to repress violence. Violence only breeds violence. The world will know this once we kill you!"

"That's preposterous. The eyes of white–collar criminals will burn silently. I don't believe these are your own views, which is why I've been asking you to stop this, before you do something that can't be undone. I don't want to believe that you just want to enjoy this for yourself, Young Shimura."

After listening to their argument my classmates took stances, preparing to fight if it was necessary.

"Nope! You're wrong! That was close, I thought you had me figured out there for a second, but then you had to go and deny your own correct answer. Too bad, All Might."

"It's three against six." Todoroki stated.

"Kacchan already exposed the fog's weakness!" Izuku agreed.

"These guys are crazy, but if we backup All Might, we can push them back!" Eijiro admitted.

"No! Run away." All Might denied.

"Uhm! Villain-chan's! Are you sure you don't want to run away yet? The reinforcements are probably done cleaning up all of your stragglers by now, you know?" Shigaraki whipped his head towards me after I made my comment, and I could feel him staring at me. Although no one else seemed to notice. _Is it just because he recognized me from the other day...?_

"You saw how my Quirk could restrict his movement earlier, didn't you?" Todoroki argued.

"That's a different story, although it could come in helpful, I am still telling you all to run away. Thanks for offering. But it's fine! Just watch as a pro gives it everything he's got." All Might declared.

"All Might... time's—uh!"

As Izuku cut himself off from blurting out about All Might's time limit, All Might gave us a thumb up, so as to ease our worries.

"Nomu, Kurogiri. Get him. I'll deal with the children. Especially that girl, since she knows my face."

"'Eh?!'" Izuku and the rest of the students surrounding me let out noises of surprise before turning towards me, to which I just let out an awkward laugh while rubbing the back of my head. "Haha..."

"Now, let's clear this and go home." Shigaraki issued.

Shigaraki dashed towards us as All Might took his stance, preparing to fight all three of them alone.

"Hey we've gotta do this after all!" Eijiro concluded.

As All Might blasted off from his standing position, clashing midway with the Nomu, Shigaraki stopped out of shock as Nomu passed by him. The shockwave of their fists impacting against one another launched us back as well as blowing Shigaraki away from us.

"Damn. Hey you talked about his ' _ **Shock Absorption**_ ' yourself earlier, didn't you?" Shigaraki pointed out.

"Yes, I did!"

After the initial impact, All Might launched a flurry of blows and Nomu followed suit, causing a non-stop gale of wind.

"A head-on fistfight?" Izuku grunted.

"W-wow...!" Eijiro exclaimed.

Everyone was shocked by All Mights show of raw power, and I could even hear Kurogiri yelling out on the other side. "I-I can't get near them!" He griped.

"Hnnnn! If your Quirk isn't shock 'nullification' but shock 'absorption', then there's a limit to it, right? Made to fight me? If you can withstand me at 100%, then I'll force you to surrender from beyond that!" All Might shouted.

All Might let out a few grunts of pain from the hits he took, but continued his ceaseless attacks, pushing the Nomu back into the trees beyond the main plaza. All Might chased after it into the forest and the Nomu jumped into the air, once it came to a stop, attempting to counter All Might.

"A hero... can always break through a tough spot!" All Might slammed it into the ground and jumped into the air, catching it as it bounced up, using the upward momentum and spinning around throwing it down at the ground once more. The impact of it crashing into the ground caused a large crater to form around it, and we all looked on in amazement.

"Hey villain, have you ever heard these words? Go beyond! Plus... Ultra~...!" As All Might landed he performed an uppercut straight into the falling Nomu's chest as he roared. He launched it clear out of the building and into the sky with this blow, causing the entire building to shake from the impact. _I... don't even have words. How the heck am I supposed to protect him when he's this much stronger than me..._

"Is this a comic book or something? It's like he nullified the ' _ **Shock Absorption**_ '. His brute strength is crazy." Eijiro muttered.

"What insane power... Does this mean he rushed him so fast he couldn't regenerate?" Bakugo commented.

"I really have gotten weaker... In my prime, five hits would've been enough. But it took more than 300 hits." All Might chuckled.

All Might stood in one of the clouds of smoke caused by all of the dust that had been kicked up during his fight and, although it was barely visible, his body itself began to smoke, signaling that he had run out of time.

"Now, villains... I'm sure we'd all like to end this as soon as possible. And Young Shimura, I plead you to stop this before it is too late.

"He used a cheat?!"Shigaraki accused, beginning to scratch his neck once again while both he and Kurogiri had a stare-off with All Might. While Izuku and I had already turned to face them the other boys had only just turned around, their amazement beginning to wear off somewhat.

"Hey, what's going on? He's not any weaker at all. Did that guy lie to me?!" Shigaraki grumbled.

"What's wrong? You're not coming? You said you'd clear this or something, right? Come and get me if you can." All Might bluffed.

Upon hearing All Might's proclamation Shigaraki physically recoiled, although whether he was only acting or not, I couldn't tell.

"All Might..." Bakugo grunted out.

"As expected, it looks like there is no need for us to fight." Todoroki confirmed.

"Midoriya! We should get out of here now! It'll be worse if we end up getting taken hostage instead!" Eijiro called out.

As Izuku was hesitating, I place a hand on his shoulder and winked at him as he turned his head to look at me. I gave a smile before I took the chance to hold my breath and dash into the smoke behind All Might. I snuck in behind him and pulled him into the smoke with me before taking his form, as well as his clothes, leaving him in his underwear. I stood in front of him while he was seated in the smoke, giving him no chance to complain and revealing myself to Shigaraki, completely hiding him from view as he reverted to his true form.

"Well? What's wrong?" I taunted, taking over for All Might provoking Shigaraki, buying time until the reinforcements finished cleaning up the other areas.

" _Haaah. Haaah!_ If only I had Nomu... That guy would've been able to go up against him without thinking about anything!" Shigaraki lamented.

"Shigaraki Tomura! Please calm yourself. Looking carefully, I see that he was definitely weakened from the damage of Nomu's attacks. Besides, the children appear to be frozen in fear. We still have underlings who can be used. There are likely only a few minutes left before reinforcements come. If you and I work together, we still have a chance of killing him." Kurogiri specified.

"Yeah... yeah, yeah... That's right... That's right... We have no choice but to do it. I mean, we have the last boss right in front of our eyes."

Shigaraki slowly stopped scratching at his neck as Kurogiri worked to calm him down while I waited for them to make their move. To my left, I could see some of the villains Aizawa and I had beaten up earlier were regaining consciousness, and the boys began preparing to fight them.

"All Might will do something about the main bad guys. Let's go help the others!" Eijiro coordinated.

"Midoriya?" Todoroki inquired.

I could see Izuku continuing to analyze the situation while ignoring Todoroki. _Well. At least, I think he's analyzing._

"This is revenge for Nomu!" Shigaraki howled.

The two villains began rushing at me and I jumped out at Shigaraki, catching his forearms as he swung at me. I turned around before I threw him over my shoulder towards the mountain area, just as one of the other teachers was exiting the area. While he was flying through the air the teacher, which turned out to be Snipe, shot Shigaraki in the arms and legs.

"Agh! That hurts...!" Shigaraki strained.

Before Shigaraki even landed, Kurogiri, having decided Shigaraki's safety was more important, warped over to catch him. As Shigaraki was going through the ' _ **Warp Gate**_ ', they started to get sucked towards the entrance, likely from Thirteen's Quirk.

"I may have failed this time, but I will kill you next time... Symbol of Peace, All Might!" Shigaraki proclaimed.

He continued sinking into the gate, successfully escaping, but not without leaving a final ominous remark. _Directed at me! Well. Me in All Might's form. You can really see the crazy in his eyes when he's threatening death upon you._ I looked towards Izuku, who was still looking our way while the other boys were beating up the remaining villains.

"All Might... I'm... so glad you're okay...!" Izuku began crying while he sprinted towards us.

He came to a stop in front of me before darting into the smoke, giving All Might a tackle hug. I let a smirk creep on to my face before I jumped in myself, tackling them into the ground. _It's great that everything seems to have worked out. Hopefully that punishment Aizawa threatened isn't too bad though... Whatever. Group hug!_

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I'm not sure if I made Shigaraki a bit too crazy or not... It hasn't been expanded on much in the manga or anime but he also seems to be more psychotic when it involves his father, which is what motivated that little freak-out session I wrote. Plus he's always seemed kind of bi-polar to me. Or I could just be off my rocker, who knows?**

 **Also is the group speech thing confusing? Like "'This'" would be group speech but "This would be 'quotation' marks". Is that confusing? I feel like that's confusing. ;-; I'm hurting my head.**

 **I was going to make an Omake this chapter but it ended up being huge on its own... I'll get to it...! Eventually...**

 **Huge review responses two chapters in a row... oops? I guess? Haha.**

 **A Certain Triangle response:** Oct 15-Sept 1? Sorry, I'm not sure what you mean by this . Thanks for the compliment though! XD It wasn't a #1 Dad mug... This time. *wink wink nudge nudge*. As for the personality similarities, rather, how she acts outwardly, it's a mix between acting how she viewed Toga herself and coping with her stress by acting silly. Umm, by the 'not suspicious' thing, do you mean, why isn't All Might suspicious of her being a spy or something along those lines? If that's the case, it's because she explained a lot of things to All Might while they spent time together over the past year. She just never went into too much detail about future events, she did however make him aware of it. He might have initially had doubts but over time, he came to want to believe in her anyways. I was contemplating doing some Omakes for some of that stuff that wasn't covered during the time skips as well... I feel like I've kind of gone off topic. Main point: All Might believes in Himiko, just as she believes in him. I hope that answered your question properly... PM me if you need me to clarify more though!

Oh dear there's more xD. About the 0-pointer's being fragile, like you said, they aren't actually fragile, but Himiko believes it to be just because of how easily she broke it. She doesn't realize that it isn't really as easy as she made it seem but, not knowing her own strength, just assumes that it was because the robot was fragile. While she can carry a lot of weight, her striking power isn't all that much better than Izuku's regular strength (maybe a little bit). Her heaviest hits are always when she uses the weights and gravity to her advantage, otherwise her abilities are more concentrated on speed and running away. Her spars with All Might are more... how do I put this... rather than a spar it's more like she's just dodging like her life depends on it, and attempting to get in the odd ineffective counterattack? I... don't remember when Izuku got hit by All Might's New Hampshire Smash. I'm sorry! I'm a bad fan aren't I... Yes, Eijiro gets really hard, which was my main reasoning for her cutting through it so easily (When I first saw this sentence I thought it was sexual innuendo. I... is this really how I am?! orz (slash)2ileuEF). I just realized I reiterated most of your points for no reason so I'll go delete those. Yeah. Can't fight Nomu. That. I also got very off point and made this longer than it needed to be. Sorry. ;-; As for her keeping the weights on for the Sports festival arc... I actually haven't decided yet, I have a general outline for the preliminaries and cavalry battle, but I'm not sure how I want to go about the tournament arc yet. Endeavor might find out eventually... Might! Oh, and it's miss not mister! Ehehe.

Umm, I kind of included All Might's fight this chapter? I hope it tickled your fancy? I don't plan on avoiding his fights in the future, so I think we're good?

I hope this covered most of your questions! Oh wait, I already said that... orz

 **I originally intended to end this chapter differently but I couldn't think of a feasible way for me to write it and not seem forced... Or continue the story without a lot of issues of my own making... I'll leave the ending here for those curious though:**

The two villains began rushing at me and I jumped out at Shigaraki, catching his forearms as he swung at me. I turned around while swinging him over my shoulder intending to slam him onto the ground but, just before he hit the ground, a _**'Warp Gate'**_ opened underneath him. He went through it and, due to the momentum of my swing, I was pulled through the gate along with him. I let go of his arms as I began to slip through and tried to pull myself back outside, before I fell through completely. As I regained my balance and began to pull my arms back through, I felt a hand grab mine, just before I was able to completely free my hand from the _**'Warp Gate'**_. I was pulled through the gate completely and came face to face with a wildly smirking Shigaraki.

"Well... Shit."

 **Yeah that was it. It was going to be a nice big cliffhanger and it was going to be great until I realized it wouldn't be. I mean, it's fun to imagine but, yeah... Don't worry, I will be coming back to her 'joining the alliance' and related things, but for now, this is it. More of a 'first encounter' feeling, like it was for Izuku.**

 **Updated 10/20/2018**


	16. Chapter 15: Aftermath

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited, reviewed and/or followed:** Thank you very much!

HOLY CRAP I'M ALIVE. *dives onto the floor in dogeza* I'm super sorry about the wait, long story short, life happened and I didn't have time to write. I'll be making a Mega note at the bottom apologizing some more and replying to reviews once I'm done writing this chapter.

This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 **Warning:** Swearing from Bakugo? Is this even necessary?

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

"'Group Speech'"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 15: Aftermath

 **Af·ter·math (aftərˌmaTH):** the consequences or aftereffects of a significant unpleasant event.

* * *

"Hey~, Midoriya~! What're you doing over there?"

I could hear Eijiro yelling out to Midoriya, probably wondering why he had dived into the smoke slowly dissipating around us. I took the chance to revert back to my own appearance All Mights slipping off of me, not without taking off his clothes of course. I still hadn't figured out how to keep my clothes on after a transformation, sadly. _I should really start experimenting again..._ I put on All Might's shirt, wearing it as a dress before handing his pants back to him and then proceeded to resume the group hug, although Izuku seemed to be struggling for some reason.

"K-Kirishima, wai-!" Izuku panicked.

I turned my head to take a look over my shoulder and realized why Izuku was panicking when I noticed that the smoke was almost completely gone, nearly revealing All Might's true form and my own half naked one.

"W-woah!" Just as he was about to reach us, a wall rose from the ground, causing him to let out a small shout due to his shock at its sudden appearance.

"We want to make sure that all the students are safe, so please gather in front of the gate. We will deal with anyone injured that is still out here." Cementoss ordered, saving us from our pinch.

"That makes sense! Roger that!" Eijiro responded before running back to the other boys. He passed on the message while he ran towards them. "Hey, he said to gather in front of the gate!"

Next to me, both Izuku and All Might let out sighs of relief while I let out a small giggle, covering my mouth with my hand. Cementoss began walking towards us, while All Might sagged in relief.

"Thanks. You saved me Cementoss." All Might let out, showing his appreciation for the close save.

"Yeah! Good job, Cement-sensei!" I praised, while sending him a thumb up.

"I am a fan of yours, too." Cementoss responded to All Might as he gave me a nod before he continued. "Let's get you to the nurse's office while keeping you hidden. But man, you act recklessly every time, huh? And it seems she takes after you, according to the summary Aizawa gave after the rest of us arrived." He directed his final comment towards me.

"If I didn't act recklessly, I would've been killed. That was how strong the enemy was. And if she hadn't stepped in, I'm not sure I would've been able to hold on for that last minute. I was pushing it with just that one fight after all." All Might conceded.

After a short silence I stood up, offering my hands to both Izuku and All Might, pulling them up when they grabbed on. While the rest of the class was being gathered near the entrance, the three of us followed behind Cementoss as we snuck out of the building through one of the staff entrances. We slowly walked in silence to the nurse's office, entering while Cementoss likely went back to help out with the aftermath at the USJ facility. Chiyo immediately began treating All Might and Izuku's relatively small injuries as I made myself busy making tea for all of us. After their treatment I set their cups of tea down on the bedside tables that Chiyo had made them lay down in to rest, so that they could recover their energy after her healing session. After setting Chiyo's cup of tea in front of her, I pulled out a chair near the foot of their beds before sitting down and nursing my own drink.

"Because of the circumstances this time, I can't really scold you..." Chiyo exhaled.

"I'm not sure, but I think I might've shortened the time limit of my hero form again. Although it might not be as bad as I'm thinking, due to Himiko's quick intervention. I hope I still have at least an hour though..." All Might wondered aloud.

"All Might..." Izuku let out after he gasped.

"Well, it can't be helped. These things happen." All Might sat up slowly.

"It can't be that bad, can it? Shishou-chan?"

"Excuse me." Someone stated as he entered the room. "All Might, it's been a while." He took off his hat, holding it to his chest while smiling, surprising the rooms occupants.

"Tsukauchi-kun! You're here, too?" All Might exclaimed.

"All Might! Is it all right to show that form...?" Izuku asked, sitting up in shock.

"Yeah, it's fine. Why? Because he's Tsukauchi Naomasa-kun, my best friend from the force." All Might explained.

"Ahaha. What's with that introduction? Sorry to cut to the chase, but All Might, can you give me details about the vill-" Tsukauchi began.

"Wait! Please, wait!" All Might interrupted, questioning Tsukauchi before he could get too far. "More importantly, are all the students okay? What about Aizawa—Eraser Head—and Thirteen?"

"The students only had light injuries at most, that boy there's being the most severe, and the teachers themselves only had mild injuries, with Eraser Head's elbow being the worst of it." Tsukauchi disclosed.

"I see." All Might mumbled as Izuku gave off a sigh of relief.

"If you three heroes had not risked your lives, then the students would not have survived." Tsukauchi complimented.

"You're wrong about one thing, Tsukauchi-kun. The students also fought and risked their lives." All Might refuted.

"All Might..." Izuku muttered.

"Have there even been any first-years who experienced a real fight so soon, survived, and learned of fear and the world of adults? The villains did something dumb. This class is strong. They will become strong heroes. I am certain of that." All Might proclaimed.

To All Might's explanation I saw Izuku clench his right fist out of the corner of my eye before he and All Might turned to smirk at each other. All Might gave Izuku a thumb up before they both turned to face me, still smirking, so I waved at them while giving a closed-eyed smile. My eyes darted towards Chiyo and Tsukauchi, who were silently watching the exchange, before I went back to concentrating on my tea. _Moments like this always seem more dramatic in shows, but in reality, it's a little bit awkward. At least to me it is._ I let out a sigh before taking another long sip from my cup, waiting for Tsukauchi to finally break the silence by continuing his original line of questioning.

"Ahem. Now, where was I again? Right. All Might, can you give me details about the villains?" Tsukauchi finally spoke, continuing his earlier questioning.

"Oh, right... I didn't get a great look at most of them, just the main figures. There was the one made to fight me, Nomu, had the abilities of ' _ **Shock Absorption**_ ' and ' _ **Super-Regeneration**_ ' with a very large figure, the most defining feature would probably be his exposed brain." As All Might began explaining, Tsukauchi pulled out a notepad and began writing down notes as All Might continued his descriptions. "Their leader Shigaraki Tomura, who I'll discuss with you more later, had hands attached all around his body and blue/platinum colored hair. Then, there was their ' _ **Warp Gate**_ ', who Tomura called Kurogiri. His appearance was very mist-like, nothing else visible except for the metal plates around his neck, he seemed to prioritize Tomura's safety over completing their original goal, which was eliminating myself." After All Might's summary he walked towards me before asking me for a statement.

"How about you, young lady? Any information that All Might didn't cover?"

"Ah... you can save me for last, you should ask Izuku-chan first." I directed him, pointing towards Izuku with my left hand.

He gave me an odd look before nodding and asking Izuku his name then proceeding on to his experience with today's events, to which Izuku covered the details of his fight in the lake area. When he reached the point where he had met up with us, he told Tsukauchi about watching Aizawa's fight until All Might arrived. As he was covering his own experiences, I sipped my tea while glancing between All Might, who was intently listening to Izuku's recollection of events, and Izuku himself.

"Thank you for your statement, Midoriya-kun." Tsukauchi said as he finished writing down on his notepad.

Izuku nodded in response and, as Tsukauchi began to turn towards me, Chiyo spoke up, interrupting him before he even began. "You're free to go, Midoriya. It's getting pretty late after all."

I glanced outside after she said that, only now realizing that it was already dark out. Izuku got out of his bed and grabbed his bag before leaving, the only sign that he had been injured a bandage on his left hand.

"Well then, thank you very much!" Izuku declared his appreciation to Chiyo as he left the nurses office.

"Sure. Be careful on your way home." Chiyo advised.

"Yes, ma'am." Izuku acknowledged, sliding the door closed behind him.

We all waited silently as his footsteps faded down the hallway. _Um. Why though? It seemed to me like she was making excuses..._

"Tsukauchi-kun. The instigator behind this incident was All For One." All Might informed, adopting a serious tone and expression.

 _Well, there's the reason why she made that excuse. Although I don't know how she knew._

"Is that true?! All Might?" Tsukauchi nearly shouted.

"It is, and Shigaraki Tomura is not the true name of the group's leader. It's Shimura Tenko. My predecessor's grandson. If possible, I want to save him and steer him clear from this path, but, his actions today suggest that he won't stop until I'm dead. Although I truly hope I am wrong, and that he was only lashing out in confusion when I told him my intentions..."

"I see..." Tsukauchi mumbled bringing his hand to his chin and seemed to lose himself in thought after hearing All Might's additional information.

"Also, his Quirk is ' _ **Decay**_ ', which gives him the ability to destroy whatever he touches with every finger on a given hand. The activation requirement suggests that either; he has clumsy control over it or that its activation isn't voluntary." I stated, giving my best impression of a teacher.

Hearing my sudden description, Tsukauchi was jolted out of his thoughts, lowering his hand as he turned his head to face me. All Might gave a chuckle, coughing into his hand part way through, before introducing me to Tsukauchi.

"Ahahaha-" All Might coughed out blood violently, interrupting his laugh. "-Ahem. Tsukauchi-kun, I'd like to introduce you to Yagi Himiko."

"Yagi...? Then she's...?"

"Ahahahaha~! That's right! She's my daughter! Isn't she cute? Isn't she great?" All Might bragged.

"Oi!" I called out as I began to blush furiously.

"Ahaha, I can see you cherish her a lot." Hearing his conclusion, I felt my face heat up and I could imagine I looked like a tomato. All Might nodded his head furiously in agreement, eyes closed and a deadly serious expression plastered on his face.

"M-moving on..." I continued, trying to get away from the embarrassment. "Can you please get on with the questions? Tsukauchi-san?"

He gave a hearty laugh before he responded. "Of course, Yagi-san, where were we... Right, right, Shimura Tenko. Was there anything else you were able to glean from him during the encounter?"

I tapped my fore and middle fingers to my chin, letting out a hum in thought, while I contemplated what else I knew about him. "Hmmm, well, he seemed to have a violent reaction when his father was brought up or something reminded him of his father. What else... He seemed overly reliant on his 'Sensei', which would be All For One, and he appeared to have extremely dry and cracked skin all around his body. That's all I can think about for him, sorry it wasn't anything more important, Tsukauchi-san" I bowed my head slightly as I finished.

"It's all right, Yagi-san, any information can help at this stage, as we're dealing with someone that's practically unknown." He responded, turning back to All Might. "Anything else to add, All Might?"

"Nothing else from me, Tsukauchi-kun."

Tsukauchi nodded his head, continuing to write in his notepad before moving on. "How about this Nomu character, or the ' _ **Warp Gate**_ ' user?" He asked to both of us, pen in hand, ready to write as soon as we had anything to add.

All Might opened his mouth to respond but I beat him to it, interrupting before he could even start. "For the Nomu, considering they were made, we can likely assume there are more, or at least, more **can** be made. Possibly even having different quirks for different Nomu's. It might be best to prepare for that possibility. And the ' _ **Warp Gate**_ ' user, I think his name was Kurogiri...? The only thing I can add is that he seemed to hide his body within his Quirk somehow, leaving very little of himself vulnerable to damage. I found going for his neck to work the best. Ehehe." I laughed a bit having belatedly realized that I interrupted All Might.

All Might sighed and nodded in agreement. "It's as Himiko said. I'll also apologize for not being able to get more from them, Tsukauchi-kun."

The man in question was furiously writing down notes and seemed to not even notice All Might speaking to him, causing him to let out another sigh. All Might laid back down, likely ready to just rest and have the day be done and over with. I was inclined to agree. I took a loud obnoxious slurp of my tea, finishing it off, and causing All Might to glare at me balefully and snapping Tsukauchi out of his trance of writing down notes.

He coughed awkwardly before quickly writing something else down and looking towards us once more. "Well, that's all the questions I have for now. Thank you both for answering my questions and cooperating with our investigation." He bowed his head. "And All Might, you'll likely hear from me in the next few days when I bring our findings to the school."

"Ah, thanks, Tsukauchi-kun, I'll see you then." All Might shot him a smirk and waved lightly.

He smiled back before glancing at me. "It was nice to meet you, Yagi-san, I'm sure we'll meet again soon enough if your father ever gets around to inviting me over like he used to." He added, shooting a pointed look at All Might, and causing me to splutter.

"W-wha—I mean, f-fathe—r?!"

Both he and All Might laughed as he left the room, leaving just All Might, myself and Chiyo. _He did that just for a reaction didn't he..._ I let out a sigh and leaned back in my seat, looking towards the ceiling. Next to me I could hear All Might doing the same, taking the moment to relax. I couldn't blame him, considering the eventful day.

I brought my hands above my head and stretched my back, letting out a small groan before I stood up and walked over to Chiyo. As I reached her, I saw that she had been working on paperwork throughout the interview with Tsukauchi. I took a peek and saw a bunch of terms I didn't fully understand, immediately giving up on it, resuming my original purpose in coming over.

"Baa-chan, will we be able to go home tonight or should I be getting comfortable in the other bed?" I asked.

She placed down her pen before spinning her chair to face me then glancing at All Might, taking on a thoughtful expression. Her eyes drew back to mine and she let out a hum as she decided.

"I suppose you could both head home, but I'll be expecting you to support him during the trip, he's not to strain himself unnecessarily." She stated.

"Got it, baa-chan!" I responded giving her a mock salute.

"And no work tomorrow!" She added sternly. "Stay home and make sure he doesn't strain himself if you have to."

"Haihai~!" I agreed, waving my hand casually over my head, having already turned and stepped towards the bed All Might occupied.

All Might seemed to be deep in thought, still laid out on the bed with his eyes closed, a complicated expression on his face. As I placed my hands on his shoulders, I noticed he had put a spare t-shirt on at some point, and shook him lightly, hoping it would be enough to shake him out of it. It wasn't. I bent over and brought my mouth to his ear before whispering, keeping my hands on his shoulders, still shaking him all the while.

"Shishou-chan, time to go home, Shi~shou~-cha~n~." Still getting no response I decided to just ramp up my volume instead. "Oi! Shishou-chan! Time to get up and go home!"

Even speaking loudly into his ear got no response and I straightened, glancing back towards Chiyo who just shot me a quick shrug before going back to her paperwork. _Welp. I suppose I can just drag him out of the bed if he doesn't want to move himself._ I took a step towards the other end of the bed, lifting the corner of the blanket and grabbing his ankle. I gave a warning tug, receiving no response again. I let out a sigh.I grabbed his other leg and dragged them both off the side of the bed, turning him so it would be easier to force him up if he still doesn't respond. I looked up to his face to see no changes at all and, completely giving up on him getting himself out of the bed, gave a sharp tug.

"Woah!" All Might let out a small shout of surprise as his behind met the floor. I shot him a tiny smirk and offered my hand. He blinked a few times in confusion before he grabbed it and I pulled him up.

"It's time to go home Shishou-chan, get your head out of the clouds." I giggled as I dragged his hand, the one he had used to grab mine, over my shoulders so I could support him on our way home. "A-ah... right, Himiko. Let us go home then." I nodded agreeably as he responded before walking towards the exit and sliding the door open with my free hand.

"We're off, baa-chan!" I shouted over my shoulder as I walked out the door, dragging All Might along with me. We made our way through the darkened hallways of the school, reaching the exit after a short time. As the front doors opened a blast of cool air washed over us, sending a shiver up my spine. The time spent walking down the hill towards the station was mostly silent. I wasn't sure about All Might but I spent the time lost in thought, staring up into the night sky.

 _Today was... rough. To put it lightly. Luckily everything turned out okay, or so it seems. In fact, how_ did _it go so well with little to no planning put into it? Considering I had to fight- ahem, dodge -Nomu, I got unbelievably lucky, thinking back on it... I still need to get much, much stronger. I won't be able to protect him like this._ I glanced over at the man in question, seeing him staring off into the distance. _I'm sure he thinks he doesn't need it, but there's no way I'm allowing my... my dad... to die. There's still so much we need to do. So much_ I _need to do._

Before I'd even realized, we had reached the train station and got onto the just arriving train. The ride was short and quiet. Surprisingly few people were on the train since considering it was still quite early in the evening. Once we arrived at the station, we made our way off the train and out of the station, leisurely making our way home.

The way back had been calm. A welcome change from how crazy the rest of the day had turned out. Upon arriving home, we took off our shoes and I walked All Might to his room. He quickly collapsed into his bed and I threw my bag to the ground following his lead, much too exhausted to bother going back to my own room. I promptly stole one of his pillows and closed my eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, I woke to find myself plastered to one of All Mights arms, the covers on the bed having been kicked off to the floor. Too tired to get up still, and having orders to make sure he rested, I just closed my eyes again. I felt too rested to drift off to sleep once more, and got lost in my thoughts instead. I quickly came to the topic of things I needed to do in order to get strong enough to protect All Might.

 _More training is a definite must. What can I do that I'm not already... Martial Arts? Weapons? Anything requiring training will probably take a long time so it'd be best to choose wisely. I'll have to brainstorm more ideas for that along with the pros and cons for each. Which I can't do in bed because I'll forget some things. Which means I need to get up. Ugh._

I let out a suffering sigh as I sat up and slid off the bed. _Goodbye bed-chan, I'll miss you so much!_ I wiped a fake tear from my right eye before making my way across the hall to my room. Quickly looking through my drawers I find a blank notebook before heading back to All Might's room. I sat at the foot of his bed, leaning my back against the bedframe, after rummaging for my phone from my bag.

 _I guess I'll start with martial arts then..._ I opened up my phone to begin researching martial arts for their pros and cons. Notebook open and ready on my lap, pen in hand, I began my search. _Let's see, let's see~._ The webpage I found first listed the cons and I quickly started copying them down, in simplified form. Requires practice and dedication, as well as large amounts of energy, and... _That's it? That doesn't sound so bad._ Scrolling down to the positives I found it quite lacking anything that would benefit me outside of what I already do. The only things listed were removal of extra body fat and improving reflexes along with retention. All of which were covered by my normal training.

 _Well. This is a great start._ I marked down a 'probably not' at the bottom of the page I had written on and moved onto the next candidate. Weapons. I started off with swords, finding a longer list to go through in comparison to my previous attempt. The major weaknesses were listed as firearms, time required for mastery, range, risk of injury, and the varying degrees of lethality. The first three were pretty self-explanatory, with the risk of injury to oneself if they weren't careful, requiring constant vigilance. Lethality, it turned out, was that sword wounds were actually very survivable, only incapacitating the opponent much of the time. I underlined that and wrote strength in parentheses, since I wasn't trying to kill anyone.

As for the strengths, it seemed, the writer of this article assumed the wielder would be up against firearms, which wasn't an unlikely scenario but still surprised me for some reason. These were listed as; they don't jam (in comparison to a gun), are relatively silent, within its effective range it's the superior weapon, intimidation factor, and finally, few modern defenses. Silence was a big plus for me, intimidation might be useful, but I didn't think the article was geared towards heroes... So that might have been a moot point. And modern defenses had most people not wearing chainmail or armor, making a sword useful against those without sturdier bodies due to Quirks. Humming in approval I put down a 'maybe' at the end of my notes, before moving onto the next option, the idea brought forward by the article I had just finished.

I searched into firearms next, immediately remembering something that might be an issue. _Doesn't Japan have some kind of law against blades and firearms...?_ I quickly looked into the laws, setting aside my previous search temporarily. It seems they indeed had the same law here, but with some minor changes. The idea being that restricting possession would secure public safety. And by that same idea, there was an exception law for heroes, with some legal requirements of course, as they also worked to protect the public. If I did decide to take on either of them, I would have to work towards getting a license for them. _Hmmm... I guess it's better than just being straight out banned._

Satisfied with my findings, I quickly wrote down what I needed to on the subject. Upon finishing, I went back to looking for the benefits and disadvantages to using firearms. The first couple articles I found relatively unhelpful, listing pros such as recreational shooting, hunting for food, or defense. The last of which seemed to be assuming the reader was a civilian, making me realize it was an American article and I had been reading the English automatically not even noticing the switch in languages. _Oops._

When I finally found a useful article, I immediately got excited after I had spent at least forty minutes searching. I quickly scanned through the paragraphs, writing down points as I went. The pros consisted of range, power, anti-armor, and risk of injury. In more detail, the range could be up to at least ten to fifteen meters with only a pistol, which was something I could likely increase with practice. As for power, gun wounds could damage tissue around the wound due to hydrostatic shock. _Whatever that is._ Firearms also, due to transferring leagues more energy in comparison to melee weapons, made it easier to punch through armor. Finally, risk of injury would be lower due to likely being further away as well as doing more damage.

 _Firearms are definitely seeming more like a yes if I do need to learn how to use weapons._ I marked down a 'probably' at the end of the entry I wrote for firearms. I was about to continue my search, back into more melee weapons, when I heard a cough next to me.

"Hi-eEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I let out a squeal in surprise, turning to the offender. All Might, who was still wearing the same clothes as the previous night, had put his hands over his ears at my high-pitched scream sending me a baleful look as I stopped.

He let out a sigh. "Himiko, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in class by now?" I glanced down at my phone to see it was nearly lunch time. Suddenly realizing I had missed breakfast, my stomach let out a growl and I gave an awkward laugh, rubbing it absentmindedly.

"Well you see the thing is, Shishou-chan, baa-chan told me to keep you home and resting today, even if I had to stay home too. On another note, I forgot to have breakfast so I'm going to go do that. Bye!" I dashed out of the room with my notebook and phone, quickly arriving in the kitchen. I put them down on the counter next to me as I began rummaging through the fridge for something easy to make for lunch. _Or breakfast. Whichever it is._

I found some bacon and shortly began preparing it, taking out a pan and spraying it with cooking oil. I placed it on the stove, the bacon already on the pan, and threw a couple bagels into our toaster. I flipped the bacon regularly as it cooked and soon enough, All Might sauntered into the room. He walked around the counter separating the kitchen from the dining room and sat on one of the stools, leaning over onto his elbows on the counter.

"Good morning Shishou-chan~." I said, completely ignoring our previous encounter. Namely my screaming.

"Good morning, Himiko." He seemed content to relax completely, no longer having a reason to scold me for skipping school. As I finished the quick brunch, I filled 2 plates before bringing them around to him. I placed one down in front of him and took a seat next to him. "Itadakimasu~!"

After we finished eating, I cleaned our dishes. "You should go take a bath, Shishou-chan, and I can change your bandages afterwards." I told him sending him a stern look to let him know I wasn't taking any arguments. While he was doing that, I took the chance to just sit down and do nothing for a minute. As I sat on the couch in the living room, across from our kitchen/dining rooms, I turned on the television for a little background noise.

"-cident at the U.A. rescue training facility where hero course students were attacked by villains." I closed my eyes and let my head sink into the cushiony softness of our couch, letting the news report flow through one ear and out the other. "According to police investigation, the criminals call themselves 'The League of Villains' and have been plotting to kill All Might, who has been a teacher at U.A. since spring of this year." A small scowl formed on my lips at the unwanted reminder of people wanting All Might dead. "Police have arr-" Losing the moment of relaxation, much to my annoyance, I sat up and turned off the television.

I spent the next 20 minutes staring into the soul of the couch as I laid haphazardly over it. Finally, I heard the door to the bathroom at the end of the hallway open and I jumped up. I skipped all the way to the bathroom, finding All Might ready for me inside, wearing pants of course, bandages already torn off and laid askew on the floor. I grabbed our first aid kit from under the sink and brought out some gauze.

As I wrapped it around his torso, beginning from his waist, I could see all the small cuts and scratches leftover from the previous day. I could feel a frown making its way onto my face, but before it could fully settle, All Might began patting my head. I glanced up at him to see he was shooting me a smirk and a thumb up with his free hand. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

It was still unfortunate we couldn't get through the ordeal completely unscathed but, in the end, everything had turned out fine. Seeing All Might encourage me, likely thinking I had been blaming myself in some way, which I had been, made me realize there's nothing I can do about it now. Nothing I can do to change it. But there was still a lot I could change in the future. There was still much, much more I needed to do.

Finishing up his bandages I gave him a light hug and a smile. "Thanks, Shishou-chan." He gave me one of his trademark grins and just chuckled as he walked out of the room. I closed the door behind him and called out. "I'm having a bath now!" He shouted back in understanding, sounding like he had already made it to the living room.

I turned and looked into the mirror above the sink. Messy locks of hair scattered about, having escaped my ponytail the previous day. I could see the set look of determination left from All Mights unspoken encouragement not even minutes prior. I still had a lot to do in preparation for what was to come. Both as a hero and in the plan to infiltrate the villains.

 _This is my life. I won't let anyone take it away from me. Nor will I let anyone kill All Might, whatever the cost._

 _But first, bath time!_

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **First off, all previous chapter have been updated/reformatted. Hopefully it's an improvement. No major story changes, so no need to re-read them unless you wanted to refresh yourself after a 10-month gap... HeheHehe...**

 **Also had to re-brainstorm a lot of the fic as my notes were on old phone and somehow didn't get saved to my computer... I remembered the main points but lost a lot of little things. Like the questioning scene this chapter which took me 2 weeks to figure out the first time. Orz**

 **For martial arts I literally just clicked the first page I got off google and went off of that so it probably isn't all the factual. Also, I actually spent at least 40 mins searching until I found just 1 useful gun article. Ehehe.**

 **Kinda thought the ending lines were out of place but eh, there is a lot to come. Plus it sounded cool.**

* * *

 **Now, onto the apologies. Honestly all I can do is sincerely apologize for making you all wait so long. Anything else would really be excuses. So I'm really sorry! ; n ;**

 **Now for the excuses, for my own self-satisfaction and anyone curious. Honestly, life just got super busy and it was too much for me to handle it all along with writing. Between friends, work, and *gasp* video games, I just didn't have the time to write. Honestly, I still barely do. I'm still working, I'm still playing games sometimes, generally Fridays since I began streaming them. But I have been coming into some more free time so I'll be able to start writing again. Which I have been, having gone over all the chapters up until now as well as finishing this one. Not nearly as much as I had been before, but I will be able to write chapters without disappearing for 10 months straight. At best it would likely be every couple of weeks but I'm not making any promises.**

 **Now, for those interested in contacting me outside of PMs, or twitter (Which I sadly don't use as much as I'd like), as well as being able to have updates on if there's going to be a chapter delay or something, I have a discord server! Feel free to join it and ask questions, just chat or whatever you like~.**

 **discord . gg/csGsaP6**

* * *

 **And finally, all the reviews from the past 10 months. I've already read most of them throughout that time, but now it's time for the mega note to respond to them all. Hehe. Let's see~. Where were we~. Ah! Here we go.**

 **Dryptonium:** I will absolutely be keeping up with the fic, I'm sorry about the wait though... orz | **Second review:** I'm updating now! And will hopefully be updating again soonish.

 **Glasses Writer:** Honestly with the weight I'm just going with the logic of; "It's anime physics". Cx No comment on the possible Himiko vs Todoroki 😉 I'm glad the All Might fight was good enough for you, but I agree in it being too epic to properly capture its essence in words. As for the last bit of your review I'm not sure how to react other than laughing awkwardly with an even more awkward smile on my face. Ehehe.

 **Vedahzii:** The heaviest she can lift huh? Hmmmm, I'd say... mayyyyyyybe 500kg? But that would be straining herself and likely injuring something in the process. I never thought too deeply on it. I'll be fixing this now, thank you. *Runs off to update Himiko's profile in notes*

 **Yuri-sage:** As with the previous review I actually haven't set her strength down into anything yet... I will! Eventually... As for speed you got the nail on the head. That tendency is also hilarious to me, part of the reason it's become a habit cx

 **Maester Ta:** Who knows~ Hehe.

 **Reaperjamm:** It's here, I'm back, I'm sorry. *bows head* | **3** **rd** **review:** It's here. It will be continued. Sorry again orz | **4** **th** **review:** I have returned~.

 **Jrr:** Response above ^^^

 **Plese:** Above ^^^

 **Xionrabbit:** I'm glad it wasn't a dissapointment, more chapters will be coming, when I can.

 **1010:** Thank you! I am!

 **Stalker xD:** It's here! Sorry for the wait~.

 **Cormin12:** They were still hidden in the smoke that had been behind All Might (It's there in the show) And when someone did come Cementoss put up a wall to cover them. Well It was mostly answered in this chapter I believe so I hope any confusion was cleared up.

 **Hachinonana:** Himiko is pretty cute. Ehehe. While there is a lot of interaction between them, I skip a lot of it as it's plenty of mundane stuff. But I include their interactions when I can and when it's needed! I'm glad I convinced you, to be honest it seemed a bit unrealistic to suddenly have her live with Izuku. Like what middle school student suddenly brings a girl home to live with them and their parents are okay with it no questions asked xD. Of course, not impossible, but you get what I mean. I hope. As for LoV nothing is set in stone yet, maybe she will, maybe she won't. *winky face*

 **ChillingShadow:** I can't help but see the cuteness too! I try to fit it in where I can~.

 **Galarvis:** Not dead! I'm here! Thank you!

 **Mooncare BunBun:** Ganbare~! Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey indeed. Thank you!

 **BLINIX:** Thanks! As for her personality... who knows. Mwahahahaha! Ahem. Sorry about that. Definitely more training to come. Maybe even next chapter. Hehe. I shall continue!

 **Guest:** I absolutely will be!

 **Big Fan:** Dadmight is Bestmight. XD

 **And we're all caught up! Once again, I'm sorry for the wait but I'm back now and I won't be disappearing without warning like that again! Remember, you can contact me directly on my discord!** **discord . gg/csGsaP6**

 **Updated 11/3/2018**


	17. Chapter 16: Happening

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited, reviewed and/or followed:** Thank you very much!

In my half-asleep state, I completely forgot to respond to reviews, so I'm back here to do that now. Um, oops? Sorry! Orz

 **Xionrabbit:** Uh, thank you! *blushes*

 **Andrestar:** I'm glad to be writing again. xD

 **TheKursed:** I'm glad you enjoy it! I look forward to writing more~

 **Glasses Writer:** The chapter was pretty normal as it was meant as something of a wind down from all the action, as well as noting some things that changed and some that haven't. Oh, reading your next line you got all of that yourself. Uhhh. XD. I have taken time off in a way... Kinda. But it's far past time I come back to writing and I'm glad to continue where I left off. I don't think I'd be able to handle only posting once a year especially with how much I have planned for this fic. Hehe. But yeah, I'm not dying from stress, just didn't really have time to write. Not that I haven't been stressed... Just not that bad... But yeah, I don't want to make trash (Says the one writing SI/OC trash LUL). I also know the feel of waiting forever for updates uwu. As for the topic of weapons it was just something that idly passed through my head, and so it also passed idly through Himiko's. Whether anything comes of it or not is up in the air. No comment on anything to do with those villains 😉. And popping a new power up out of nowhere huh...? Who knows, maybe she already has and you just haven't noticed. Or even she hasn't noticed. Ehehe. League of Villains is still a decent way off, and I'm still juggling some ideas for it, but it will be glorious. I hope.

TLDR: Long response as always. Stuff may or may not happen or has already happened, who knows. Kappa

 **Iluvfairytale:** Thank you!

 **Reaperjamm:** Here is more~

 **DarkDrawerJ:** NANI?! WHERE?!

 **4everfictional:** Thanks for the reviews~ As for what was going on before she was dumped in Toga's body... Who knows~? *wink wink nudge nudge* Hehehehe.

This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 **Warning:** Do I even need a warning for anything in here...?

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

"'Group Speech'"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 16: Happening

 **Hap·pen·ing (hap(ə)niNG):** an event or occurrence.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the USJ incident, now. I took a few moments to look back over the happenings since then, relaxing and sitting down as I stopped my training for a short break.

* * *

After All Might had spent the day after the incident resting, under my watch, Chiyo had come over for dinner and finished healing him, giving the all clear for him to begin working again. Once she finished her... 'medical procedure', she informed us that school had been out for the day anyways, so we hadn't missed anything. The days after that had quickly gone back to normality other than a few extra staff meetings for All Might following his recovery. Some of which had apparently been for Tsukauchi to debrief the teachers on their findings concerning the League of Villains. Sadly, there was no new information for All Might and, therefore, for myself.

On the first day school was back in session I had walked into the classroom, slightly later than usual, to find my classmates talking animatedly about the news, easily brushing off the incident. Whether to keep a sense of normality or just because it truly affected them so little, I couldn't be sure. Soon enough, time for homeroom to begin came, and Aizawa came in sporting a few bandages. At least he hadn't looked like a mummy as he had in the show. As usual he went about his announcement of the upcoming school sports festival in an overdramatic manner. The responses had varied from excitable to questioning whether it was a good idea considering the recent events. He was quick to quell any concerns, explaining the reasoning behind it. He also summarized some information about the tournament for those unaware of it, some of the students cutting in whenever they saw a chance.

The rest of that day went relatively normally until the lunch break, when the class got excitable as always. During that lunch break Ochaco had been unusually... aggressive, as well, and explained her determination for becoming a hero as we made our way towards the cafeteria. She had gotten the expected responses of slightly awed expressions from our friends, Tenya giving raucous applause, and an easy smile from myself.

We had quickly been interrupted by All Might, who dashed out of a hallway to invite Izuku and myself to lunch. I immediately skipped over to him with my own lunch box in hand as Izuku took a moment to glance at our friends for permission. He then proceeded to take us to one of the meeting rooms near the teachers' lounge. I had quickly plopped down onto the couch and gotten comfortable, unwrapping my lunch and turning on the tea kettle on the corner of the low table next to it. All Might grabbed a stool from the corner of the room while I had been getting comfortable, placing it on the other side of the table, before he took a seat next to me on the couch.

Izuku quickly sat across from us and, since he hadn't had a lunch of his own, I dished out some of my own onto the lid of my bento box, sliding it over to him. Luckily, I kept spare eating utensils just in case. We had eaten our matching lunches of rice, rolled omelettes, and octopus sausages in companionable silence aside from a few short bouts of conversation. As All Might and Izuku finished, All Might began to talk about his remaining time in muscle form, stealing my rapt attention from the remaining food in front of me.

"My time's gone down to about 2 hours a day." He'd said, causing me to sag slightly in relief, knowing he kept more than double of the time limit he would have originally. "Which is thankfully still a lot, thanks to Himiko's and your own efforts."

"O-only about 2 hours?!" Izuku had responded.

"Yeah. That's the limit to how long I can use my power now. I've overdone it too many times. That Nomu was also a tough opponent. I could still maintain my muscle form for 3-4 hours, but heroing more than my estimated 2 would degrade my condition even further." He had explained. "Therefore, it would be best to err to the side of caution when it comes to my time limit."

During the explanation Izuku had adopted a worried expression, and while I may have been worried as well, I knew this was still much better than it could have been. "About that..." Izuku started. "Sorr-"

"GHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All Might interrupted, laughing as he coughed out blood. "You don't have to apologize! Man, we really are alike, you and me." While All Might had been explaining the tea kettle had finished boiling the water, and I poured tea for all three of us. I slid a cup across the table to Izuku then passed one to All Might, holding onto the last one for myself and nursing it in my hands. They both gave a quick thanks, before going back to the conversation.

"More importantly, about the sports festival." All Might easily changed subjects. "You still can't regulate One For All, can you? What'll you do?"

Izuku adopted a thoughtful expression and gasped in realization after a moment. "But there was one time...! When I aimed a smash at that brain villain, there was no backlash."

"Ah!" All Might gasped out. "Oh yeah, you mentioned that! What was different?"

"Different..." Izuku looked down in concentration. "The biggest difference between that and the One For All that I'd been using was..."

"Was it that you were using it on a person?" I asked, cutting into Izuku's thoughts.

"Yeah..." He easily agreed, looking down at his clenched fist. "It was the first time... I tried using it on a person..."

"Hmm..." All Might had brought his left hand to his chin as he thought aloud. "Looks like you succeeded in putting on the brakes unconsciously. Anyway, that's progress. I'm glad. Now, let's drink this tea Himiko made us." He brought his cup to his mouth and took a long sip to punctuate his point.

"Ah, yes, Itadakimasu." Izuku followed All Mights lead as he began to drink from his cup.

All Might stood after he drank, walking past me on the couch, towards the window at the edge of the room. "Frankly, I don't have much time left as the Symbol of Peace." He'd said as he reached it.

"No way..." Izuku had said in disbelief.

"And some of those with built-up villainous intent are starting to realize." I frowned at his back, realizing exactly who he had been referring to. Across from me Izuku stood, gasping as he turned to look at All Mights back.

"I granted you my power because I want you to succeed me. You still feel the same as you did back then, don't you? And you, Himiko, are you still determined to help him?" All Might turned back towards Izuku, shooting a quick glance at me as he finished.

"'Yes.'" We answered in unison.

"Then, the time has come for you to show that." All Might continued, turning to face fully towards Izuku, sending me another glance before he moved on. "The U.A. sports festival is something pro heroes—no, the whole country—is watching closely. A big event! That is what I brought you here to talk about! The next All Might... the fledgling Symbol of Peace... Midoriya Izuku." As he drew closer to the end of his speech, he had concentrated fully on Izuku, staring at him with conviction. "I want you to tell the world 'I am here!'"

"'I am here'..." Izuku repeated, seemingly not believing his ears. "But how...?"

"You know the sports festival system, right?" All Might walked back towards me, and I had shaken my head, answering him non-verbally.

"Yes, of course!" Izuku responded in the affirmative as he turned along with All Mights moving form. I had shot him an annoyed glance thinking he had just skipped me out on an explanation. "The support, business, general studies, and hero courses come together and fight through preliminary games of different types by class year. The students who make it through face off in the finals. It's an elimination bracket tournament divided by grade." Izuku helpfully explained.

"That's right!" All Might had dramatically pointed at Izuku, having arrived back at his seat next to me. "In other words, you can sell yourself with everything you've got!"

"Right..." He responded skeptically.

All Might had violently collapsed on the couch next to me, flipping it, along with me, over onto our backs. "HYAAA!" I squealed as I had lost grip on my teacup, sending it flying over my head into the wall behind us and shattering it. I rolled over onto my knees and, as I got up, brushed off my skirt while glaring lightly at Izuku for his lackluster response.

"I mean, what you say is absolutely correct! But honestly, it's kind of hard to get completely into it right after what just happened..." Izuku began mumbling to himself. "Besides, All Might is already teaching me, so I'm not as motivated to stand out at the sports festival..."

I sighed lightly before turning to All Might and kneeling down next to him, patting his shoulder. "Don't worry Shishou-chan, I'll make sure to sell myself well, just like you said." For some reason that hadn't seemed to calm him down and made him cough blood roughly into his hand. I shrugged and stood back up, before I turned to face Izuku once more. "Don't think of it that way then, Izuku-chan, think of it as proving that All Might's training has helped you improve further and showing him how proud you are as his student!"

"-did terribly in the fitness tests..." My encouragement had seemed to go through one ear and out the other, but All Might quickly cut in to interrupt his muttering. "No one's better at spouting nonsense than you!"

"Nonsense?" Izuku easily snapped out of it upon hearing All Might, and stood up so he could see him over the tipped couch.

"Those who are always aiming for the top, and those who aren't. That slight difference in attitudes will have a big impact once you go out into society. I understand how you feel, and this is more for me than for you. I won't force you. However, I hope you won't forget how you felt back at the beach park."

Just as All Might finished, I tipped the couch back upright so that I could sit once more. Seemingly done with his speech the two just stared at each other for a moment. I had brought out my phone to glance at the time and, seeing that the break was about to end I shoveled my food down my throat before grabbing Izuku and dragging him out of the room with me to head back to our classes.

"Bye Shishou-chan! Talk to you soon!" I had shouted over my shoulder as we'd left.

* * *

As I was reminiscing, I began to realize that while nothing too out of the ordinary had happened that day, quite a few things had in fact happened. _Well, considering how nothing much else of importance had happened the last two weeks I suppose most of it had been crammed into that one day. Actually, now that I think about it, even more happened after that..._ I giggled to myself lightly remembering how the school day had ended.

* * *

After our lunch with All Might, the rest of the day had proceeded regularly until all our classes had finished. At which point none of us were able to leave due to the large number of students blocking both of the entrances to our class. Many of my classmates began shouting out complaints to the crowd, who just continued talking among themselves in a cacophony of unintelligible chatter.

In the end, Bakugo had been the first one to step up to them, telling the 'extras' to get the hell out of his way. This garnered the usual response from Tenya, who I ended up tuning out. The crowd just looked amongst themselves, no one moving until someone pushed their way to the front.

"I came to see what the famous class A was like, but you seem pretty arrogant. Are all students in the hero course like this? Seeing something like this makes me feel disillusioned." As he reached the front, he began rubbing the back of his head in what I assumed was annoyance. "There are quite a few people who enrolled in general studies or other courses because they didn't make it into the hero course. Did you know that?" He continued, receiving a grunt in response from Bakugo. "The school has left those of us a chance. Depending on the results of the sports festival, they'll consider our transfer into the hero course. And it seems they may also transfer people out. Scouting out the enemy? I, at least, came to say that even if you're in the hero course, if you get too carried away, I'll sweep your feet out from under you. I came with a declaration of war." He finished, still staring at Bakugo.

As no one said anything I decided to break the silence, having held my breath and crept in between the two during the monologue. I stuck my left pointer finger into my mouth, licking it, and proceeded to shove it into the blue haired boys' left ear. He sucked in a gasp, which almost sounded like it could have been a squeal had he not sucked it in, and jumped away from my hand and colliding into the student next to him who seemed to have been ready to follow up his declaration of war. I turned back to my friends and shot them a huge grin.

"I'll be waiting for you guys outside of the school, okay~?" I winked mischievously as I'd turned and weaved my way through the crowd, making my way to the nearest staircase.

* * *

Having finished reminiscing during my break, I continued my training until the early afternoon. Sadly, it was just more of my usual training since I didn't have as much time as I thought to try out exploring other avenues. I made my way home to clean up before going out again, as I had promised to meet Ochako and Itsuka to go out somewhere for the rest of the day. Although I wasn't sure what exactly they had planned, I was looking forward to it nonetheless. _It'll be nice to hang out for once instead of spending my free days alone or going straight home after school every day._

I got home relatively quickly, having just been training at the beach park as per usual. I went straight to the bathroom and started a bath, before I stripped and began cleaning myself of sweat. I rinsed myself off after thoroughly washing and then stepped into the bathtub to relax for a bit. After soaking for about twenty minutes I got out, drying myself off before I wrapped the towel around my body. I threw my training clothes into the washer on my way out of the room, proceeding straight across the hall into my own. Glancing at the time as I began looking for clothes to wear for my afternoon outing, I realized I only had fifteen minutes at best before I had to leave.

I hastily grabbed some clothing from my drawers and got dressed, before throwing my still damp hair into a low ponytail. Looking at myself in my mirror I brushed aside a few loose bangs to frame one side of my face and patted down the hastily chosen dress I wore, removing any wrinkles I could. It was a black noodle strap dress, over a white long-sleeved shirt, that went down to the middle of my thighs, one I hadn't worn yet and had bought on impulse when shopping with All Might. _Well, dragging All Might out to shop with me. Same difference._ I grabbed some black thigh high socks out of my dresser and sat down on my bed, dragging them up to their full length. Quickly realizing I was running out of time I grabbed my school bag, for lack of any other bags, and left my room with haste.

As I made my way to the front door, I grabbed a light coat and threw it in my bag, unsure of how late we would be staying out. Having everything I had time for, I rushed out the door, locking it behind me as I continued my rush to the train station. I made it with a couple minutes to spare in my haste, and glanced around for my friends. Before I could spot them however, someone jumped onto my back and I spun, lowering myself in the process. Having moved before they could get a good grip on me, the person sailed over my crouched form with a shout of surprise.

"W-wooahhhh!" I recognized the owner of the voice as Ochaco who, upon glancing back to the direction she had sailed in, had landed on her hands and knees. I let out a small sigh, somewhere between relief at not actually being attacked and exasperation at her hyperactive greeting.

"Sorry, Chaco-chan, but you shouldn't surprise me like that." I took a step towards her, letting a grin slip onto my face, and offered my hand to help her up. She giggled, rubbing the back of her head with her free hand, while taking my offered hand and using it as leverage to pull herself up. Upon inspecting her I saw she was wearing a black pair of jean shorts, along with a white shirt tucked into them. The shirt had some text on it that I couldn't quite read the ends of, due to being obscured by her green button up jacket, which was left hanging open.

I glanced up to her face and found her quietly inspecting me as well, making me giggle at our mirrored actions. "Looking good Chaco-chan~." I said as I took one last glance at her, noting her pink backpack and then her hair, which she had just pulled her hair up into a messy bun, leaving her bangs down to hang over her shoulders.

"Heh? Ah! You too, Himi-chan!" Her cheeks tinted pink slightly, as did mine, unused to compliments on my appearance. I turned slightly away from her as I looked around the area in front of the station we were in, hoping to catch sight of Itsuka.

"Have you seen Suka-chan yet?" I asked while turning back to Ochaco, having not caught sight of her. She shook her head, pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket. "I'll shoot her a text, we're a few minutes early anyways so she should be here soon."

As she was sending over the text, I spotted a flash of orange hair coming down the steps from the station. I watched in the direction of the entrance I had spotted the flash and, not even a few moments later, I saw it had indeed been Itsuka. "Over here~! Suka-chan~!" I shouted while waving a hand over my head at her. She spotted me immediately and slightly turned from the direction she'd been walking in to head straight over to us.

I lowered my hand and looked over her outfit as she casually made her way over to us. She was wearing a yellow dress with a thick violet-tinted belt around her waist, as well as a small purple blazer type jacket. She had also kept her hair in its usual side tail, and was wearing a very colorful pair of high-top shoes.

She made the distance between us rather shortly, even with her casual pace, and waved a hand at us in greeting. "Yo, Himi-chan, Ochaco-chan."

I waved back with an easy smile while Ochaco decided to try the same tactic she had on me, otherwise known as tackle hugging. Itsuka let her, easily laughing and accepting the affection.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked once Ochaco had detached herself from Itsuka. Ochaco just giggled instead of responding and started walking down the street. I glanced at Itsuka and shrugged my shoulders before following along behind Ochaco, Itsuka following next to me.

"It's a surprise!" Ochaco said excitedly while winking at us as we caught up to her. We walked along the street, taking a few turns along the way, making small talk, as we made our way to the unknown destination. Eventually, Ochaco led us into a multi-story building, taking us to the third floor. As we walked into the establishment, I noted that it was a karaoke box. We quickly got our own private room, with a few hours of time, as well as ordering snacks and drinks.

As we entered the room, Ochaco quickly snatched up a tablet from the table in the room. Itsuka took a seat as I peeked over Ochaco's shoulder to see what she was doing. "What's that, Chaco-chan?"

"Eh? This?" She asked, glancing back and pointing at the tablet she'd been using. I nodded my head in response. "This is used to select the songs we want to sing!"

"Ohhh, I see." I bobbed my head in understanding.

She went back to selecting songs and soon enough she passed it to Itsuka to pick some, who passed it to me when she finished. I scrolled through the songs listed for a short minute only to realize I didn't know **any** of them. And so, not wanting to keep them waiting for a long time as I searched, I picked a couple random songs. Which I found myself regretting when one of my songs came up.

 _Apparently, my strange ability to understand and speak Japanese doesn't transfer over to singing very well._ It became apparent, as I stumbled along my song, fumbling words left and right, that my singing ability was a complete and utter train wreck. _At least when it comes to songs I've never heard before..._ Ochaco and Itsuka ended up sending pitiful looks my way. _It's not that I can't sing, it's just that I can't sing in Japanese okay?!_ I internally cringed at my excuse. I ignored my friends temporarily as they began lightly teasing me, favoring my search for songs I actually knew on the tablet.

And so, I searched for and picked songs in English that I did know. Although I did find a couple songs that I knew that belonged to anime I was pretty sure didn't exist here. _These, I can sing._

* * *

We enjoyed ourselves over the next few hours singing, taking breaks to chat and snack throughout our allotted time. When our time ran out, we quickly got ready to leave, gathering our things and thanking the staff on our way out. We made our way to the station, separating with easy smiles and quick goodbyes, as we would see each other the next day. I walked home leisurely noting how dark it was, the clouds nearly fully obscuring the moon. The darkness of the streets seemed to be a midnight blue, almost black, in the low light of the moon. _Aside from a few interspersed street lamps at least._ I found myself getting lost in thought, nothing important, just idly thinking about random things as I walked home in the dark.

Suddenly, in one of the long stretches between street lamps, it felt like something had changed. I shook my head to rid myself of the idle thoughts and began to turn around and check my surroundings. Before I could even see anything, my body had practically screamed at me to move and I jumped back out of reflex. I landed in a crouch and shifted to a better position to dodge again if I needed to. I looked back to where I had stood only a moment before.

There was a blade. It glinted in the moonlight and I could barely see the shadow of a hand grasping it. _What? Is this for real? I'm being mugged? Assaulted? Raped? Eh?_ My thoughts immediately came up with countless possible conclusions, none of them seeming any good. Eyeing the blade, I saw something drip off the edge of the blade. The clouds must have begun clearing because it was suddenly becoming steadily brighter and I could see red liquid dripping off of the small blade. It was short, with a portion of rope around the handle peeking out from beneath the gloved hand gripping it. It was hard to see any more details with my sudden panic, but it wasn't the time to worry how the knife that just cut me looked anyways.

Cut me. Blood. **My** blood. _This... this is actually happening._ I continued to stare in shock, but my body took action on its own, instincts driving me to stand and take a stance tailored to countering or retreat if necessary.

"Damn." My attacker spoke. _Male. Also, familiar._ I could feel goosebumps begin to take residence all over my body. That **voice**. "Well that's unfortunate, isn't it, Toga-san?"

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" I questioned. He became more and more visible as the clouds continued to clear from their positions covering the up the moon. Young. He looks young. My age, in fact. He was wearing all black, a long sleeve shirt as well as some kind of cargo pants, although his face was still covered in shadow, seemingly even harder to see now with the new contrast between the light on the rest of his body and his shadow covered face.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Villain Toga Himiko? Why are _you_ trying to infiltrate a school for heroes?" It felt like my blood was freezing in my veins as I heard him accuse me of being Toga. _But... how could he possibly know that? Toga hadn't become a villain yet, and I sure as hell haven't been doing anything villainous. And why the hell is his_ voice _so damn_ familiar _?!_

"No answer? It truly is a shame, but I suppose I'll just have to get rid of you without getting any answers. The risk of leaving you to your devices wouldn't be worth it. As unstylish as killing an unarmed girl is."

"Yuga?! What the hell man?! That wasn't a funny prank!" I exclaimed, having finally snapped out of my silent shock upon identifying the voice. I brought a hand to rest on my chest as I sighed out in slight relief. "Also, you should know that my name isn't Toga, we _are_ freaking classmates, after all."

His face was finally revealed, the clouds having fully receded. His expression was completely different from the narcissistic, obnoxiously so, classmate I had gotten used to. He wore an uncharacteristic scowl on his face, with his eyes hardened. The eyes of someone ready to kill. The expression of someone ready to kill. _Someone ready to kill me. He wants to kill me. This isn't a joke. He's serious. He wants to kill me._ I let out a silent 'oh' my mouth hanging open stupidly.

 _I don't want to die._

My mouth hung open upon the realization that Yuga seriously intended to kill me. End my life. With that knife in his hand. The knife that had my blood on it. Once again realizing he had cut me, I could feel the burning line dragged across my shoulder that he had drawn. I couldn't bring myself to look, rather I shouldn't have. I needed to keep my eyes on him. _Don't give him any openings. Eyes on the prize, Himiko._ I easily fell back into my stance, the short-lived relief I had felt quickly fleeing from me.

"Well I suppose I owe you that much of an explanation, considering I'm about to cut your life short before you even become a villain." He lazily took a step towards me, seeming to be completely relaxed.

"Before? Also, quit calling me Toga, I'm _Yagi_ Himiko, you know?" My eye twitched as he easily ignored my continued complaints on the subject of my name.

"You see, Toga, you're going to become a villain and eventually, you're going to kill the people that are important to me. Although I have been wondering why you're a student at U.A. instead of the budding serial killer you had been when you first joined the League of Villains." He continued articulating his, rather honestly **bullshit** , explanation. _That tells me almost nothing._ "Well, regardless it's time for you to di—"

"Waitwaitwaitwait! Hold up!" I waved my hands in front of me in a panic. "How do you even know if I'm going to do something like that? Last I checked, your Quirk was shooting lasers out of your navel, not precognition!"

"Oh that? That's easy, I'm a time traveler after all." He shot a wink at me as though we were friends and he wasn't about to kill me.

"Eh?" I replied intelligently.

 _What. Wait, what? Huh?_

I could feel my head spinning from the seemingly impossible information I had just been given, as well as all the theories my brain decided to dump into my lap. There was one thing I knew for sure though.

 _My life officially makes no sense._

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Were you expecting that? Eh? Eh? *wink wink nudge nudge***

 **So, first thing before my random notes I made throughout writing this. I was honestly planning to keep Yuga under wraps quite a while longer, but as I wrote he kinda just popped in out of nowhere... Well anyways, point is, I can just as easily do one of his arcs now as I could just use this as an introduction to his wildly different character. If I go into one of his arcs it will be diverging from canon for a good while, at least for the one I have planned. If not, we'll be going straight into the Sports Festival Arc. I don't really want to give much in the way of spoilers for this original arc, but if I do go into it, a lot will happen and honestly, I'm not even sure how long it will take, as I only have probably the first ¼ - ½ of it planned out. But yeah, that's enough rambling on that, I'd like to hear your thoughts about it since I'm pretty on the fence regarding the next arc as it is. Ehehe.**

 **Listened to "Shadow and Truth" while writing the meet up part of the chapter. Very groovy. Heh.**

 **How I pictured Himiko's outfit, with a white shirt and black dress instead; bit . ly / 2PrqwF5 - As for the jacket I kind of just added that without thinking of how it would go with the outfit. Maybe just like a light hoodie or something? Who knows? On second thought I'm just gonna go back and make her stuff it in her bag just in case and forget about it now. cx**

 **Itsuka's outfit; bit . ly / 2Fut8xA**

 **Ochaco's outfit; bit . ly / 2QBG3ig**

 **Blade; bit . ly / 2BnbAz3**

 **Wow, the ending there got pretty serious. I feel like that might have come about due to my recent mindset and the fact that I've been reading Death Note fics and angsty KHR fics. cx**

 **11/20/2018**


	18. Chapter 17: Struggle

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited, reviewed and/or followed:** Thank you very much!

This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

Fight scene _and_ an info dump? Wow. Hehe. People are beaten up and things are said. Enjoy~.

 **Iluverfairytale:** Well... At some point in my planning Izuku was actually a reincarnated SI but I decided against it xD. Honestly, the _only_ reason that Yuga is anything other than his Canon self, is because I'm using him as a tool to make the arc I want. Hehe.

 **BLINIX:** The multiverse is collapsing indeed. This is just a show of the first cracks *winkyface* As for the rest, I think I got it all in this chapter!

 **Xbox432:** He. Hehe. HeheHehe. Not realizing they're in an AU is always a recipe for disaster. And ego, well. He _is_ a narcissist.

 **Kintin23:** Well these are your first peeks into the "new" Yuga!

 **Guest:** greyAoyama? I'm not sure what that means. It's too bad you don't like it, but it is what it is, I needed a tool for the story and Yuga just happened to be easy to use. *shrugs*

 **Guest (1):** EXUPLOSSSSSSION!

 **Z-ro:** I'm glad you're enjoying it! To be completely honest... I haven't really read a BNHA fic myself, other than a few snippets on ones I _want_ to read. I _am_ trying my best to keep it all Himiko centric and relevant so thank you! As for original plots, I do have a decent few in mind, but I don't think we'll be going into the arc I could have gone into just yet. We will though! Absolutely! We get a bit of digging into that this chapter actually, though it's more like just scratching at the surface.

 **Abciluvpie:** If you mean familial love, I'll probably end up making lots of that, but if you mean romantic then well... I hadn't thought about that till now. I suppose I could write a spin off at some point? Or maybe someone else will be inspired to write one, who knows! Hehehe. | Paragon? Nya? Zygotes? Nyani? Sorry I'm just being silly. Cx | Was that an Itsuka pun? I think it was. Hehe. Yuga is... well, Yuga. Holding her breath, it was quite a long hallway, as shown in the anime, as well as the fact that she's being shaken around and such. *shrugs* | If you mean the group hug at the end, they were all hidden in the smoke. Though you could argue that any teachers in the area knew what was happening, which wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. | Himiko in a Dante cosplay, Omg! That would be awesome! | So many reviews in one night cx

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 **Warning:** There may have been a swear word or two this chapter...?

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

"'Group Speech'"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 17: Struggle

 **Strug·gle (strəɡəl):** a forceful or violent effort to get free of restraint or resist attack.

* * *

"Eh?" I repeated, feeling my mouth speak without my own volition.

"Hahahaha! What, too much for you to handle?" He lets out a hysterical laugh, bending over his free arm.

I stared at him vacantly, my body and mind not catching up in time to fully dodge as he threw his knife at me, lodging into my right shoulder. I sucked in a gasp, both from pain as well as surprise, and took a step back. My body, being forced to play catchup at the sudden burst of pain radiating from my body, reflexively fell back into stance. I glared at him as he pulled out another matching knife from behind him, likely having extras in a back pocket or bag of some sort.

"Don't look at me like that, I did tell you I was here to kill you. And did you really expect me to pass up an opportunity like that?" He laughed again, twirling his new knife around in his hand like he'd been using it for years. He probably had, if his claim was to be believed.

"You really expect me to believe that?" I bit out. _I mean sure it isn't impossible considering my own situation, but it's still hard to believe a claim like that out of nowhere._ I bit my lip, unused to the burning pain of my stab wound. _I can bear through this, but damn if this doesn't hurt. If All Might hadn't brought my endurance to crazy levels, I'd probably still be screaming and crying about that first cut._

Yuga was still staring at me, and finally brought his twirling knife to a stop. "Well, if that's all, I'd like to get back to business, _Toga_ -san." He began falling into a stance of his own and I struggled to find something to say to convince him otherwise of my 'villainous' ways. Because he was obviously sure I was Toga and didn't want to take any chances. Even to the point of killing someone innocent.

 _Even so, I have to_ try _._ "Yuga." I called out, causing him to hesitate for a moment. "I'm no villain. My reason for joining U.A. is simply because I want to support Izuku-chan and Shishou-chan. Can't we talk this out?"

He stood straighter, seemingly surprised that I was willing to talk now. "Oh, so _now_ you want to talk? All right, I'll bite. What reason would you have to want to help Izuku-kun, and whoever this 'Shishou-chan'? I can't think of anything other than to infiltrate us alongside your fellow traitor and to get a wider scope of information. Although I have no idea what changed to cause this." He said thoughtfully before shaking his head. "No, that doesn't matter, I just know you'll kill us in the future, after seeing it with my own eyes. There's no way I can trust anything that comes out of your mouth."

His mouth set into a thin line as he began lowering himself back into his stance. I sighed. "Is there really nothing I can say to make you listen to me?" I asked, wishing I could go back to singing karaoke with my friends, as I had been not even an hour earlier. _Why do_ I _have to deal with a crazy time traveling classmate hellbent on killing me. Isn't Izuku supposed to be the protagonist? This is the kind of stuff that should be happening to_ him _._

"No." He stated shortly, leaving no room for argument as he lunged towards me. I twisted out of his blades path, grabbing his extended wrist and attempted to continue spinning and throw him over my shoulder. That plan was cut short quickly when I let out a yelp of pain, flinching away from the source, as he gripped the knife lodged in my shoulder and ripped it out none too kindly. I recoiled away from him, letting go of the arm I had been gripping and jumping to the side, away from him.

I settled back into my previous stance, knees bent and ready to spring in any direction, with my arms ready to counter and deflect where necessary. I eyed him warily as he stood straight once more, twirling a knife in each hand. _He's ambidextrous. Great. I'll have to watch out for feints involving the switch of hands as well now._ I waited patiently, not keen on rushing into fight against an armed opponent whose true strength I had no clue of. Well, rather than strength it would likely be skill, as his actual physical strength still felt rather average throughout our short exchange.

He lowered himself slightly before launching himself towards me, knife held close to his chest. As he speared his arm towards me, I caught it, wrapping my own arm around his. I slammed my free hand against the captured hand, causing him to drop the knife, before flipping him over my shoulder. I sped after him as he was airborne, kicking him as he landed and tried to somersault away. He slammed into the concrete wall that served as a fence in suburban areas. Quickly recovering he stood and took his stance once more as he pulled out another knife. I followed his actions, lowering myself, preparing for him to charge me once again.

He sprung towards me once more and, as I repeated the counter I had just used, he jumped, arm still gripped by my own. He flipped over me, slightly throwing off my balance, and landed behind me before sweeping my legs out from under me. I kept hold on his arm as I fell to the ground, somersaulting to recover and pulling him along with me. I kicked out at him as I completed the roll using the momentum to throw him once again, this time not chasing after him.

Eyes glancing along the ground in my brief moment of respite I spotted one of the knives I had disarmed him of. I bent over to pick it up, attention on him once more, and he used the chance to rush me, now incorporating slashes into his attacks. I used the knife as a shield, blocking any slashes that were too close for me to dodge, attempting a couple slashes of my own. Using a knife, it turned out, was not my forte. He caught my wrist when I attempted another slash, twisting my wrist to disarm me before he jumped onto me. He stabbed downwards towards my face while he mounted me, and I blocked his attempt with my forearm. A red gash appeared on my wrist, the sleeve of my shirt having been easily cut through. I pulled my legs towards myself, bunching them in preparation before I kicked him off.

I pushed as hard as I could with my kick, throwing him aside as I used the momentum of the kick to backflip into a kneeling position. Glancing at my bleeding wrist once more, I scowled. _Time to take some initiative. I'd really rather_ not _spend the rest of my night fighting._ I charged at him, spinning to the side as he stabbed at me once again, and used the momentum to deliver a roundhouse kick directly into his ribs. _I definitely felt something crack this time._ He slashed at me again and I ducked under it before diving into him, tackling him into the ground. I gripped the wrist holding his knife, bringing my knee up to dig into his ribs and he let out a yell of pain.

His grip on the knife loosened and I twisted the wrist holding it, making him lose his grip completely. I dug my knee in some more before flipping him over onto his stomach, putting him in a choke hold as he struggled. I straddled my body over his keeping him from moving as he choked for air. Soon enough he slackened and I let go of him before flipping him over once more making sure he was actually unconscious. Which he was. _Phew. That was... something._ I relaxed slightly, sitting on the ground and leaning onto my hands behind me. I let my eyes drift shut for a moment before I felt the adrenaline begin to leave my veins, which brought back the burning sensation of the cuts he had given me.

I let out a small moan of pain as I stood, walking over to where I had initially been attacked and picking up my bag, which had been dropped in the chaos. I unzipped it and reached in pulling out my phone, idly walking over to Yuga's unconscious form, wincing once as I felt a sharp stinging sensation on my waist. I pressed the speed dial, calling All Might. He didn't pick up and I sighed, shouldering my bag as I collected the knives laying across the street. I stuffed them back into the small bag Yuga had worn on his back, having flipped him over to remove it, and stuffed that into my own. I patted him down, checking for more weapons just in case, thankfully finding nothing else. I huffed out a sigh as I tried calling All Might again, keeping an eye trained on Yuga. I almost gave up as the ring tone went on and on, going for so long that I was pretty sure it was about to end but, he finally picked up.

"Hello? What is it, Himiko?" He greeted, sounding as if he were whispering. I cringed. _He's probably in a meeting._

"Ahaha... Well the thing is, Shishou-chan, I was kind of attacked on my way ho-"

"WHAT?!" He yelled, cutting me off.

"I'll get to that, but I was hoping you could meet me at home? I'm bringing the attacker with me, considering he's someone we know. He's unconscious for now and I'll tie him up when I'm home." I scratched my cheek awkwardly, flinching as my nail dragged across another cut that I hadn't noticed.

"I..." He sighed heavily. "I'll be home as soon as I can, Himiko. Just don't do anything stupid and wait for me, okay?"

"Got it, Shishou-chan!" I mock saluted as he hung up, even though he couldn't see me. I poked Yuga's limp form with my foot and sighed again. "Well then... what to do with you..."

I crouched to the ground before picking him up, throwing him over my uninjured shoulder wrapping my arms around the backs of his knees. I glanced around one last time for anything I missed and, seeing nothing, I made my trek the rest of the way home. I made it back within fifteen minutes, setting Yuga down in front of our apartment door as I fished out the key. Once I got it unlocked and open, I grabbed his arms, opting to drag him in rather than carrying him again. If his head got banged against the doorway that totally wasn't my fault. _Or rather, that didn't happen at all!_

I pulled out one of the chairs at our dining table and sat him on it before searching for something to tie him up with. I ended up finding some rope underneath the kitchen sink, although I had no clue what it was doing there in the first place. Not caring enough to question it, I shrugged and went back to Yuga, tying his arms and torso down to the chair. Just as I had finished securing him in place, All Might burst through the front door. _I'm surprised it didn't fly off the hinges with how hard he slammed it open..._

He closed the door, surprisingly gently considering how hard he had opened it, and walked over to me, kicking off his shoes as he entered the house. _Actually, now that I think about it, how the hell did he use that much force in his true form? Maybe he's not as weak in that form as he seems to think he is..._ Quickly shaking my head to lose the idle thoughts, I found All Might standing right in front of me, glancing over my shoulder at Yuga.

"Young... Aoyama...? This... He's the one that attacked you Himiko?" I nodded in response, laying my bag onto the table and pulling out the smaller bag containing Yuga's knives. I tossed it over to All Might and took a seat myself.

"Yup. He kept coming at me with those knives. He... he told me why, kind of, but... it's still a little hard to believe. Though I guess a body-hopping dimensional traveler is pretty hard to believe too." I laughed sardonically. Okay, so maybe I was a little bitter he tried to kill me. But really, who wouldn't be bitter about someone trying to kill them. "He called himself a time traveler. And he kept calling me Toga, so I'm going to take a bit of a leap and assume he's from a future where Toga continued on her path to become a villain."

All Might continued staring at Yuga for a few moments longer before his gaze came to me, tracing my form. He probably had been too surprised about Yuga to notice my own injuries. "Himiko." I hummed my acknowledgement to him as I rested my head on the table. "I'll grab the first-aid kit and we can treat those cuts of yours."

"Mmkay~." I responded before I let out a yawn. _So sleepy._ He quickly returned and began disinfecting my cuts, starting with the stab wound on my shoulder. I dragged the shoulder of my dress and sweater down so they weren't in the way as he treated it, until he finished and wrapped a bandage around it, looping under my armpit and over my shoulder multiple times. He frowned as he finished working on my shoulder before moving to the cuts on my cheek and wrist. He bandaged them in silence, moving on to a couple more cuts on my waist that I had hadn't fully notice, the pain in my shoulder drowning out most of the others. _I guess this outfit's a bust now... And I actually liked this one too. Stupid Yuga._ The stinging sensation of the disinfectant had brought me out of my sleepiness, and All Might checked me over one last time in silence before pulling out a chair for himself. He let out soft sigh as he relaxed into his seat.

"I'm glad you're all right, Himiko." I shot him a small smile, appreciating his concern.

"Thanks, Shishou-chan." I was about to continue where we had left off on the subject of Yuga when said boy let out a groan, interrupting us. We glanced towards him and saw him stirring as he awoke. He let out another groan and tried to move his arm, jarring himself against the rope that tied him down. He immediately stilled, slowly opening his eyes, meeting my own gaze before anything else and glaring.

"Toga." He spat out. I sighed, when was he going to get in his head that I **wasn't** Toga.

"Look. I told you a bunch of times while you were attacking me, that I am _not_ Toga. I'd like it if you'd stop making _assumptions_ and actually listened this time." I told him with a bit of venom lacing my voice unnecessarily. I could get over it, but I can hold a quick, hot, grudge when I wanted to. He remained silent as he continued to glare at me, obviously ignoring my correction once again.

"Young Aoyama." All Might stated, making Yuga's head to snap to him and his eyes to widen to an almost comical degree.

"A-All Might?!" Yuga practically shouted before snapping his head back and forth between us. "Wha-what the hell are you doing with _her_?" He growled, eyes narrowing and sharpening on me once more.

"Well, Young Aoyama, that's more my question isn't it?" All Might said, voice more steely than I'd ever heard it before. "You are, after all, in my home. Himiko, my _daughter_ , brought you here after you _attacked_ her, you see. So, why exactly is it that you attacked her, Young Aoyama?" I blushed at him calling me his daughter **again** , and glanced at Yuga, who had an absolutely flabbergasted expression on his face.

"D-d-daughter?!" Yuga yelled, eyes widening once more.

"Like I've been trying to tell you, I'm _Yagi_ Himiko, not _Toga_." I emphasized hoping it actually got through that thick skull of his, this time. He gaped, mouth flapping open and closed, not dissimilar to a fish.

"B-but! All Might never had a daughter before! And it sure as hell wouldn't have been someone like _you_!" He vehemently denied, to which I let out another sigh. _Ahhhh, sweet denial. Fun stuff._

All Might cleared his throat and looked at Yuga pointedly. "Young Aoyama. I believe I asked you a question."

Yuga gulped. "Ah... uhm... what was the question again...?" I slammed my head against the table. All that hot headedness, which was so unlike the Yuga I knew, flew out the window under All Might's scrutiny. I raised my head back up as All Might repeated his question.

"I... well, I attacked her because... Because Toga Himiko is a dastardly villain in the future, someone who will kill ruthlessly no matter who they are." His voice took on a slight edge, his face becoming more determined as he spoke. "She killed some of my best friends, so there is no way I could allow her to live and give her the chance to take those actions again." His gaze was set on me in a glare as he finished.

"So, what you're saying is, Young Aoyama, that you attacked her without confirming her identity and wrongly assumed you were right." We both looked at All Might who was glaring at Yuga. _All Might. Glaring._ Yuga shrunk slightly upon seeing All Might's expression.

"How can you even know if I am wrong!" Yuga complained, almost whining like an indignant child. _Seriously, Yuga?_

"Want to inform us more about this 'future' then?" I made air quotes with my fingers as I asked. "And while you're at it, you should tell us how you even came from the future. Because you still look like a high school student to me." Yuga huffed and turned his head away from me, and I could feel my frustration with him growing.

"Young Aoyama. Answer the questions. Or we could always just turn you over to the police for assaulting Himiko." All Might threatened, making Yuga gulp.

"O-of course I'll cooperate and answer any questions... Well... where to start. I suppose, in this case, starting at the end would make more sense. We, a group of my fellow pro heroes and I, were going to fight a group of villains. They were rather mediocre villains to be honest, so it was expected to be rather easy." He let out a sigh, frowning as he continued. "As it turns out, it was a trap. One laid specifically by Toga Himiko of the League of Villains. In the end, we were ambushed, I... I was killed, rather quickly at that, so I'm not sure what happened to the others. And then, I woke up. And I quickly figured out I was in the past. I had been given a chance to fix things. To make sure my friends aren't killed in the future. And I'm not going to let this chance be a waste." He finished while glaring at me. _As usual. This is quickly becoming a regular occurrence. Annoying._ I let out a sigh, as did All Might.

"Did you not think that maybe, just _maybe_ , you weren't in the same past you lived through? I mean considering the fact that I'm even here at all instead of Toga being off doing her serial killer things or... whatever the hell it is she does." I shrugged, not really knowing much about Toga's life before she joined the League of Villains.

Yuga made a face somewhere between confusion and looking like he was sucking on a lemon. "What exactly are you trying to say? That... you and Toga are different people?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly! I might be in her body and all, but I'm definitely no serial killer! I mean I _am_ trying to infiltrate the League of Villains so we can have a spy and all, bu-"

"No." All Might cut in, an icy edge to his tone.

"Huh?" I replied, confused as to why he had cut me off.

"No. You won't be infiltrating the League of Villains. I may have agreed to it at the beginning, but after thinking about it again, I've decided against it. I won't allow you to put yourself in that kind of danger, even if I have trained you enough to be able to actually do it. I won't risk you trying to infiltrate them." All Might spoke with a tone of finality in his voice, as if he had decided a long time ago and only now told me.

"Oh..." I lowered my head slightly and bit my lip, not sure if I should be hurt that he didn't think I could do it, or happy that he cares about me that much.

"U-umm..." Yuga interjected, breaking the awkward silence that had settled in the room.

"The point is, Young Aoyama, that Himiko is not the Toga you know, and you should refrain from attacking her."

"R-right..."

"Good. I'll untie you now, but if you ever do something like this again, I _will_ make sure you are punished myself." All Might nodded to himself, relaxing into his chair a little bit.

"H-huh? That's it? You believe me about the time travel? And you're just going to let me go free after I attacked your... daughter?" Yuga spoke the last word carefully, like he still didn't quite believe it.

"Time travel isn't nearly the craziest story I've heard, so it isn't too hard to believe it. As for letting you go, it's not like you'll be doing it again, _will you?_ " All Might finished, an edge to his voice as he spoke the last two words.

"Of... of course not!" I could see Yuga visibly shiver at the accusation.

All Might stood from his seat and went behind Yuga, untying the rope that bound him. He left the rope on the table as he stood once more before walking Yuga to the front door, ready to send him off. I quickly followed still having an idle question or two, as All Might had taken the lead in questioning Yuga. I stopped him just as he stepped out the front door, my left hand landing on his shoulder.

"Ah, um, I have one more question I need to ask, since it'll be stuck in my head if I don't ask it... Ehehe." I rubbed the back of my head with my free hand as I looked to the side. "So... why exactly did you use knives instead of your Quirk?" I continued, not waiting for his permission. _Like I'm going to wait for something like that. I'm not bitter. What? I'm not!_

He stared at me for a long moment, glancing over my shoulder at All Might before deciding it was probably best to just answer the question. "I didn't want to attract attention, and if I had succeeded, I didn't want to leave evidence that could lead back to me." He took a step closer to me and continued in a whisper. _"I still don't trust you, Yagi, but I'll leave things be for now. I'll gather my strength, and if you prove me right in becoming a villain, I_ will _get rid of you."_ He took a step back and I frowned at him. _At least he called me Yagi this time. Doesn't mean he isn't being a... well, ass for lack of a better term._ He fully stepped out of our apartment and gave a small wave. "I'll you see you at school tomorrow, Yagi-san, All Might-sensei."

I closed the door behind him and locked it, turning back around to face All Might. He was about five steps closer than I remembered and completely in my personal space. I glanced up at him in confusion and, before I could say anything, he drew me into his arms, one hand resting atop my head. _Eh? Huh? Where did this come from? Hug? All Might? Me?_ I could feel my face heat up out of embarrassment, not being used to the physical affection, as I slowly returned the hug.

"I'm glad you're safe, Himiko." I could feel his chest rumble as he spoke and I squeezed a little harder, finding myself able to hear his heartbeat. _Dad hugs are the best. And if anyone asks, I wasn't the one to say it._

"Thanks, Shishou-chan." I returned, embarrassment beginning to fade as I relaxed into his arms. I found myself forgetting completely about his denial to my joining the League of Villains as I began to drift off in his arms. The next thing I knew, I had a slight weightless feeling, as All Might carried me to my room and placed me in my bed. My eyes opened slightly. _When had they closed?_ I looked at him for a moment as he pulled my blanket over me. He turned, ready to leave but I caught his sleeve before he could get too far away.

"G'night, dad." I mumbled, mind addled with sleep, my brain to mouth filter having completely shut down. He seemed to pause for a minute or so before leaving with an almost silent goodnight, but I couldn't tell, my mind having drifted too deep into the sweet embrace of sleep.

Sleep was quick to wash over me, my limbs losing all strength, exhausted from the adrenaline rush, stress, and the rest of the day's events. My last idle thought before sleep claimed me was how I really could have used some form of martial arts or self-defense training for the fight against Yuga. _Or something. Definitely an 'or something'._

* * *

I awoke the next morning and went through my usual schedule. All Might seemed to have left early, likely to help with preparations for the school sports festival. Today was the day. It had been just over 2 weeks since the announcement of the school sports festival. And today, Izuku and I would tell the world that we were here. But first, I needed to go to his place and pick him up.

I left, locking up, and sped to his apartment complex a few minutes quicker than normal in my rush. As I walked up the stairs, I itched at the bandages on my wrist and face, grimacing in annoyance as I remembered Yuga's assault the previous night. I knocked on the door as I arrived, and Midoriya-san opened it for me.

"Good morning, Himiko-chan!" She greeted with a beaming smile on her face.

"Ah, good morning, Midoriya-san." I nodded my head to her and glanced over her shoulder, spotting Izuku tying his shoes.

"Izuku, be careful not to get hurt." Midoriya-san warned, walking back into the house as I leaned against the open door, waiting.

"Okay." Izuku responded, still not having looked up at me. He was probably too busy single mindedly worrying about the sports festival or something.

"I'll record it, okay? In high resolution." She continued mothering over him.

"Okay." He responded as he stood, turning to face her.

"Do your best." Midoriya-san encouraged. "Oh, you too, Himiko-chan!"

"Okay~." I responded, sending her a smile as Izuku nodded.

"I'm off!" He announced finally turning and catching sight of me as he ran out the door. I repeated after him as I gave Midoriya-san a wave and closed the door behind me, following after Izuku.

We took our usual route, although we rushed through it at Izuku's excitement, and arrived at school earlier than normal. As we walked through the gates, squeezing through all of the press crowded outside, I noted all the stalls that had been setup over the weekend. I glanced around, taking in the new interesting sights, and we made our way to the arena that we had been given directions for on the previous school day.

Eventually we arrived at our classes waiting room, changing into our gym clothes as we'd been instructed. Of course, there were changing rooms separate for the girls and boys. That would have been a recipe for disaster if there hadn't been. Our classmate filtered in as time passed while we waited, and the room was filled with idle chatter. I ended up laying my head down on my arms, feeling grumpy between the pain emanating from my shoulder and the loud chattering, as I sat at one of the multiple tables in the room. Oddly enough, I hadn't caught sight of Yuga yet. _Not that I'm complaining._

"Everyone, are you ready? We will be entering soon!" Tenya shouted as he burst into the room. _My ears... I don't know why Itsuka sent him off to keep track of that. Actually, I do. It was to lessen the amount of time he spent killing our eardrums._

Upon the announcement, many of my classmates muttered amongst themselves, likely feeling nervous. Next to me, Izuku took a deep breath before exhaling. I could also hear someone chanting the word 'person' over and over again somewhere off to my side.

"Midoriya. Yagi." A voice called, and I rolled my head to the side so I could get a peek at the owner. _Ah. Todoroki._ I buried my head back into my arms, leaving Izuku to handle the hothead. _Cold head? Warmhead? Hmm... This needs further thought._

"Todoroki-kun? What is it?" Izuku asked, and I could hear him shift, likely turning to face him.

"Looking at things objectively, I think I'm stronger then you." Todoroki answered, the rest of the class having fallen silent to watch the confrontation. Or at least that's what I assumed was happening, my head being buried into my arms and unable to visually confirm.

"Huh? Y-yeah..."

"But... All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he? I'm not trying to pry about that. But I'm going to beat you. You too, Yagi." Todoroki announced, causing Izuku to gasp. I continued to ignore him, not even shifting to take a peek at him.

"Oh~? Is he making a declaration of war?" Someone said, quickly followed by someone's seat being moved and footsteps.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden?" Sword-kun asked. "Not now, when we're about to start!"

"We're not here to play at being friends. So what does it matter?" I peeked my head up to glance at Izuku and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Todoroki walking away.

"Todoroki-kun, I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me and Himiko-chan, but of course you're better than me. I think you're more capable than most people... Looking at it objectively..." I saw Sword-kun try to say something to Izuku, but my eyes were glued to him, ignoring everything else as his shoulders lightly shook. "But, everyone—The students from the other courses are aiming or the top with everything they've got!" Izuku's fists clenched and unclenched, before clenching once more. "I can't afford to fall behind. I'll be going for it with everything I have, too."

"Yeah." Todoroki responded.

I jumped up out of my seat and onto Izuku's back, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "Kya~! So cool, Izuku-chan!" I laughed as I hung onto him like a giant koala bear, but soon enough, we had to leave for the opening ceremony. It was time. The school sports festival was about to officially begin.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **I wanted to drag out the fight a little purely because I didn't want it to be a one paragraph beatdown xD Also wrote it while letting random badass martial art videos on YouTube played in the background. Ehehe.**

 **In the end, I decided to use this as an introduction to Time Traveler Yuga. The arc I had planned could have worked here, but I've found myself thinking it would be much, much better to save it until later on in the story. But don't worry it will still be happening for sure! Now, on to the tournament arc we go~!**

 **This chapter's probably a bit later than it should have been since I wasted time on other plot bunnies instead of this fic. I got a pretty good idea of what I want for one and I've already written about 7K words on the first chapter of another (Which still isn't even finished by the way). Ha. Haha. Sorry. Orz**

 **Also going to be putting up a poll for opinions on what you all would be interested in of my planned fics. Just out of curiosity. Hehe.**

 **Thinking about shortening the chapter length a bit, and only making longer ones if it naturally ends up that way. Maybe. We'll see. Meh. This chapter hasn't felt forced at all. In fact, most of them haven't. I'll just write whatever feels right. Ignore my self-monologue here.**

 **OMG THAT HUG. That literally came out of nowhere, wasn't planned or anything it just happened. But hey, who wouldn't want a hug from their father figure after their time traveling classmate attempted to kill them. ALSO, OMG SHE CALLED HIM DAD. Where did all this fluff come from. I love it. It wasn't planned at all, and I absolutely love it. The fluff just came bursting out as I wrote. To be honest the first time she called him dad wasn't going to be until much later but, oh well. XD**

 **11/29/2018**


	19. Chapter 18: Preliminaries

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited, reviewed and/or followed:** Thank you very much!

 **PinkDarkThought:** Mmmm, that's a secret~. But this isn't just a random event, we will be coming back to it and there will be one, maybe even 2 arcs centered around it.

 **Xionrabbit:** Oh, he is, he let Yuga go for now, but he will be keeping an extremely close eye on him for any future actions. And if he finds Yuga doing anything like it ever again... well, let's just say there will be some very... _painful..._ consequences.

 **TheKursed:** I'm glad I have time to write again too! And thank you! As for All Might saying no, that was always the intention. Whether Himiko follows it or not though...

 **Guest:** yo dawg. thanxz

 **Iluvfairytale:** Well. Pretty much. Yeah, that sums up his character right now pretty well.

 **Oldwinterfang:** Well wait no more~!

 **Z-ro:** Dad Might is best Might. There might be more there might not be, who knows~? Yuga was completely unaware of Himiko's situation and just assumed it was some random change, or perhaps one of the other villain's time traveled in a similar way to himself. And she definitely did that, because, well, he is in a different timeline. A timeline where Himiko is body hijacked by our OC. Cx Sorry if that wasn't very clear. As for stories All Might has heard... maybe we'll get to see some of them~. (To be honest I was thinking more along the lines of, he was shocked by Himiko's and, in comparison to that, Yuga's isn't quite as bad. But now that you've made me think of it, he probably does have a lot of stories... I should explore this though further...). Thanks~! Hope you enjoy this next chapter~.

 **Reaperjamm:** Thank you! Izuku's POV chapter is, well... It... kind of died when everything I had written of it was wiped. But I will get to it. Eventually. Probably as an in-between arcs chapter. As for the updates, like I've said, no promises. I'm way busier than I was when I started this. (Just graduated from college and spending all my time at home looking for a job.) So, no guarantee on when I update, but I shouldn't be disappearing without a word for any long period of time any time soon. And remember that if the update is taking extra-long and you're worried you can always check progress on my profile, or message me on discord!

Phew. Somehow, I'm still making too long responses to reviews... Hehe. Orz

This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 **Warning:** Do I even need a warning for anything in here...?

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 18: Preliminaries

 **Pre·lim·i·nar·y (prəˈliməˌnerē):** a preliminary round in a sporting competition.

* * *

"Hey! Pay attention, audience! Swarm, mass media! This year's high school rodeo of adolescence that you all love, the U.A. sports festival is about to begin! Everybody, are you ready?! It's time for the students to enter the first-year stage!" We were walking down the long hallway into the interior section of the stadium as we heard Present Mic hyping up the crowd in the stands, whom cheered passionately in response. As we neared the exit to the tunnel, identified by the light pouring in, I could hear some music theme playing. It oddly sounded like it could have been a level up bgm for some RPG. Izuku was at the front of our group, and I found myself following behind Ochaco and Tenya.

Making our exit out of the tunnel, we made our way to the center of the field the crowd continued their wild cheering and fireworks were beginning to be launched from the top of the stadium.

"The U.A. sports festival! The huge battle where fledgling heroes sharpen their swords once a year! Anyway, these are the guys, right? The miraculous new stars who overcame enemy attacks with their hearts of steel! Hero course, Class 1-A, right?!" Present Mic introduced us as we made our way to the center of the field, making sure to rile up the crowd as he did it. The crowd continued their wild cheering as fireworks were launched from the top of the stadium, and I could see the beginnings of panic to form in Izuku. I jogged a few steps forward to catch up with him and laid my right arm over his shoulder as we continued to walk.

"-o many people..." I caught the end of his stutter caused by his mounting panic.

"Don't worry so much, Izuku-chan~. It's just a sports festival! Just do your best and no one can complain!" I closed my eyes and shot him a smile.

"Will we be able to give our best performance being watched by so many people?" Tenya stated, quickly making Izuku start muttering next to me again. "This is also par—" I slapped Tenya's shoulder as he continued to rattle off, hopefully keeping him from saying anything else to cause Izuku panic.

"I know you didn't really mean it in a negative way, but want to keep it in next time instead of making comments that could cause someone else to panic?" I pointed at Izuku with the same hand I had used to slap Tenya, who made a small noise of understanding. I used my free hand to poke Izuku's cheek, distracting him from his mumbling once more. "C'mon Izuku-chan. Relax~. It'll be fine, we'll do great! We were given **special** training over the past year after all, remember?" He looked at me for a moment before slapping his cheeks to clear his head and then gave me a nod, his expression switching from worried to determined.

Around us, our classmates chattered in both excitement and nervousness. Taking a glance at the other entrances, I could see other classes beginning to exit, likely cueing Present Mic to switch his introductions from us to another class.

"They haven't been getting as much airtime, but this class is also full of talent!" _Ah, there he goes._ "Hero course, Class 1-B! Next up, general studies Classes C, D, and E!" I blinked in surprise as he skimmed over the introductions. _Eh!? That's all he's going to give the other classes?_ "Support course, Classes F, G and H are here, too! And business course, Classes I, J, and K!" The crowd cheered at the rather... lackluster introductions of the other classes, just as we made it to the center of the field. "All of U.A.'s first years are here now!"

Once all of the other classes reached the center as well, Midnight went up onto the small stage in front of us, cracking her whip. "Time for the player pledge!" She yelled out, cracking her whip once more. All around me I could hear the mutterings of male students about her being an R-rated hero. _Hormonal teenage boys_ _ **will**_ _be hormonal teenage boys after all._ I sighed lightly, arm still hung over Izuku's shoulder, who was silent. _At least Izuku isn't joining them._ The thought of him lusting after some woman just made me feel uncomfortable, and I shivered at the thought. He shot me a quick glance, having felt the shiver through our contact but I waved him off with a small smile.

"Quiet, everyone!" She cracked her whip once more as she called for silence. "Representing the students is Yagi Himiko from Class 1-A!"

"Eh?" I let out in surprise, pointing at myself with my free hand as my classmates all turned to stare at me. I looked towards Midnight, still pointing at myself, and she gave a small nod, curling a finger to tell me to come forward. I unattached myself from Izuku as I walked towards the stage, hearing my classmates, along with the other first-years, whisper about me. Mainly about how it was because I finished first in the entrance exam. Somehow, I had the distinct feeling there were plenty of holes being glared into my back.

I walked up the steps scratching my cheek, unsure of what to say, as I hadn't been expected to be called up. I stood in front of the microphone, one hip cocked to the side and my head tilted slightly, Midnight tapping her foot in impatience in front of me. "Hmmmm, I wasn't really expecting this you know? Hehe. But I guess, I pledge to have fun while I take first place, ne?" _Oh god. I just copied Bakugo didn't I? I didn't know what I was supposed to say and just said the first thing that came to mind. Why did it have to be the same thing he said?! Rather, why was I the one called up?! Fukou da~!_ I internally cried a little as I held my position in front of the microphone. I could hear Tenya shouting behind me about being 'disgraceful' and how 'I was better than this'. I turned to face him and caught the looks of disbelief on my classmates faces, along with the looks of rage a good 90% of the first-years had on their faces.

Unsure what else to say and not wanting to provoke anyone else, I moved the hand scratching my face to the back of my head. I stuck out my tongue and winked, adopting a look I had often seen used when someone made a mistake. _And what was it they said along with it...? Ah right. It was—_ "Teheporo."

Apparently, they didn't like it, as students began to scream at me about overconfidence and threats to take me down. I turned back to Midnight, tilting my head to the side again. "Uhm... can I not go back down into the mob, Midnight-sensei?" She shook her head in the negative, making me sigh as I made my way back down the steps, walking back to my place next to Izuku. As I stood next to him, laying my arm over his shoulder once again, he shot me a look like I had grown a second head. "I wasn't expecting to be called up and said it on accident... I was nervous okay?" I explained as I felt heat creep up onto my cheeks, scratching my cheek with my free hand once again.

"Now, let's get started right away." Midnight continued, quickly forcing the still complaining students to calm themselves. "The first game is what you'd call a qualifier! Every year, many drink their tears here! Now, here is the fateful first game!" She flourished her whip upwards, as a hologram appeared in sync with her motion. On the top left was the school logo, a description of it being for the first game next to it, as the centered was occupied by a spinning slots graphic. "This year it's..." The spinning continued for a few more moments before stopping on the obstacle race. "...this! All 11 classes will participate in this race. The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium, about four kilometers! Our school's selling point is freedom!" Midnight licked her lips, sending a smirk towards all of the students. "As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do! Now, take your places everyone!"

We were all led to the entrance we would be taking to exit the stadium, a large red archway with a set of three lights at the top of it. I kept close to Izuku, planning on staying with him just in case anyone tried to interfere with his lap of the stadium. As the first light went dark, I could practically feel the excitement and nervousness pouring off the students around us. The second light went out, and then the third, signaling the start of the preliminary race. "Start!" Midnight shouted, all the students rushing into the thin tunnel at once. As we rushed in, being at about the middle of the pack, I could hear Present Mic begin his commentary, and quickly drowned it out.

Students quickly began pushing and shoving, trying to get through and, not enjoying the feeling of being pressed against so many other bodies, I jumped, grabbing the back of Izuku's collar as I left the ground. I landed on someone's shoulder, quickly kicking off to get the two of us out of the pit of students crushing each other. We had already been about halfway through the tunnel, and with a quick, albeit rough, few jumps we had emerged on the other side of the overly crowded tunnel. I took off in a quick sprint as Todoroki exited just behind us, evidenced by the large amount of ice being created in his wake. I continued my rush, not too keen on spending my time on his ice, even if it wouldn't **stop** me. We quickly reached the robot portion of the course and I slipped between them, slowing down my pace slightly and giving Izuku, who had somehow ended up on my back clinging on for dear life, a chance to get down. "Izuku-chan, want to get down or should I just carry you all the way~?"

"Yes! Let me down, please!" I glanced over my shoulder to see him nodding vigorously. I smiled as I came to a stop near end of the robot obstacles, kneeling so that he could get down and onto his own feet. I looked over his shoulder as he steadied himself, seeing the Todoroki running after us as one of the giant robots collapsed in the background. _Welp, that's our cue to go!_

"Izuku-chan, let's go!" I shouted while grabbing his hand and pulling him along, slowing down my pace to match his as he began running. As we reached the end of the area, we were ambushed by a small group of robots, and I made quick work of disabling them, Izuku even taking two of them out with a leftover piece from one that I had defeated. We quickly moved on after dispatching them, Todoroki having passed us as we fought them, and the other student's quickly catching up. Following the path, we kept Izuku's pace, eventually being passed by more and more students until we arrived at the next obstacle. A scream of Present Mic informing me it was called 'The Fall'. _A bunch of stone pillars connected to each other with a fall of an unknown distance awaiting us if we mess up, huh?_

Izuku quickly slipped his hand out of mine before hooking the piece of metal over his shoulders and approaching the tight rope. He dropped down low and began shimmying his way across, leaving me to follow after him. Not wanting to risk a fall, I dropped down as well, and began swinging myself forward, gripping one hand to the rope after the other, as though it was simply a set of monkey bars. We made it across without too much difficulty, keeping place at about the middle of the pack. As we both got our feet on solid ground, I took Izuku's hand once more before taking off in a run, leaving him to settle back into the pace we were previously using. We reached the next obstacle, the minefield, to see pink explosions going off a decent way ahead of us.

"Any ideas, Izuku-chan?" I asked, glancing over at him and belatedly realizing I was still holding his hand in mine, his other occupied by the piece of metal he was still carrying. He brought his hand up, and mine along with it, into a thinking pose, almost silently muttering to himself as he thought about it. As he mumbled, I could feel his breath ghosting over my knuckles on the hand he held to his face. For some reason, I couldn't drag my eyes away from our interlocked hands, and I found my face heating up slowly.

"Himiko-san." He said, and it took me a moment to realize he was speaking to me.

"H-hai? What is it Izuku-chan?"

"I'm going to dig up some mines, so you can go ahead of me." I shook my head, figuring he had decided on the same plan he had in the story.

"Nuh-uh, Izuku-chan, you can dig them out while I pile them up, okay?" He stared at me for a long moment before nodding his head in agreement. It was at that point that he realized he still held my hand and quickly let go with a splutter before getting to work digging up the mines. As he dug, I carefully picked up the mines before making a pile of them so that he could jump onto them. _Hmm. Would that piece of metal even carry the both of us...?_ Soon enough, the pile had grown to a rather large size, and Izuku wrapped the cord dangling from his piece of metal around his arm, to help him keep a solid grip on it. He took a few steps back, ready to jump on it, before sending a quick glance my way, as though to ask 'Are you coming or what?'. He began running towards the pile, and I realized I had to go now if I wanted to hop on too. And so, I would. "Therefore, I'm hitching a ride! Izuku-chan!" I shouted as I sprinted at him, jumping onto his back just before he made contact with the mines.

We hit the mines, which almost instantly exploded, launching us up and forwards out of the giant cloud of pink smoke the explosion had created. The speed we were launched at in the initial acceleration almost rivaled that of what I had felt holding onto All Might as he jumped across town. We flew over the minefield, quickly taking the lead and passing both Todoroki and Bakugo, who had been in the lead. I kept my arms wrapped around Izuku's shoulders as we slowed down, losing both our speed and height. And, just as the two previously in the lead reached us, Izuku planted his feet on their shoulders, flipping both myself and the piece of metal around. _Anime physics at their finest._ I followed through on the momentum, taking the path that the piece of metal had as he swung it, and landed on it in a crouch as it hit the ground. I stuck my arms out and tripped Bakugo and Todoroki, just before the resulting explosion of Izuku's efforts went off. And when it did, the two of us were launched forward once more, and I grabbed onto Izuku's shoulders again as we torpedoed to the ground.

I took one of my hands off of Izuku, slamming it down onto the ground, bouncing us into the air for a moment longer. The moment we needed to let our momentum straighten ourselves. I landed on my feet in a sprint, the momentum continuing to carry us forwards, and somehow, Izuku ended up gripping onto me for dear life once again. I kept the pace, leaving Izuku to dangle from my shoulders as I ran and soon enough, we reached the tunnel once more. We rushed through, crossing the finish line just as Todoroki and Bakugo entered the tunnel, having fallen behind when I tripped them onto more mines. The crowd practically exploded when we entered the stadium once more, and I took the chance to let Izuku down again, as we no longer had to run. He bent down onto his knees, short of breath, but I took the chance to steal one of his hands and pumping it into the air, flourishing for the crowd.

"Come on, Izuku-chan, we took the top 2 spots, show off a little!" I gave him a huge grin as I spun us around. He gave a small smile back before taking his own weight once more, instead of letting me drag him around in circles. We came to a stop facing All Might, his hair barely visible to us so high in the crowd, and I gave a peace sign with my free hand, the other still holding Izuku's up into the air. Next to me I could see Izuku's clenching his free hand into a fist, his eyes beginning to water as he caught sight of All Might.

"We did good, Izuku-chan. That was an 'I'm here' if I ever saw one." I said, letting a smile full of teeth take over my features as he turned to face me. The adrenaline from the race began to wear off and I found myself quickly regretting using my injured arm so freely, the ache of pain stabbing into my shoulder violently once more. Soon enough the other first-years were making their way through the finish line and after a few minutes, we were approached by Ochaco.

"Deku-kun! Himi-chan! You were amazing!" She called out and, content to let her concentrate on Izuku, I let go of his hand to grip onto my shoulder, hiding my grimace of pain under a small smile as we watched her run up.

"Uraraka-san?" Izuku let out as an exhausted Ochaco stopped next to us.

"You took the top 2 spots! That's amazing!" She closed her eyes and brought her fists up in front of her, a huge grin on her face. "That's so frustrating, dang it!"

"A-ah, t-that's just because we worked together..." Izuku mumbled, wrapping his arms around his face to hide his blush.

The two of them began to chat as I turned to watch the other first-years filter back into the stadium through the tunnel. And soon enough, the last of the students crossed the finish line, signaling the end of the obstacle race. The stragglers made their way back to the center, where most of the other students had already gathered, and Midnight was still awaiting patiently on the stage.

"The first game of the first-year stage is finally over." She announced once everyone was gathered. "Now, take a look at the results!" The hologram appeared behind her once more, transitioning through images of the students who fit in the top 42, showing a number for their place next to them along with their name and class.

[Obstacle Race Results]

[1 | Class 1-A | Yagi Himiko]

[2 | Class 1-A | Midoriya Izuku]

[3 | Class 1-A | Todoroki Shoto]

[4 | Class 1-A | Bakugo Katsuki]

[5 | Class 1-B | Shiozaki Ibara]

[6 | Class 1-B | Honenuki Juzo]

[7 | Class 1-A | Iida Tenya]

[8 | Class 1-A | Tokoyami Fumikage]

.

.

.

I stopped paying attention after the first few, seeing nothing out of place other than my own inclusion, and more distracted by my shoulder than anything else. I spent my time trying to ignore the pain as I idly stared at Izuku, who was standing next to me, out of the corner of my eye instead. _At least he isn't freaking out._ _Yet._ My mind helpfully supplied.

"The top 42 made it through to the next round." Midnight began after letting the placements sink in for a couple of minutes, the hologram going back to a default screen of the school logo. "It's unfortunate, but don't worry even if you didn't make it! We've prepared other chances for you to shine." She paused, licking her lips. "The real competition begins next! The press cavalry'll be all over it! Give it your all!" Flicking her whip once more, the hologram behind Midnight switching to the spinning slots graphic once again. "Now then, here is the second game. I already know what it is, but what could it be? What could it be?" She asked, her voice taking a sultry tone, before pulling down her glasses and flourishing to announce the next event. "I just said it, and now here it is...!" The spinning graphic stopped just as she finished, the words 'Cavalry Battle' written in bold letters displayed on the hologram.

"Let me explain." She continued, turning to face the hologram. "The participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish." The image switched to an example in which All Might was being carried by Present Mic and Thirteen. "It's basically the same as a regular cavalry battle, but the one thing that's different is... based on the results of the last game, each person has been assigned a point value." Students began speculating amongst themselves, causing Midnight to turn and lash her whip at the interruption. "You guys don't hold back even though I'm talking, huh?! Yes, that's right! And the points assigned go up by five starting from the very bottom." She continued, the displayed image changing once more, this time to a list of the top 42 placements, and their assigned point values. "So 42nd place gets five points, 41st gets ten points! And the point value assigned to first place is... ten million!"

 _Ah. There it is._ Predictably, Izuku began freaking out next to me, snapping his head back and forth between myself and the hologram. A moment later and I could feel eyes drilling holes into the back of my head as well. _Hmm... I really didn't think through going past that finish line first all the way through, did I? I'd really rather not be everyone's target while I'm injured thank you very much._

"That's right." Midnight continued once more after giving everyone a chance to identify myself as their target. "It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top! Those at the top will suffer more. You will hear this many times as you attend U.A.. This is what 'Plus Ultra' means! Yagi Himiko, who placed first in the qualifier, is worth ten million points!" She yelled before flourishing at the hologram once more. "Now then, I will explain the rules of the cavalry battle." As she began explaining, the hologram switched back to the example image, this time with point values. "The time limit is fifteen minutes. Each team is worth the total of its members' points, and the riders will wear a headband with that number on their foreheads." The image changed, becoming animated to match to her explanation. "Teams will try to grab each other's headbands until time runs out, and try to keep as many points as they can. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. So, the more you steal, the harder it'll be to manage them! And the most important thing is that even if your headband gets stolen, or if your team falls, you're not out!" She struck her whip forward pointing it towards us, the students around me taking the chance to speculate during her short pause. "During the game, it'll be a cruel fight where you can use your Quirks. But it is still a cavalry battle. You'll get a red card for attacks that are trying to make people fall on purpose! You'll be removed immediately! Now, you have fifteen minutes to build your teams. Start!" The displayed graphic changed to a countdown timer as she finished up her explanation.

Around me I could hear students cry out at the short amount of time to create a team. But rather than paying attention to that, I was still a bit stuck on the fact that **I** was the one with a ten-million-point price on their head. People immediately began dispersing, seeking out their preferred teammates for the event. Next to me Izuku had already began mumbling to himself and, while he didn't have to worry about a whopping ten million points, he was still second place, giving him the second highest point value and making him the next most likely target after myself. I adopted a thinking pose next to him myself, still unsure how I wanted to deal with this new revelation. _I'd prefer to not overwork my shoulder, so stealth would be preferable but... Ten million points._ I let out a heavy sigh. _Stealth is... out. Unless... yeah. Yeah! I could do that. It wouldn't work my shoulder_ _ **too**_ _hard, hopefully._ I glanced over at Izuku, tapping his shoulder after watching him continue his ramblings for a few moments longer.

"Izuku-chan. I think we should split up for this one. Don't worry too much though, you've got this!" I sent him a huge grin and a thumbs up with my free hand, my other having come to rest on his shoulder. He looked slightly shocked before nodding and going back into his mumbling, likely adjusting his plan to the lack of myself. "Also, don't hate me for this, 'kay, Izuku-chan?" I said as I turned and stepped away from him as he let out an 'Eh?', making my way to my chosen partner.

As I reached her, I clamped the hand of my uninjured arm down on her shoulder, not giving her a chance to run from me and the daunting ten million points to my head. "Let's team up together, ne?" I closed my eyes, letting an overly large grin take over my features. She quivered slightly, making me drop the expression, because maybe that had seemed just a little **too** intimidating. Leaning down I whispered into her ear what I had planned, and she quickly agreed, all tenseness quickly leaving her features. Over the next couple minutes, we went over my plan, checking for anything else we needed to watch out for, and after that we spent the rest of our time to take a breather. Well, she did, I spent my time watching Izuku as he formed his team consisting of Ochaco, the slightly insane looking support girl, and Tokoyami.

Soon enough, the timer ran out, a loud horn signaling that our time was up. "Now then, it's about time to get started!" Midnight began, drawing everyone's attention to herself as she stretched. _For... some reason. Heck if I know._ "Come on, wake up, Eraser!" I could hear Present Mic's voice shout from the speakers all around the stadium. "After fifteen minutes to form teams and talk strategy, thirteen cavalry teams are lined up on the field! Now, raise those battle cries! It's time for U.A.'s bloody battle! Light the signal fire!" He announced excitedly.

Across the field, each team was spread out along the edges, given a couple more minutes to prepare while Present Mic was riling up the crowd. I glanced along them, identifying the teams I cared about and their point values. Bakugo's sitting at 645, Todoroki's at 595, and most importantly, Izuku's at 515. _Ah, there was that mind control kid too._ Staring towards said kids' group, I caught sight of his headband at 280 points. I surprisingly caught sight of a blank faced Yuga in his group as well, and quickly decided that avoiding them would be the best choice. There were a couple that had higher but I both didn't know their names, and honestly couldn't remember them making it into the tournament. _Well, I'm pretty sure the rest won't end up being my problem anyways._

The displays hanging all along the top of the stadium switched from their default graphic into one with the text 'On Your Marks; Ready?'. "All right! You've made your teams, right?" Present Mic called out. "I'm not gonna ask if you're ready or not! Now, let's go! Counting down to the brutal battle royal! Three! Two! One!"

"Start!" Midnight shouted with a crack of her whip. Immediately, almost every team began running towards the people that my two-person team consisted of, myself and my rider. I took a firm grip of my riders' legs, her hands gripping my good shoulder on my request, and dashed full speed across the field, straight towards the team exactly opposite of myself. We reached them in seconds, and I signaled the opening move of my plan with a shout. "Now! Toru-chan!" She immediately ripped off her headband and slapped it against Izuku's chest, grabbing his headband as we passed by him.

"Izuku-chan, pass~!" I shouted over my shoulder, laughter bubbling up as I continued to sprint away from a dumbfounded Izuku and his team. _Good luck, Izuku-chan!_ Not even a few moments later, I was rewarded with an incredulous scream from my best friend.

"HIMIKO-SAN?!"

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **I uh... may have ended up writing the entirety and a portion of chapters one and two for mute. As well as a large portion of the OCs character page and planning out about 80% of the first arc. Oops? Teheporo. To be honest I'm really excited about this one, going super in depth in my pre planning and writing out the intro already. Hehe. Poll for story interest will still be staying up on my profile for a long while by the way. Soooo, go take a look if you're interested~!**

 **Honestly didn't intend for Himiko to come in first for the obstacle race, it just kind of... happened. Ehehe.**

 **I uh... wasn't really planning on Himiko developing her feelings, or at least beginning to notice them, this early. It just kind of... kept happening as I wrote this chapter, so I decided to go with it. Just to clarify, this is just her noticing small things and getting odd 'feelings'. She's not going to suddenly be all over him declaring her love or anything lol. Or well, I mean, it really isn't anything major and you could ignore this note entirely. Don't mind me, just making a mountain out of a mole hill. I mean seriously, they only held hands during the race and then he breathed on her hand (LOL). How did my brain even translate that to feelings? Ignore this~ Ignore this~. Actually, now that I think about it, it might be less that she's noticing her feelings, and more that we can see her reactions to things hinting towards them. Eh. I'm rambling. Once again, ignore me.**

 **Not really sure what Midnight's whip thing is called. I believe it's some sex toy whip or something for S &M play but I honestly have no clue. So, whip it is.**

 **12/8/2018**


	20. Chapter 19: Rival

_**Author Note:**_

 **To those of you that favorited, reviewed and/or followed:** Thank you very much!

I have been informed that Midnight's whip thing is a cat o' nine tails, which according to the wiki definition is a variation of whip. I'll be leaving at whip with the excuse of, Himiko doesn't know better and it's the closest thing she can compare it to. But thank you all for informing me!

Also, a quick apology that this update took a bit longer than intended, I originally was going to finish it for Christmas but my schedule ended up jam packed and then I ended up being sick since probably about halfway through Christmas day (Still am a bit sick actually...). Annnnnyways, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and all that fun stuff!

On to the reviews~!

 **Medicus Aestus:** I could say the same but I haven't really read any other BNHA stories... Ehehe. It just felt right to be honest.

 **PikaMew1288:** All true statements~ Ehehe. | I... uhhhhhhh. I'm going to assume Hagakure's Quirk is one of those that is always active, a part of her, so Aizawa's Quirk doesn't affect her. Otherwise there would be a very awkward case of public indecency... | I know right? They just let Bakugo go up there and say what he wanted, because I'm sure they wouldn't have allowed him to do that if they did care. Thus, no one even tells Himiko. xD

 **Abciluvpie:** I'm not sure what doesn't make sense with the points... All I did was push everyone down a place so everyone lost 5 points each, and Izuku got the 2nd place points. There were also two teams which lost a person resulting in loss of points. But I don't think I went over every single teams points so I'm not sure what's so confusing about them? Feel free to PM me with what exactly is confusing so I can try and explain to you.

 **Soda-fiedPsycho:** Thank you~. Gravity manipulation will be taken under consideration~ (If I'm being honest, I don't remember mentioning more OCs but there will be, even if I have yet to create them. Although that won't be for a long while and they won't play much of a part.)

 **TheKursed:** Ehehe~ Thank you!

 **Iluvfairytale:** Oh, it'll happen. Eventually. *Waggles eyebrows* If you mean for romantic interest then no, this story has always been a strictly OCxIzuku story, although it isn't really the main focus, so I took that out of the description.

 **AnhimeA55Kicker:** Thanks!

 **Redstonepowder:** A riding crop is more of a short whip for a horse, I've been informed it's a cat-o-nine tails, and googling it confirmed that xD Thank you though~.

 **BLINIX:** _Love route unlocked! Izu-chan is best grill!_ Lol, I read that in the bible too! Her strength is... normal, technically. Obviously not by our standards but eh, anime physics. Also, yes she does have shapeshifting~.

 **Xbox432:** When I think riding crop, I think Glynda Goodwitch from RWBY. One sec googling just in case since that's the second riding crop response. It is confirmed, Midnight uses a cat-o-nine tails for sure! Although riding crops can be just as kinky... *blushes*

 **DarkDrawerJ:** Thank you~. Next update is here desu~.

 **Reaperjamm:** I'm not stopping, just, life happens sometimes, y'know? | Merry Christmas!

 **Guest:** Thank you! And, uh, what do you mean...?

 **Guest (1):** You got it~ Thanks~

 **Reader:** It is! I haven't actually taken a good look at what there is, but I'm pretty sure there was a lack of Izuku x Himiko when I started this story, which made me go, "Hey! Why don't I write an OC as Himiko x Izuku story?" And then posted the first chapter the next day. Ehehe. xD

This is my first time writing a story so any constructive criticism would be nice! I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review and all that stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own OC/Himiko's thoughts, actions and the plot of this story.

 **Warning:** Do I even need a warning for anything in here...?

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Techniques**_

"Speech"

 _"Whisper"_

* * *

Chapter 19: Rival

 **Ri·val (ˈrīvəl):** a person or thing competing with another for the same objective or for superiority in the same field of activity.

* * *

From the other side of the field I could spot Izuku and his team recovering after a few moments of hesitation and surprise, quickly bolting away from all the students rushing them. As for myself and Toru, with her invisibility Quirk and my own stealth technique we were able to calmly watch and wait for our chance to collect more points. We spent the first few minutes watching, myself taking a breath every minute while it was still relatively safe, and adjusting our position so we could jump in as soon as we saw our chance.

In the meantime, Izuku and his team had continued their evasions of the other contestants chasing after them like rabid dogs. They used a number of ways for their evasion, mostly the same as what I could remember, ranging from a jetpack to hover boots to Dark Shadow intercepting any attempts from behind them. There were also a couple of teams that had broken off from the chase and were going after other students while they were distracted by the target of ten million points.

Soon enough, most of the Class A teams had lost their headbands to the Class B team led by the annoyingly smug blonde guy, ending in a confrontation with Bakugo. With another glance around I spotted the brainwashing guy idling around the edges of the field, along with a glimpse of Yuga who was carrying him. Pain from the wound in my right shoulder began pulsing once more as I remembered our encounter and I quickly looked away with a small shiver travelling up my spine. I turned my gaze back towards my previous target, only to be distracted by the giant wall of ice that suddenly appeared on the side of the field that Izuku was currently at. Seeing all the other teams stuck in Todorki's ice without their headbands brought me to the quick conclusion that he had cornered him just as he had originally.

My line of sight blocked off, I went back to watching the confrontation between Bakugo and the annoying blonde, who were fighting each other... _with the same Quirk? Ah, right, he had the Quirk to copy others, didn't he?_ I continued to watch their fight as our time kept dwindling down until I heard exactly how much time was left from Present Mic's commentating, "With less than a minute left, Todoroki currently has four headbands! He's wrestled away the top spot from Midoriya, who was running away like crazy!"

And that would be our cue to get moving, a single headband wasn't going to keep us in the top placements after all. I let out my breath, getting ready to hold it once again, tensing my legs up in preparation for my sprint.

"Ready to go get some points, Toru-chan?" I asked and she responded with a quick 'Un!', gripping my left shoulder a little more tightly. And with that, I _moved_. Launching myself from where we stood, I slipped beneath the clashing Bakugo and blondie, Toru grabbing the last headband from blondie's neck as we sped past them. I kept my pace, running straight towards the ice and, with a cursory glance behind me, I spotted the teams we had interrupted chasing after us. I smirked at them, sticking my tongue out, before turning my head back to face forwards as I continued my mad sprint towards the wall of ice the blocked Izuku and Todoroki from the rest of us.

I quickly reached it, making quick jumps up the side of it off of any edges I could use as a foothold, launching us over the side as we landed to the side of the two teams. Without stopping my momentum, I continued sprinting towards the two teams who were about to clash, Todoroki's arm on fire and, from the looks of it, Izuku winding up One For All. I reached them just as Izuku lashed out, a small burst of hot wind being flung directly at Toru and I, but I pushed through, launching myself towards Todoroki with one last jump.

I landed a few feet away from them and spun on the ball of my foot to face the two teams once again before rushing towards Izuku, with the intent of ensuring his placement rather than him barely making it like he originally had. We reached him just as Bakugo burst through the ice wall with blondie hot on his heels both charging towards us before deviating in Todoroki's direction, seeing him with the ten-million-point headband. Running alongside Izuku, who was rushing at Todoroki for another headband, Toru went through with my request before the match and slapped our most recently collected headband against Izuku's chest with a laugh, just as we ran out of time.

"Time's up!" Present Mic shouted, causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks, along with a flying Bakugo to faceplant into the ground a few feet away from us. "That's the end of the second round, the cavalry battle!" The crowd cheered wildly upon his enthusiastic announcements, while the rest of the contestants, along with myself and Toru, got ourselves properly on our feet. Well, mostly the riders, but I didn't have to keep my stance tensed and ready to burst in any direction anymore. I turned around with a grin on my face and brought my hand up, which Toru quickly slapped her own against as we both laughed.

"Now, let's take a look at the top four teams right away!" Present Mic began, and I took the chance to glance at one of the giant monitors to hopefully see the scores alongside the placements. "In first place, Team Todoroki!" The crowd cheered and the monitor changed from a default pattern to a single bar across the top with a large one on it and a crown atop the number. Their score was... [10000020]? _Damn, they kept the ten million._ Regardless I knew Izuku had to be in the top four since he had gotten the rest of Todoroki's headbands. _At least he had better be. Otherwise my effort in sharing was pointless. "_ In second place, Team Hagakure!" _Ah, that's us!_ The monitor quickly showed we had made it in with a score of [1160], another bar with the number two taking place below the first. A glance behind me showed Toru, jumping for joy, well, her legs anyways. "In third place, Tetsute—Huh? What, it's Team Shinso?! When did you come from behind?!" Brainwash guy had made it through with a score of [1090], the monitor showed with its third bar, and I kept my eyes glued to it, not really wanting to catch Yuga's gaze if he was still over there. "In fourth place, Team Midoriya!" A fourth bar on the monitor, followed by the rest of the scores quickly filling out, showed me that my efforts hadn't been wasted, Izuku making it into the top four with a couple hundred points to spare at [805].

"These four teams..." Present Mic continued, "will advance... to the final round!" Assuming the announcement was over with that declaration I bounced over to Izuku and his team before glomping onto him like a giant koala.

"We did it, Izuku-chan!" I cheered, grabbing his left arm with my own and pumping it into the air dramatically. Apparently, Toru had followed me over because I could hear her laughter from just a couple steps behind Izuku and myself. "You two are really close, huh?" She asked rhetorically. I decided to respond anyways, turning my head towards her with a grin as I dropped Izuku's arm to shoot her a thumbs up with short, "Yup!"

"Now, we'll take an hour's break for lunch before we start the afternoon festivities! See ya!" Present Mic announced, just as I had responded to Toru, making me suddenly aware of the grumbling in my stomach, and once more of the pain emanating from my shoulder as my adrenaline left my body. _Maybe I should drop by Chiyo's office and have her take a look at it. With all that I've been straining it already today I hope I haven't made it worse..._ I cringed internally at the thought of having to go through the tournament if I had made my injury any worse. _A little pain I can deal with but if I had dealt some kind of permanent damage by straining it too much?_ I shivered at the thought. _Maybe I have been a little too careless today..._ "Hey, Eraser Head, let's go grab food." Present Mic interrupted my thoughts, likely having forgotten to turn off his microphone. "I'm going to sleep." Aizawa responded. It was more likely he was just too lazy to turn his off than anything else.

I giggled slightly at their antics as I lowered my feet back to the ground from Izuku's waist, finally freeing him from my grip. _Why am I being so clingy anyways?_ I shrugged to myself, not having an answer before I stretched my arms above myself, ignoring the small twinge of pain in favor of my stretching. Idly I followed after Izuku, not really paying attention to where we were going and assuming he was following the rest of the students out of the arena and to the cafeteria. It turned out to be a mistake, as I found myself walking into him which, with a glance over his shoulder, made me realize we had been following Todoroki. I glanced around us to find we were in a small hallway, and the two of them were taking positions against opposite walls of it, leaving me to stand between them as a bundle of awkwardness.

They stared at each other in silence for nearly a minute straight with both of them shooting me a quick glance until Izuku spoke, "What did you want to talk about?" He was met with silence, Todoroki continually staring at him until he nervously spoke again, "If we don't hurry, the cafeteria will probably be really crowded..." Another beat of silence was the only response Todoroki gave, "Um..." Izuku gulped nervously, shooting me a glance to which I could only shrug.

"I was overpowered." Todoroki finally responded after another few moments of silence, receiving a small exhalation of surprise from Izuku. "So much so that I broke my pledge." Another beat of silence, Todoroki pulling his left arm out of his pocket and looking down at it intently before he continued, "Iida, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Uraraka... None of them felt it. At that last instant, I was the only one who was overpowered. Only me, who had experienced All Might's full power up close."

I kept my silence not sure why I was here, or whether I should interrupt in some way. Not that I would know what to say anyways. "What... does... that mean...?" Izuku spoke quietly, a slightly worried tone in his voice. "It means I felt something similar coming from you." Todoroki revealed, still staring intently at his left hand, eliciting a surprised gasp from Izuku, who paled at his words. "Midoriya, are you... All Might's secret love child or something?" Todoroki jumped to the wrong conclusion as he lowered his hand to turn that intense stare upon Izuku. I barked out a laugh, surprised even though I should have seen it coming, not remembering that he had said something that sounded so ridiculous to me.

Both their gazes turned to me and I could only smile awkwardly for interrupting the serious moment. "Izuku-chan isn't Shishou-chan's kid or anything, so don't worry about that~" I said as I brought up my uninjured arm to wave him off. Izuku was wearing a stupid expression on his face and I almost burst out in giggles, only to be caught off guard by Todoroki's mutter, "Shishou-chan...?" He brought up a hand to his chin, continuing with a more confident tone of voice as I realized my slip of tongue, "I see, I thought you might have some special relationship with him too, since you stick to Midoriya so much, as well as All Might whenever he is around."

A quick glance at Izuku had him belatedly freaking out with a, "Th-that's not it! I mean even if I was, I would say I wasn't, so I don't think you'd believe me, but anyway, that's not how it is..." Izuku wildly made gesture as he tried to explain the misunderstanding, Todoroki still looking thoughtfully between the two of us. "In the first place let me ask _you_ something... Why do you think that about me...?" Todoroki dropped his hand to his side once more before dragging his gaze to solely rest on Izuku. "Since you said, 'that's not how it is,' that means there's a connection between you that you can't talk about right? Yagi already confirmed her own connection, so it will be useless for her to try and deny it as well."

"Oi! I wasn't going to deny it." I gave him an irritated glance and jut out my lower lip to pout at him. He ignored me, continuing to stare at Izuku's conflicted expression. "Endeavor's my old man. I'm sure you know that he's been stuck as the number two hero for forever. If you have something from the number one hero, then I... have even more reason to beat you." Todoroki explained, gaze still drilling into Izuku. "My old man has a strong desire to rise in the world. As a hero, he won a name for himself with crushing force. Because of that, the living legend, All Might, is a great eyesore to him. Since he couldn't surpass All Might, he moved onto his next plan."

" _Ah."_ I let out in almost a whisper, remembering that Todoroki's father saw him as a tool to surpass All Might, rather than his own flesh and blood son. The realization had me adopting a deep frown, Todoroki shooting a glance at me after hearing my quiet outburst. "What are you talking about, Todoroki-kun...? What are you trying to tell me?" I pressed my lips together in a thin line as Izuku questioned him, not wanting to vocalize my realization.

"You've heard of Quirk marriages, right? That thing that became a problem for the second and third generation after superpowers appeared. Choosing a spouse based only on strengthening your own Quirk and passing it onto your children, forcing people into marriage. The old-fashioned way of thinking brought about by a lack of ethics. He is a man with both accomplishments and money. He won over my mother's relatives and got a hold of my mother's Quirk. He is trying to fulfill his own desire by raising me to be a hero to surpass All Might." Izuku let out a gasp as I scoffed silently. _What a terrible father._ Todoroki lowered his gaze to the ground and grit his teeth before continuing, "It's so annoying... I won't become the tool of scum like that. In my memories, my mother is always crying. 'Your left side is unsightly' my mother said as she poured boiling water on me." I could hear Izuku suck in a shuddering breath, my own gaze stuck on Todoroki who had buried his face into his left palm, my frown stuck in place.

"Basically, I picked a fight with you to show him what I can do, without using my damn old man's Quirk... No... I'll reject him completely by winning first place without using it." Todoroki said, voice full of contempt and determination. He turned and walked out of the hallway, out of the arena, gaze still stuck on Izuku for a few moments more before fully turning his back to us. "I don't care if you can't tell me how you're connected to All Might. No matter what you are to All Might, I will rise above you with just my right side. Sorry for wasting your time."

"Ehhhh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Todoroki." I said in a playful tone as I stepped closer to the entrance, although my expression was anything but, with my brows furrowed and a frown still stuck on my face. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening at seeing me without a smile plastered on my face for likely the first time. I saw Izuku out of the corner of my eye as he rushed towards Todoroki, coming fully into my vision as he stopped a few steps away from the bi-colored boy. "I...! I have always been supported by others. That was the case earlier, too. I am here because of the people who have supported me." I took a couple steps toward Izuku as I felt a small smile upon my lips, hearing him announce his own determination, watching him clutch his fist in front of himself.

"Saving people with a fearless smile, the greatest hero—All Might." Izuku continued, voice so quiet it was nearly a whisper, only loud enough for myself and Todoroki to hear due to the close proximity. "In order to do that, I have to be strong enough to become number one. My motivation might seem trivial compared to yours, but I can't lose, either. I have to live up to the hopes of those who supported me. That declaration of war you gave earlier—I'll return that. I will beat you, too!" I took the last couple steps to reach Izuku before slinging my uninjured left arm over his shoulders, closing my eyes, still wearing my small smile. "I'll return it too, Todoroki. We won't lose, right, Izuku-chan?" I could feel him nodding determinedly through my arm across his shoulders, while Todoroki stared at us for another moment before finally turning to continue walking away from us. We stood there, watching his back as he faded into the crowd of people taking advantage of the hour-long break.

After what couldn't have been more than a minute, I coughed awkwardly as the two of us still stood looking towards where Todoroki had gone off to. I turned my head to Izuku and shot him a small smile as I asked, "So, want to go get some lunch now, Izuku-chan?", which seemed to snap him out of his reverie. His attention now focused on me, he gave me a smile and a nod as he relaxed, eyes locking onto my own. I began walking forward, my arm still laced around his shoulders, urging him to walk alongside me as I directed us to the school cafeteria.

We arrived shortly, both of us having relaxed back into easy conversation on our walk over, and grabbing some food for ourselves before finding an empty pair of seats. We ate in relative silence until the throbbing of my shoulder reminded me that I needed to drop by the nurse's office. A glance at the time showed we still had about half of our break left which would be plenty of time for me to head over and talk to Chiyo. I stood and told Izuku I was going to go say hi to her, waving him off and telling him to go on ahead when he offered to come along with me.

I rushed off before he could try and convince me to bring him along again, quickly exiting the cafeteria and walking hastily towards the nurse's office. I arrived to see Chiyo diligently working on some paperwork, a monitor with a live view of the arena turned on at the edge of her desk.

"Hiya, baa-chan!" I greeted, sliding the door closed behind me as I lazily walked in, waving with my left hand. She turned towards me slowly, looking me over as I approached before picking up the syringe she often used as a cane and swinging it at me. Taken completely by surprise it slammed into my right shoulder, causing me to flinch and suck in a small gasp of pain.

"W-was that really necessary, baa-chan?" I questioned as I dug my fingernails into my palms, trying to distract myself from the throbbing pain she had brought to the forefront of my mind.

"It wouldn't have been if _someone_ hadn't thought it would be a good idea to participate in the sports festival while _injured_. Remind you of anyone, _Himiko-tan_?" She asked pointedly while glaring at me, causing me to give a small awkward laugh as my left hand reflexively reached to rub the back of my head.

"Well, that's what I was here about, baa-chan." I started, doing my best to ignore the death glare being aimed in my direction. "I was wondering if you could heal it a bit before the tournament starts, ah, but not enough to drain me too much to fight. That or some painkillers. Or, well anything, really. Just as long as it isn't in the way and I can still participate and—I'm rambling, aren't I?" I grimaced as my shoulder throbbed painfully once more, before turning my hopeful gaze towards her.

She sighed heavily and slumped slightly, motioning for me to sit on the side of the closest bed. "Alright, fine, let's get that uniform out of the way and I can see what we're dealing with." Following her instructions, I unzipped my shirt before sliding it off my shoulder, taking extra care when it came to my right arm. I dropped my hands to my lap while still holding my shirt as she began inspecting my shoulder. She let out a small huff of annoyance and I glanced over to see that I had started bleeding at some point during the day, a small blotch of red centered around my stab wound having leaked through. She nudged my arm, motioning for me to lift it, causing me to cringe slightly in pain as I did so, letting her have the freedom to begin unwrapping it. When she finally saw my injury, the bandages having been completely removed, she glanced in my direction as she took on a disgruntled expression.

"Where in the world did you get _stabbed_ Himiko-tan?" She asked, eyes still concentrated on my face as I averted my own gaze for another awkward laugh.

"Uhhh, I fell down some stairs? And there just happened to be a knife waiting at the bottom for me?" She gave me a complete deadpan expression at my horrible attempt at a lie, myself still unsure of how to explain the previous night's events. "Ehehe. I mean, someone tried to mug me last night. I fought them off and took them to the proper authorities though." _All Might counts as a proper authority, right?_

She kept her gaze on me, adopting a skeptical look instead of her previous deadpan, before finally giving a shrug. "Well, I can heal it partially and give you some painkillers, but are you sure you want to fight with an injury like this, Himiko-tan?" I nodded vigorously giving her a smile and a thumbs up with my left hand. "It looks worse than it is, baa-chan. I'll make it through, the painkillers would just be a bonus!"

She sighed before mumbling something about 'reckless kids and their reckless parents' before stretching her lips out to kiss my shoulder, lingering for only a few moments before she drew away. I watched as the skin around the wound began to close, knitting itself back together, stopping after it had closed slightly. I poked it lightly, feeling the telltale burn and throb of pain from the action, letting me know that it had only healed slightly, the more internal damage hidden behind the now partially-closed stab wound. Chiyo followed by handing me some painkillers and a cup of water, which I quickly swallowed, coughing in surprise and snapping my head towards my shoulder when she began stitching the rest of the wound closed. I gave her a small glare as she sewed through my skin, trying to ignore the pain of her actions. _Couldn't she have waited for the painkillers to kick in?_

She snipped the end of her thread after finishing, before beginning to wrap bandages around my wound once more. She let out another huff as she finished with my bandages, moving on to clean up her supplies and I took the chance to slip my shirt back on. I felt the painkillers begin to take effect as the pain in my shoulder began to dull and, at the same time, I felt the drain on my energy from her healing, leaving my slightly winded, but not exhausted. Glancing at the time I saw that our break time was almost over and stood abruptly. Shouting a quick, "Thanks baa-chan!" I rushed out the door, forgetting to close it behind me.

"Be careful, Himiko-tan!" I heard her shout after me not a moment later, as I continued to sprint through the hallways, intent on making it out of the building and back to the arena before our break had ended. Just as I stepped past the threshold of one of the arena's side entrances, continuing my sprint into the building, I could hear Present Mic through the intercom shouting, "Now that lunch is over, it's finally time to reveal the last game!"

I cursed under my breath and picked up my pace as I rushed through the large hallways to reach the field once more.

"But before that, there's good news for all of you who didn't make it to the finals!" Present Mic continued, just as I saw the sunlight leaking through at the end of the hall. "This is just a sports festival! So we've prepared recreational games that everyone can participate in, too! We've even brought real cheerleaders from America to liven things up!" I burst back out onto the field just as he said that, panting and leaning my left hand on my knee to catch my breath, then thinking back over something odd he had said. _Rec... reational games? I didn't remember this at all. Did this happen before too? I guess I didn't have to rush back as much as I thought after all._ I slapped my right palm to my face as I let out a small groan of annoyance while I continued to catch my breath.

I dragged my palm down my face at the same time I heard both Aizawa and Present Mic let out noises of confusion into their microphones, letting the sight before me soak in. I had arrived out of a tunnel just behind a bunch of students from Class B, who had all seen what I was seeing now, some covering their faces in embarrassment while others stared at my classmates strangely. I couldn't blame them, since I was probably giving them a rather odd look myself, having not expected to see my female classmates dressed in cheerleader outfits standing stock still, all with looks of dread on their faces.

"What are they doing?" I heard Aizawa comment, followed by Present Mic shouting, "What's the matter, Class A? What kind of fan service is that?"

I quickly slapped my hand back to my face with another groan as Momo began shouting from her place in line with the other girls, complaining and scolding towards Mineta and Kaminari, who had apparently tricked them. I have no idea why they would ever trust the two perverts on something like that in the first place and honestly, I'm just glad they didn't find a way to drag me into it.

"All right, everyone! Let's have fun competing in the recreational games!" Present Mic announced, moving on from the quick distraction my classmates had made. "When that's over, the sixteen from the four teams, plus two from the fifth, that made it to the final round will duke it out tournament style, one-on-one!"

After his announcement finished, everyone was directed to gather at the center of the field once again, Midnight standing on the small stage ready to give her own announcement.

"Now, let's draw lots to determine the bracket." She began, holding a yellow box with 'lots' written on it in her arms with a hole at the top. "Once the bracket is determined, we'll have the recreational games and then start! The sixteen finalists can choose whether or not they want to participate in the recreation. I'm sure some of you want to rest or save your strength. Now, from the first-place team—"

"Um..!" A student somewhere to the side of me interrupted. "Excuse me. I'm withdrawing."

Students around me gasped out in shock and I heard Izuku call out, "Ojiro-kun, why?" which gave me his position and a chance to sneak up to him. I stood right behind him as I watched the situation unfold, although only half my attention was on what was happening, the rest focused on Izuku.

Tenya asked why in more detail to which Ojiro explained that he lacked his memory from the cavalry battle and how he suspected it was his leaders Quirk. _Ah, yeah, he was on the brainwash guys team wasn't he._ I glanced around trying to spot him as I tuned out Ojiro's voice as he continued speaking to Izuku and my other classmates. _Wasn't there one mo—_ Just as I thought it, there was another student from class B that asked to withdraw for the same reason.

"This is an unusual turn of events..." I heard Present Mic speak at a normal volume through the speakers littered around the arena, followed by Aizawa's, "We'll have to see what the chief umpire, Midnight, has to say about this..."

"Youthful talk like that is something... I like!" She finished in a shout and a small crack of her multi-tailed whip. "Shoda! Ojiro! I accept your withdrawals!" She paused for a moment bringing her free hand to cup her chin. "In that case, we'll have to move up the last two people from the fifth-place cavalry battle team. And so, the entirety of Team Bakugo will be going into the top sixteen!"

She quickly moved on after that decision having each of the top sixteen students come up to pick out a lot. She rushed through the process, finishing just as quickly as she had started, so that she could announce the brackets.

"This is the bracket based on the results of the drawing!" She announced flourishing her whip once again. The monitor above her with the bracket shortly filled out our names, giving our opponents and who we'd be facing next depending on who won.

[Midoriya Izuku Vs. Hagakure Toru]

[Shinso Hitoshi Vs. Bakugo Katsuki]

[Kaminari Denki Vs. Uraraka Ochaco]

[Todoroki Shoto Vs. Kirishima Eijiro]

[Tokoyami Fumikage Vs. Yagi Himiko]

[Yaoyorozu Momo Vs. Iida Tenya]

[Hatsume Mei Vs. Ashido Mina]

[Sero Hanta Vs. Aoyama Yuga]

 _That's... quite different from what I remember. Eh, who cares, I need a nap, screw these 'recreational games'._

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **I've been doing a little thing while writing Mute where I find songs for opening/ending themes as well as character songs and was thinking of looking for some for this fic. Actually, I have been looking but haven't found much yet (one maybe two songs) but I was wondering if I should bother sharing them or just keep it as a fun little game to myself. Ehehe.**

 **I had to do so much math for this chapter, keeping track of who had which headbands, where I wanted them to go, how they ended up in canon, how many points they were worth now and just ugh. Never again. Hopefully.**

 **P.S. I used a randomizer for the tournament bracket, so this should be interesting.** **(Not completely sure when I'll have the next chapter ready by, as I have to plan out each of the tournament matches)**

 **5/8/2018**


End file.
